The Unicorn Marches On!
by OleChrissie
Summary: Part 2-Unicorn series.They created a unique family but can true love survive? Parker is being a hellion, Gracie grows up and Elliot is 13, enough said. Jack and Angela are together again. BB face more challenges and justice is still to be served. Game on!
1. Chapter 1

Right so I know what you're thinking. Shortest break known to man right?

It was wrong, matters weren't resolved, they were on hold. As a result you have a sequel but I'm not sure its wise. Sequels make me nervous and yet somehow I always write them. There is a risk, they can ruin the original work. I have an unfinished fic which proves that point, must remember to delete it.

So I come to you my dear readers. This is your call. You have to let me know, monumental mistake or you want more?

Review and tell me.

Oh and they are back to calling each other Bones and Booth because it felt appropriate. Bones stays but I'm not sure about Booth so you need to guide me.

Oh and don't yell at me, I'm fragile!

Read on. S x

XyXyXyXyXy

Parker sulked his way through dinner casting Gracie murderous looks the whole time as Booth made a bad attempt at false joviality to cover up his son's bratty behaviour.

''Parker, eat some of your dinner please.'' Booth gave in and scolded Parker after Bones gave him her best withering glare.

''Not hungry, it's gross.'' Parker pushed the plate away and laid his head on his arms.

Bones tutted, she was very familiar with this behaviour, Parker had learned from an expert and he was doing a great job of souring the atmosphere. Elliot would have been very proud.

''No it isn't. I've cooked you this a million times and you always say you love it.'' Booth was patience personified.

''Its real nice daddy.'' Gracie said but then she blushed when Parker lifted his head and gave her a scathing scowl.

''Stop it!'' Booth snapped, his patience finally wearing thin. Parker threw him a hurt glance and immediately Booth felt terrible. After all, Parker's current mood was down to him.

''Can I be excused?'' Parker asked into his arms. Booth avoided Bones' face as he caved totally, succumbing to Parker's guilt trip.

''Yeah, go on. Watch some TV.'' Booth stood up and took the plate so he could escape to the kitchen.

Parker trailed miserably away and Gracie looked uncertainly at Bones.

''Mommy, can we go home please? I wanna go home.'' Gracie was feeling uncomfortable and awkward so she appealed to her mother to get her out of there.

''Yes Gracie, I think we should.'' Bones threw her napkin down and frowned. This was not how she had planned to spend Saturday evening but she had to put Gracie first. Bones was proving to be an over protective and possessive mother, something that surprised her and those around her.

''Are you leaving?'' Booth asked from the doorway, his disappointment obvious.

Bones nodded.

''Go get your coat sweetie.'' Bones ushered Gracie towards the door and turned to Booth. Regret shone clearly in her eyes as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Booth grabbed her chin, pulling her in and kissing her hungrily. Bones groaned in frustration as she pushed him away.

''Don't Booth. Its best this way. I'll see you at work.'' Bones feigned indifference but Booth wasn't fooled. This wasn't what she wanted to do but she always put Gracie first now. Her constant and relentless perfect parent act was wearing thin even with Booth. It felt like he'd lost her, he knew that was childish but it didn't stop him feeling that way.

''They have to learn to get along and you whisking Gracie away every time there is even the suggestion of conflict is not helping.'' Booth reasoned and Bones snorted derisively.

''You are making excuses Booth, Parker has been behaving badly for weeks now and he is making Gracie's life hell. You know she's struggling, she misses him so much.'' Bones was confrontational just as Booth knew she would be.

Booth didn't answer her for a split second as guilt engulfed him.

''I did what I thought was best Bones.'' He made the familiar point yet again and yet again it fell on deaf ears. Booth wasn't sure that was even the case, it had been so complicated and Booth knew his own past influenced his final decision.

''I don't agree with your choice Booth, I just don't.'' Bones buttoned her jacket furiously as she refused to look him in the eye.

''I'm hurting too.'' Booth said softly and Bones froze, glancing up at him and then quickly away.

''I know but it was your doing. You gave in too easily. You should have fought, I would have helped you. I was his mother for months and I love him as well. You didn't even discuss it with me. Do you even know if he's okay?'' Bones repeated the accusation that she had made many times over the last few weeks.

''Bones, I…'' Booth sighed and went silent.

''Goodnight Booth. I'll call you in the morning. Maybe we can try brunch?'' With that Bones left leaving Booth alone to stare vacantly into space.

He shook himself and ran his hands over his face before reaching into the kitchen cabinet for the bottle of bourbon he kept there for emergencies.

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones stared at the appointment card and tried not to cry. It was for the best, it really was. She felt so unsure but one thing she did know, if she did this then Booth could never know, never. He would not forgive her and she didn't think she could bear losing him.

She had to consider Gracie and this was the most logical course of action, life had been too traumatic for her daughter as it was. This would add to that, Gracie had the right to have her mother to herself for at least a little while. Bones told herself that she had plenty of time and her brain accepted the argument but her heart wasn't so sure.

God, she hated emotions, they made everything so complicated.

''Mommy, can I have some hot chocolate please?'' Gracie came into the kitchen clutching her precious box of treasure tightly to her chest. Bones smiled, she always had a smile for Gracie and she rose instantly to meet the request.

''We'll watch Nemo shall we?'' Bones suggested brightly, too brightly and Gracie frowned.

''Are you okay?'' Gracie's lip trembled and Bones cringed, her little girl was never far from tears these days.

''Yes baby, I am. Come here.'' Bones held her arms out and gathered her to her chest as Gracie began to sob inconsolably.

''I miss him mommy, I really miss him.'' Gracie whispered and Bones nodded.

''I know you do, so do I. Let's go and snuggle on the couch. You'll feel better soon baby. I promise.'' Bones took the cup from the counter and carried her distraught daughter into the living room.

XyXyXyXyXy

''They are beautiful.'' Angela stood watching the fountains dance below her, the lights of the Eiffel Tower glinting across the street. Not the real one obviously but still a good substitute.

''More champagne?'' Hodgins didn't wait for an answer , he filled Angela's glass to brimming and put the bottle down. He stood behind Ang placing his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

''So was that the one do you think? Is our little protégé in place?''Jack asked as he caressed her flat stomach and Angela giggled turning to face him.

''I think we probably need to do it a few more times just to be sure.'' She said and Jack chuckled.

''That sounds like a good plan, a real good plan.'' Jack kissed her and Angela succumbed totally.

''I don't know what Tempe's problem is, marriage seems pretty great to me.'' Angela commented and Jack rolled his eyes.

''Angela, much as I love our beloved boss, this really is not the time to bring her up.'' Jack joked as he led Angela to the king size bed.

''Sorry but I really don't get it, I just don't. They love each other so much.'' Angela didn't take the hint.

''Ang.'' Jack warned as he lay on the bed and pulled her to him.

''But…'' Angela carried on and Jack placed his finger on her lips.

''No Ang, we are not discussing Booth and Brennan, not now.'' Jack was stern and Angela nodded.

''Good.'' Jack was done with talking and kissed her just to make sure she didn't speak again.

XyXyXyXyXyX

Booth dropped Parker off the next morning as he had an earache and wanted to go home. Booth knew it was just an excuse but he was relieved to be away from the silent accusation that was emanating from Parker. He felt guilty enough as it was, he didn't need the constant reminder of what he'd done.

Booth drove into the city, parked his car and began to walk. He wasn't surprised when he found himself standing looking up at The Lincoln Memorial, he needed the comfort this place had to offer. He climbed the steps wearily, sitting halfway up to the side so as not to disturb the stream of tourists. He pulled the letter from his pocket and read the words again. It seemed a lifetime ago, that golden afternoon when Booth had believed that he finally had what he'd always wanted, a complete family.

Booth turned the last wishes of his dearest friend over in his head and then he knew what he had to do.

He strode down the steps, dialling his cell phone as he went.

''Bones, I need to talk to you. I'm coming over.'' He said and then he hung up without waiting for a reply.

XyXyXyXyXy

You want to yell at me don't you?

Sorry, review. Its up to you as I said.

Laters S X


	2. Chapter 2 Drink Your Milk!

So you all seem to approve so here's a second chapter which should make you all happy. There are hints that all is not well but we shall see.

Thanks for the reviews, you rock as always.

Laters, S. X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot crept into the silent house and stood listening by the back door. It was pitch black and the air was icy, he picked out the dark figure of his grandfather sitting at the kitchen table. He was staring into space, grief written starkly on his face. He looked so old and drawn but Elliot felt only fear, his empathy spent long ago.

''Where have you been?'' Connor's voice cut through the still and Elliot cringed at the underlying menace.

Connor waved his hand indicating the chair next to him.

''Sit down.'' He said gruffly and Elliot slipped quickly into the seat. He couldn't stand having to listen to the ranting of a deranged old man again but he'd made his bed so had to lie in it.

''He called again.'' Connor took a gulp of whiskey and Elliot stared miserably down at the table, tracing the grain of the wood with his finger.

''Stop that.'' Connor slapped the back of his hand irritably and Elliot flinched, blinking back tears of pain as he clutched his hand protectively to his chest.

''Did you hear what I just said or do you love that other man so much that you have forgotten your real father?'' Connor asked, bitterness hung heavily between them.

''My father is dead.'' Elliot mumbled softly and he jumped as Connor slammed his glass on the table.

''Don't say that, don't ever say that. Your father told me, he's hiding out but he will be back after that bitch of a mother of yours is locked away for good. Don't believe what those people tell you. They're all liars, your father was a war hero and it would take a hell of a lot more than the mob to defeat him. He will be back, do you understand me?'' Connor took Elliot's chin between his fingers and squeezed, Elliot nodded emphatically. Connor held on for a second and then let go. Elliot looked at him with wide eyes as he rubbed the sting away.

''Stop being such a baby, be a man. What's wrong with you? Andrew will be so ashamed when he gets back and finds out how you've turned out.'' Connor was cruel and harsh but Elliot refused to let his words penetrate the defensive shield he kept in place at all times.

''I'm tired. Can I go to bed? I have school tomorrow.'' Elliot was desperate to get away from this hard, vindictive man who was using his grandson to vent all his pain and suffering.

Elliot had a real problem even remembering the grandfather he once knew, the caring and loving man had been erased leaving only a shell.

Connor nodded and Elliot slunk silently away.

XyXyXyXyXyXY

Elliot stood in front of the elementary school and he almost walked away but he didn't. For the sake of his sanity, he needed to re-connect with someone he loved so he waited.

''Parker?'' Elliot stepped forward as the familiar, tousled haired boy almost passed him by.

''Elliot?'' Parker blinked, he barely recognised the boy he regarded as his brother. His hair was shaved so close that it was impossible to tell what colour it was and he was thin, really thin. The eyes were a giveaway, bright, azure blue, they lit up as Elliot smiled.

''El.'' Parker grinned and held out his hand, Elliot grasped it and the two boys knocked chests.

''You look real bad El, what happened to your hair?'' Parker was honest, honest only the way an eight year old could be. He knew that Elliot liked to wear his hair long, the girls were impressed by the glowing colour.

''My grandpa thinks I'm in the army, he says real men have short hair. It sucks but…'' Elliot shrugged and Parker frowned. Elliot didn't do what grown-ups told him, at least the Elliot he knew didn't.

''Oh right.'' Parker knew instinctively not to ask. Elliot was different, the spark was gone even his eyes were dulled and guarded.

''You have to go straight home?'' Elliot asked, he was hoping Parker would say no.

''Yeah but I don't care. Come on lets bail.'' Parker didn't give it a second thought, he was pissed at his dad and mom so wasn't bothered if they were worried. It would teach them a lesson.

''How about we grab something to eat? Talk for a while? '' Elliot suggested and Parker nodded.

''Sounds good.'' Parker didn't look back.

XyXyXyXyXy

''No Rebecca, I do not know where he is. Why should I? He's not supposed to be with me is he?'' Booth was trying to fend off a hysterical and raving Rebecca which was a challenge by anyone's standards.

Booth hung up and looked up to be met by two pairs of curious eyes.

''Parker's missing. I have to go. Rebecca's going crazy.'' Booth told Sweets and Bones. Bones nodded.

''I'll come with you.'' Bones grabbed her purse without hesitating. Booth was already half way out of the door and she had to run to catch him up.

''Would you like the benefit of my professional opinion?'' Sweets was on their tail.

''Sweets, I'm a little busy here.'' Booth snapped and Bones shook her head at Sweets, this wasn't the time for Sweets to try and ingratiate himself, Booth wasn't in the mood. He was already on edge, he had finally consulted Bones' lawyer and set the ball rolling but these things took time.

''He will be with Elliot.'' Sweets called after them as he stopped walking heeding Bones' warning for once. Booth froze mid stride and he turned to look at Sweets, Bones mirrored his actions completely. Sweets smiled to himself when he saw her but he covered it knowing she would deny all knowledge if he mentioned it.

''Yeah, that's exactly where he is,'' Booth knew Sweets was right immediately. Even Bones nodded grudgingly.

''I'll call Connor.'' Booth began to dial, walking away for some privacy.

''Lucky guess.'' Bones sniffed and Sweets smiled smugly.

''Right so he wasn't much help. Hostile doesn't even start to cover it.'' Booth returned and he was now disgruntled as well as worried.

''Where would they go?'' Bones mused and Booth frowned, thinking hard. Sweets cleared his throat and Booth looked at him expectantly, Bones rolled her eyes.

''They will be at the diner, where you took them when you were still a family.'' Sweets said confidently.

'' Yeah that makes sense. Thanks Sweets.'' Booth took off again and Bones followed as she always did.

''You're welcome.'' Sweets replied to their departing backs.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Parker sucked on his milk shake and watched Elliot closely as he ate some fries slowly.

''Your grandpa is crazy, are you sure?'' He asked and Elliot hunched a shoulder nonchalantly.

''Cuckoo bananas, says my dad is alive and calls him all the time. That he's hiding out in the mountains somewhere. Totally out there but I'm stuck with him.'' Elliot repeated what he'd already said.

''What's your new school like?'' Parker didn't know what to do with that information so changed the subject.

''A train wreck. Kids fight everywhere, even in class. It's crazy, the bathrooms are like a war zone but I get by. I can hold my own. It gets kinda boring, fighting all the time, I do okay. Although my grades are terrible but as no one gives a shit neither do I.'' Elliot was casual and Parker shrank down in his seat. It sounded scary to him. Elliot laughed and gulped his soda.

''Oh and don't tell your dad any of that cos he does give a shit about grades and I don't need him coming down on me even from a distance.'' Elliot warned and Parker looked even more unhappy.

''Don't sweat it Parker, they're all pussycats and I have some buddies so I'm fine.'' Elliot realised he needed to soften the blow so played the protective older brother, a role he'd missed. There again there were so many things he missed that he was losing count.

''I guess. Is that how you hurt your face? Fighting with other kids?'' Parker mentioned the bruise on Elliot's cheek which was a vibrant crimson and stark against his pale skin.

''Yeah, that's right. I got that fighting.'' Elliot replied quickly and Parker knew instantly he was lying.

He gulped but was too afraid to ask any more.

''Don't look at me like that Parker, everyone looks at me that way. All my teachers and even my friends. I don't like it, I'm not some pity case.'' Elliot spoke sharply and Parker went red.

''Sorry, I know you're not.'' Parker didn't really understand but he knew he didn't want to upset Elliot.

''Parker! Your mom is going crazy. You can't do this bub, just take off without telling anyone.'' Booth appeared as if from nowhere and Elliot instantly slumped down in his seat. Parker glanced at him before answering his father.

''Sorry dad but I wanted to see Elliot. Whenever I asked, you didn't answer me. I miss him, he's my brother.'' Parker said and Elliot glanced up at him, smiling shyly.

''Elliot?'' Bones was simultaneously transfixed and appalled by her surrogate son's appearance. Elliot didn't look at her, he stared down at his plate.

Bones placed her finger on Elliot's chin and raised his head, she stared in horror at what was plainly an injury that could have only been caused by a blow from a human hand, an adult hand.

''Booth.'' She said softly and then Booth saw it as well. He didn't move, he stared and then his whole countenance changed abruptly. He visibly reeled as if he was the one who had been hit.

''I had a fight, no biggie.'' Elliot tried to smile but it died on his lips as he could see neither adult believed him for even a second.

''I'm going to make a call.'' Bones turned abruptly away from the table and Booth finally started to breathe again. He sat down next to Parker but continued staring at Elliot.

''He doesn't like you doing that.'' Parker said softly and Booth seemed to jolt out of his trance.

''What? No, I guess he doesn't. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry.'' Booth uttered what he knew was an inadequate apology.

''Its okay Uncle Seeley, it was me not you. I should go.'' Elliot stood up, unable to bear being so close to the people he loved but who couldn't be more out of his reach.

''No, you're staying here. You're staying here with us where you belong.'' Booth grabbed the young boy's arm.

''Uncle Seeley, don't make this harder okay? Please let me go.'' Elliot pleaded as he tried to wring his arm free.

''No Elliot, not this time.'' Booth referenced the last time Elliot had said those words to him and Elliot blushed.

''I mean what I say remember? You sit yourself back down. You're going nowhere, this time I'm calling the shots.'' Booth felt like he was looking in a mirror, his thirteen year old self reflected back at him and it broke his heart. He should have never have let Elliot convince him into allowing him to live with his grandfather. It had been a monumental mistake and Booth wasn't about to compound it.

''It's done now Uncle Seeley. My grandpa is in a bad way, he needs me. He didn't mean to.'' Elliot sat down though. Parker watched them, not able to comprehend the sub text.

Elliot had made his choice through honour and duty but both things paled into insignificance when compared to love and family. These were the people Elliot loved and they were his family now.

''No, it isn't. It wasn't the right decision and I've changed my mind. I'm the adult and you're the kid. I should not have let you talk me around. I'm changing my mind and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.'' Booth spoke clearly and concisely. Elliot bit his lip, Booth was right and Elliot felt a seed of hope germinate.

''Oh and do not make excuses for him. There is no excuse, he stepped over the line and I can't ignore it. You deserve better than that, way better. Kiddo, for once let the adults take charge. You're a kid and its time you started acting like one again. Okay?'' Booth looked hopefully at Elliot, he wanted him to agree although Booth had no compunction about insisting. He wasn't sitting idly by any longer.

''Okay.'' Elliot nodded, he felt a wave of relief as he realised that Booth was happy to take care of him again.

'' Good now eat your burger. It's getting cold.'' Booth put on his dad hat and Elliot pulled a face at Parker who giggled.

''It's arranged, papers will be served in an hour. Elliot, will you please eat something, you look like you haven't eaten in a month?'' Bones, the all American mom swept back in and Elliot picked up the burger, not daring to defy her or even wanting to.

''Eat all of it and then I'm getting you some pie. Oh and milk, lots of milk.'' Bones added gesturing to the woman behind the counter as Booth walked away to call Rebecca. She picked up Elliot's soda with disgust and put it out of his reach. She replaced it with a large glass of milk.

''I don't really like milk.'' Elliot mumbled and Bones smiled tightly.

They had had many discussions about this in the past and Bones was happy to step right back into being Elliot's mom which meant he drank milk.

''I do know that but you're still drinking it. I said eat so eat.'' Bones reiterated and Elliot knew the nightmare was over for now.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

They're back but something strange is going on. Its going to get stranger still although this fic will be more family based with the case rumbling on in the background.

I hope that the writing stays original but its almost inevitable that there are some similarities with my other fics. I've written too many thats the problem. Its hard to always remain fresh. Thats where I need your help.

Any ideas or suggestions are most welcome as I find that one good idea from a reviewer can spark good ideas. Its worked that way before. Put them in reviews or mail me, I'll be happy to hear from you.

S X


	3. Chapter 3 The Demons Awake

Phew, this is a long one. I know that most people don't read long chapters but it is just the way I write. This story is turning out to be a family heavy, really family heavy. I'm 10 chaps in and there's so much complex stuff to explore so I hope you're going to like it cos I'm really enjoying writing it.

The case however still rumbles on and there will be action as always.

Review and let me know what you think especially how I can improve. You guys have given me some superb reviews with a wealth of fabulous ideas, many of which you will find in the coming chapters.

S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''He's asleep. Jesus Bones, what was I thinking?'' Booth collapsed on the couch next to her.

''I'm not sure but I think it had something to do with doing the right thing.'' Bones handed him a glass of wine which he gulped gratefully. She sipped her mineral water slowly as her stomach began to churn again.

''Was it? Can't see that, just looks like a dumb ass call from where I'm sitting.'' Booth was hard on himself. Bones was relieved when the nausea settled.

''Booth, you didn't know that Connor would have a break down. He's in hospital by the way, Sweets says he's delusional. Should be charged with assault if you want my opinion but…'' Bones was unforgiving, someone had hurt her boy and she was after their blood.

''Yeah well, that isn't about to happen is it? Child Services totally have our back so with your fancy ass lawyer we're home and dry.'' Booth shrugged and closed his eyes.

''Did he tell you yet?'' Bones shuffled closer. Gracie was with Angela and Jack who all but kidnapped her as soon as they got off the plane so she had no worries. They spoilt her more than she did if that was possible.

''No and he won't. He avoided the question, he doesn't want to seem weak. Connor has done a number on him, filled his head with macho crap. The poor kid looks like he's been in jail.'' Booth was not to be comforted, he was going to blame himself and that was that.

The past twenty four hours had awakened many of Booth's hidden demons and he felt unsteady as his foundations rocked. He recognized Elliot's mindset, be strong, be a man because if you don't, I'll turn you into one. It was bemusing and bewildering for any kid let alone one who had experienced so much trauma already.

''He trusts you, he feels secure and safe here. He will be driving you crazy again before you know it. Give it some time.'' Bones offered some wisdom and Booth nodded but his guilt remained.

''Gracie will be so happy that he's home.'' Bones was pleased that finally her daughter's broken heart would be mended.

''Yeah I know but still. Shouldn't have happened. I'm the adult, I made the decision and it was a crap one.'' Booth didn't let up.

''Agent Booth, there is only one thing that will cure this melancholy.'' Bones whispered in his ear and Booth's eyes lit up.

''Yeah, I think that might help. I really do.'' He said and Bones laughed.

XXXXXXXXX

''Elliot, are these grades a joke?'' Booth looked at the report card and then at his newly adopted son who smiled innocently. Bones' lawyer had worked a miracle and Booth was legally now a father of two.

Trouble was Booth wasn't sleeping, his past played out before his eyes night after night whenever he drifted off. Elliot appeared fine even happy, it was Booth who was suffering.

He grew progressively more- short tempered and tetchy as time went by. Now he faced this dilemma.

''They're not that bad, for my school they're pretty good.'' Elliot shovelled some cereal into his mouth.

''Ex School and you kiddo need to get these grades up if you ever want to set foot out of this house again.'' Booth signed the card without much enthusiasm before placing it in an envelope.

''So I'm starting St Catherine's today? How is that even possible? We live in a different district.'' Elliot didn't get it and he wasn't much looking forward to the mountains of work he faced if he was going to avoid summer school. He had attended his school for one more week whilst Booth made alternative arrangements.

'' I explained this already, it's a private school and you don't need to live nearby.'' Booth didn't add that Andy had left him money in his will so they would live closer once Booth purchased a new home. The trust fund was paying the school fees and the administrators, Andy's partners, had agreed to do the same for Parker considering it inappropriate for one child to receive a private education whilst the other didn't. Booth wasn't sure how he felt about it but there was no way Elliot could stay where he was.

The judge had signed the death certificate yesterday when it was confirmed that Andy was deceased thanks to the recent discovery. He had decided to hold off telling Elliot for now. It was yet another burden on Booth and the pressure was starting to tell.

''Uncle Seeley, I don't really do god.'' Elliot dropped his spoon into the bowl.

''Don't you? Sorry kiddo but your dad was Catholic and I'm Catholic, you were baptised and you took your first holy communion so guess what? That makes you one of us so you get to go to Catholic school, you lucky guy.'' Booth raised his eye brows as Elliot frowned.

''I only did the communion thing for the presents.'' Elliot argued.

'' I didn't hear you say that. Go get dressed and when you're done be ready to explain yourself cos I gotta tell you those grades suck big time and I'm not real happy about it. You promised me you wouldn't slack off at school remember?'' Booth gave him a gentle push towards the bathroom.

''Hard ass.'' Elliot muttered as he walked away.

'' Hey! Watch your mouth! You're in enough trouble as it is.'' Booth called after him and Elliot rolled his eyes at Bones as he passed her in the hallway.

''You're not being too harsh with him are you?'' Bones asked and Booth raised his eyebrows.

''Pardon me? Too harsh? Take a look at this and then tell me that I'm being harsh.'' Booth pulled out the report card and pushed it towards Bones.

'' Right so it's terrible. Are you sure they haven't mixed him up with someone else? His grades were good before.'' Bones had never seen a report card like that before, hers were always a row of A grades and Gracie was just the same. She checked Booth's face and she could see that he didn't look any more refreshed than yesterday. She knew he wasn't sleeping but he refused to discuss it.

''How do you fail Speaking and Listening? Elliot speaks well, he can be very articulate when he makes an effort.'' Bones was nonplussed and Booth had to smile.

''I think you have to attend a class occasionally to have any chance of passing. I think that's how it works anyway.'' Booth sat down at the counter and looked again at the offending item. He sighed and Bones looked up sharply.

''You're upset. Why?'' Bones was concerned and she placed her hand on his arm.

She waited hopefully, maybe he would talk to her at last. But there was only silence, Bones tried not to indulge her disappointment. This was about Booth, she had to be patient, he would talk to her eventually, she knew he would.

She didn't want to discuss his distress with Sweets but it was starting to look like she might have to. She, they needed help.

There was another problem bothering her. She was planning to leave work early today and she still hadn't come up with a good reason. She couldn't tell the truth and the overnight bag stored in her trunk felt like an unexploded bomb.

''It's the skull isn't it? What do you want to do? Do you think we should hand the case over to someone else? '' Bones didn't want to go that route but it wasn't her call.

''I'm gonna make sure that De Luca is convicted and he gets the death penalty because that's what he deserves.'' Booth was quite clear of his intentions where that was concerned.

''Oh right, okay.'' Bones understood Booth wanted some justice for his dead friend. ''So what is the problem then?''

''The report card, I don't know what to do about that. He's been cutting school and not doing homework. Do I let it ride or do I punish him? I know that he's been through a lot but how I act now sets the tone doesn't it? What do you think I should do?'' Booth wanted parenting advice from Bones and she was stunned into silence by that realisation. Booth had always been so sure with the children but now he felt uncertain and insecure, the damaged inner child influencing the grown man.

She watched him struggle with his doubts and she was yet again struck by what a truly phenomenal father Booth was. It made what she was about to do the ultimate betrayal. Bones felt herself begin to waiver and she had to make a supreme effort not to break down and confess all.

''Well I think that he has been punished enough and he knows your expectations so you shouldn't make too big a deal of it. On the other hand, it is important that you react the same way you always have so you should at least ground him for a while. '' Bones was happy to discuss the report card rather than think about the contradicting thoughts rushing around her head.

''Yeah you're right, I should. Thanks Bones. You've become one hell of a mom.'' Booth kissed her and she smiled, warmed by his praise. The smile soon disappeared as she realised the falsehood of Booth's words, she was no kind of a mother, not at all.

''You okay?'' Booth was concerned by her crest fallen expression.

''Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about work, that's all. It's not great when you have to work on the bones of someone you knew is it?'' Bones made an excuse and Booth acknowledged her point.

''No, it blows big time,'' he agreed.

''You sound like Parker.'' Bones laughed, happy for some light relief.

''Uncle Seeley, I can't do this stupid thing.'' Elliot came into the room holding his tie, he threw it down on the counter with disdain.

''Come here, I'll help you.'' Booth picked up the tie and held it out.

''Why do I have to wear these dumb clothes? I hate them.'' Elliot didn't go anywhere near Booth.

''Not doing this again Elliot. Just let me put it on you and stop whining.'' Booth was an old hand at complaining teenagers and dismissed Elliot's attempt at stalling.

''No, I'm not wearing it. I don't want to change schools and you can't make me.'' Elliot didn't give in easily but Booth didn't react. However bad he felt about what happened to Elliot at Connors, he had a duty and responsibility as a parent. Bones was right, he had to be the father Elliot knew.

''By the way you're grounded for a week cos of your grades. Now come get this tie on.'' Booth was done waiting.

''I said no.'' Elliot sat beside Bones who frowned at him. He chose not to acknowledge the grounding.

''I heard you the first time but you still need to put the tie on. Quit trying to start a fight and come here.'' Booth flicked his head.

''Bones, tell him. A dress code violates my rights or something doesn't it?'' Elliot tried to get Bones on side.

''Well,'' Bones turned the report card around tapping it with her finger. ''If you had attended more than three classes in Citizenship then you would know the answer to that question yourself. That means your lack of knowledge puts you at a disadvantage so you have no choice but to wear the tie. Maybe if you could construct a relevant argument why you shouldn't then you would be justified in saying no but….'' Bones shrugged and dropped her head to hide her mirth at Elliot's appalled face.

''Don't care. Not gonna wear it, I'll look like a geek.'' Elliot went for stubborn in the face of being defeated by logic.

''I think kiddo, that report card demonstrates very clearly that you are not a geek. But if the mountain won't come to Mohammed….'' Booth strolled over and began to knot the tie before Elliot could escape.

Bones watched him as he showed Elliot how, she saw his pleasure in performing such a simple act which was a significant rite of passage from father to son. Her doubts quadrupled and she was overwhelmed by numerous unfamiliar emotions.

''We should get going.'' Bones jumped up, anxious to lose herself in work, her sanctuary from the confusing world of feelings that she now occupied.

Booth stepped back and straightened Elliot's jacket.

''You look good kiddo.'' Booth nodded in approval. Elliot pulled at the collar but he blushed at Booth's compliment.

''You do look very smart although I will be glad when your hair grows.'' Bones added her own opinion.

''Go get your bag kiddo. We don't wanna be late your first day.'' Booth drank the last of his coffee.

''I told you he'd be driving you crazy before you knew it.'' Bones remarked to Booth as they walked to the car.

''Yeah, you did and you were right.'' Booth agreed.

''I always am.'' Bones stole the last word as she climbed into her seat and Booth let her just this once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Are you sure?'' Booth was horrified by Wendell's findings, that name seemed to follow Booth around. Zack was away at his parents so Bones had a replacement intern, one who bore a striking resemblance to a certain young FBI agent.

''Yes, sorry.'' Wendell was uneasy at disclosing such unpalatable facts to a victim's friend.

''I'm sorry Booth but we knew there was a good chance Andy was tortured.'' Bones had seen the indentations the moment she set eyes on the skull but had allowed her intern to tell Booth. Somehow, she felt it would be better coming from a third party. By the look on Booth's face she was wrong.

''A drill, a household drill. Sick, sadistic bastard.'' Booth felt for a stool and sat down on it quickly before he fell.

''Yes, a drill.'' Wendell confirmed.

''Chop! Chop! We're going to question the son of a bitch.'' Booth was already walking and Bones hesitated. Cam was standing silently watching proceedings. Bones looked to her to help her.

''You won't stop him. Go with him and make sure he doesn't do something stupid.'' Camille advised and Bones nodded, she glanced at the clock. Her appointment was soon but this was important. Booth needed her support and she had to restrain him or he might blow the slim chance they had of convicting De Luca of murdering Andy.

She had no choice so went after Booth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Ahhh Agent Booth, always a pleasure.'' De Luca walked cockily into the room and offered his hand. Booth looked at it as if it was diseased and De Luca laughed before sitting down.

''You're sore.'' De Luca was pleased by that revelation.

''Andrew Mack, Mr De Luca. What can you tell me about Andrew Mack?'' Booth crossed his arms and looked directly into the beast's eye.

''Nothing, he was my girlfriend's husband that's all. Raised my kids for me, he was real accommodating.'' De Luca shrugged and looked away.

''We recovered his skull. He had been tortured, do you know anything about that?'' Booth asked and Bones threw him a glance of consternation, that wasn't exactly subtle. Not Booth's style at all.

''Was he? Poor guy.'' De Luca feigned sympathy.

''Yeah poor guy. Do you know anything about this?'' Booth pushed Andy's affidavit across the table. De Luca glanced at it and pushed it back. He looked at his lawyer who shook his head.

''My client has no comment to make. He has told you all he knows about Mr Mack.'' The lawyer spoke and Booth ignored him.

''I don't believe you, I believe that this was signed under duress. Duress that you caused by drilling holes in his head.'' Booth growled and De Luca smiled before whistling.

''Ouch, that must have hurt. Bet he yelled some.'' De Luca was enjoying this.

Bones felt Booth tense up and she placed a restraining hand on his arm, he brushed it away. There was a stilted silence whilst the two adversaries locked eyes.

''How's the kid? Bet he's all cut up about losing his daddy.'' De Luca was a total lowlife and he provoked Booth even further.

''Where were you between the dates of,'' Booth reeled off the information.

''I don't know. I'm a busy man or at least I used to be. I would have to consult my diary. Sorry.'' De Luca shrugged.

''We will account for Mr De Luca's movements at that time within the next twenty four hours.'' The lawyer again. ''Although we have already provided this information but my client is anxious to cooperate with the FBI in any way he can.''

''You know that night I wandered into your house by mistake, I am pretty sure that someone threatened to kill me, I just can't recall exactly who it was.'' De Luca issued the threat and Bones saw Booth's eyes blaze.

''Don't, Booth don't!'' Bones yelled but she was powerless to stop Booth as he launched himself across the table. He knocked De Luca across the room and there was pandemonium as several guards tried to separate the battling men.

''I want him charged, he assaulted me. You saw it.'' Deluca screamed in fury as the guards dragged him away.

''I saw nothing.'' The lawyer said instantly, he knew that trying to press an assault charge against Booth would result in yet more adverse publicity, his job was hard enough already.

''I think we need to go and see Sweets.'' Bones said quietly, she checked her watch, she was going to miss her appointment and strangely she was glad.

''I don't need a shrink Bones, I need to nail that son of a bitch for killing my best friend.'' Booth replied caustically.

''It might help if you just talk to him.'' Bones couldn't believe she was suggesting this but she felt Booth needed to talk to someone.

She would have preferred it was her but she was aware that his strong protective instinct was preventing that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where's Booth?'' Cam asked as soon as Bones entered the lab.

''He did something stupid.'' She replied and Cam nodded.

''Aaaah, I was afraid of that. But it's understandable, you can't expect a man like Seeley to take this lying down.'' She sighed and walked away.

''Cause of death?'' Bones gloved up as she spoke to Wendell who was bending over the skull.

''Pooling here.'' Wendell stood up pointing and Bones cringed.

''Oh.'' They hadn't even considered natural causes, De Luca's conviction retreated even further into the distance.

''Aneurysm is a possibility. Extreme stress could have caused a rupture. We need to pull his medical records.'' Bones was concerned as she knew that unless they proved De Luca caused Andy's death beyond a reasonable doubt then he could walk.

He was likely to be convicted of Timmy's murder although the negotiations between the interested party's lawyers were on going. The Deputy Director was doing all he could to shift all blame De Luca's way but it was still delicate. Ultimately, Elliot was a material witness so De Luca would take the fall eventually. Although that meant Elliot might have to testify which Caroline was doing her best to avoid as a personal favour for Booth.

Bones knew that conviction wouldn't be enough for her partner, he wanted justice for Andy as well.

''Extreme stress. Yeah, having your head drilled could be classified as extremely stressful.'' Jack commented wryly.

''Indeed. People, we need to focus, we have to prove that De Luca killed him and we need to do it quickly.'' Bones snapped and Wendell glanced at Jack who shrugged.

''Uuuum Doctor Brennan we really need the rest of the body.'' He stammered.

''Mr Wendell, we do not have the rest of the body. Start over, we go over it again. There must be something.'' Bones was desperate to prove it was murder and she would work all night if she had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's another chapter on the horizon as I'm going away.

Review S


	4. Chapter 4 Naughty Not Bad!

I know, I know. I've already posted today but I'm going away so it might be a while before I post again. I thought I would be kind and put another chap up to keep you going. Don't want you losing interest do I?

Thanks for the reviews. The last chapter was heavy on the details, this one is more family orientated. I just love writing naughty kids, they make me laugh. So hope you don't mind, they are mischievous as opposed to bad or at least I think so.

S X

''Guys, can we pick up the pace here? It's cold.'' Angela snapped to the two boys who were trailing behind her.

''They're sulking. Parker wanted to go swimming and Elliot hates his new school clothes. Oh and his new school cos of all the homework but the kids are nice.'' Gracie imparted all she knew to Angela.

''Yes, I did notice. Pair of grouches, lucky old Booth and Brennan.'' Angela felt very light headed and slightly nauseous. She wanted to get back to the lab so she could have some herbal tea. She hoped she wasn't developing the stomach flu.

''Where's my mom again?'' Parker asked for the fourth time as the boys caught up.

''She went out of town on an emergency. Your aunt is sick and she's going to help out. You have to stay with your dad for a while.'' Angela told him through gritted teeth.

''Boys can be soooo dumb sometimes. She told you that already.'' Gracie giggled. Parker glowered at her and Elliot decided to cheer him up.

''Brat.'' Elliot pretended to trip her but much to Gracie's distress and his dismay, he managed it. She fell straight onto her knees and began to wail.

''Sweetie, don't cry. Let me see.'' Angela helped her up and checked for blood. Sure enough, both knees were grazed.

''Elliot, that was nasty. Apologize right now!'' Angela snapped and Elliot mumbled sorry. He hadn't thought she would fall.

''That was real funny.'' Parker whispered to Elliot who felt bad for hurting Gracie.

''No, it wasn't. She's only little. I shouldn't have done that.'' Elliot told him and Parker shrugged.

''She's not little, she's the same age as me but acts like a baby. I thought it was funny, real funny.'' Parker walked on ahead and Elliot rolled his eyes. He pulled his tie off and shoved it in the nearest trash can, he couldn't wear it if he didn't have it could he?

''I do not want any children after all.'' Angela came into Jack's office and he chuckled as he watched the boys troop in after her.

''Uh-oh, what have you guys done to upset Ang?'' Jack couldn't resist asking. He got innocent shrugs in reply.

''You boys sit down on that couch and if either of you move I will cut you up in little pieces do you hear me?'' Angela pointed and they did as they were told albeit begrudgingly.

''What's the matter honey?'' Jack knelt down to a sniffling Gracie. She hid her face in Angela's side.

''Elliot tripped her and she cut up her knees.'' Angela glared at the offender as she spoke. Elliot mumbled another apology.

''Yes I know you're sorry, you'll be sorrier still when you catch it from your dad.'' Angela snapped. Elliot considered pointing out that Booth wasn't strictly speaking his dad but Angela's face wasn't encouraging so he stayed silent.

''Oh right so that's not good. Don't you worry I'm gonna clean you right up.'' Jack lifted Gracie onto the desk and Angela handed him the first aid kit.

''All done and you were real brave.'' Jack produced a lollipop from nowhere and Gracie beamed at him.

''Let's go find mommy, I want some tea.'' Angela helped her down. ''Do not let them move.'' She said to Jack as she left the room.

''Elliot, picking on your little sister is not cool dude.'' Jack reprimanded the older boy in his own way.

''She's not our sister!'' Parker snarled and Elliot gave him a puzzled glance.

''Chill bro, she is kinda.'' Elliot pointed out.

''No she isn't.'' Parker scowled and stared down at the DS in his hand. Elliot looked at Jack and shrugged helplessly.

''Well better do as Angela says cos she is very scary when she's mad.'' Jack walked away with a shake of the head.

''Parker, you need to ease up on Gracie, she's pretty cool when you get to know her.'' Elliot tried to reason with his brother.

''Don't care.'' Parker turned his back on Elliot who pulled a face and got out his cell. He was soon immersed in texting various new friends and forgot all about Parker.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''What he tripped you deliberately? Why would he do that?'' Bones was irritable, the skull was not providing any good news and she had decided to call it a night. Booth was on his way back, he had not gone to see Sweets after all. He got caught up with some old case paperwork and missed him. Bones was pretty sure it was a delaying tactic much to her frustration.

''We will both go as soon as we get a chance.'' Bones insisted on the phone and Booth had agreed reluctantly.

''He was kidding but it was mean. He's sulking cos of his new clothes and I told him he was dumb so he tripped me up. But it was an accident.'' Gracie relayed every little detail, it was the way she was and Bones was used to it. Angela smiled at Cam who laughed.

''Mini-me or what? I'm out of here. See you in the morning.'' Cam waved over her shoulder.

''Gracie, either he meant to or he didn't.'' Bones was confused and Gracie went very quiet.

''Brennan, do not try to understand. Elliot was the reason she fell but she is not about to rat him out so I'm gonna do it instead. It was his fault.'' Angela helped her friend as she saw her struggling, Bones still found the workings of the childish mind a conundrum most of the time.

''What did Cam mean?'' Bones asked and Angela laughed.

''Never mind. I left the boys with Jack, you can go pick them up anytime you want. Good luck with that by the way.'' Angela went to make her tea. Bones was bewildered by Angela's implication as Gracie smiled knowingly.

''Angela said the boys are grouches cos Parker's real grumpy too.'' Gracie said and Bones groaned internally, just what she wanted to hear.

''Thanks Ang.'' Bones called belatedly after her friend.

''Where's dad?'' Gracie looked around.

''Daddy is right here.'' Booth swept her up and she yelled in surprise.

Booth tried to take the lollipop from her hand with his mouth and she pushed him away.

''Put me down dad, I'm too big for you to do that,'' Gracie declared priggishly.

''Candy? Before dinner?'' Booth was surprised, Bones had definite beliefs about children's nutrition and this wasn't one of them.

''Elliot hurt me so Jack gave it to me.'' Gracie explained as Booth placed her on her feet and kissed Bones on the cheek. Grace held up a knee sporting a band aid.

'' See, but he didn't mean it. He was kidding around.'' Gracie filled Booth in.

''Didn't he? '' Booth pulled a face at Bones' disapproving expression.

''Don't say anything Bones. I know okay?'' Booth held his hand up before she spouted forth.

''I said it was an accident dad.'' Gracie insisted and Booth nodded to humour her. He noted that he was dad not daddy all of a sudden. Gracie looked different as well, she was holding herself more confidently and Booth could see the cutesy, little girl persona was retreating.

''Let's fetch the boys. How about we eat in the diner?'' Bones suggested to pacify Gracie.

''Yeah, that sounds cool.'' Gracie skipped along, her woes and new found maturity quickly forgotten.

''Guys, let's go.'' Booth poked his head around the door but found an empty couch.

''I told them to stay put.'' Angela was pissed and Booth flashed his charm smile at her.

''Your kids, none of my business.'' Angela waved his clumsy attempt at appeasement away.

''They're on the platform.'' Gracie said pointing. Bones realised that both boys were staring at the skull.

''Shit.'' Booth muttered as he strode across the lab.

''Hey! You two away from there! You know the rules.'' Booth was emphatic. He glared at the security guard who walked quickly in the opposite direction.

The boys trotted down the stairs nonchalantly but then Elliot stopped, sensing Booth's mood. Parker lacked the older boy's perception so made matters much worse.

''It's cool. Who is it?'' Parker asked and Booth shook a reproaching finger at him.

''You are not allowed up there and you know it. No dessert.'' Booth snapped and Parker glared at him.

''That's not fair! There's nothing to do here! I hate this damn lab and I hate you!'' Parker stamped his foot and Booth put his hands on his hips.

''Whoa pal! Stop right there!'' Booth said sharply and Parker narrowed his eyes at him, his face screwed up in temper.

Elliot slipped past a seething Booth in an attempt to remain invisible but Booth watched him the whole way.

''I'll get to you. Don't go anywhere.'' He warned before turning his attention back to Parker.

''Trouble in paradise hun?'' Angela came up beside Bones, she looked much recovered and was plainly amused by mutiny in the ranks.

''Yes.'' Bones was exasperated by the boys' acting out, why couldn't they just behave for five minutes? She was exhausted and dead on her feet. She also knew Booth wasn't in a particularly good frame of mind.

''Booth perhaps we should discuss this at home?'' Bones suggested weakly but Booth didn't appear to hear her.

''But you said we were going to the diner.'' Gracie immediately whined forgetting that she was trying to be all grown up these days.

Elliot was busy edging away but when Bones glared at him, he stopped moving instantly.

Booth crouched down and beckoned Parker over with his finger.

''No.'' Parker shook his head. Booth met Parker's eye steadfastly.

''Right now, big guy.'' Booth reinforced his request.

Parker dragged himself over and Booth spoke quietly in his ear. Parker scowled and as Booth stood up he looked up at him resentfully. Booth ignored the whole performance and took Parker's hand firmly.

''Are we still going to the diner mom? Let go, I'm big, I don't have to hold your hand all the time.''' Gracie pulled on Bones' arm.

''I don't know but you stay with me. '' Bones admonished her sternly, she was mystified by Gracie's sudden rebellion but her attention was elsewhere at that moment. Gracie scuffed her feet but kept hold of Bones' hand.

''Elliot, front and centre.'' Booth pointed to the floor in front of him, apparently it was now Elliot's turn.

''I didn't mean to. I said sorry.'' Elliot spoke fast as he occupied the indicated space.

''Good that's the least you should have done. Do not bully Gracie, you hear me?'' Booth was restrained but it was clear that he was angry.

''I wasn't bu…'' Elliot tried to explain but he shut up when he saw Booth's face.

''He wasn't dad.'' Gracie tried to intervene but Booth ignored her.

Booth leaned forward and spoke into his ear as well. Elliot shook his head before staring down at his shoes.

'' Right, we're ready to go Bones.'' Booth smiled over at her, two very subdued boys on either side of him. Bones looked at Angela in surprise. How did he manage that?

''Fear of God sweetie, works every time plus he's real good at the daddy stuff. Have fun.'' Angela left now the entertainment was over. Angela's words yet again reminded Bones of Booth's formidable parenting skills

''Right, let's get out of here.'' Bones was relieved that Booth had managed to broker some peace quite so painlessly.

''Uuuum Uncle Seeley, I threw my tie in the trash. Sorry.'' Elliot came clean as they left the building.

''Good job I got you a spare then isn't it? You can buy a new one from your allowance.'' Booth didn't miss a step and suddenly Bones was very happy she'd failed to attend her appointment.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Here you go.'' Booth handed her a glass of wine and gulped his beer. Bones put the wine down without touching it but Booth didn't notice.

''I need more space,'' Booth remarked. ''Literally not metaphorically,'' he added hastily when Bones looked aghast. Their eyes met and they burst out laughing.

''Seriously, Gracie can't sleep on the floor much longer. She needs to feel like she has a place in my life and my home. It's confusing for her.'' Booth explained further and Bones nodded.

''I feel the same about the boys which is why...'' She paused dramatically. She wasn't just thinking about children they currently had and she knew it.

''I'm going to buy a house. I contacted the Realtor yesterday. Perhaps you'd like to help me choose.'' Bones suggested and Booth considered how to reply.

''Well I was thinking of buying a house as well,'' he said nervously. '' Maybe we could be neighbours?'' He teased and Bones shook her head.

''I was kidding.'' Booth said hurriedly.

''Mmmm, maybe one of us should rent for a while.'' Bones replied and Booth was perplexed, she had always refused to discuss their living arrangements before. Booth knew she would never agree to marry him and he was at the point of compromising his principles just so his family could all be under the same roof.

''Right so why the change of heart?'' Booth had to ask, he was totally confused.

''I don't know, things move on don't they? It's always prudent to plan for all eventualities.'' Bones was casual but Booth wasn't taken in, this was a very big deal and from nowhere something struck him. He dismissed it instantly. Bones wouldn't keep something that important from him.

''What did you say to the boys? They were very quiet all through dinner and went to bed without complaining. Elliot even did his homework without being told. What did you say?'' Bones was curious.

''My secret, anyways you wouldn't like it.'' Booth picked up the remote.

''Tell me. It was miraculous, all hell was about to break loose and you stopped it. How?'' Bones wouldn't let up.

''Bones, what do you think I said?''Booth raised his eyebrows.

''Oh right.'' Bones got it then.

''It called for drastic measures, sometimes it's the only thing that works. As you saw even the threat can be very effective. Usually, all it takes.'' Booth shrugged.

''The studies say otherwise.'' Bones had read every parenting manual on the market.

''Yeah well, depends on the kids I guess. You have your style and I have mine. Never the twain shall meet huh?'' Booth flicked through the TV guide.

''Mmmm, I suppose we do have opposing approaches.'' Bones wasn't sure it would work if it stayed that way as they were supposed to operate as a united front, that was another thing the books emphasised.

''You think?'' Booth appeared amused but Bones found it worrying.

''I am betting you have never seen the movie, Vertigo have you? You're gonna love it.'' Booth clicked the channel and put his arm around Bones.

She didn't continue the debate but she was determined that they would have to resolve this issue soon. She now considered herself an expert on parenting because she'd read everything she could get her hands on about the subject. Booth would realise that soon enough and she was very confident that she could teach him a few things.

They would have to come to some sort of an agreement as they were going to be the parents of four children soon enough.

Trouble was how on earth could she tell Booth whilst he was experiencing so much turmoil already? Bones decided to choose her moment very carefully.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

She was never going to do that but I figured that Bones might consider such a thing because of her scientific, analytical mind. She knew the timing was bad so looked for a logical way out. In the end her emotions and heart made the decison for her. I think that Bones can be very protective towards Booth at times so thats why she's still keeping it to herself for now.

Review and I'll see you all soon.


	5. Chapter 5 An Apology

Okay so a confession, despite my instinctive dislike of any sports team that wears red, I am a Phillies fan. This has nothing to do with a certain actor but more with the fact that my brother lived just outside Philadelphia for ten years ( he has now returned home to London) Every trip we took to see him always involved a visit to see The Phillies, it was a tradition. I have some superb videos, all of us dancing, we got on the big screen at least twice. The Phillies Phanatic is great fun (never got a hot dog but I bet they're cold anyway. He's bloody mad on that quad bike!) and I always joined in wholeheartedly with the seventh innings stretch. I love the whole thing. I really like baseball and actually understand it unlike American football or ice hockey which I like watching but have no idea what's happening.

Last year we (big group of us who share the passion) did the whole American thing, pizza and beer but in the middle of the night so I look forward to repeating the experience. Go Phillies!

Let's hope it doesn't bloody rain again and they ring that bell over and over.

Thought I should explain the reference.

Thanks for the brilliant reviews yet again.

On with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So you need to ask dad about that skull, he'll tell you. He was way too mad, it must be something cool.'' Parker munched his cereal. Elliot screwed his nose up, he hated that kind and he finished the Fruit Loops yesterday.

''How do you figure he'll tell me? Yesterday he threatened to spank me like I was six or something. I don't think he's gonna let me into the details of his latest case.'' Elliot decided to forget breakfast, he would be late for his bus and he couldn't be bothered to make toast.

''Do you have armpit hair?'' Parker asked and Elliot decided his kid brother had gone insane overnight.

''Bite me Parker, I'm not telling you that.'' Elliot pulled a carton of juice from the fridge and stood drinking it in huge gulps.

He managed to spill it down his clean, white shirt and wiped it away carelessly. He didn't care how he looked, the scruffier the better worked for him. He hated wearing his uniform with a passion.

''No, it matters. Dad said he wouldn't tell me about the bad parts of his work until I had armpit hair. So do you?'' Parker asked earnestly and Elliot choked on the juice.

''He was making excuses, he didn't mean it literally, you dumb ass. He meant when he thinks you're old enough and as he still treats me like a little kid, you've got a ways to go. Jeez, you idiot.'' Elliot shook the carton, it was almost empty so he decided to take it with him.

''I'm going to school.'' Elliot looked at the tie lying on the table and shrugged, walking away without it. He'd get detention which he wouldn't go to, no big deal.

''You didn't eat breakfast. Bones says it's the most important meal of the day.'' Parker yelled after Elliot.

The only reply he got was the sound of a slamming door.

''Where's your brother bub?'' Booth ran breathlessly in, he grabbed some coffee and gulped it. Bones had left earlier to take Gracie to school and Booth had fallen asleep again.

''He went for his bus.'' Parker was still sulking so was short with Booth. Booth sighed and decided he had to take a moment, work could wait.

Booth sat next to Parker at the tiny kitchen table. He absentmindedly picked up the school tie lying there.

''Bub, you need to talk to me. What's going on with you?'' Booth folded the tie over and over betraying his anxiety about this conversation. He dipped his head to catch Parker's eye and Parker glanced at him.

''Nothing.'' He looked away and Booth took a deep breath.

''Bub, I know that it's a lot to deal with. With Elliot and all.'' Booth tried to find a way in.

''It's not him, I love him, I'm glad he's my brother now. It was what I wanted.'' Parker protested immediately.

''You're not sending him away again are you?'' Parker did look at him then.

''I didn't send him away in the first time.'' Booth exclaimed but when Parker's face fell, Booth reminded himself he was eight.

'' Never mind, no he is not going away, he is not ever going away again. Well at least not until college although considering his grades probably not even then. I can categorically state that Elliot is staying put. Plus he's grounded until his grades get better and I think that's gonna take a while.'' Booth smiled at Parker who giggled despite himself.

''They are bad, real bad.'' It felt like old times as they shared a private joke.

''Mmmm, well that's another story. Back to you, you gonna tell me what's bothering you?'' Booth sensed a break through and he took a chance.

''It's nothing. I just feel grouchy sometimes.'' Parker mumbled and Booth nodded.

''We all do bub. What is it that makes you really grouchy?'' Booth pushed a little harder.

''You'll get mad like you did yesterday.'' Parker replied accusingly.

''You were very rude, bub. I'm your dad and you don't get to speak that way. You understand that, I know you do.'' Booth didn't like explaining himself but found himself doing it anyway.

''Whatever'' Parker stared down at his hands.

''How do you feel about Bones?'' Booth asked tentatively.

''She's great. I like her.'' Parker's face brightened but then a dark cloud descended when Booth asked his next question.

''How about Gracie?''

Parker closed down just like that.

''Nothing, I don't think anything about her, she's just some dumb girl. I'm gonna get my homework.'' Parker beat a hasty retreat and Booth gazed out of the window.

''You can run bub but you cannot hide not from me. You won't ever hide from me, I won't let you.'' Booth murmured and then he realised what he had in his hand.

He rolled his eyes and threw it down before getting up to hurry Parker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''He had a tool box which had everything anyone could ever need in it. It was meticulously organised. Andy had a tendency to be a neat freak but he kept it under control for the kids' sakes. Military, it tends to have that effect.'' Booth explained to Bones as they walked up the long driveway.

Booth opened the garage door and they waited as it slid open. Booth looked at the house and he knew he couldn't go in. He didn't think he could ever set foot in that house ever again. It had been an illusion, a happy façade for the deceit and betrayal that lay concealed beneath the surface.

''Colour?'' Bones was in work mode.

''Yellow and about six feet high. Just like that one.'' Booth saw it instantly and he could also see the door was ajar.

Bones looked at the glaring omission.

'' That space is drill sized.'' Booth confirmed and Bones nodded.

''Yep, they used his own tool.'' Bones didn't hide her disgust.

''There is a bright side to this. If we can get a location and we find the drill. We can link it back to here and maybe to De Luca, it's the start of an evidence trail that ties him to the murder.'' Booth pointed out.

'Yes, that is true but we have no idea where they took him.'' Bones was frustrated and she was waiting to get a warrant for Andy's medical records which didn't help. She was troubled by what might be revealed about Andy's health.

''The field office may have a break on that. A possible informant but we need to be patient. Those things take time.'' Booth sighed.

''What?'' Bones was clueless but she could tell Booth had something on his mind.

''We need to go see Chrissie, Bones. Its time and I need you to help me cos if I flip on her then it might not go away as easily as last time. She's being held out of state so we're gonna need to take a trip? Just overnight.'' Booth out lined his plan.

''I'll ask Angela and Jack to watch the kids and then arrange the tickets.'' Bones took the news well but Booth knew she hadn't left Gracie since they had returned and it would be tough for her.

''Thanks Bones.'' Booth touched her cheek fleetingly and Bones nodded.

''I will always be there for you Booth if you need me.'' She walked away talking into her cell before Booth could reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot tapped his cell phone on his lip and considered what to do. School was over and as expected he already had a detention, the slip was screwed up in the bottom of his back pack. His grandfather had called several times and there were messages which Elliot didn't read.

''El, you coming to the park? Some of us are hanging there.'' Kyle, his new buddy pulled his arm.

''I have something I need to do. I'm grounded but….'' Elliot said and Kyle looked interested.

''What did you do?''

''My report card, my grades suck. My dad was pissed off.'' Elliot didn't want to explain his living circumstances and it felt easier to call Booth dad.

He knew he should go home and start on his homework. He was so off the pace, it hardly seemed to matter. He had always done well at school but he had missed so much and he couldn't see how he would ever catch up. He needed to get Connor off his back, this craziness about his dad was gnawing away at Elliot.

''I have to go see my grandpa, its family stuff. I'll see you Monday.'' Elliot trotted away.

He stopped when he saw Angela through the crowds of kids streaming out of the front gate.

Elliot changed direction and went the other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracie was delighted when she found Jack waiting for her at the school gate.

''Mommy and daddy have to work so you get to stay with us.'' Jack explained as they made their way to the car.

''That's okay, I like it at your house. Are Elliot and Parker coming too?'' Gracie's voice betrayed her anxiety about that idea.

''Does it bother you if they are?'' Jack was curious, it was clear there was a problem. Maybe Gracie would speak to him.

''No.'' Gracie didn't and Jack watched her in the rear view mirror.

''What's the matter hun?'' Jack asked again.

''Its Parker, he hates me.'' Gracie stated emotionlessly. Jack stifled a laugh and waited before he answered.

''Brothers and sisters fight Gracie, that's what it's like to have a family. You're real lucky to have two brothers. I had no-one and it was lonely.'' Jack shared a little.

''Yeah, I guess it would be.'' Gracie was starting to mature, she always seemed so young for her age but after a few months at school and a secure home she was starting to grow up.

''Parker is just jealous over his dad hun that's all. It'll pass.'' Jack offered some advice.

''I know but it's so boring. Elliot isn't like that, he's nice to me.'' Gracie replied.

''He hurt you yesterday.'' Jack pointed out quite reasonably, his cell began to ring and he pulled the car over.

''He didn't mean to.'' Gracie defended her favourite person aside from her parents.

''Do you think I should call dad Booth now like Mommy does?'' Gracie thought that might help.

''Hold on hun, I need to get this.'' Jack answered the call from Angela. He frowned as he listened.

''No, don't call them. They're busy, text him and he'll turn up. He's thirteen, it's what kids that age do. I'll talk to him.'' Jack's words made Gracie frown.

''Where's Elliot Jack?'' Gracie leant between the seats anxiously.

''He's fine Gracie, don't worry about him. He's a big boy and can take care of himself.'' Jack hoped that was true, it hadn't been in the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I don't want to.'' Parker dragged his feet behind Angela. Angela turned around and stared at him, hands on her hips.

''What? I just don't that's all.'' Parker stopped, suddenly nervous of the woman in front of him.

''Parker, you have never been this difficult before. What is your problem?'' Angela was much more forthright than she would normally be but she was just so damn tired.

''Nothing, I don't have a problem. I want to go home that's all.'' Parker felt like he was about to cry. Angela saw he was upset and she felt guilty.

''Look Parker, your dad has to work and your mom is away. Its only one night and you can swim in the pool.'' Angela tried bribery and it worked. Parker brightened immediately at that news and walked quickly to the car.

Angela sighed with relief, now all they had to do was find Elliot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You don't want wine?'' Booth was surprised when Bones shook her head.

''I want to be alert for tomorrow.'' She explained it away, her problem was still present but she was ignoring it for now.

''Yeah, that's true. We both need to be at the top of our game for this.'' Booth sipped his beer anyway.

''How do you think she might help?'' Bones was still unclear what this might achieve.

''Guilt is a very powerful emotion Bones, not that I need to tell you that.'' Booth remarked sardonically.

''You have no idea.'' Bones mumbled.

''Pardon me?'' Booth didn't understand and Bones smiled weakly.

''I mean I know that.'' She added.

''Yeah, I know you do. I'm hoping that Chrissie will do the right thing now that her life has totally fallen apart and she's lost everything.'' Booth felt jumpy and apprehensive about facing the woman who had hurt him so much.

''We can only hope.'' Bones felt it was unlikely but tried to share Booth's optimism.

''Mmmm, let's order. I want an early night.'' Booth raised his hand for the waitress.

''We need to call the kids.'' Bones reminded him.

''We will Bones, relax. They will be fine with Jack and Angela.'' Booth reassured her.

Bones nodded but couldn't help missing them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot looked at Connor as he droned on and on. He wondered when his grandfather had become a total wacko. Elliot let his mind wander, he thought about whether the Phillies would win the World Series again. Uncle Seeley would be happy if they did. Elliot hoped he'd let him watch the games but considering this latest stunt it was unlikely.

''He wants to speak to you. This is his number.'' Connor pushed a piece of paper across the table.

''What?'' That got Elliot's attention.

''Your father would like you to call him.'' Connor ground out and Elliot stared at the scrawled number in total horror.

''I know you think that I have lost my mind but I haven't. It really is your dad. Just call him please.'' Connor became lucid from nowhere and Elliot felt his heart rate pick up speed.

''Grandpa.'' Elliot didn't touch the paper.

''I'm sorry I hit you. It was wrong and I'm sorry.'' Connor placed his hand over Elliot's who stared up at him with stricken eyes. He didn't want to discuss this, he loved his grandfather but he was more than happy just to visit him occasionally. Booth was Elliot's calm port in a storm, he was happy to stay with him and didn't want Connor wrecking that for him.

''Just call him.'' Connor whispered and Elliot froze for a split second as his real grandfather emerged.

''Okay Grandpa. I will. Bye.'' Elliot grabbed the paper and walked away, he didn't look back when he heard Connor begin to cry softly.


	6. Chapter 6 Children's Minds

Sorry about my little baseball slip, not the expert I thought I was. I do know how long a baseball game is but just made an error.

Thanks for the reviews, this is a pretty funny chapter with some interaction between the three kids which is illuminating.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot stared up at the dark windows of the obviously empty apartment and decided that maybe he should check his messages. There it was, he had to go to Jacks which was on the other side of town. Elliot sighed in frustration, it was a long way and he was hungry now.

He called Kyle aware that he was hanging out with some friends. It wasn't long before he met up with his group of new friends, he knew Jack wouldn't rat him out, he was far too concerned about his image to do that.

XyXyXyXyXy

''It's really late. Maybe we should call them after all.'' Angela was distraught with worry and even Jack was feeling it now.

They had dispensed the younger kids to bed with false platitudes about Elliot's whereabouts but Jack knew that Gracie didn't buy it for a second. Jack had exhausted Parker to the point that he didn't care where Elliot was, all he wanted to do was sleep. Jack figured it would stop the fighting so had played with the little boy all evening.

''Need to make a decision. It's Booth.'' Jack held up his ringing cell phone.

''Why does Gracie think Elliot has run away again?'' Booth took the initiative away from Jack and he grimaced at Booth's directness. Damn, every kid in the world had a cell phone these days.

''He's with some friends.'' Jack said ineffectually.

''What friends? I will shoot you if you are lying to me.'' Booth growled.

''We aren't a hundred percent where he is, he wasn't there when Angela went to pick him up from school.'' Jack stalled.

''Call the cops.'' Booth urged as he began to panic big time and Jack waited whilst he considered that course of action. It was understandable that Booth would over react considering what they had been through in the past.

''No, no, hold on.'' Jack stalled and then much to his relief, Elliot walked through the front door looking as right as rain.

''It's your dad.'' Jack mouthed to Elliot who looked horrified.

''Your new one,'' He added quickly. Elliot's face lightened then it fell and he waved his hand when Jack held the phone out.

'' You talk to him, I'm not doing it.'' Jack persisted and Elliot took the phone after it was thrust in his hand.

''Yeah hello,'' He mumbled.

''Uuuuh yeah kinda.'' Elliot screwed his face up and held the receiver away from his ear as Booth yelled at the other end. Elliot put it back slowly.

''I had something I had to do, that's all.'' Elliot tried to be as elusive as he could be.

''Yeah I know. I get it, I'm dead meat. Bye then.'' Elliot held the phone out to Jack.

''He wants to talk to you again but I'd hang up if I were you cos he's being majorly pissy.'' Elliot laughed when Jack took the phone reluctantly.

''It is not funny. We were worried.'' Angela spoke and Elliot smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

''Oh no, don't try that. I'm used to an expert and that does not work with me, not anymore.'' Angela sniffed.

''Where have you been?'' Jack asked as well as soon as the phone call ended.

''I was with some friends. You don't need to get all bent out of shape. I don't need a baby sitter, I have looked after myself before you know.'' Elliot sat on the couch and started channel surfing.

Angela crossed her arms and looked at Jack, she flicked her head at Elliot. Jack felt like he was taking a test, she was expecting him to flex some fatherly muscles. The problem was that Jack didn't think he had any.

''Dude, you're thirteen and it's like ten o'clock.'' Jack sat down on the couch beside Elliot who shrugged indifferently.

''Not really your normal thirteen year old am I? Jack, don't worry, I won't tell my dad that you let it go. I'll say you gave me a real hard time and that I'm sorry. Just chill.'' Elliot could not have been more dismissive and Jack felt a flash of annoyance. Angela was too busy assimilating that Elliot had referred to Booth as dad which was a radical, new development.

''Hey don't be such a smart ass.'' Jack turned the TV off and Elliot went quiet, very quiet.

''Sorry.'' He said and Jack felt guilty, this kid was a contradiction on all fronts.

''Where were you Elliot?'' Angela intervened then.

''You can't tell dad. I'll tell you but he can't know. It will just piss him off even more.'' Elliot was earnest and it took both adults by surprise. The fact that Elliot was suddenly calling Booth dad just added to the surprise.

''I can't promise that Elliot, you know I can't.'' Jack knew right from wrong, it would be irresponsible to agree to Elliot's terms.

''Then I was nowhere, nowhere doing nothing.'' Elliot stopped co-operating and reverted to type.

''I think you should go to bed. Your room is the last one on the right. Your dad brought some stuff over for you. Take a shower, brush your teeth and go to bed.''' Jack took the remote from Elliot's hand.

''Now, don't make me say it again,'' Jack found he did have some paternal traits after all.

Elliot didn't argue, he just got up and went upstairs.

''That was not good.'' Angela said with a shiver, it felt like this was starting over again.

''I know. We'll tell Booth tomorrow. He'll get the truth.'' Jack was resigned to the fact that they could do no more.

''You handled that really well.'' Angela sat beside Jack.

''You're gonna be a good daddy.'' She said with a coy smile.

Jack was afraid to ask but then Angela nodded and Jack felt like Christmas had come early which it had.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Elliot, what are we going to do about Elliot?'' Bones persisted with her question and Booth glared at her.

''What? We have to discuss this, he's not just your responsibility you know, even if the legal papers said that. You have to consult me.'' Bones was adamant that Booth was not taking sole charge of the boy she now loved with her whole being.

''Do I?'' Booth was tetchy as they walked to the front entrance of the jail house.

''Yes, you do. We share the children.'' Bones stopped walking, this was important.

''You don't consult me about Gracie do you?'' Booth argued reasonably turning to her, his face guarded and defensive.

''Well you don't about Parker either. Elliot is the one that we share equally.'' Bones thought that was a given. Booth blew out a sigh, it was true, he was.

''Bones, I am not being awkward for the sake of it. I don't know what the hell to do about Elliot, that's why I'm not answering you. No other reason.'' Booth sighed and Bones was stunned by his answer.

''Oh don't you?'' Bones felt like the rug had been pulled from under her.

''Look Bones, can we just focus on this for now? We'll talk about Elliot later.'' Booth was elusive and Bones nodded. His suggestion made sense, it wasn't the time or place.

''Let me do the talking.'' Booth said as the door opened.

''Don't do anything stupid remember? Don't let her provoke you. We're here for information that's all.'' Bones reminded him as they walked down the long passage way.

''Thanks Bones, I know that.'' Booth flashed his badge and took a deep breath.

XyXyXyXyXy

Gracie and Parker were squabbling and Angela had no idea how to stop it.

'' I don't want to watch this.'' Gracie turned the TV over and Parker tried to grab the remote, sending his juice flying.

''Nobody is watching anything.'' Angela took affirmative action and turned the TV off. Jack was already cleaning up and as he stood, he shrugged at Angela. These kids really didn't seem to like each other very much although jealousy was the root cause of the problem.

''That's not fair. I always watch that show when I'm here.'' Gracie very effectively reminded Parker that this was her territory and he was an interloper.

''Not today you don't.'' Angela replied firmly.

''I think we should go out for the day.'' Jack announced and both kids looked at him suspiciously.

''Where?'' Parker was happy to stay home, this house was full of cool stuff but curiosity got the better of him.

Jack hadn't thought that far ahead and now he was stumped. How did you keep a boy and a girl equally entertained especially when they were so different?

''How about the Space Museum?'' Angela had an idea.

''Nah, been there a million times already.'' Parker wasn't impressed but Gracie was.

''I want to do that.'' Gracie glared at Parker who screwed his nose up in disgust.

''You would.'' He said and Gracie looked murderous.

'' I think that's a great idea.'' Jack was enthusiastic and Parker groaned.

''What is?'' Elliot came wandering in wiping sleep from his eyes.

'' Jack wants to take us to the dumb Space Museum.'' Parker complained and Elliot rolled his eyes.

''What again? It's great but after like the tenth time, it gets kinda old.'' Elliot grabbed some Fruit Loops and sat down eating them dry from the box.

''I thought you said cereal was better with milk.'' Gracie said and Elliot looked mystified.

''When did I say that?''

Gracie looked about to reply but then she went red.

''Can't remember.'' She stammered.

''Anyways, I can't go out cos I'm grounded.'' Elliot proclaimed and Parker whooped with joy.

''So what? That matters now does it? Didn't seem important yesterday.'' Jack remarked sarcastically and Elliot grinned through a mouthful of cereal.

''Dad is upset enough as it is, don't want to provoke him anymore. That way I might just escape being treated like I'm six.'' Elliot replied and Parker's nodded knowingly.

He knew what that meant.

''Did you talk to Booth?'' Gracie asked and Angela's head began to spin.

'' Dad's mad huh?'' Parker went with the dad thing, it made him happy and he didn't want to spoil the effect by asking too many questions.

''You could say that.'' Elliot grimaced as he recalled Booth's promise on the phone the previous night. Elliot knew that Booth was serious, after all he'd done it before.

''He won't. He says it but he doesn't do it.'' Parker reassured Elliot who appeared disbelieving.

''Well he's done it to me.'' Elliot replied and Parker was incredulous.

'' He hasn't. Wow, did it hurt?'' Parker was curious. Elliot looked around and saw that everyone was listening. So he whispered in Parker's ear who laughed.

''I knew it wouldn't. I won't tell him you said he was a pussy cos that would really piss him off.'' Parker confessed all as Elliot belatedly put his finger to his lips but the damage was done.

''Elliot!'' Angela reprimanded the teenage boy who glared at his brother.

''Dude, do not say that again. You hear me?'' Even Jack was shocked and he shook a reprimanding finger at Elliot.

''Sorry El,'' Parker put his hand over his mouth.

''I didn't mean it to sound that bad.'' Elliot had been showing off, he didn't expect Parker to say it out loud.

'' How could that not sound bad? You shouldn't use that word and you definitely shouldn't say it to your brother.'' Angela was stern, very stern.

'' I will tell your dad what you said if you don't come to the museum with us.'' Jack utilised bribery, he had no scruples as he was desperate. Spending the whole day in the house was unthinkable, someone would end up in tears and Jack had the suspicion it would be him.

''You wouldn't? I thought you were cool.'' Elliot knew he was busted and tried to manipulate Jack, Jack prided himself on being a bit of dude in front of the kids.

''Yeah, I will. Want to take the risk?'' Jack smiled smugly.

''I'm really shocked that Booth punishes his kids that way. He's such a nice guy.'' Angela said suddenly and Jack glanced at her.

''What? You think cos he spanks his kids as a last resort, he's not a nice guy? If you ask me Elliot could use a spanking. You did hear what he said to Parker right? Plus last night anything could have happened to him.'' Jack was suddenly aware that there were certain issues that they should have discussed before they started a family. Like this one, for instance.

''I can look after myself. Anyway I'm too old for that crap, he should try talking to me.'' Elliot protested.

''Right cos that'll work.'' Jack smirked and Elliot nodded.

''It would if he tried it once in a while.'' Elliot ignored the fact that Booth talked to him all the time.

''It's barbaric and damages a parent's relationship with their child. Violence begets violence.'' Angela crossed her arms and Jack snorted derisively.

''Yeah that's right. What she said.'' Elliot encouraged Angela.

''Spanking is not violence. It's an acceptable form of punishment for certain kids, not all I admit but for some it's very effective. Like ones with smart mouths for instance.'' Jack looked meaningfully at Elliot who grinned mockingly at him. Jack felt the palm of his hand begin to itch but he suppressed the urge. Booth would definitely shoot him.

''That's not what you said before.'' Angela referenced Jack's attitude towards Andy all that time ago.

''Experience has amended that stance.'' Jack was irritated that Angel would bring that up.

''Has it?'' Angela was patronising and Jack felt his annoyance grow.

'' Anyways I was spanked as a kid and I turned out alright didn't I?'' Jack was defensive and Angela turned to him.

'' Did you?'' She said caustically and Elliot ducked his head to smother his laughter. Parker whose eyes were growing wider by the second joined him.

''Yes Angela, I did. And apparently you agree with me because otherwise you wouldn't have married me would you?'' Jack was triumphant.

''They're always like this.'' Gracie climbed from the stool and pulled on Angela's sleeve.

''When are mom and Booth coming home?'' Gracie asked Angela. Both boys looked up and began to laugh anew.

Angela and Jack looked at each other and their embarrassment was evident. They'd forgotten all about the kids as they embarked on their little disagreement.

''Soon sweetie, they'll be home later.'' Angela answered hurriedly as she avoided Jack's eyes.

''What are you laughing at?'' Gracie demanded of the two boys.

''Gracie, that just sounds wrong. You can't call dad Booth. It sounds stupid.'' Elliot said through his laughter.

'' Why not? Mom does and anyways you're calling him dad. If you can do that then I can call him Booth.'' Gracie retorted and Elliot shrugged.

''You do have a point I guess,'' Elliot conceded. ''I'm not calling him dad to his face just when I talk about him to other people. It's easier.'' Elliot explained.

'' Why won't you call him dad to his face, you used to?'' Parker was disappointed. He had hoped things would return to normal, that they could behave like a happy family again. Parker wasn't comfortable with all these complex relationships, plain old mom and dad suited him just fine.

''We were acting then weren't we? I'd feel dumb. He wouldn't want me to call him dad. He's your dad not mine.'' Elliot was feeling pretty mixed up about the whole name thing if he was honest. He liked calling Booth dad and yet it seemed like a betrayal of his real dad's memory. Elliot wondered what Andy would think, he wished he could ask him.

''I can call him what I want. He's not my real dad either.'' Gracie countered instantly.

Angela and Jack stood listening in amazement, they felt like they were being privileged a glimpse into the minds of the Booth children that not even their parents were party to.

''No he isn't but Bones is your real mom right?'' Parker checked and Elliot appeared stunned.

''You're kidding, how come no one told me that?'' Elliot was perplexed that he appeared to have been excluded from the loop.

''Dunno but she is. You could call her mom.'' Gracie suggested, she wanted to share something with Elliot and Bones was the ideal thing. Elliot shook his head.

''Why? She's your mom, not mine. I already have a mother unfortunately,'' Elliot was still getting used to the idea that Bones was Gracie's real mother. He would swop places like a shot if he had a choice.

''Who's your dad then?'' Parker asked from nowhere and Elliot nodded.

''Yeah, who is? You must have one.''

''Right okay everyone, the Space Museum it is then.'' Angela clapped her hands suddenly as the conversation veered into the dangerous.

''No, this is all way too messed up for me. I'm going back to bed.'' Elliot had finished the Fruit Loops.

''No you are not.'' Angela said instantly.

''Who is my dad?'' Gracie hadn't even thought to ask but she would first chance she got.

''We are going to the Space Museum and that's it. No arguing just go do what you have to. We're leaving in half an hour.'' Jack tried to restore order.

''Now!'' He yelled when no one moved.

The three kids cut those losses and scuttled away.

''Oh God, Brennan is going to kill us.'' Angela said as she sank into a chair and covered her face.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''It doesn't surprise me,'' Booth said grimly as they walked to the car.

''Are you going to tell Elliot?'' Bones asked as she opened the car door.

''No, he doesn't need to know that his mother is so spineless that she tried to kill herself rather than face me and what she's done.'' Booth turned the ignition key of the hire car.

''I don't understand how she even knew we were coming.'' Bones complained and Booth chose not to answer, she hated psychology so much as it was. It wouldn't help much if she found out that the counsellor had felt that warning Chrissie was advisable, a slight error of judgement didn't start to cover it.

''What now?'' Bones put her seat belt on.

''We go home and hope that the field office informant helps us out.'' Booth shrugged, they had little choice.

''What about Elliot?'' Bones returned to her earlier train of questioning.

''What about him, Bones?'' Booth asked through gritted teeth. It didn't seem very complicated to him.

''He's very fragile Booth,'' replied Bones.

''Is he Bones? Is that really true or is he just a naughty kid? I know which I believe and I think you do too.'' Booth was uncompromising.

''His grandfather hurt him.'' Bones was aggrieved on Elliot's behalf.

''Yes, he did and I know better than most what that feels like. But Bones and this is an important but, he is still normal, a normal, reasonably well adjusted kid despite what's happened to him. He is my kid and he disobeyed me which means consequences, you know that. You've said yourself that a world without boundaries is not healthy for a child. So what do you want me to do? Pat him on the head and treat him like some kind of freak. My father was violent because he was a drunk. He didn't give a damn about what I did as long as I didn't get in his way. He didn't raise us, it was too much trouble and he didn't care enough. This is different and kids get that.'' Booth had started to talk so Bones stayed very quiet.

''I am trying to raise him right, make him grow up to be a decent man, a man I can be proud of, the man his father wanted him to be. Part of that is teaching him right from wrong. My father didn't give a shit if I even grew up, let alone how I turned out. All he cared about was where the next bottle of bourbon was coming from. He would backhand us out of the way, that Bones is abusive behaviour not a couple of swats on the butt. Locking a girl in the trunk of a car for two days cos she broke a dish is abuse. It is a totally different thing, totally different.'' Booth drew a breath and Bones was stunned.

''You have nightmares.'' She stated as a fact and Booth glanced at her.

He nodded, what was the point of denying it. She shared his bed half of the week, it was an open secret.

''Yeah, I have nightmares,'' he agreed grimly.

Bones looked at him and he sighed.

''We'll go see Sweets on Monday morning okay?'' He agreed, he had to exorcise the ghost. It was invading every part of his life now, affecting all his personal relationships. Most notably how he interacted with his children.

''Good.'' Bones began to fidget and Booth sighed again.

'Okay Bones, I'll cut him a break. Maybe you're right, he might still be a little fragile. It's probably not appropriate in the circumstances.' Booth followed the signs to the airport as Bones sat with a grin like a Cheshire cat.

''I think we need to amend our whole approach to the children. Make it more organic and natural, centred on neutering not control,'' Bones wanted a mile now she'd gained an inch.

''Do you?'' Booth was surprised, it didn't sound much like the Bones he knew, much too wishy-washy for her but she had been reading those books. Booth was aware that this was the one area of her life that made Bones feel inadequate and it meant she was vulnerable to anything that was written in a book or research paper. Her life had always revolved around such things, they made her feel secure.

''You know those parenting manuals you read all the time are based on psychology.'' Booth pointed out.

''Not all of them. I disregarded those I felt were scientifically unsound. Rearing children is a vital human function and many methods are modelled around anthropological studies.'' Bones didn't admit that she just wanted to be less confrontational with the children.

''Okay Bones, whatever you say.'' Booth thought she needed to learn this lesson herself. The proof of the pudding was in the eating and Booth had no doubt the kids would discredit Bones' new found theories soon enough so he was happy to agree.


	7. Chapter 7 Little Monsters!

Thanks for the reviews. Poor old Bones is having a hard time but she has Booth to help her out.

I'm trying to give Parker and Gracie more personality. I hope you don't mind the case is taking a back seat but that won't always be the case I promise.

Laters S.

(Oh yeah, come on The Phillies, I know it looks impossible but you have to keep the faith right? Oh and come on Chelsea, lets have another 4!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fragile was not the description Jack would have used if Booth had asked him. All three Booth children led their carers a merry dance all afternoon.

Parker whined and complained. Gracie asked the same question about her parentage at least a hundred times and then sulked because Angela refused to answer her.

Elliot sighed and slouched his way through the whole debacle, texting constantly on his cell until Jack took it away from him after he had to ask him five times what he wanted to eat in the restaurant.

By the time Bones knocked on the front door, they couldn't wait to see the back of them.

''Oh,'' Bones recognised the frazzled look as soon as Angela opened up.

''Guys, your children are gorgeous but can you take them away now please?'' Angela led the way to the kitchen and Booth raised his eyebrows at Bones.

He wasn't happy because it was important to him that the kids behaved for other people. He didn't want disrespectful and obnoxious children. He felt grumpy and wasn't that happy he'd agreed to Bones' armistice after all. In normal circumstances, this was an offense of the highest order.

''Have they been terrible?'' Bones asked as she prepared for the worse.

''Yes Sweetie, they have.'' Angela was honest, Bones and Booth were their best friends and deserved the truth not false platitudes. Booth was surprised when he saw Sweets and Daisy sitting at the kitchen table with Jack. Great, so now the whole world was aware his kids were monsters.

''Hey guys. We came over to help out. They're very interesting, your children. They all have very strong personalities in different ways and a powerful sense of themselves. Unfortunately, those character types are the most challenging to parent and you have three of them. Phew, what a ride!'' Sweets was beside himself with excitement.

''Is he insulting our kids?'' Booth asked as he pulled up a chair.

''I'm not sure.'' Bones frowned as she followed suit. ''Have a beer, I'll drive,'' she added to Booth who accepted a cold one from Jack enthusiastically.

''No guys, they're great, really great,'' Sweets replied and Daisy giggled.

''He wants to study them,'' She said.

''Well he can't,'' Booth said instantly and Sweet's smile faded.

''What did they do?'' Booth asked bracing himself.

Angela and Jack looked at each other, waiting for the other to do the dirty work.

''Gracie wants to know who her father is because Parker asked her.'' Sweets did it and Bones sat up abruptly in her seat looking at all the expectant faces nervously.

''I am not ready to divulge that information,'' she said robotically.

''Doctor Brennan, it's…'' Sweets began to lecture Bones but Booth stepped in.

''She said she is not ready Sweets,'' he growled and Sweets shut up, his face instantly reddening.

''Elliot is upset cos no one told him about Gracie. Oh and he told Parker you were a…'' Angela whispered in Booth's ear and he went red.

''Great huh? Parker found it very funny. Have you considered looking at the additives in their food? Elliot eats a lot of Fruit Loops and they are full of colouring. How about giving Ritalin a try?'' Angela was tongue in cheek. Booth closed his eyes in despair and a futile attempt to stop his growing embarrassment.

''Angela, Ri…'' Bones started but Angela raised her hand.

''I was kidding hun, just kidding. I'm sure you guys know exactly what to do. Particularly Booth,'' Angela's opinion of Booth's methods had experienced a rapid U-turn after her murderous day. Jack laughed and she smiled at him.

''Only some kids, ones like Elliot mostly,'' She said snootily. Booth wasn't sure what she was talking about but he got the general gist.

''What did Elliot call you?'' Bones wanted all the facts.

''That Bones is between us boys but it falls outside your remit. That one I'm dealing with whatever you have to say about it,'' Booth was compliant but not that compliant.

''Right, Bones. Over to you,'' Booth held his hand out and Bones looked like the proverbial rabbit in the headlights.

''I know that you want to change thing up. So this is the perfect opportunity. I'm gonna let you handle the kids,'' Booth gulped his beer.

''Parenting is a joint venture Booth.'' Sweets didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. It was clear to everyone else that there was an issue between Booth and Bones but he failed to pick it up. Under normal circumstances, it would have been amusing considering how perceptive he could be when working a case.

''I know that Sweets, thanks. Bones and I are having a slight disagreement about the best way to discipline our kids and Bones insists that we give her way a try. I am only doing what she wants. I will help out anytime she asks but this is her call. Although Bones, can you please make it real clear to Elliot that he is way out of line? He'll know why,'' Booth was laid back and relaxed on the surface but underneath not so chilled.

''Aren't you going to say anything at all?'' Bones was a little afraid now.

''What do you want me to say Bones? If I say anything I will scold them and you don't want that do you? You said that you want them to learn from their mistakes and reflect on their own behaviour. You said that you believe this will result in them making better choices in the future. So it's best if I keep quiet.'' Booth had heard all this several times on the plane home.

Angela pulled a face at Jack who shrugged. This had the potential to develop into a real life version of 'Lord of the Flies.'

''Doctor Brennan, children don't have the ability to reason that way without guidance. Elliot can to a limited extent although as you know his immature temporal lobe interferes with that process.'' Sweets couldn't believe what he was hearing.

''Gracie is very intelligent, they all are,'' Bones reasoned. ''There is some anthropological basis to my argument. Children in many primitive societies were allowed to grow up with few restraints and it led to more civilised adult behaviour.''

''Doctor Brennan, you are talking about tribes in remote areas with plenty of space and none of the problems of modern life. We are all restrained by rules, you argue for them all the time. Your work is intrinsically tied up with rules. You are doing a disservice to your children if you allow them to live without rules.'' Sweets didn't get this, Bones appeared to have lost her mind.

'' I didn't say we wouldn't have rules. I just want the kids to have fun,'' Bones said wistfully and then Angela got it.

''She's fallen for the swings,'' she whispered to Jack who nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

''Jack! Jack! Tell Parker, he's ruined my Face Book. I hate him, he's a douche,'' Gracie flew into the room and then froze.

''Mom, Booth, you're home?'' Gracie stated and Bones was lost for words. Jack mouthed Booth at Angela who had to take a deep breath to prevent a snigger from escaping. The kids were entertaining when they weren't responsible for controlling them.

''Yes, we are,'' Booth said evenly and then looked at Bones. His expectation was obvious so Bones had to speak.

''Gracie, do you think that was an appropriate thing to say?'' Bones could feel everyone watching her as she attempted to make Gracie assess her conduct.

''What? No, it wasn't but I hate him and he is a ….'' Gracie stopped abruptly, she looked sheepishly at Booth and it irritated the life out of Bones. It was clear who all the children minded and it annoyed her.

''Whatever she said I did, I didn't do it. She's a goddamn liar!'' Parker was next and his language was equally as ripe. He was abashed when he saw his dad's vexed expression.

''Uuum sorry, I didn't know you guys were home,'' He apologised.

''No kidding,'' Booth muttered caustically.

''Parker, don't say that.'' Bones found herself scolding him without realising what she was doing.

''I said sorry,'' Parker scowled at Gracie from beneath his bangs. It was quite cute really but Bones was past being beguiled.

Elliot was nowhere to be seen which was a relief for Bones who didn't think she could handle three of them all at once.

''Don't you think it would be easier if you just got along? Why don't you try and be friends?'' Bones suggested faintly.

The entire room was focussed on her and she felt herself break out in a cold sweat.

''I don't want to. She's boring and gets in the way. I wanted to use the computer and she wouldn't let me. She's a baby and cries like all the time. She's a freak.'' Parker embarked on a rant and Booth couldn't help himself.

He leant forward and took Parker's arm pulling him beside him. Parker looked at the ground but at least he was quiet. Bones was thankful for the intervention, she believed she could handle Gracie although the books hadn't mentioned that children didn't necessarily reflect and discuss on command. Bones told herself it was probably boys who found it harder to be that way.

''You should have asked nicely, I'm sure she would have allowed you a turn,'' Bones said and instantly Gracie piped up.

''No, I wouldn't. I was on there first. Didn't you hear me? He ruined my Face Book, make him fix it! '' Gracie stamped her foot and Bones knew what was about to happen. Clearly, it wasn't just boys after all.

''Okay, it needs both of us.'' For once she wasn't proud and gave in graciously. Sweets smiled smugly but then Booth glared at him.

''You guys are in big trouble. Apologize for today and then get your coats. We're going home and you are going straight to bed,'' Booth stood up and Parker went without protest after mumbling a surly sorry.

''No, I won't! You're not listening to me, he ruined my Face Book. Yell at him!'' Gracie crossed her arms, her face distorted with indignation. She had moved on from the childish tantrums but she was still throwing her weight around.

Booth stepped forward, took her arm and helped her on her way with a swat on the butt. Gracie moved like a rocket then.

''Sorry Bones,'' Booth acted instinctively and now he was worried. That wasn't part of their deal.

'' Booth, you really shouldn't have done that. Corporal punishment is extremely discredited,'' Sweets was disapproving.

''Shut up!'' Angela and Jack said in unison and Sweets did.

''It's okay, I don't know why she's acting this way. What happened to my little girl?'' Bones was upset but not with Booth, she was upset because Gracie was changing and she didn't want her too.

''Hun, she's growing up, she still is your little girl underneath the attitude,'' Angela offered and Bones nodded but she wasn't sure she believed her.

Booth kissed Bones' cheek and was pleased when she didn't pull away from him.

''I need your help too. Like Sweets said it's a joint thing so we'll do it together,'' Booth tried to put her at ease.

Elliot chose that moment to saunter in, I-Pod in ears and oblivious to everything. He walked straight into Bones.

''Oh hey, you're home. I missed you,'' He pulled out his ear plugs and spontaneously hugged Bones.

''You okay?'' Bones was indulgent and Booth shook his head but he smiled. Bones needed a hug and she blushed at Elliot's affection.

''Yeah, hey dad, I mean Uncle Seeley. What's the matter? Shit, you look pissed.'' Elliot completed the set. Booth wondered if he'd get pulled up by Child Services if he invested in a bottle of hot sauce.

''I mean… oh crap, whatever,'' Elliot gave up.

''Anything you need to say to me?'' Booth asked and Elliot pretended to think, tapping his chin with a considering finger.

''No, don't think so.'' Elliot was cocky. It wasn't what Booth was hoping for but it did help to lighten the mood of the room.

''Great, just great. He's so confident and exhibits classic teenage behaviour despite the complex relationship he enjoys with Booth. He treats him like a parent, it's amazing, it must be as a result of conditioning from when they were undercover.'' Sweets was beside himself and shared with the whole room.

''Because it couldn't be that I am his parent could it?'' Booth remarked caustically and Elliot smirked at Sweets, enjoying his discomfort.

''I..I…'' He stuttered before falling silent when Booth turned to him, his eyes narrowed. Elliot pulled a goofy face at Jack and Angela behind Booth's back. They didn't react, behaving like adults for once. Booth quirked an eyebrow at Elliot when he caught him.

''Sorry,'' Elliot muttered.

''Right, how about you think about whether there's something you wanna tell me after all and when we get home we'll talk again?'' Booth suggested and Elliot shrugged. Jack caught his eye and then Elliot understood what Booth was referring to.

'' That was not cool Jack,'' he complained and Jack held his hands up. Elliot was suddenly much less cocky as he began to regret what he'd said to Parker. Sweets held his hand out towards him and shook his head.

''Classic, just classic,'' He said to Daisy who shushed him.

''It was not me, it was Ang,'' Jack ratted her out.

''Thanks Ang, that was real nice of you. Thanks, thanks a lot. He's gonna kill me and it's your fault,'' Elliot tried to make Angela feel guilty.

''Pardon me, my fault?'' Angela crossed her arms.

''Hey dude, quit harassing my wife. You're the one out of line, '' Jack stepped to Angela's defence.

''Elliot, get your coat. Now kiddo before I lose my temper,'' Booth was done with the charade and wanted to get his kids home so he could kill them one by one.

''Gracie calls you Booth now,'' Elliot said with a smirk as they walked into the hallway.

''And Elliot calls you dad to everyone but you which I think is weird but that's what he does,'' Gracie played tit for tat.

''We are going home. Now, go! Out of the door,'' Booth was already exhausted and they'd been home less than an hour.

''I know they're very difficult but they are really cute in their own way aren't they? '' Bones said and Booth pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting another headache.


	8. Chapter 8 Pancakes and Maple Syrup

Thank you for the great reviews, they really keep me going. I have a bit of a writers block with this story so need your input.

I am aware this is very AU but I hope you're still enjoying it.

Review because I need help here. I am aware of how the case develops, its just how the family do that I need help with.

Help me please!

Laters S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Sit, everyone sit and do not say a word.'' Booth led the way into the house. Gracie and Parker had continued their bickering all the way home and Booth was at the end of his tether. Elliot had been very quiet which wasn't that surprising.

''I will be right back.'' Booth went to fetch some Advil.

''I think we need to talk. How do you think today went?'' Bones had gathered herself and took another go,

''It was okay.'' Parker shrugged.

''Yeah, I had a good time.'' Gracie was the same way so Bones looked at Elliot hoping for some honesty.

''Not great I guess.'' She got some and she smiled sweetly at him which made Elliot very uneasy. He thought he was in trouble but maybe he was wrong.

''I think we all need to consider the impact our behaviour has on other people.'' Bones felt much more confident now.

''Huh?'' Parker screwed his face up.

''Mom, that's dumb. I don't care about that, I just want Parker to fix my Face Book.'' Gracie was no help either. Elliot just laughed.

''Why are you laughing? Why is it funny?'' Bones asked seriously.

''We're kids. We don't care what impact our behaviour has on other people.'' Elliot signed with his fingers.

''Why not?'' Bones was exasperated, these were bright children and this was not the correct response. They were supposed to engage in a mature and considered discussion.

''Mom, why are you being like this? You're not usually like this.'' Elliot was uncomfortable and slipped up on the name because of it.

''Ha, you called her mom.'' Gracie was delighted to jump on his error.

''Shut up Gracie, Parker's right. You can be real irritating, go play with your stupid box.'' Elliot was nasty because he was embarrassed.

Gracie punched him on the arm and Elliot pushed her away.

''Stop it, stop fighting.'' Bones didn't understand why this wasn't working, they all shared a special and beautiful relationship didn't they?

''Bones.'' Booth spoke quietly and Bones looked up at him in despair.

''Oh have it your way, they're not doing it properly, not at all.'' Bones threw her hands up. Booth chuckled and couldn't resist kissing her.

Then he turned to the puzzled children who were looking at each other with baffled expressions. Bones was being very weird in their eyes.

''Who's talking first then?'' He sat down on an easy chair nearby and waited. Parker and Gracie both looked immediately at Elliot who sighed, being the eldest sucked sometimes.

''What do you wanna know?'' He was obstinate and slightly hostile.

''I will then shall I?'' Booth ignored Elliot's question and sat forward.

''When you are with other people, you behave properly. You are polite and mind them. You do not squabble or cuss. You are our children and you know how we expect you to behave. That's it, no discussion, just that. Anyone confused?'' Booth was to the point.

''So when we're with you, we can behave anyway we want then?'' Elliot had to be a smart ass and the other two kids giggled.

''Elliot, you and I have a whole other discussion to have don't we? So unless you want to do it with an audience I suggest you keep quiet.'' Booth was calm and Elliot nodded quickly.

''Yeah, right. Sorry.'' Elliot was contrite and co-operative in contrast to a moment earlier. Booth tried not to look at Bones as his point about the threat being enough was proved yet again.

''Gracie, you are too young to use Face Book, delete it and don't you dare speak to your mother that way again do you hear me?'' Booth got to the next one.

''Okay Booth,'' Gracie replied and the boys laughed.

''Sounds dumb Gracie, sorry but it does.'' Elliot didn't really do quiet but this time Booth was pleased, it saved him saying it.

''No it doesn't. Mom calls him that.'' Gracie thought it made sense.

''Gracie, I call him that because I'm an adult but you can't. It isn't really appropriate.'' Bones said softly.

''Why?'' Gracie didn't understand, she wanted to imitate her mother in all things.

''Cos it makes him sound like the mail man, that's why.'' Elliot again and Booth couldn't help but agree with him.

''Who's my father?'' Gracie asked from nowhere and Elliot dropped his head.

'' The mail man probably,'' He said into his chest and Booth stood up abruptly.

''Pardon me?'' Bones was appalled and Gracie looked about to cry.

''That's not true is it?''

''Uh sorry, it just slipped out. It was a joke.'' Elliot couldn't believe he'd said that.

''Say goodnight Elliot, you're going to bed.'' Booth wanted rid of the teenage smart ass, it was making a tricky situation much worse. Elliot was just too street wise.

''That sounds like a great idea.'' Elliot stood up as well, eager to flee the scene of the crime.

''You and I will talk tomorrow okay?'' Booth warned, he didn't like the delay but the apartment was small and he wanted some privacy before he got into it with Elliot. He had a feeling it was going to turn lively. Elliot slouched away.

''Gracie, I will talk to you about this but not now. When we're alone okay?'' Bones needed some time to think so stalled.

Gracie looked about to argue but then she saw the anguish in her mother's eyes and she changed her mind. She nodded.

''Where are you going?'' Booth asked as Parker stood up.

''To bed,'' Parker had hoped to get away scot free.

'' Not yet, you're not. Sit down.'' Booth pointed.

''Right guys, we're all tired but you are not allowed to behave the way you did today. So no TV or dessert for the week. Now go to bed before I really start cracking skulls.'' Booth didn't want to do this anymore, he would tackle each child individually. Divide and conquer was a military theory that Booth agreed wholeheartedly with. They were soon alone.

''I'm going to make you some tea and then we're going to bed. We need some sleep.'' Booth thought Bones looked pale so brought proceedings to a halt.

Bones sat back and closed her eyes. Booth interpreted that as her agreeing with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth stared at the ceiling, he didn't want to close his eyes. The pictures were too vivid and it felt so real again.

''Booth?'' Bones touched his arm and he jolted away from her touch.

''It's okay, it's me. Just me,'' Bones snuggled in closer and Booth encircled her with his arm.

''They're worse?'' Bones asked and Booth nodded.

''Talk to me Booth, please. Just tell me how it was, it will help.'' Bones wasn't sure that was true but it was all she had.

''No Bones, its bad enough I have to live with this. You shouldn't have to as well. Go to sleep.'' Booth kissed her and she resisted the urge to insist. This was Booth's decision and she couldn't force him.

She lay there troubled and she could tell Booth was awake. He was lying stiff and controlled next to her.

Suddenly, from nowhere, she knew who he would speak to and she decided she would call first thing. Fatigue overtook her and she drifted away.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot was eating Fruit Loops again when Booth walked in and he took them away remembering Angela's warning, she might have a point

''Hey, I was eating those.'' Elliot complained and Booth shrugged before getting himself a coffee.

''Where is everyone?'' Elliot woke up to find the apartment deserted.

''Bones took Gracie and Parker out for breakfast.'' Booth explained as he sat next to Elliot.

''Great, I have to eat as well you know.'' Elliot grumbled and Booth smiled.

''I'll make you some pancakes but first we need to talk.'' Booth wasn't sure where to start.

''God, do we have to?'' Elliot put his hands over his face.

''Yeah, we do and talking of God, it's Sunday.'' Booth reminded Elliot. Elliot spread his fingers and peeped out at Booth.

''So?''

''When Bones gets back, you, me and Parker are going to church.'' Booth imparted some bad news.

''What? Why?'' Elliot sat up and stared sullenly at Booth.

''You need to atone for your sins.'' Booth sipped his coffee.

''What sins? I'm a kid, I don't think I've committed any sins have I?'' Elliot was appalled by this turn of events.

''How could you say something so cruel about Bones? She loves you.'' Booth was mad as hell about Elliot's supposed joke.

''I love her too.'' Elliot replied quickly.

''So why did you hurt her that way and Gracie, she's already upset and you made it much worse.'' Booth was uncompromising and Elliot squirmed with guilt.

''I didn't think I guess. It was just such an obvious thing to say, that's all.'' Elliot stuttered through a bad excuse.

''Do not say something like that again.'' Booth smacked him softly on the back of the head with his rolled up newspaper.

''Okay I won't.'' Elliot rubbed the back of his head dramatically.

''You shouldn't hit kids on the head, it can cause brain damage.'' He was churlish and sulky which didn't help Booth's mood much.

''I didn't hit you, I tapped you. You're real lucky that you are not nursing the smarts at the moment after that little performance last night. Try thinking before you speak next time.'' Booth dismissed his complaint.

'' So we come to the next entry on your rap sheet. Why did you call me that Elliot?'' Booth was hurt and very perplexed by this misdemeanour. He had never been called that before by anyone, let alone a kid he loved as a son.

''I was trying to make Parker laugh that's all. It was stupid, I didn't mean it. You're not.'' Elliot felt bad and tried to make amends.

''Do I have to prove I'm not?'' Booth asked. Elliot searched his face for some sign of amusement so he could judge how to play this. Booth's eyes were serious and his mouth was set in a firm line. He plainly wasn't kidding.

''No, you do not have to prove it. I get it and I'm sorry, really, really sorry. I won't say it again, I promise.'' Elliot was positively gushy.

''Good, if you do then you'll get a spanking. Don't care how old you are, some things are not easily forgiven. Oh and some friendly advice, you are yet to receive a real spanking from me but you are very close to finding out exactly how tough I can be when pushed. So consider yourself warned.'' Booth was forthright, the fear of god was needed and Booth instilled it good and proper. Elliot nodded immediately.

''Okay, I know. I hear you, I've been warned. Are we done now?'' Elliot picked up the Fruit Loops again.

He was chastened by Booth's threat but he wasn't surprised, he had been a brat even he had to admit that. Elliot was surprised that Booth wasn't doing more than threatening but he sensed reluctance on his adoptive father's part to come down too hard. Elliot wasn't sure why and it made him feel insecure as if Booth was nervous of him in some way. That didn't feel right, not the way it should be between them. Suddenly, Elliot felt distanced from the man who was at the centre of his world and it scared him.

''No we are not done.'' Booth took the Fruit Loops away again.

''Where were you yesterday?'' He asked anxiously, this had been worrying him.

Elliot paused, he glanced at Booth, he looked tired and had bags under his eyes. Elliot figured that was his fault, he wanted to tell him about his grandfather but Booth wasn't in great shape as it was. Elliot decided not to burden him, he would call the number and take it from there.

''I was with some friends. I was hungry and I came home. When I found out I had to go to Jacks, I ate first cos it takes such a long time to get there.'' Elliot told half the truth.

''Why didn't you call?'' Booth was considering telling Elliot about his childhood but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. It could make matters much worse. Elliot was thirteen and didn't deserve to carry Booth's baggage as well as his own.

''Didn't think of that.'' Elliot smiled, that part was true as well.

''Next time, think of it. You're grounded for another week. Now what do you want on your pancakes?'' Booth decided not to open up, Elliot seemed to be doing fine and his explanation rang true. Booth was forgetting that this boy had become an expert liar, one that could even hide the truth from him.

''Maple syrup, lots of maple syrup.'' Elliot was troubled by Booth's approach, it felt like Elliot was calling the shots and he didn't want to do that. He'd parented himself and Gracie for a long time and now Elliot longed to be the kid not the adult. He thought he had that with Booth but somehow something had changed and Elliot couldn't work it out.

''Elliot, do you want to call me dad?'' Booth asked something that was bothering him as he started to cook.

''I'm not sure, I think so but what about my real dad? It's not fair to him is it?'' Elliot was very conflicted and needed some guidance. The truth was he desperately wanted to call Booth dad but felt guilty for feeling that way.

''I think he would want you to be happy and feel comfortable. He knew how much you loved him.'' Booth was certain of that.

''It's just I've always called someone dad and it feels all wrong not to. I miss calling you dad which is dumb and wussy but I do.'' Elliot hated appearing so weak but he felt he could be honest with Booth. With Andy, he had never had that because he was keeping secrets from him, big, bad secrets. It's the same with Booth, you're keeping secrets and you're not telling him how you really feel, a voice in his head told him but Elliot pushed it away.

''It's not wussy, Elliot. If you want to call me dad then I would be okay with it. In fact I would really like it but I don't want to put any pressure on you. This is your call kiddo.'' Booth whipped up some batter.

''I'll set the table.'' Elliot started to help and Booth dropped the discussion. Elliot required some space and Booth was happy to give it to him.

''Here you go.'' Booth put a stack of pancakes on the table.

''Thanks dad, these look good.'' Elliot tucked instantly in and Booth nodded.

He ruffled Elliot's hair and sat down to join him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9 Can You Feel Him?

Long old chapter this one but an important one. Keep going until the end, it'll be worth it, honest!!!

thanks for the reviews, you guys are great and so bloody loyal. Bones is a lucky show!

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth and Elliot were clearing up when Parker burst into the room and threw himself onto a chair.

''I hate Grace and I hate Bones,'' Parker announced crossing his arms and staring mutinously at Booth.

''What happened?'' Booth asked as he shut the dishwasher and pushed the on button. Elliot walked to the corner of the kitchen and sat up on the counter. He was interested to see what Booth did, he thought it might confirm his suspicion that Booth was treating him differently from his 'real' son.

Unbeknown st to Parker, Booth had received a call from Rebecca to say that she might be away for a long time, her sister had in fact been diagnosed with breast cancer and Rebecca was looking after her kids. It was her twin sister so Rebecca wouldn't consider leaving her especially as she was a single mom, her husband had been killed in Iraq the previous year.

Rebecca had signed papers changing custody to a joint arrangement so at last Booth has some real security in his son's life.

Booth's life had changed so dramatically in such a short time that he felt like his head was spinning.

''Ask Gracie, she's stupid and a baby and I hate her.'' Parker was not forthcoming and Booth took a calming breath. Elliot stayed silent which was unusual and Booth glanced at him suspiciously but then his attention was attracted by the kitchen door slamming open. Gracie was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at Parker.

''That was crappy, you shouldn't talk to my mom that way. You are so obnoxious,'' Gracie announced and Elliot started to laugh.

''Don't.'' Booth barked at him before dumping Gracie in a chair.

''Booth!'' Gracie protested.

''Stop calling me Booth. Call me daddy or dad or Seeley anything but Booth.'' Booth yelled and Gracie stared up at him, her brow furrowed.

''Okay, okay. Don't get all stressy. Seeley will do fine,'' Gracie sounded for all the world like Angela.

''I was hoping you would say dad,'' Booth admitted and Gracie looked at him like he was mad.

''But you're not,'' She said simply.

''No, the mail man is.'' Parker proclaimed triumphantly. Elliot groaned and Booth glared furiously at Parker.

''Do not say that again. The next one of you who says that will be a very sorry kid, are we clear?'' Booth was really angry and Parker nodded dumbly.

''I was talking to you as well,'' Booth turned to Elliot who jumped before nodding.

''Parker, oh thank goodness!'' Bones was red and breathless as she came into the kitchen.

''Parker, you should not have run off like that. I was worried and that car nearly hit you. Did you even look?''Bones was flustered and upset. Booth threw the towel in his hand down in fury.

''Did you run across the street on your own?'' Booth demanded of Parker who looked at him with wide eyes but declined to answer.

''I said, did you run across the street?'' Booth had deep and latent fears about his children's safety, the thought that they may get hurt made his blood run cold.

''Yes he did. Right in front of a car and it almost hit him. Mom wanted him to hold her hand but he wouldn't. Then he ran off,'' Gracie told all and Parker knew he was in big trouble.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,'' He said, his voice going up as he saw his father's face darken.

'' Go to your room right now,'' Booth said and Parker went straight away.

''Booth, he's upset. He said he didn't mean to,'' Bones tried to calm Booth down.

''Sorry Bones but threatening just isn't working. He can't do that, he could have been killed. Excuse me,'' Booth left a very silent kitchen. Elliot jumped down from the counter.

''Why did you do that Gracie? That was real nasty.'' Elliot thought that Gracie was getting just like Abi and he missed the old Gracie.

''I… I…'' Gracie was upset with herself, she didn't really know why she'd been so treacherous.

''Gracie, you and I need to talk. Elliot, tell your father that we will back later. Come on young lady, we need to straighten things out.'' Bones left no room for arguments and Elliot found himself alone.

He turned on the TV and then his phone buzzed. It was a text from unknown number and when he read it, his world collapsed.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth was disconcerted when he walked into an empty kitchen. He was feeling very pissed off and finding his family had disappeared didn't help.

Parker was getting ready for church and Booth had been about to tell Elliot to do the same. Parker was feeling very sorry for himself although Booth had only tapped him on the butt a couple of times and it was symbolic more than anything else. Booth needed to make a point and he had.

''Bones, where are you?'' Booth was relieved when Bones answered her cell.

''Is Elliot with you?'' Booth tried to control himself when he heard her answer.

''Same old, same old, Bones. We'll meet you at the grill after church okay?'' Booth hung up. Elliot would come home but for now it was time to go to church.

Booth felt like he needed some peace and some good old fashioned worship would help him achieve that.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Gracie, why are you being this way? This is not you, I know it isn't,'' Bones had to get her true daughter back.

Gracie was walking beside her mother with her head down. They were in the small park across from Booth's apartment and it was a beautiful, warm day.

''It's how all the girls at school are. I want to fit in that's all,'' Gracie wanted to get this off her chest. She was really struggling to make friends at school and her newly acquired attitude was her method. She was adaptable, she had watched them and how they behaved, it was easy for her to adopt their mannerisms. She had been doing it her whole life, trying to make people like her. Elliot had been the one person she had been herself with and she had lost him. She didn't know when but somehow she had lost him.

''Grace, you have to be yourself. What do you care what the other girls think of you?'' Bones wasn't being honest and she knew it. She had been an outsider her whole life and she had covered her hurt with a cool, aloof attitude which only made matters worse. Her life had turned around when she met Booth and began to learn more about people.

''Mom, I get lonely. Elliot ignores me and Parker hates me. I want friends, it's horrible being on my own all the time,'' Gracie's eyes filled up.

''Gracie, you are not alone anymore. You have me and daddy, yes daddy,'' Bones said with a laugh when Gracie rolled her eyes.

''Can I tell you something but you have to promise not to tell?'' Bones stopped and took her daughter's hand.

''What mom?'' Gracie blushed.

''Booth likes that you call him daddy, go back to calling him daddy just for me okay?'' Bones smiled and Gracie nodded.

''Okay, I like it too,'' Gracie admitted.

''Where's your box Gracie?'' Bones asked as they began to walk again.

''I threw it in the trash, its lame and for babies.'' Gracie said, her tone hardening.

''Oh Gracie, not the unicorn too?'' Bones was heartbroken, that unicorn meant so much to her as well as to Gracie. It unsettled her that Gracie had done such a thing, it was so extreme and Bones knew that there was more to it than just because it was lame as Gracie put it. Booth had taught her a lot and she was using some of that insight on her daughter.

''He's not real mom.'' Gracie smiled and Bones felt so sad that the world was changing her daughter and there was little she could do about it.

''I know but still,'' Bones argued.

''Mom, just leave the box thing okay? I don't want to talk about it,'' Gracie didn't want to admit that she had thrown it away in a fit of temper over Elliot. She couldn't cope with the change in that relationship and it was tearing her up.

''Okay, honey. Gracie, please hold onto some of what you really are. If you do that then you will be surprised to find that people will like you. You're very likeable,'' Bones tried to reassure her daughter.

Gracie nodded but she thought Bones was clueless, she had no idea what school was really like. The girls all seemed so worldly wise to Gracie and they intimidated her. Gracie knew the only way to fit in was to be like them however hard that was.

''Are you upset about Elliot?'' Bones asked from nowhere. Gracie's step faltered and Bones knew she'd hit the jackpot.

''Gracie, listen. Elliot is coping with huge changes in his life and he loves you just as much as he ever did even if he doesn't show it all the time.'' Bones knew this was true, she had no doubts at all. She knew the father and she knew the son as well.

''Do you think?'' Gracie's whole face lit up and Bones nodded touching her cheek tenderly.

''I know so,'' Bones nodded and Gracie hugged her.

''Thanks mommy, I feel way better,'' Gracie was her little girl again just for a split second.

''Try and get on with Parker please Gracie, for me?'' Bones took the chance whilst she had it. Gracie nodded, she would. She didn't like fighting with Parker but she blamed him for Elliot's change towards her. It felt like Elliot considered him more important and it brought out the green eyed monster in Gracie.

''Who is my father mom?'' Gracie acquired the persona of a twelve year old again and Bones brief flash of the daughter she really knew was gone again.

''Gracie, I can't talk about that yet. I will but not yet,'' Bones was ashamed to admit the circumstances of Gracie's conception and wanted to consult Angela before she told the truth.

''Okay mom. I'll wait,'' Gracie agreed and they walked on together, enjoying a comfortable silence.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot ran for the bus and just caught it. It didn't really matter as he had gone too far this time but he needed to find out who it was on the other end of that call. Elliot knew who it said it was from but it was impossible although a seed of doubt had now been planted. Elliot checked his cell and there was a curt message from Booth telling him to meet them at the grill.

They had refused to let him see his grandfather this time so Elliot was as confused as ever. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Have you ordered?''Bones slipped into the chair next to Booth who looked up with a greeting smile.

''No, we were waiting for you,'' He kissed her. Gracie walked over and sat next to Parker who was playing his DS.

He glanced up at her.

''Sorry Parker, I didn't mean to get you in trouble.'' Gracie apologized softly and Parker nodded.

''I'm sorry I was mean too,'' Parker was tired of fighting with Gracie. He was starting to realise that when she wasn't around, he missed her. He was still jealous over his dad but it was start.

''Do you wanna play?'' He asked enthusiastically and Gracie nodded. She didn't really like computer games but she knew a peace offering when she saw one.

''We're one down,'' Bones said with a frown as she took her jacket off.

''Don't ask Bones, just don't ask.'' Booth saw Elliot came running up to the door of the restaurant and the stomach muscles that had been clenched through worry relaxed instantly.

Elliot didn't say anything as he sat down breathing heavily.

''So?'' Booth asked and Bones looked between them with a furrowed brow.

''I…I..uuum went to see a buddy. Needed a book for homework. Sorry but you were busy and I just remembered,'' The lie flowed easily but Booth saw it immediately for what it was.

''That is a crock but I am done asking so when you're ready to tell me the truth. Come find me.'' Booth said quietly and Elliot glanced nervously at him before nodding.

Bones watched them carefully and looked at Booth questioningly. He shook his head slightly and she stayed silent. They had a connection that didn't require words and it often came in handy, this was one of those times.

'' Are you mad?'' Elliot asked as Booth perused the menu.

''Yep kiddo, I am. I think that you didn't want to go to church so took off when you had the chance. That's what I think. Am I close?'' Booth carried on looking at the menu. Despite himself, he pushed Elliot to be honest with him.

''You didn't! Elliot, we get worried, you cannot do that and you know why.'' Bones scolded him.

''Yeah, sorry,'' Elliot wished he'd thought of Booth's excuse, it was way better than his.

''Sorry doesn't cut it not even close.'' Booth did look at him this time, he had thought that they had got somewhere this morning and he was bitterly disappointed that Elliot had defied him the first chance he had.

Elliot looked at Bones who laughed.

''Yeah right, I'm not helping you,'' Bones proclaimed. Elliot grinned at her, she sounded like the mom he knew again.

''No she isn't and it wouldn't help if she tried. You kiddo are gonna find out exactly how tough I can be as soon as we get home.'' Booth looked up as the waitress put the drinks down.

''Dad, I'm real sorry. I hate church,'' Elliot took it and ran with it.

''Don't care, you disobeyed me and I warned you what would happen if you did that again. I'm not talking about this now. I want to enjoy my dinner. Let's order. What do you want?'' Booth rubbed his hands together.

''You're having meat loaf right?'' Bones laughed. Booth was a creature of habit especially when it came to food.

''Me too, me too. I want meat loaf!'' Parker bounced up with Gracie just behind him.

''I do too. I want meatloaf please daddy,'' Gracie said. Parker looked at her.

''That sounds good. It was funny before when you called him Booth,'' Parker said and Gracie went red.

''You think?'' Elliot laughed.

Booth ate some bread then he leant over and kissed Bones' cheek.

''Thanks Bones,'' He stayed close for a second, looking deep into her eyes.

''You're welcome,'' Bones tipped her head.

Booth sat back and he noticed Elliot looking at him with troubled eyes.

''Kiddo, you did the crime so suck it up. What do you want for dinner?'' Booth was uncompromising and Elliot pushed the offered menu away.

''Nothing, I'm not hungry,'' Elliot was sulking and Parker laughed.

''You're busted and you're really gonna catch it,'' Parker giggled and Gracie did too.

''Well, I'm real glad that it makes you so happy. So what you two are buddies now then? Great, just great!'' Elliot winked at Gracie when he spoke and she looked at her mother who smiled as well.

''So that's meat loaf all round then?'' Booth gathered the menus.

''I said I'm not hungry,'' Elliot complained.

''Kiddo, you had your chance. You're not sitting here watching us eat so you're having meat loaf.'' Booth gestured to the waitress and Elliot slumped back in defeat.

''Hard ass,'' he muttered.

''You have no idea,'' Booth chuckled and Elliot cringed.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot was in bed and he was not a happy kid. The description that he had inadvisedly attributed to Booth had been totally dispelled. He wished he had confided in Booth now but that moment has passed.

''You okay El?'' Gracie sat on the edge of the bed and Elliot pulled himself up.

''I pissed off dad and he whaled on me so no, not really Gracie. Feel like crap actually.'' Elliot answered honestly. Booth had proved once and for all that Elliot had to take him seriously.

''What not properly?'' Gracie was appalled, she didn't want to believe that Booth was like every other man she'd encountered in her life.

''No, not that way. He's not like that. He's a good guy, he spanked me that's all. I thought he'd done that before but I was wrong. This time he did it for real,'' Elliot was earnest, he didn't want Gracie to think Booth was a monster.

''Oh right but it hurt?'' Gracie was worried about her favourite boy.

''Yeah some but I'm okay. Honest Gracie, it wasn't dad's fault. It was me, I knew he'd be mad,'' Elliot hung over the bed to get something from underneath.

''What yer doing?'' Gracie knew she shouldn't really be in here but she wanted to check on Elliot. Parker was in the shower so the coast was clear.

Elliot placed the box on the bed between them and Gracie looked down.

''Oh,'' she whispered.

''Gracie, you threw it in the trash. Why?'' Elliot was upset when he found it and retrieved it immediately.

''Its lame,'' Gracie said screwing up the corner of the comforter.

''No, it isn't. It's special Gracie, it helped us through some really shitty stuff. Don't pretend that never happened, I'm not.'' Elliot opened it and pulled out the unicorn.

''I washed him. He was covered in crap,'' Elliot pushed it into her hand.

''I thought you'd forgotten,'' Gracie looked up.

''No Gracie, I would never forget. You're my little sister for real now. You remember all those times you wished for a family? Well now you've got one. Even your real mom came back which is totally out there. Anyways, big brothers look after their little sisters. Always remember that okay?'' Elliot held out his knuckles and Gracie tapped them.

''You wanna hear a story?'' Elliot grinned and Gracie nodded.

''Good cos I wanna tell one.'' Gracie shuffled over beside him and he put his arm around her.

''This unicorn is magic and he makes people happy but it wasn't always like that.'' Elliot started and Gracie closed her eyes. Her mom had been right, he hadn't abandoned her after all.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''You okay?'' Bones asked a very quiet Booth.

''Mmmm, I guess. Thanks for talking to Gracie, Bones. I hated it when she started calling me Booth.'' Booth shifted his weight and pulled Bones closer.

''Are you feeling bad about Elliot?'' Bones knew that was bothering Booth.

''Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have spanked him after all. What if he thinks I'm just like his grandpa?'' Booth was troubled by doubts. He had acted the way he'd thought best but now he was unsure.

'' He won't. You've spanked him before Booth and he survived,'' Bones reminded him. She didn't know how she felt about how her family was operating at the moment but she did know that Booth was hurting which was unacceptable to her.

'' Yeah I know but that was before this thing with his grandpa and I was a lot tougher this time. I feel bad, really bad. He probably thinks I don't love him which is the complete opposite of how I feel.'' Booth was agonising and Bones saw it for what it was.

He was reliving his childhood traumas and projecting his feelings from then onto his kids now. Bones was becoming really concerned that Booth was starting to question his abilities as a parent. It had always been a source of pride for him, this cast iron belief that he was a good father.

''Did you hurt him Booth, really hurt him?'' Bones asked because she knew the answer.

''No, of course I didn't. I'm not a sadist Bones. I just believe that sometimes kids need more than a time out or grounding. Grounding doesn't work that well with Elliot who pretty much ignores the whole concept. Grounding requires some co-operation on the kid's part to work, '' Booth was offended and felt the need to justify himself.

''Exactly, you need to ease up. You can't be this hard on yourself.'' Bones was distressed for him.

''I guess,'' Booth sounded unconvinced.

''I've got a secret,'' Bones snuggled close and Booth looked at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

''Okay and what would that be?'' Booth didn't have clue. Bones took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

''Can you feel him?'' She whispered and Booth looked astounded and then a look of pure joy exploded on his face.

''You have got to be kidding me! That is the best news I've had in a while,'' Booth grinned at her before stroking her lips with a butterfly kiss.

''Thank you Bones,'' he murmured against her lips.

''You're welcome,'' she replied breathlessly. It was a moment of pure joy and she relished it, never believing this would happen to her.

Then the magic was broken as the doorbell rang.

''I'll get it,'' Bones climbed to her feet, she hoped that along with what she had just divulged and the person on the other side of the door's help that Booth might finally acquire some richly deserved peace.

Booth stopped her and pulled her onto his lap enveloping her in his arms before kissing her hungrily.

''They can wait but I can't,'' he rasped and Bones giggled like a little girl.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Enjoyed writing that bit at the end, poor sods deserve some happiness so they do.

S X


	10. Chapter 10 A Welcome Visitor

So its been a while, sorry about that. I have writers block on this one. Hopefully, this will help. Some reviews would help even more.

Thanks for those who have, always appreciated but I need some ideas so feel free.

Enjoy, S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Gordon held up a bottle of red wine in one hand and a pie in the other. He chuckled as Bones embraced him.

''Aaaah the lovely Doctor Brennan.'' Gordon kissed her cheek.

''It's so good to see you,'' Bones was genuinely happy to see the psychiatrist, she was hoping Booth would feel the same way.

'You called so I came. You sounded very worried on the phone, most unlike you,'' Gordon was concerned.

''We have so much to tell you,'' Bones led the way into the living room where Booth was dozing on the couch, the movie playing in the background.

''He's exhausted,'' Bones whispered to Gordon who nodded.

''So it would seem. You have been very busy since we last met, I read the amazing case file. Quite remarkable.'' Gordon followed Bones into the kitchen, she closed the door behind her.

''The children are asleep,'' Bones explained and Gordon nodded.

''Right, yes, you are now the matriarch of quite the brood I am reliably informed by your Dr Sweets,'' Gordon was amused by this idea but not entirely surprised.

''I ..I.. well it just happened,'' Bones stammered as Gordon placed a glass of wine in her hand.

''I am very sure that you and Agent Booth will make admirable parents. You have finally found your place in the world if I'm not mistaken,'' Gordon sat on a nearby chair.

''I was very happy with my work, totally fulfilled well almost,'' Bones was slightly rankled by his implication. She chose not to mention that they were going to increase their family in the not too distant future. That would make him far too smug altogether.

''Of course you were but this is more satisfying am I right?'' Gordon did what he always did and hit the nail on the head.

''How do you do that? I don't understand, psychology is mumbo jumbo and yet you always manage to know more about my feelings than I do which is just ridiculous,'' Bones complained.

Gordon chuckled and Bones couldn't help smiling, it was such a soothing and reassuring sound.

''I've been asked to write about the case,'' Bones blurted out and she clamped her hand over her mouth, she'd told no one about that. She had dismissed her publisher's suggestion out of hand so she had no idea why she even mentioned it.

''Well Doctor Brennan writing is a cathartic experience but as I've told you before writing reveals more about the writer than you may be comfortable with. Your reaction confirms that is the case.'' Gordon did it again and Bones reddened.

'' I haven't told Booth,'' she admitted.

''A wise decision at this moment in time, you have rather loftier concerns don't you?'' Gordon sipped his wine and watched Bones speculatively.

'' Booth is having nightmares,'' She said looking down into her wine glasses.

''That traumatic childhood of his has finally reared its head then. It was always going to be thus. Unavoidable, much as your similarly troubled past has done.'' Gordon was philosophical and Bones considered his words.

''Why don't I have nightmares?'' She was curious about that.

''You have expedited your past Doctor Brennan or at least you have been forced to. Your father returned didn't he? You have made some semblance of peace with his abandonment although I suspect your foster care experience still festers deep down. You will have to face that but not now. Now it is Agent Booth's time for expurgation.'' Gordon looked up as the door opened.

''Sounds painful doc. How are you?'' Booth held out a hand and Gordon shook it vigorously.

''Still with the vice like grip I see Agent Booth,'' Gordon was pleased to see him and the feeling was mutual.

Booth held up the bottle of wine and whistled as he poured himself a glass.

''Nice wine doc. What's the occasion?'' Booth leant against the counter and Gordon glanced surreptitiously at Bones.

''Must there be a reason Agent Booth to visit old friends?'' Gordon tried to cover for her. Booth sighed and laughed.

''Doc, not that I'm not real glad to see you but Bones called you didn't she? You weren't even in town, I know for a fact that you were in Seattle at a conference. How's the cooking going by the way?'' Booth was wise to them. Gordon held up his glass in magnanimous defeat.

''You are good Agent Booth, very good. The lovely Doctor Brennan is concerned about you and I couldn't ignore that. It took a great deal of courage and a disregard for her beliefs on Doctor Brennan's part to make that call. You should be grateful, this woman took a leap of faith and that was very difficult for her.'' Gordon complimented Bones who blushed a deep red.

''Doc, I'm fine. I am just having trouble sleeping, I have a lot on my mind,'' Booth dismissed Gordon's concern for his welfare.

''Don't do that Agent Booth, do not be flippant,'' Gordon was more confrontational than Bones had ever heard him.

Booth swirled the wine in his glass and looked at the floor.

''Agent Booth, what do you dream about?'' Gordon got straight to the point as he knew Booth respected directness.

''My father, I dream about my father. It's not a stretch doc. Did you tell him about Elliot?'' Booth asked Bones who shook her head.

''This would be Elliot Mack, the boy you found and hid from the mob is that right? Made you quite the hero I believe.'' Gordon checked and Booth nodded.

''I adopted him doc,'' Booth was equally as forthright.

''So I heard. Very altruistic of you, can I ask why?'' Gordon was intrigued by this and he didn't hide it very well.

''Why?'' Booth was thrown by that question and repeated it back to Gordon.

''Well, as admirable a man as you are Agent Booth. I was unaware that you were in the business of adopting the unfortunate children that you inevitably come across in the course of your work. You may have to consider acquiring a considerable larger home if this becomes a habit.'' The FBI file had been sketchy on personal details so Gordon was ignorant of all the facts.

''I'll tell him,'' Bones instantly said, she wasn't sure Booth was up to all the grisly details. Bones outlined the story and Gordon was temporarily speechless before he recovered himself.

''That is quite a tale. So you adopted him, of course you did. Do you know why?'' Gordon turned to Booth.

''Bones just told you doc,'' Booth waved his hand irritably.

''I mean do you know what your motivation was?'' Gordon felt his enthusiasm for psychology re- awaken, he relished his new role as a chef but still enjoyed dabbling in his previous life's work hence the conference.

''Doc?'' Booth was puzzled. '' I love Elliot, I held him when he was first born and it was what Andy wanted.''

''Aaah but you let him go to his grandfather first didn't you? Why did you allow that despite the fact it wasn't a decision you were totally committed to? '' Gordon had his teeth in Booth and he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

''I'm not sure doc,'' Booth shrugged.

''Agent Booth, that is very disingenuous of you. It was because of your deep abiding respect and high regard for the concept of family and more importantly the sanctity of a grandfather's role in his grandchildren's lives. You were being noble Agent Booth and it backfired on you,'' Gordon continued and Booth didn't disagree.

'You were motivated by duty, honour and of course love. But you ended up rescuing him which is the source of your current predicament. Do you know how that happened?'' Gordon was on a roll.

''No doc I don't but I have a feeling you're going to tell me,'' Booth was resigned to his fate.

''Well he reminds you of yourself and your grandfather rescued you didn't he? It was like watching your own life. You wanted Elliot to have your happy ending,'' Gordon took a hefty gulp of wine whilst watching Booth attentively.

''Didn't work out that way Doc,'' Booth admitted with a sigh.

'' No indeed it didn't so now you feel guilty. But you Agent Booth have righted that wrong and staged a rescue. You love this boy but he is also your opportunity for repaying the good that was done unto you , inadvertently he has offered you closure. The problem is closure requires facing up to the past in all its uncomfortable detail. Of course you're having nightmares but that's perfectly normal. You have nothing to worry about Doctor Brennan, nothing at all. A few sessions and he should be fine. Better than fine, he will have laid his demons to rest. In fact, I require a garden wall built which provides us with the perfect opportunity. Elliot can help, he needs to be part of this as well.'' Gordon rubbed his hands together.

''Doc, I'm not sure Elliot should hear all the gory details of my past. I don't want to put that on him.'' Booth protested and Gordon waved his hand.

''Put your alpha male away Agent Booth, it will not damage the boy. I won't let that happen. You will have to trust me,'' Gordon was affronted but he took it in good humour.

''You're going to make me share or bond or something awful aren't you?'' Booth groaned and Gordon chuckled again.

''Careful Agent Booth or I'll invite Sweets along to observe,'' Gordon threatened and Booth had to laugh.

''Okay Doc, one garden wall coming up and I may, just may talk to you some whilst I'm doing it,'' Booth gave in graciously.

''Good and may I suggest that you take a family outing first. If I could be so bold I would like to invite myself along as I would like to see you interact together.'' Gordon was polite as ever.

''Sure doc, if you think it would help. We are having some problems with the kids,'' Booth admitted.

'' Which is to be expected but I'm sure I can provide some support with that. Now about this pie, it has a secret ingredient and I want you to try and guess what it is,'' Gordon began to slice the pie.

Bones caught Booth's eye over the psychiatrist's head and he winked.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Who are you?'' Elliot found a strange man sitting in their kitchen and it disturbed him more than he cared to admit it.

''I am a friend of your parents,'' Gordon wasn't illuminating and his words confused Elliot.

He stood regarding this stranger suspiciously.

''My, you are jumpy aren't you? To be expected of course considering. I am actually a friend of Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan, who I believe are now legally your parents,'' Gordon realised that Elliot had thought he meant his real parents.

'' Booth is, not Bones. Bones is Gracie's mom not mine. I have a mom but she's a train wreck,'' Elliot pointed out his error.

'Aaaah I see. Right, that explains it. Well anyway, I'm just an old friend that's all,'' Gordon saw the problem immediately.

''Oh that's okay then,'' Elliot was much more relaxed by that explanation.

''Can I make you some coffee?'' Elliot remembered his manners, he was on his best behaviour.

''Yes young man, that would be very pleasant thank you,'' Gordon didn't want his cold tea and something stronger was called for.

''You talk funny,'' Elliot commented as he fiddled with the coffee maker. Gracie came trailing in and she stopped as well looking instantly at Elliot.

''He's a friend of mom and dad's, your mom not mine, '' Elliot explained and she nodded, trusting him completely.

Elliot got her some juice and placed it in front of her as she climbed up at the table.

''It won't be long,'' Elliot sat down next to Gracie with some juice of his own.

''I don't feel good,'' Gracie laid her head on Elliot's shoulder.

''You're tired, it was late when we got home. You'll feel better soon. Do you want some cereal?'' Elliot asked and Gracie nodded.

He got her some and then sat down again with the ever present Fruit Loops.

''Thanks El,'' Gracie smiled and Elliot smiled back at her.

Gordon watched them and he was touched which didn't happen often.

''Are you working on a case with them?'' Elliot asked as he munched through his cereal. Gracie was watching Gordon as she ate and it was an uncomfortable experience for Gordon, she had a very steady, intense gaze.

''No, no I'm not,'' Gordon shook his head. ''Merely a social visit but we have worked together in the past.''

''I know you, you're Gordon Gordon, you're a shrink like Sweets. Hope you're better than him, Dad thinks he's crap,'' Elliot had a moment of realisation.

''Does he?'' Gordon had to chuckle, apparently Sweets baiting was still Booth's favourite pastime.

''Here, you go. Didn't know if you like cream or anything. It's there if you want some,'' Elliot placed a cup in front of Gordon.

''Thank you, young man,'' Gordon was perplexed, these children were not what he expected. Sweets had made them sound like hellions but plainly they were not. Perhaps, Booth had a point about Sweets after all.

''I thought you cooked now. Angela told Jack that it was a waste,'' Elliot struck up a conversation with Gordon which again, threw him.

''Did she?'' Gordon took a gulp of his coffee, it was good.

''Is that what you do? Do you like it?'' Elliot was being charming and Gordon allowed himself to be charmed. It was refreshing, children of Elliot's age didn't usually bother with social niceties.

''Yes I do, very much. Although my interest is waning somewhat,'' Gordon was much more interested in these extraordinary children, he felt a book coming on. Maybe he and Doctor Brennan could collaborate?

''Miss all the blood and guts huh?'' Elliot was perceptive and Gordon nodded.

''Much to my surprise, occasionally I do,'' Gordon agreed.

''My mom doesn't like psychology, she says it's a crock, mumbo-jumbo she says,'' Gracie had finished her cereal and joined in.

''Gracie, don't. That was rude Gracie,'' Elliot corrected her.

''Sorry. Elliot's in trouble with dad so now he's being good. It won't last, it never does,'' Gracie rolled her eyes and Gordon chuckled.

''Shut up Gracie,'' Elliot was plainly embarrassed.

''Oh dear, what did you do?'' Gordon suspected that Booth was probably quite an authoritarian parent considering his control issues. He would be loving but his expectations of his children would be high as they were of himself.

''Bunch of stuff, nothing important,'' Elliot shrugged.

''Yeah right,'' Gracie laughed and then sat forward conspiratorially.

''He called him a pussy which is just crazy cos he so isn't but my brother can be very dumb sometimes,'' Gracie was high and mighty.

''No, Agent Booth wouldn't like that, not at all,'' Gordon wondered how Booth reacted to that, he plainly didn't shoot the boy which was his natural inclination.

''It sounds worse that it was. I don't really think of him that way,'' Elliot tried to makes excuses.

'' Not now you don't,'' Gracie laughed again and Elliot went red. Gordon stored that away, he would ask Booth about that later.

''Did Dad really shoot a clown?'' Elliot asked from nowhere.

''What? Dad shot a clown, he didn't?'' Gracie looked at Gordon who blustered as two pairs of eyes fixed him to the spot.

''Hey guys,'' Booth chose a very opportune moment to put Gordon out of his misery. He poured himself some coffee before sitting down, they now had a full table.

''You look tired Gracie,'' Booth said and Gracie shuffled over to him, snuggling in. Booth placed his arm around her.

''I am,'' Gracie yawned.

''You okay?'' Booth spoke to Elliot who nodded.

''Yeah, I'm good,'' He munched on the Fruit Loops and Booth very deliberately took the pack off him.

''How about we cut down the consumption of the sugary, rainbow coloured cereal kiddo?'' Booth put them on the counter behind him.

''Why?'' Elliot didn't understand the problem.

'' Just, let's try it okay?'' Booth replied mildly and Elliot shrugged.

''Fine, whatever,'' He sulked for a micro second and then turned to Gordon.

''So did he?'' Elliot hadn't forgotten the question. Gordon chuckled but stayed silent, he raised his eyebrows at Booth who frowned.

''Did he what? What are you talking about?'' Booth got the message.

''Jack said you shot a clown, did you?'' Elliot persisted.

''Yeah did you?'' Gracie looked up at Booth. Booth glanced at Gordon who held his hands out in apparent surrender.

''The floor is now yours Agent Booth. I confirmed nothing,'' Gordon was finding this very entertaining.

''You know what guys? All I'm gonna say about that is that Jack has a big mouth,'' Booth side stepped effectively.

''Guys, go get showered cos we're going out. Go on and wake Parker up,'' Booth wanted rid of them before they asked any more awkward questions.

''I haven't had any breakfast,'' Elliot complained as he waited by the door for Gracie who was dragging her feet.

''I want to sleep more,'' she complained.

''We'll have breakfast out and you can sleep in the car,'' Booth multi tasked.

''Where are we going?'' Elliot asked as he took Gracie's hand to encourage her.

'' That's a surprise,'' Booth waved his hand. '' Scoot, we haven't got much time.''

''That was very impressive and your children are quite lovely,'' Gordon chuckled. Booth blushed, he thought so but it was nice when someone else noticed.

''Thanks doc,'' Booth tried to be casual.

''The bond is remarkably strong and you manage their needs very well. What is the problem with the cereal?'' Gordon was mystified by that one.

''Ang said Elliot ate too much of it, they have a lot of sugar and colouring in them. I figured it might calm him down some if we cut it out, that's all,'' Booth shrugged, he was willing to try anything at this juncture.

''He appears calm, very calm indeed and secure which is a credit to you and your efforts,'' Gordon saw Booth's insecurity.

''Give him time doc, just give him time,'' Booth said and Gordon chuckled again.

''Oh dear, we are in for an interesting day aren't we? Marvellous, just marvellous,'' Gordon clapped Booth on the back in his excitement.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Hope you liked it, let me know and some suggestions how this unfolds would also be great although I know the big details already. Its the family stuff that I'm struggling with.

Laters, S X


	11. Chapter 11 A Booth Family Day Out

Right so I bet that you thought I had given up but I haven't. I was over at Supernatural and as I had writers block with this one, I have left it for awhile but now I'm back on track.

Thanks for the reviews and sorry you had to wait.

Brown eyed chic, now I've updated this you need to return the compliment and update your SN fic which I love and have been waiting for an update on.

Things are afoot and it is not good.

Review and let me know what you think.

Laters S

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Do you even like roller coasters Bones?'' Elliot was watching Bones as she checked her purse for her wallet.

''I've um never really been on one,'' She admitted as she located the lost item with relief.

''You're kidding?'' Elliot face split into a huge grin.

''No, no I'm not,'' Bones found his demeanour worrying, it was if he had a plan.

''You're gonna love' em especially Joker's Jinx which is very tame. Good for a beginner, looks scary but it's not,'' Elliot thought this might be fun after all.

''Guys if you keep fighting then we won't go,'' Booth appeared followed by two miserable children.

''I wanna go in dad's car but Parker says I can't. Tell him mom, it's not his call is it?'' Gracie put Bones right in the middle as Parker scowled at her.

''Why's the shrink coming'?'' Elliot had now adopted an air of suspicion towards Gordon.

''Elliot, quit that right now. He's our friend and you will be polite. You got me?'' Booth was weary already and they hadn't even left.

''I'll be polite, real polite but I don't have to talk to him about my feelings or any of that crap do I? I'm not crazy,'' Elliot retorted and Booth frowned at him.

''No one said you were. Gracie, you can come with us and Elliot can go with mom and the doc,'' Booth issued orders as that seemed like what was needed.

''No way! He'll ask me stuff and you just said I'm not crazy,'' Elliot instantly protested and Booth had to bite his tongue. So much for thinking Elliot would be traumatised, hardly. Gracie and Parker began to laugh. Gordon walked over humming as he did. He had been eavesdropping and took control.

''Oh no Agent Booth, I think it would be good if we had a boy and a girl car,'' Gordon was keen to get the talking started.

''See! This blows, we're going to six Flags and he's gonna ruin it. I'm not going,'' Elliot sat down on the curb and Booth look ready to explode. He hadn't slept well again and Bones knew it.

She ushered the other children away aware that this could develop into an argument.

''Allow me Agent Booth. We'll see you in the car,'' Gordon stepped in and he smiled affably in encouragement. Booth shrugged and left the doc to it.

''Elliot, Agent Booth is a very patient man but I would consider how far you really want to push him at this precise moment,'' Gordon was blunt and Elliot looked up at him in surprise.

''He's always mad anyway so what difference does it make?''

''Is he indeed? Now are you being truthful? Or are you constructing a smoke screen so you can sulk thus avoid speaking to me? If the later is the case then you are being very disingenuous towards your adopted father aren't you? A man you purport to love and respect,'' Gordon regarded the young boy with a fixed gaze and Elliot squirmed as he realised that this man had his number.

''Still not going,'' Elliot buried his head in his arms as he had no idea how to respond. Gordon hesitated, his experience with teenagers was limited and this was a tricky member of that peculiar species. Booth appeared and smiled knowingly. Elliot looked up at his father and Gordon saw clearly in his face that he knew he had been busted.

''Doc, some advice, when kids are being total brats, you just have to cut the crap,'' Booth hauled Elliot to his feet in one smooth movement, spoke quietly in his ear and propelled him towards the car with a sharp swat on the butt. Elliot climbed into the car with no further protest.

''I know, I know, my control issues right?'' Booth quirked an eyebrow and Gordon held his hands up.

''Vey impressive Seeley, your dedication is unquestionable. You really do love that boy don't you?'' Gordon felt a little ashamed of his presumptuous judgement, plainly this was a genuine relationship not the superficial one that Gordon had assumed it to be.

''Yes doc, I do,'' Booth admitted and the two men's eyes met.

''You are concerned for his safety?'' Gordon realised with a start.

''With good reason Doc,'' Booth admitted. Booth didn't want to reveal the growing feeling of dread that he was currently struggling to control but he knew Gordon sensed it.

''How did you punish him yesterday?'' Gordon recalled the previous conversation with the children and he was curious if his suspicions were correct.

''Doc, I know how to parent and with all due respect, you don't. You can read all the books in the world but when you have to deal up close and personal with a disobedient and defiant kid you do what is needed. I love my children Doc and I am a good father,'' Booth ended the speech a mite defensively but Gordon didn't challenge him further.

In fact, Gordon agreed with his assessment and he knew then that his real role was to help Booth which would in turn help the children involved. Booth was more than capable of safe guarding his children's well being and security. He didn't need Gordon for that.

''Right, the rules,'' Booth looked around at the sulky boys in his back seat and his words evoked a quite predictable response. Elliot sighed heavily and crossed his arms whilst Parker rolled his eyes.

Booth ignored Gordon's amused smile and carried on, very aware how necessary this was.

''No fighting or bickering in the car, no asking if we are there yet just to annoy me. I am not your in car entertainment, you have all that electrical stuff for that. When we are at the park, you stay with us, no wandering away. I will crack skulls if either of you get lost for even five minutes, you got all that?'' Booth was firm and to the point.

''He wants you to hold his hand, how cute is that?'' Elliot couldn't resist teasing Parker who glared at him.

''Bite me you douche,'' he snarled at his brother looking about to attack.

''Right, so that is not a good start. Leave Parker alone Elliot, one more wise crack and I will take your cell and you won't see it again for the rest of the day. Parker, watch your mouth. In fact, both of you cut out the cussing, do you understand me?'' Booth leaned forward and tapped each boy's leg to emphasis the point. They nodded and after one last hard stare, Booth turned back around.

''Not a word doc, you have no idea the havoc these two can cause when they want to,'' Booth said as he turned the car on.

''That is true Agent Booth, I don't but I think I'm getting the idea.'' Gordon chuckled and Booth sighed, this was going to be a long day.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

They were fifteen minutes in before Gordon got going. Booth knew it was going to happen but he still groaned when he began.

''So Agent Booth, these nightmares of yours, what do they involve?'' Gordon asked pleasantly.

''I thought we'd agreed that you would call me Seeley from now on,'' Booth evaded the question as he checked to make sure the boys were plugged into I pods or games systems.

''Indeed but old habits die hard. Humour me and answer the question,'' Gordon was focussed as always.

''Just memories Doc, old memories that should be lost and forgotten,'' Booth shrugged.

''Not really true, it's a case of remembering and rationalising in order to process how they affect your current self,'' Gordon replied and Booth hunched a shoulder. Gordon had a point, trying to ignore them wasn't proving effective. Booth knew he had to deal with the issues they reawakened, he just wasn't sure he could.

''Memories are never truly erased, they fade and they become muddled in the conscious mind but in the subconscious they are clear as a bell,'' Gordon continued.

''So I just have to live with it, is that what you're saying?'' Booth didn't really like where this was going.

''Oh no because what's happening now is not you reliving the past, it's an amended past but it isn't the real past, it's a mixture of your current fears and insecurities along with the memories seen through a child's eyes. You are processing those memories with the emotions and maturity that you had then, that's why they disturb you so much. You feel like you have no control because then you didn't,'' Gordon tried to explain.

''Right so what do we do then?'' Booth was interested, Gordon summed up pretty perfectly how Booth felt.

''We teach you to process them as the adult, mature man you are now,'' Gordon was pleased with the 'we' and he slapped Booth's leg enthusiastically.

''Right and you want to do that now, on the way to Six Flags with my children in the back seat?'' Booth was less impressed by this aspect of Gordon's plan.

''Oh no, not now. For now, we enjoy the day and I get to know your children. Get to know you as a father, a part of you that I haven't really seen. It will help later,'' Gordon explained and Booth nodded.

''Okay Doc, if you think it will help,'' Booth agreed, he was desperate to rid himself of these demons so was affable.

''I do Seeley, really I do,'' Gordon replied with a coy smile and Booth laughed.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Oh my god, that was terrible. Why do people inflict that on their bodies? How is that fun?'' Bones was swaying on her feet and stumbled to the nearest wall to steady herself. She had been totally unprepared for the ferociousness of the ride and ignored the notice saying it was not suitable for pregnant women.

''I'm not ill,'' she had mumbled to herself as she climbed into the car.

She was now regretting her foolhardy approach.

''Bones, that is a tame ride. You need to man up,'' Elliot tired not to snigger at Bones' pale, drawn face. Parker was openly giggling and Bones glared at him.

''Don't believe him Bones, that's one of the worse. Everything else will be easy from now on in,'' Booth walked towards them, Gracie and Gordon following talking animatedly.

''Are you okay Bones?'' Booth was concerned and not a little annoyed that she had gone on the ride with the boys whilst he was buying Gracie ice cream.

''Sorry,'' Bones said quietly. She could see the glint of anger in his eye and she couldn't really blame him, it had been stupid.

''Have to take care of yourself Bones,'' Booth whispered in her ear before dropping a kiss on her cheek.

Elliot screwed up his face in disgust but kept his mouth shut for once.

''Eeeew,'' Parker was more forthcoming but Booth ignored him, it was actually cute.

''Your daughter is quite charming Doctor Brennan, totally charming,'' Gordon complimented Bones who smiled tightly at him. She appreciated the compliment but she was struggling not to lose her breakfast.

''Mom, we can go on a nice family ride next,'' Gracie took pity on her and grabbed her hand.

''Do they have tea cups? I like tea cups,'' Bones was relieved when Gracie nodded.

''Tea cups? I am so not going on the tea cups, they're for girls and wussies,'' Parker was appalled.

''Dad…'' Elliot tried another approach but Booth was one step ahead.

''No,'' he snapped taking Parker's hand decisively. The small boy tried to pull away but Booth wasn't letting go.

''But you don't know what I was going to say,'' Elliot frowned.

''Don't I? I said no, do I have to hold your hand as well?'' Booth threatened and Elliot shook his head quickly, glancing over at a group of cute teenage girls.

''Right, so the tea cups it is then? Alice in Wonderland was a childhood favourite of mine,'' Gordon rubbed his hands together in delight.

''Why doesn't that surprise me?'' Elliot mumbled as he searched for his buzzing cell.

Gordon laughed and Elliot went red.

''Strike one,'' Booth said looking at Elliot who shrugged staring down at his cell.

They walked slowly to allow Bones some time to recover.

''You really do understand him don't you?'' Gordon sounded conversational but Booth looked sharply at him.

''Yeah doc, I do but can we leave the analysis stuff for later,'' Booth was enjoying his day and didn't want reminding that Gordon intended to delve deep into his psyche.

Gordon nodded and began to whistle. He was comfortable with this family and decided to take Booth's advice.

Elliot stopped as he listened to the message and he felt himself begin to sway as a very familiar voice spoke in his ear.

''Meet me, I'm here and I really need to see you son. Come on your own, I'm by Skull Mountain. I'll wait for you,'' it said before the line went dead.

Elliot looked at the back of the one man he knew he could trust and he almost reached out to him but then he realised how crazy he would sound. Booth had endured enough of his shit, he had to sort this out himself.

He made the decision in a split second and disappeared into the crowd easily.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Why are you worried about Doctor Brennan?'' Gordon asked as they walked into line, the children were up ahead with Bones so it was safe.

''I'm not,'' Booth replied distractedly as he looked back for Elliot.

''Seeley,'' Gordon made it plain he was not an idiot.

''Doc, I can't. It's too soon,'' Booth was apologetic and Gordon nodded.

''Aaah right,'' he had thought as much and he laughed.

''What? What's so funny?'' Booth was mystified.

'' Doctor Brennan never does anything by halves does she? She had to be the best Forensic anthropologist and now it seems she is attempting to become mother of the year,'' Gordon was amused and Booth couldn't help smile in response.

''Daddy, Bones is sick,'' Parker tugged on Booth's hand and he looked up to see Bones sitting on the ground breathing deeply.

''Bones,'' Booth was there like a shot and he knelt quickly beside her.

''I'm fine, just nausea. It will pass,'' Bones waved her hand at him.

''Yeah right, whatever,'' Booth ignored her protests and slipped his arms underneath her knees and behind her back. He stood with her in his arms.

''Booth, put me down,'' Bones was mortified and pushed his chest.

Gordon took both children's hands as they watched the whole scene unfold with wide, worried eyes.

''Let's get you some air,'' Booth took over and strode through the crowd.

''What's wrong with mom?'' Gracie looked up, her eyes welling as they walked after them.

''She will be fine, she feels sick that's all. Your father will look after her,'' Gordon reassured.

''I hope so,'' Gracie replied unconvincingly as she lost the battle against tears.

''She will be okay Gracie, dad won't let anything happen to her,'' Parker reiterated Gordon's words and Gordon was struck by how strong a family unit Booth and Bones had created in such a short time.

''Thanks Parks,'' Gracie let go of Gordon's hand and went to Parker. He held his hand out without hesitation and Gracie took it with the same sentiment.

''Come on guys,'' Booth called to them as he held open the door to the first aid point.

They ran to catch up and the door swung shut as the family disappeared inside.

XyXyXyXyXy


	12. Chapter 12 Brutal Honesty

Thanks for the reviews. I'm back on track now, this is getting more interesting and although the case is important this is more family based. Frankly, Elliot needs to wise up, lets see if he can shall we? Be gentle with him, he's a very confused young man so he is.

Hope you enjoy it.

Let me know what you think.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''I'm pregnant,'' Bones spoke without thinking and Booth's sharp intake of breath reminded her that she probably shouldn't have said that.

The two children's eyes grew wide and bemused as they digested her words, Booth froze unsure who needed him most.

''Perhaps the children and I should wait outside,'' Gordon said quickly and Booth nodded gratefully at him. Gordon waved the obviously shell shocked pair into the waiting room.

The paramedic took some details and then turned to her.

''We'll start with your blood pressure,'' he was calm and professional which instantly reassured Bones. Not so Booth who was jumping with nerves.

''It will be fine, it's just nausea,'' Bones squeezed Booth's hand which had miraculously found its way into hers.

''Its low, that explains the light headedness. It will pass with some rest and a sugary drink will help,'' the technician appeared unconcerned.

''She went on a ride,'' Booth said anxiously and the paramedics raised his eyebrows.

''Well that wasn't very smart but it shouldn't do any permanent damage. How many weeks are you?'' He asked and Bones cringed before murmuring.

''About eight weeks I think,'' she knew that made her a complete idiot.

''You need to be extra careful in the first trimester but if it's any comfort, it is unlikely that a rollercoaster ride would cause a miscarriage unless there were other problems. Have you had any bleeding? Anything feel different?'' he asked and Bones shook her head emphatically so Booth visibly relaxed beside her.

''You rest and I'll get you some sweet tea with a few ginger cookies, they will settle your stomach,'' The paramedic patted her hand and disappeared leaving them alone.

''Sorry,'' Bones apologised again and Booth frowned and then smiled.

''Bones, you need to take care of yourself, I couldn't…'' He trailed off and rested his forehead gently on hers, his eyes down as he contemplated the unspeakable.

''I will, I promise I will,'' she cupped the back of his head and kissed him softly. Booth chuckled and looked up at her.

''Doctor Brennan, this is not the time or the place but you drive me crazy you know that?'' Booth's voice was thick with desire and Bones smiled smugly.

''Yeah I know,'' she kissed him again before letting go and sitting back.

Booth blew out a sigh of relief and then looked back at the door.

''Ooops, sorry, not quite how we were intending on telling the kids was it?'' Bones blushed at her stupidity but Booth shrugged.

''No I guess not but they had to know sometime, they would have figured it out anyways,'' Booth was remarkably relaxed about the whole thing. He reasoned that they had endured so much trauma that some good news might just be what they all needed.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Is mom having a baby?'' Gracie asked and Gordon bit his lip as he considered how to answer.

''That is what pregnant means Gracie. I hate grownups, they're all douches,'' Parker said miserably as he kicked the leg of the table in front of him in frustration, he glowered hatefully at Gordon who was slightly taken aback by his hostility.

''Why does she want another baby? What's wrong with us?'' Gracie was upset and sniffed back yet more tears.

''There is nothing wrong with you. Your mother and father are having another baby because you are so wonderful that they want to continue that experience. If there was something wrong with you then they wouldn't want another baby would they? They love each other and having a baby is an expression of that love,'' Gordon tried but kiddie speak wasn't his speciality.

Gracie was confused by his words and the tears gathered afresh.

''Where's Elliot? I want Elliot,'' she said plaintively as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

''It's okay Gracie. I'm here, I'll look after you,'' Parker took her hand and Gracie smiled at him.

''Thanks Parks,'' she said with a shy smile and Parker nodded. Gordon sensing that he was superfluous, held his tongue not wanting to disturb the peace further.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot almost reached the meeting place before some sense kicked in. He stopped dead on the spot as he realised that this was probably a set up and he was walking straight into it.

''Goddamnit, you stupid idiot. Your father is dead, worm food and it's about time you got that,'' he mumbled to himself. His mind was confused and muddled until one very clear, concise thought popped to the fore front.

Elliot looked around, there were only two people in the world he could totally trust. They looked out for him and cared about him, Elliot sighed as he realised that he had just thrown all of that back in their faces once again just because he had fallen for some lame trick. After all, how hard was it to imitate someone on a cell phone? Not very was the answer.

Elliot turned and began to trot back where he had come from.

He knew he was going to catch it, his dad had made it clear that wandering off was not an option but Elliot didn't care about that. He was happy to take the heat as long as he was back safe with his family.

He only got a few yards when he saw him and his blood turned to ice as he registered the familiar face and the ash blonde hair. The man was turned sideways to him and something was off about the way he stood, his gait was different but everything else took Elliot's breath away.

Elliot couldn't move, he was stuck in a moment of unreality that he couldn't rouse himself from.

He opened his mouth to shout and then he saw another man speaking to the figure who was nodding in response. This man Elliot also knew, he was a De Luca foot soldier and Elliot began to shake as unpleasant memories came rushing back.

Elliot's rational mind tried to tell him this was impossible but his eyes were making a liar of that reasoning.

He was being held against his will that had to be it and Elliot searched for a weapon, a reason why the man he loved, the man who had given him life and raised him was luring him to his death.

Then he saw him laugh and in that moment he realised that his father was a willing participant in this scheme.

Elliot's strong survival instinct kicked in and those months on the street told him to run, to run and not to look back.

So he did, he ran, ran as fast as he could back towards the one person he knew would protect him.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Bones is resting,'' Booth came out and he flinched as two pairs of eyes cut into him, shining with betrayal.

''Why are you having another baby? Don't you like us anymore?'' Gracie challenged Booth before he could draw breath. Parker was glowering but was at least silent.

''Gracie, honey. We love you, just because we are having another baby doesn't change that,'' Booth was struggling and Gordon knew he needed help.

''No of course it doesn't. You may have a little sister, wouldn't you like that?'' Gordon thought that might help.

''No,'' the kids spoke in unison and it couldn't have been emphatic.

''Kids, mom is feeling bad and we need to help her. Yes, we have to talk about the new baby but for now we have to look after mom, okay?'' Booth knew he was being a coward but he didn't know what else to say.

''Where's it gonna sleep?'' Parker said grumpily and Booth almost laughed but he restrained himself.

''Well, we're going to buy a house, a big enough house so everyone will have their own rooms,'' Booth knew it was bribery but he would resort to anything at that moment. He knew that Gordon would disapprove so he avoided his face.

''What sort of house?'' Parker was interested but Gracie wasn't, she was too busy looking at the ground with a furrowed brow.

''A nice house, maybe one with a pool?'' Booth knew it was dishonourable but the words were out before he could stop them.

''A pool?'' Parker was amazed and even Gracie looked up.

''What like one you swim in, like Elliot used to have?'' Gracie couldn't conceive of such a thing and her face was so full of wonder that Booth's heart melted, he wanted to give this little girl the world and more.

''Gracie, dad could use a hug,'' Booth chanced his arm and Gracie fixed him with a serious stare as she considered his request.

''Okay dad,'' she said wearily, she stood up and walked to him, clasping him around the waist.

He held her tight until she pulled away, looking up at him with deep brown, fathomless eyes.

''Is that better?'' She asked condescendingly and Booth nodded gravely.

''Yes thanks but I'm betting mom could use one too,'' Booth suggested and Gracie sighed.

''Okay, I guess so,'' Gracie walked into the other room where Bones was without a backward glance. Plainly, Booth was far from forgiven but a cease fire was in place for the time being.

Booth looked awkwardly at Parker whose protruding bottom lip wasn't encouraging, sulking didn't begin to cover it.

''Bub, it will be okay I promise. This will work out and we're all gonna be real happy,'' Booth tried but he knew it was inadequate, the changes that Parker had experienced recently were overwhelming to say the least.

''Whatever dad,'' Parker shrugged and Booth hesitated, he realised that he needed to give Parker some space for now.

''Parker needs to think about it don't you young man?'' Gordon obviously thought that Booth was acting wisely.

''Yeah I do. I don't really want to talk about it okay?'' Parker looked up at Booth and Booth knew in that moment that Parker was growing up and pulling away from him. Booth was aware that this was the natural order and only the start, Parker would need him for many years to come but the march towards independence had begun. Booth felt a seed of sadness plant itself in his soul.

''Okay bub, let me know when you're ready okay?'' Booth was accepting and Parker nodded.

''Can I go see Bones?'' Parker climbed to his feet, he was anxious to make sure Bones was alright. He had grown more and more attached to her over the months so was concerned.

''Yeah bub, sure,'' Booth agreed.

The two men were finally alone and Booth wiped his hand over his face, the stress of the last hour taking its toll.

''You handled that as well as you could in the circumstances Seeley, don't beat yourself up,'' Gordon was supportive as always and Booth nodded.

''If that were my only problem, right?'' Booth gave Gordon a tight smile and the older man grimaced.

''I will go and see if I can find him shall I?'' Gordon suggested but Booth shook his head.

''No I'll go doc, let the kids spend some time with Bones. Anyways I'm gonna yell at him and its better to get that out of the way before I bring him back here,'' Booth was honest and Gordon chuckled.

''What, you don't have anything to say about that? Shouldn't I discuss his choices with him, isn't yelling damaging?'' Booth teased and Gordon held his hands up.

''No, I think some yelling is what's called for. He really is a little devil isn't he?'' Gordon shrugged and Booth nodded.

''Yes doc, he is,'' Booth couldn't help but agree.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot made himself invisible, it was something he was good at. He made sure that his back was covered and that he could see all around. He had all the bases covered, he had no idea where his family was but figured they would return to the tea cups to look for him. As he waited he began to think of a logical explanation.

The more he recalled the mystery man, the more convinced he became that it was not his father. He might look and sound like him but the vibe was wrong. Part of Elliot was worried that he might just be telling himself that because the alternative was too unpalatable but his gut was screaming the opposite at him. It wasn't his father but there had to be a rational explanation.

Elliot's mind moved onto another problem, his dad, the new one. What did he tell him? Did he burden him? Elliot knew he had to tell him something but what did he really have? Very little was the answer.

Elliot turned the facts over and over in his head before finally reaching a decision.

He would tell Booth the truth and he would go to see his grandfather, instinctively Elliot knew that Connor knew more than he was saying.

Elliot was happy with his decision until he saw Booth. He was searching the crowds and his face was like thunder. Elliot's stomach flipped, he was heading straight for another spanking and he knew it. Booth wouldn't take crap like this but Elliot had little choice but to face the music.

''I'm here,'' Elliot tapped Booth's arm who turned abruptly towards him.

''Thank god, are you okay?'' Booth embraced Elliot immediately and Elliot let himself enjoy the temporary release he found in those arms.

Booth pulled away and grasped Elliot by the shoulders.

''What the hell were you thinking? What did I say to you?'' Booth snapped and Elliot looked at the ground. Booth was aware that several people were listening in so he took Elliot's arm, pulling him away from the curious crowd to the entrance of the medical station.

''So?'' Booth asked again and Elliot gulped.

''I got a call,'' he said, unsure how to even start.

''What do you mean you got a call? What sort of call?'' Booth pushed and Elliot was speechless for a second, how did he say this without sounding crazy?

'' Seeley, Temperance really needs to go home. I apologise for interrupting but she is almost asleep and I really think she needs her own bed,'' Gordon wasn't happy disturbing them but it was required.

''Your mom is sick, well she's not sick. Look I will explain when we get home but we have to go. But I am warning you kiddo, you need to give me a good explanation or I swear you are going to get a spanking you'll still feel on your next birthday. You got me?'' Booth dealt with it the way he did most things, head on and Elliot nodded.

''Good, now wait here. If you move an inch then I will come good on that promise right here, in public or not,'' Booth walked inside leaving Elliot with Gordon.

''He's pissed,'' Elliot said unnecessarily as he leant back against the wall of the building.

''I would say that is a fair assessment of Agent Booth's mood, yes,'' Gordon agreed and Elliot ran his hand through his hair as he tried to decide what to say next.

''You could talk to him, adults shouldn't hit kids, it doesn't work. I saw a show on TV about it, '' Elliot said and Gordon smiled sardonically.

''There is some truth in that although I think Agent Booth has some justification don't you? After all, you did the one thing he asked you not to didn't you? Can you explain why?'' Gordon couldn't help some psychoanalysis. He was concerned that Elliot seemed to constantly push Booth to prove that he cared about him, it wasn't healthy for either of them.

''No, not really. It was just you know,'' Elliot shrugged.

''No, I don't know. How about you tell me? Better still talk to your father because as upset as he is, what he really requires is some honesty,'' Gordon was blunt and Elliot gazed wordlessly at him.

''Speak to him Elliot, he is a good man and he loves you. Tell him what the problem is and put him out of his misery,'' Gordon could see he was getting through to this complicated boy. Gordon was becoming more and more aware that Elliot was extremely intelligent so decided to utilise that.

''What does that mean?'' Elliot was unsure what Gordon was suggesting.

''Elliot,'' Gordon leaned his arm against the wall above the boy's head and dipped his head down so they were face to face. It was a power position and Gordon knew it but he also knew that this boy would not open up unless pushed into it.

''When you keep things from your father, he interprets that as you not trusting him, that you don't love him enough to believe he will protect you. Do you understand that? It hurts him and confirms to him all the time that he is not a good father, something he worries about constantly,'' Gordon watched Elliot's face change as the words sunk in.

''That's crap, he's a really good dad,'' Elliot protested and Gordon tapped the boy's lips with a quietening finger.

''Words are cheap young man, actions tell the real story,'' Gordon pointed out and Elliot knew he was right.

''I will tell him the truth, honest I will,'' Elliot said and at that moment he really meant it.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Hope you enjoyed it.

S X


	13. Chapter 13 A Lack of Respect

Blimey, I'm on a roll here. Even surprising myself. We haven't had any new Bones episodes for awhile in the UK now so this is filling the gap for me.

I hate to say it but Bones is becoming stale again, they reawakened it but somehow its slipped back again. They really have no choice, they have to get BB together ( whatever Mr Boreanaz has to say about it) but need to be creative how they do it.

Although I am prepared to be corrected, the new episodes might be really good, what do I know right? Still my fav though although other shows are close.

Thanks for the reviews, I've lost people cos of my ridiculously long hiatus which is my own fault so I appreciate those who have come back even more.

To the reviewer who said she hasn't read the previous one, I have to apologise because I used to seperate my sections within chapters using xs and out of the blue fan fic took a disliking to that and basically deleted them so it can be confusing. I haven't had time to go back and reseperate so I apologise. If you want to ask me any questions then please mail me if that would help.

Anway this is a mixed bag. Naughty, troublesome children, angst and oodles of love all in one chapter.

Some of you may think that Booth is alittle soft here, if you do let me know because I wasn't sure.

Enjoy S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot pushed himself off the wall and watched as Booth helped Bones who was still unsteady on her feet.

He looked at Gordon, alarm in his eyes. Gordon smiled and shook his head, making it clear that Elliot should say nothing.

''Where were you?'' Gracie demanded as she slipped her hand in Elliot's.

''Sorry Gracie, you okay?'' Elliot realised Gracie had been crying and his alarm intensified.

''Bones is pregnant,'' Parker stated grumpily and Elliot panicked.

''Oh shit, she isn't is she?'' he exclaimed which earned him a sharp glare from Booth.

'' Strike 2,'' he muttered as Bones pushed his helping hand away.

''I'm fine Booth, please stop fussing. You're making me feel worse,'' she snapped irritably.

''Yeah, it totally blows,'' Parker misunderstood and made his feelings on the matter clear.

''I didn't fucking mean…'' Elliot did a bad job of explaining himself and the expletive left his lips before he could stop it. This was turning into one of Elliot's worse ever days and that was quite a feat.

''Wow, you said the really bad word,'' Parker looked at him with admiration and Gracie giggled. Elliot was reassured when Booth didn't react, maybe he hadn't heard him?

Gordon just shook his head in despair, this boy was incorrigible.

''Mom, I mean Bones, are you really?'' Elliot rushed to Bones' side taking them all by surprise.

She hesitated, not sure how to reply and she glanced anxiously at Booth who was too busy glaring at Elliot to give her any guidance.

''That's great, I mean really, really great!'' Elliot gave her the sweetest smile and Bones responded instantly. Booth was flummoxed, this was the last reaction he'd expected.

''Jeez, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I would never have tricked you into going on that ride if I'd known. Honest, I wouldn't mom,'' Elliot couldn't apologise quick enough and slipped up yet again.

''Sorry, I mean Bones,'' Elliot blushed a bright red and Bones laughed.

''It's okay honey, I know you wouldn't but you shouldn't have done that, it was unkind,'' Bones scolded him gently.

''You're happy! You mean you don't mind?'' Parker was vocal in his disgust with what he saw as his older brother's betrayal. Gordon took some affirmative action and went to Bones side who was looking between the children helplessly.

''Parker, be quiet. Bones, come on, let's get you home,'' Booth still thought Bones looked pale despite her insistence that she was now fine.

''This sucks, this totally sucks,'' Parker kicked the wall and glowered at Elliot who laughed.

''You're crap at bad Parks, you're just way too cute to scare anyone,'' Elliot mocked Parker who gave his older brother a glare of pure evil.

''Ooooh, death stare. Fine Parks, whatever. My bad,'' Elliot held his hands up winding Parker up just a little more mainly for the hell of it. Gracie laughed as she watched Elliot's acting out with wicked delight.

''How about I walk Temperance to the car and you deal with the children?'' Gordon suggested to Booth who didn't know what to prioritise, his pregnant partner was dead on her feet and his children were intent on killing each other. It was a dilemma of the highest order.

''Yeah thanks doc, that would be good,'' Booth agreed and he kissed Bones on the cheek when she shook her head.

Parker hadn't moved but that was unlikely to last if Elliot kept baiting him so Booth really needed Bones out of there.

''I've got this Bones, just go with the doc,'' Booth encouraged her and she nodded reluctantly before walking slowly away with Gordon.

Booth turned around and put his hands on his hips with the vague hope that at least one of his little hellions would heed the warning. Elliot glanced at him and took a distancing step back.

''Smart move, you really don't want to come too close to me at the moment kiddo, '' Booth said to him and Elliot stared down at the ground, maybe he should shut up about now?

''If Elliot doesn't mind then I don't mind,'' Gracie declared from nowhere, she smiled smugly at Parker. The caring brother and sister from before a fleeting memory.

''No, you wouldn't. You're a baby yourself so it can sleep in your room with all its crying and its smelly diapers,'' Parker was feeling deserted and lashed out at the easy target.

'' Oh I hate you, you are such a prick,'' Gracie said and her hand flew to her mouth as she looked at Booth in horror.

Elliot tried not to laugh, he really did but his shaking shoulders gave him away. It was really funny, Gracie was very well spoken and hearing her say that sounded all wrong but very funny.

'' Enough, all of you enough! Gracie, Parker, here now,'' Booth pointed beside him and both children dragged themselves over.

''We are going to walk to the car in complete silence, all of us. One of you says a word and you will be sorry,'' Booth took the hands of the younger children as he spoke. Gracie sniffed dramatically and Parker kicked the ground but they didn't utter a sound.

''Walk,'' he snapped at Elliot who did as he said albeit at a safe distance.

When they reached the cars, Bones was already sitting in the passenger seat of her car whilst Gordon stood waiting patiently.

''Would you mind driving Bones, doc?'' Booth asked as he opened his car door and flicked his head in a silent command to the kids.

''Uuum,'' Elliot hesitated but Booth shook his head.

''Don't even think about asking, we have a lot to talk about on our way home and Bones needs peace and quiet. Now scoot, in the car,'' Booth lifted his hand, his intention clear and Elliot scuttled past him into the safety of the back seat.

''Not a word doc, all of them just behaved like brats and my kids don't do that. It's not up for discussion, you do the head thing and I'll do the parenting thing. Play to our strengths as pops used to say,'' Booth pre empted any criticism that might be coming his way from Gordon.

''Absolutely Seeley, I wouldn't dare. You go with your instincts, they're good instincts,'' Gordon surprised Booth who didn't know how to respond.

''Oh and Seeley, regarding Elliot's disappearance, I would leave that for now. If you are too confrontational then you won't get the truth and his intention is to tell you the truth,'' Gordon couldn't help offering some wisdom.

''Okay doc, if you say so. I can only promise I will try,'' Booth agreed and Gordon nodded.

''We will see you at home, drive safely,'' Gordon patted Booth on the back before walking over to Bones' car.

Booth stood for a moment, composing himself and then took a deep breath before getting into his car.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Right, listen up,'' Booth was on the freeway before he said a word. He had spent the time considering what to say and was pretty confident before he opened his mouth.

''Parker, I know that you are upset and confused and I understand why. It's a big deal but you will get used to the idea. You have to give it some time bub. It's a long time before the baby comes so there is no need to get all bent out of shape now,'' Booth looked in his rear view mirror and Parker's hurt eyes shone back at him, the guilt almost took Booth's breath away.

''Bub, we will spend some alone time together and we will talk it out properly and I will answer all your questions, I promise okay? Please trust me big guy?'' Booth's speech had already gone off course but he went with his gut like Gordon suggested. Parker was hurting and he didn't need a scolding, he needed some reassurance.

''Okay daddy,'' Booth was relieved by the whispered reply, he vowed that he would make time in the next day or so for that vital conversation.

''It's cool being a big brother Parks. I'm sorry I was mean, I should have been nicer,'' Elliot surprised Booth with his supportive words and Booth saw Parker's forgiving smile towards his brother reflected in his mirror.

''Right shall we talk about words and how we need to think before we speak then?'' Booth was not having his children being unkind or cussing, it was ugly and a real bug bear of Booths.

He didn't get a response but he didn't really expect one.

''Unkind words cannot be taken back, the hurt they cause stays with that person even if you apologise and words can be the worse weapon of all. I want all of you to remember that,'' Booth lectured, he knew he was lecturing but he didn't care, it was called for.

''Now the bad words, my kids don't swear, it is what it is and you just don't. I'm not explaining it, I'm not justifying it, I'm just telling you. You are respectful to adults, that's it. Do you understand?'' Booth got tougher but still there was silence from the back of the car.

''This is the point when I expect you to answer me,'' Booth snapped and he got a few mumbles for his efforts.

''Am I in trouble dad?'' Gracie asked and Booth caught her eye in the mirror.

''Yes, young lady you are. That is an ugly word and I don't want to hear you say it again. Do you understand me?'' Booth asked and Gracie nodded before gulping.

''How much trouble?'' she asked miserably.

''I'm not sure. You're gonna have to sweat on that awhile,'' Booth wasn't reassuring, he was going to have discuss this with Bones. When all was said and done, Gracie was her daughter not his.

''Elliot, anything to say?'' Booth hadn't forgotten the worst offender.

''Sorry,'' Elliot mumbled and Booth shook his head.

''That doesn't really help. You're gonna need to sweat it out with Gracie. I do not ever want to hear that from you again, you might speak that way with your friends but with adults you show some respect,'' Booth was more than aware than Andy would have been shocked by Elliot's behaviour and he wasn't about to let his old friend down.

''Yes dad, okay. Sorry,'' Elliot was contrite and Booth knew he was going to give him a break mainly on accounts of what Gordon had said to him.

''Good, okay how about some music?'' Booth turned on the radio, feeling the need for some light relief.

It was a relatively peaceful journey home after that.

XyXyXyXyXy

The children made their way into Booth's small apartment as quiet as mice and they sat down on the couch all in a silent row.

''Can we watch TV please?'' Gracie asked in her most proper voice and Booth nodded.

''Yeah but no fighting,'' he replied as he made his way to the kitchen.

''Temperance is napping and I am making her some tea,'' Gordon said to Booth who nodded as he sank onto the nearest chair.

''You look like a man who could use a cold beer,'' Gordon said, producing one instantly.

''Thanks doc,'' Booth took a large gulp and savoured the amber liquid.

''Can I take Bones her tea?'' Elliot stood at the doorway and he glanced uncomfortably at Booth as he spoke.

Gordon looked at Booth who nodded.

''Yes kiddo, you can but don't upset her okay?'' Booth said wearily and Elliot took the cup from Gordon, he left quickly.

''Cheers,'' Gordon offered his bottle and Booth tapped it with a smile.

''Agent Booth, your children are charming but I'm afraid I am going to have to agree with Doctor Sweets assertion that they are hellions,'' Gordon chuckled and Booth quirked an eyebrow.

''Never dull doc, it's never dull,'' Booth gulped half a bottle in one go this time.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Bones, I have tea,'' Elliot set it down beside her and she sat up taking the cup from the table and blowing on the hot liquid.

Elliot sat down on the edge of the bed.

''I'm real glad about the baby Bones, '' Elliot said shyly and Bones was touched.

''Thank you Elliot, so am I,'' she took a tentative sip of her soothing tea.

''Bones, can I ask you something?'' Elliot was nervous but he had to know.

''Yes, okay,'' Bones was mystified but she agreed anyway.

''The skull in the lab, it's my dad isn't it?'' Elliot's question was barely audible but Bones heard every word.

''Maybe you should ask your father that,'' Bones couldn't bring herself.

''I'm asking you Bones. I know it is, I just want you to tell me that's all,'' Elliot's eyes were full of hurt but Bones knew that she had to be honest. It was one of those moments that could damage relationships irretrievably. She valued this bond too much to be anything other than truthful.

''Yes honey, I'm sorry it is,'' she confirmed and Elliot flinched, he physically flinched before closing his eyes.

''Oh honey,'' Bones put her cup down rapidly and placed comforting arms around him. He began to cry and she rocked him as his sobbing intensified.

As she shushed him, she looked up to see Booth watching her intensely from the bedroom door. She waved him in and he closed the door gently before sitting on the other side of the bed.

Elliot went very still and then he sat up, his face wet and flushed. He sniffed before wiping his sleeve across his face.

''Are you ever wrong?'' he asked, hope shining in his eyes and Bones glanced at Booth. She couldn't speak, she couldn't bear to be the one to extinguish that hope.

''No kiddo, she's never wrong,'' Booth spoke gruffly and Elliot gazed at him, Booth could almost see his mind turning over as he assimilated what Booth had said.

For a while now, Elliot had accepted that his father was dead, even begun to make peace with that fact but the skull implied that he had died in the worse possible way. If that wasn't bad enough now he had the complication of the man he had seen, Elliot felt defeated by the weight of confusion and grief.

''He was at the Amusement Park, I saw him. It was my dad, he called me on my cell just like grandpa said. How could that happen? He's dead right? He's definitely dead,'' Elliot looked between the two adults he trusted and loved the most in this world, pleading with them silently to explain the impossible to him.

''Yes Elliot, he is definitely dead. Andy is dead,'' Booth forced out the words. He had heard what Elliot had said but he didn't know what to make of it. For now, Booth knew he had to be very clear about Andy's fate however harsh it appeared.

''I have to see him, can I see him? I need to be sure, you have to let me see him. I can take it, I'm tough. Please,'' Elliot asked for the one thing that they just couldn't agree to.

Bones and Booth exchanged pained glances, which one of them was going to deny this impossible request and break this boy's heart yet again?

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Comments, suggestions? Was Booth too soft, too harsh or just right? It was a difficult situation for all involved.

Review cos I love hearing from you!

S X


	14. Chapter 14 Second Best

So thanks for the reviews. This is on a slow burn case wise, as there are family issues to resolve, hope you don't mind.

Enjoying writing this again but have lost alot of my readers so thanks again to those who have come back. Much appreciated.

Its my own fault but I had hit a wall, it happens and can't be helped.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''You're gonna say no aren't you?'' Elliot saw the look and knew what it meant.

''No one said that but it's something we're going have to talk about,'' Bones answered him and Elliot sighed heavily.

''That's the way parents say no when they mean no but don't want to say it. You're stalling,'' Elliot countered and Bones smiled, she stroked the hair from his eyes and leaned in.

''We haven't said no, we haven't said anything. We will consider it and get back to you okay?'' She looked deep into his glistening, blue eyes that were so like his father's that it hurt. Elliot held her gaze and then nodded when he realised she was being truthful.

''Is that how you feel?'' Elliot knew there were two people making this decision and he turned to Booth who was the tougher nut of the two. Elliot was aware that Booth was protective to the point of suffocation and he wasn't hopeful.

''Pretty much, we will let you know what we decide when we're sure okay?'' Booth managed to surprise Elliot who fell silent as he contemplated Booth's words.

''Do you know much about my dad's family Uncle Seeley?'' Elliot couldn't bring himself to call him dad now there was a chance his own father might still be living and breathing.

Booth was hurt but chose not to comment although he had to ask the question that was eating away at him.

''What did you see at the amusement park that scared you so much Elliot?'' he asked and Elliot looked panicked, it was the look that signified he wanted to run away and Booth caught his eye.

''Be brave and trust me please,'' Booth appealed to Elliot's common sense.

''It looked like my dad but he didn't stand right plus he was off. He was with a De Luca,'' Elliot admitted with a cringe. Booth saw Bones stiffen and she swept worried eyes at Booth who smiled reassuringly even though he was equally as concerned.

''Do you really think that was your dad?''Booth asked calmly and Elliot shook his head looking down, he played with the edge of the comforter, nervous tension showing itself physically.

''No, you don't because it wasn't,'' Booth said quietly and Elliot hunched a shoulder without raising his eyes.

''So who was it then?'' Elliot mumbled.

''I'm not sure but I will find out. You have to let me do that, it's my job and I want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid,'' Booth's voice took on an edge, he had been to hell and back with this boy and he wasn't falling at the last hurdle.

''I guess,'' it wasn't very convincing so Booth reiterated his request.

''Promise me. Say it and mean it or do I have to put you under house arrest? I'm in the FBI remember? I can do that,'' Booth waited and finally Elliot agreed.

''Yeah, alright. Whatever,'' the stubborn boy murmured but it wasn't enough.

''Try harder,'' Booth insisted, he saw Bones frowning at him, he knew she felt he was being too hard but Booth wasn't taking any risks.

''I said yes didn't I?'' Elliot scowled at Booth, who didn't want a confrontation but needed to be sure.

''Watch the attitude kiddo, cut it out and tell me what I want to hear but really mean it,'' Booth was locked in and ignored Bones' appalled face.

''Hard ass,'' Elliot wasn't sure why he didn't just agree and do as he pleased anyway. That was what he usually did but more and more he was finding it difficult to be that way with these people who he truly loved.

''Is that what you really think of me?'' Booth asked and Elliot's defiant expression faltered.

''No,'' he admitted and Booth nodded, satisfied that was the truth.

''So? What do you need to say to me?'' Booth wouldn't back down and Bones grimaced, she really wasn't sure Booth was handling this well but even with her rudimentary parenting skills, she knew the one thing she couldn't do was undermine Booth in front of Elliot.

''I dunno,'' Elliot pushed the boundaries so far that you could almost hear them screaming under the strain.

''I want you to agree to let me investigate this and leave it to me. Are you going to?'' Booth was very patient, Bones had to give him that.

Elliot looked belligerently at Booth and the adult watched the child consider his options with bated breath then Elliot surprised even Booth.

''Yes sir,'' he said and Booth thought for a moment that he'd heard wrong. Elliot had never shown him that much respect and Booth knew it was a huge break through, he was respecting him but more importantly he was trusting him.

''Pardon me?'' he said and Elliot frowned at him.

''I'm not saying it again. Can I go now?'' Elliot stood up but Booth shook his head.

''Sit down. Thank you for that but you have to tell me exactly what happened at the amusement park from the minute we got there,'' Booth didn't dwell on the personal victory that meant everything to him, he had a job to do and it couldn't wait.

''What? Bones, I'm tired. Tell him to leave me alone, please,'' Elliot whined but Bones smiled indulgently at him.

''Elliot,'' she only said his name but it was sufficient and he got the message.

''He called me….'' Elliot began and both adults listened intently, their working heads firmly in place.

XyXyXyXyXy

''I'm hungry,'' Parker whispered to Gracie who looked over the back of the couch through to the kitchen where Gordon was reading a newspaper and sipping a glass of wine.

''Yeah me too. How about we have ice cream?'' She suggested and Parker looked askance at her.

''We haven't had dinner yet. We can't have ice cream. Dad won't let us,'' Parker pointed out quite reasonably.

''Well, our day out sucked ass so I figure we're owed ice cream don't you?'' Gracie was defiant.

She had been thinking about this baby business and the more she thought about it, the more angry she became. On reflection, she really didn't share Elliot's pleasure at their new sibling, Gracie was in fact seriously aggrieved at the thought of sharing her mother even more than she already had to.

''I guess but how are we gonna have ice cream?'' Parker wasn't on Gracie's wave length at all.

''We just take it, that douche bag won't stop us. Mom and dad are busy with Elliot as always so I'm just gonna get some,'' Gracie stood up, she was feeling brave but for one second she hesitated remembering Booth's warning in the car. She was already in trouble, she just wasn't sure how much.

''Wow,'' Parker was impressed and that spurred Gracie on, the little rebel who had been lying dormant burst forth and Gracie walked cockily into the kitchen.

Gordon glanced up at her and smiled but she ignored him. She opened the freezer door and pulled out a large tub of ice cream which she placed on the counter. She opened a drawer to extract two spoons and Gordon cleared his throat.

''Do you have a problem?'' Gracie put her hands on her hips and sneered at Gordon who was speechless, where had this little madam come from?

''Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I am very sure your parents do not intend to feed you Phish Food for dinner,'' Gordon said evenly and Gracie snorted.

''That is none of your business. Excuse me,'' Gracie took the spoons and tucked the tub under her arm before turning to the living room where she walked straight into a large man looking sternly down at her.

''Put it back right now young lady and then apologise to our guest,'' Booth helped her on her way with a tap on the butt and Gracie blushed a deep red when Gordon raised an eyebrow at her. She swung around, fixing Booth with an evil glare.

''Why can't we have ice cream? We're hungry and we had a shit time at the park thanks to mom and that stupid baby which will be real ugly,'' Gracie stamped her foot in protest and just stopped short of sticking her tongue out at Booth.

Gordon looked down at the paper, resisting the urge to laugh with some difficulty. The Booth children were proving to be everything that Sweets had said they were and some. Somehow Gordon found himself falling totally in love with them, they were irresistible exhibiting all the signs that they would grow to be quite extraordinary adults. Gordon was however very happy that he did not have to parent them, a tough job by anyone's measure.

''You put the ice cream back and then you go to your room right now,'' Booth said icily and Gracie pouted.

''Sorry daddy, I didn't mean that,'' she wasn't subtle and Gordon was interested to see if Booth was taken in. He was a man's man, completely equipped to parent boys but this complex fire cracker of a girl was another matter altogether.

''Cute Grace but lame. I don't have stupid on my head do I? Do as you're told before I tan your butt right here in front of Gordon. Is that what you want?'' Booth proved more than up to the job and Gordon saw the small girl glance at him before shaking her head quickly.

''Scoot,'' Booth pointed the way. Gracie slammed the ice cream back in the freezer and hurled the door shut before stomping past Booth who caught her arm.

''Go shut the door properly and you didn't apologise yet,'' He pushed her back into the kitchen. This time she did it although the apology was so softly spoken as to be barely audible.

''I don't have a room,'' she stopped in front of Booth and Gordon had to admire her nerve.

''The one you share with the boys for now,'' Booth replied without hesitation.

''You can keep Elliot company whilst you both wait to find out what I'm gonna do about the cussing,'' Booth stepped back and Gracie stormed past him, muttering about the injustice of her life under her breath.

Booth watched her go and saw Parker watching over the back of the couch.

''Anything to say Parker?'' Booth asked and Parker shook his head before disappearing from sight happy to remain as invisible as he could.

''Oh dear Seeley, you certainly have your hands full don't you?'' Gordon chuckled as Booth sat opposite him with another beer.

Booth rolled his eyes and opened his beer taking a deep gulp.

''How's Temperance?'' Gordon asked and Booth ran his hand through his hair.

''Sleeping doc,'' Booth looked awkwardly at Gordon.

''That look Seeley, suggests to me that you want to ask me something but you are feeling nervous about it,'' Gordon was canny and Booth laughed.

''Need you to watch the kids doc. Bones is exhausted and needs to sleep but something has come up which I need to look into right away,'' Booth knew it was a big ask especially after Gracie's display.

''I will look after the troops Booth,'' Gordon agreed immediately.

'''Thanks doc, I'll order some pizza for them. Just let them watch the TV and try to make sure no one actually draws blood,'' Booth put the unfinished beer on the counter as he had to drive now.

''Are Elliot and Gracie allowed out of their room?'' Gordon was aware of the need to reinforce any punishment .

''Yeah, I'll yell some before I go, issue some well chosen threats and you should have no trouble,'' Booth prayed it was enough and when Gordon caught his eye, he laughed.

''Well not much anyway, give you a chance to try out all those theories about kids that you head guys are so stoked with won't it?'' Booth wasn't concerned, he trusted Gordon, trusted him enough to leave him in charge of his precious family.

'' Thank you Seeley, I am honoured,'' Gordon dipped his head and Booth slapped his back as he went to fetch his coat.

''Let's see if you're thanking me later shall we?'' Booth couldn't help saying and Gordon cringed as he realised what he had let himself in for.

XyXyXYXyXyXy

''Thanks guys, I appreciate your help,'' Booth greeted Hodgins and Angela who were waiting for him at the lab door.

''It sounded important,'' Angela was worried and Booth smiled tightly.

''Yeah it is. The De Luca's are after Elliot and they're using Andy to do it but something doesn't add up. We need to look into Andy's past,'' Booth explained as they made their way to Angela's office.

'' What do you know?'' Angela turned on the computer.

''Not much but I have a feeling Andy was lying about something,'' Booth sat down and Angela looked at him expectantly.

''So where do we start?'' She asked.

''Get Andy's army file up and then we need to look at birth records,'' Booth had a theory and it was all they had.

''Okay,'' Angela began to tap.

''How about I make us some coffee?'' Hodgins had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''So do you think my mom will love this baby more than me?'' Gracie asked Gordon through a mouthful of pizza and Gordon choked on his wine.

''You can't ask him that Gracie, he won't tell you the truth,'' Elliot said as if she was stupid.

''Won't I? Why do you say that?'' Gordon turned to the young boy who smirked at him.

''You're a grown up. Grownups always say that they love their kids the same but we know that's a crock, it's what you're supposed to say,'' Elliot was very condescending and Gordon was defensive in his reply.

''No, grownups say that because it's true,'' Gordon toed the party line although he had seen many examples of the damage caused by parental favouritism over the years. Gordon really believed that these parents were capable of loving all the members of their unique family equally.

''Yeah right,'' Elliot laughed as he took another piece of pizza.

''How can you like everyone the same? Some people piss you off,'' Parker was as bright as his siblings and suddenly Gordon realised he was outnumbered.

''Exactly and parents are just the same. After all, Uncle Seeley isn't Gracie's dad and Bones isn't Parker's mom and they've got fuck all to do with me really. So they're gonna like this new baby better cos it belongs to both of 'em. I think it's great for them but kinda sucks ass for us,'' Elliot munched on his pizza whilst Gordon tried to think of a reply.

''But I thought you were happy?'' Gracie was confused and turned angrily to Elliot.

''Yeah so did I,'' Parker was quite relieved because he'd thought he was the only one who was angry but apparently he was wrong.

''I am but only cos it's good for them. It's shitty for us,'' Elliot shrugged and Gracie shoved him.

''So you shouldn't be happy, you jerk!'' She snapped irritably.

''Gracie, we're lucky to have parents who like each other, my real parents were…. Well you know,'' Elliot paused awkwardly and Gordon felt sympathy for this young boy struggling to make sense of his parent's tainted legacy.

''So I figure its kinda gonna happen, if they like each other then they're gonna have a baby and if they like the new baby more than us then I can live with that just so they're together,'' Elliot stopped and Gordon was flummoxed, he had no idea where to start as Elliot's ramblings exhibited a screwed logic which was hard to argue with.

''That's blows, that totally blows. I don't wanna be the second best kid,'' Gracie wailed, pinpointing exactly what was wrong with what Elliot had said.

''Nah, neither do I. Anyways dad wouldn't do that,'' Parker said miserably as he gazed down at his half eaten pizza.

''Nobody is second best, Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan having a baby does not change how they feel about any of you,'' Gordon said firmly.

''Yeah right, whatever,'' Elliot snorted and Gordon knew then this child had always felt second best so this was a situation he felt comfortable with.

''Prick,'' Gracie threw her pizza at Elliot as her anger overtook her. It hit him on the head and he glared at his sister, pushing his chair back.

''No, no, absolutely not. We do not throw food or soda,'' Gordon tried to assert some authority but Elliot was already on his feet, a bottle of coke in his hands.

''You should run cos I'm gonna drown you in fucking coke,'' the now out of control teenager shook the bottle in his hands. Gracie screamed as he sprayed it towards her, engulfing her in a wave of sticky foam.

Parker whooped as he jumped to his feet grabbing a handful of fries and flinging them indiscriminately. Then all hell let loose, food flew and soda covered the kitchen.

'' Stop it, all of you stop it!'' Gordon tried but chaos reigned around him as the children gave into their basic instinct to cause havoc and have an awesome time.

There was a sharp rapping of wood hitting granite and the whole room froze as they all turned to face Bones who was standing staring at them with a face of thunder and a wooden spoon in her hand.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Oooooh, scary Bones alert! Is she really capable of being scary or will she wimp out? Its kinda up to you guys. Let me know what you think she would do.

Thanks to Jibrew as I kinda stole your idea of a food fight, hope you don't mind.

Laters S X


	15. Chapter 15 Double Standards

You all enjoyed that chapter so much that I am posting again. I don't know when the next one will be as I'm going away for a few days.

This is mostly family but the case continues and there are major developments at the end of here.

I'm sorry if you find Gordon wordy but I can't write him any other way, I can hear him speaking as I type.

Yes, it is alot of turmoil but this is a very complicated family dynamic that would not be easy plus its fun to write and read I hope.

Review, thanks to all those who did but let me know what you think of this one. I'm considering bringing Gracie down a peg or two but I'm not sure and would appreciate your input.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''What is going on?'' Bones demanded loudly as she took in the chaos. The children as one stared wordlessly at the ground leaving Gordon to answer her.

''Temperance, I am so sorry that you were disturbed. Perhaps I should take that?'' Gordon tried to remove the spoon from her hand but she pulled it away.

''Gordon, I was speaking to the children. Elliot, what is going on here?'' Bones went for the eldest just as her father always had.

''We… urrr… sorry Bones,'' Elliot couldn't explain so in the end he didn't.

''Did I hear correctly? Are you proud of your choice of words towards your sister?'' Bones asked and Elliot blushed glancing at the spoon nervously.

''What words Bones?'' Elliot wished he hadn't asked when Bones frown deepened.

''You know exactly what I'm talking about, you are not allowed to swear. I don't want to hear it again, apologise to Gordon for your language,'' Bones snapped and Elliot pulled a face but didn't reply although he muttered something under his breath.

''Pardon me? I didn't hear that,'' Bones shocked everyone when she stepped forward and smacked Elliot once on the behind with the spoon. It made a loud crack and the whole room jumped.

''Ow, that really hurt,'' Elliot exclaimed, he backed up against the counter in an effort to prevent a repeat performance. The sting was intense and Elliot was horrified when tears began to gather. He looked at his feet and sniffed.

Gracie and Parker's eyes were wide with amazement, Bones was the soft touch or that's what they had believed until now. Seeing their extremely chastened older brother fighting back tears dismissed that misconception completely. They had no idea that Bones had no intention of doing it again, she had made her point with that one decisive gesture. It was a calculated move, she was sending a message and had chosen her target carefully. The younger ones followed Elliot's lead and this was an effective way of showing all her children that she was no longer a pushover.

''I'm still waiting Elliot,'' Bones didn't back down although she really wanted to, already she felt guilty as she looked at the contrite boy in front of her.

''Sorry Gordon,'' Elliot said as he edged away from Bones. Gordon nodded although he was still reeling from the vision of the cool, collected Doctor Brennan taking no prisoners. Gordon was very aware that Booth had a lot to do with her transformation into an outraged mother berating her wayward children by brandishing kitchen equipment at them.

''Good. Do you have anything to say Gracie?'' Bones went for her daughter next.

''Sorry mom,'' Gracie shook her head and made her best doe eyes anxious to avoid Elliot's fate. Bones nodded but Elliot noticed immediately that as usual she didn't scold Parker

''Right get this cleaned up. I mean it, do it immediately and do it properly. You clean every bit of mess and then maybe and I only mean maybe I might not tell your father what you did,'' Bones was very assertive and she watched with some satisfaction as the kids started to do exactly as she asked.

''Too late Bones. He already knows,'' Booth stood at the entrance of the kitchen and his presence stilled the room. Jack and Angela stood at his side apologetically.

''It was me,'' Elliot said lifting his chin and staring at Booth with feigned defiance. He knew that Bones still had the wooden spoon in her hand so he checked he was out of arm's reach before he said anything.

''Was it? That's not good news for you kiddo as we still have to discuss your cussing from earlier don't we?'' Booth took it well or so it appeared.

''It wasn't him, it was my fault,'' Gracie was equally as forthcoming and Parker quickly completed the trio.

''No, I did it,'' Parker glanced anxiously at Booth who wasted no time landing a firm swipe on each boy's butt.

Parker began to cry and Elliot scowled rebelliously at Booth.

''Bones did that already. How come I catch it twice?'' Elliot protested at the injustice and Booth quirked an eyebrow at him.

''You're heading for strike three if you don't pipe down,'' he warned and Elliot looked sheepishly away.

''Well much as I appreciate the Spartacus moment, I'm guessing you were all in on this together,'' Booth looked at Jack wryly who chuckled.

''Did you throw any food Bones? Cos it would appear this was a family affair?'' Booth asked sarcastically and Bones rolled her eyes.

Booth walked to Bones tiptoeing through pools of coke and kissed her on the cheek.

''You look better,'' he said with a smirk as he removed the spoon from her hand and placed it on the counter.

''Probably best not to hit the kids with utensils, don't want Child Services on our backs do we?''Booth said softly so only she heard and Bones glared at him.

He stepped back abruptly, hands up, his face split with an indulgent grin.

''I didn't do anything,'' he winked and Bones couldn't stop a small smile from playing on her lips.

''He deserved it, have you seen what your children did?'' Bones protested as she waved her hands around.

''Yeah I know he did and yes, I can see what OUR children have done,'' Booth said caustically as he surveyed the damage. Not one of the kids would meet his eye which was a good thing as Booth wasn't sure he could hide his amusement, a food fight was funny although the mess afterwards wasn't.

''Bones go and sit down in the living room with Angela and I'll get the kids to clean up okay?'' Booth suggested hopefully although Bones still appeared to be seething.

''I am going to do that but only because I cannot trust myself around any of you at the moment. I am really, really disappointed in all of you,'' Bones strode from the kitchen and the kids looked at each other, their expressions shamed and relieved all at the same time.

''You're not in the clear yet. I'm still here and I am not feeling exactly proud right now,'' Booth wasn't impressed that the kids apparently believed the danger had passed.

''It was a game, it just got out of hand that's all,'' Elliot knew he was the one who had to speak as his younger siblings were looking at him expectantly.

''Do you think? Here, you're gonna need this,'' Booth handed Elliot a mop. He stared at it as if it was from outer space.

''You two, start picking this food up,'' Booth gave Parker a garbage bag and Gracie a brush. None of the kids moved. Booth shook his head as Jack and Gordon sat down on nearby chairs. Gordon held up a bottle of red wine and Jack nodded, Gordon poured him a large one.

''Get going now! It's gonna take a while,'' Booth joined his friends and got his own wine.

''Are you just gonna watch us? Aren't you helping?'' Parker said plaintively and Gracie smiled hopefully at Booth.

''It's your mess, clean it up and then maybe you won't do it again. Chop! Chop! It won't do itself,'' Booth clapped his hands and that galvanised the work force who started cleaning.

Booth was right, it took a long time and Gracie began to whine after five minutes followed closely by Parker. Elliot remained stoic although he kept throwing Booth resentful, hate filled glares which Jack found highly amusing until Booth threatened to shoot him.

''I am not interested in your complaining, suck it up,'' Booth dismissed them with one remark.

''I'm done,'' Elliot picked up the bucket of dirty water and poured it into the sink.

''Yeah, me too. Done with the acting out, the cussing and living in constant mayhem. What do you have to say about that?'' Booth asked out of the blue and Elliot bit his lip, he looked at Gracie who shrugged.

''Uuuum, I don't know,'' Elliot couldn't think of one reply, smart ass or otherwise.

Booth blew out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking.

''Right so this is how it's gonna go. You apologise to Bones and then you go to bed, all of you and you go to sleep. Just sleep, no fighting, no arguing, no computers, no TV, no nothing, just sleep and then maybe we can have some peace. Everyone understand?'' Booth looked around and tried to ignore the relieved smiles on each of his little hellion's faces.

The truth was he was exhausted and not inclined to make a further big deal of the day, everyone was safe and home so by Booth's reckoning that constituted a good result.

The kids moved like lightening, Gracie shot over to Booth and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

''Thanks daddy,'' she said with a grin and Booth groaned before hugging her tightly.

''I should be spanking you not hugging you,'' he said as she pulled away.

''You don't mean that dad, I'm way too cute,'' Gracie flounced away with a giggle and Booth couldn't help feeling slightly foolish, as if he had been played.

''Anyway, you can't do that. That's up to mom not you,'' she added from the door and Booth knew then that his family wasn't functioning as it should. They were divided and the children were taking advantage of that fact.

''Aaah Seeley, you poor, poor man.'' Gordon filled up his glass whilst Jack sat silently by, feeling as sorry for Booth as Gordon did.

''What was I supposed to do doc?'' Booth could actually use some advice and although he wasn't hopeful that Gordon would provide any useful pearls of wisdom, he was the only one available. Jack had no experience of children so was next to useless.

''Well, you did pretty well, made them clean up thus taking responsibility for their actions. Elliot really does have a very unattractive turn of phrase sometimes as does Gracie but I would guess that is the result of the many months living on the street,'' Gordon mused and Booth shook his head.

''They know better doc, both of them. They do it because they have no respect and I need to change that like yesterday,'' Booth contradicted Gordon as he genuinely disagreed with him.

''I think Elliot might be more respectful now after Doctor Brennan whacking him on the backside with that spoon, not that I approve of such methods of course,'' Gordon chortled in his own inimitable way.

''It was kinda funny, poor kid's face. Shock doesn't even start to cover it and he must be smarting big time,'' Jack laughed as well and Booth cracked a smile.

''She was formidable to say the least standing there brandishing that wooden spoon even I was somewhat afraid,'' Gordon laughed harder and Booth rolled his eyes.

''That's peachy Doc but how do I get these kids to calm down? They're sucking us dry and some, we're struggling doc,'' Booth genuinely needed some help and he turned to Gordon as he had done before.

''It was never going to be easy Seeley, you have taken the concept of a blended family to new levels. The only real answer is consistency and a solid front presented by you and Doctor Brennan. Have you talked about your beliefs about raising children? Gracie obviously thinks that you have little authority over her and if I'm not mistaken Parker has a similar attitude towards Temperance. It would appear Elliot is the only child to whom you present a united front and you are over disciplining him mainly because you're afraid to deal with the other children,'' Gordon said it how he saw it.

''I am not over disciplining Elliot, he's a nightmare and like you just said he mouths off every chance he gets,'' Booth was offended.

''You are misunderstanding me, what I meant was that if all of them misbehave, both you and Temperance choose to correct Elliot rather than confront the fact you are afraid to correct each other's children which is not healthy,'' Gordon relayed some unpalatable truths.

''You're rambling doc, have some more wine but I get the general idea. I need to talk to Bones and I will,'' Booth picked up his glass and led the way into the living room.

''You're running away Seeley, as the boy quite correctly pointed out, he was punished twice and that isn't fair. He has every right to resent double standards,'' Gordon didn't let up as he followed Booth who sat down in a chair with a weary sigh.

''I had dealt with it Booth, you didn't need to do anything,'' Bones was miffed by Booth's actions and he closed his eyes, wishing he was somewhere else.

''Sorry Bones but I was trying to help out,'' he said helplessly.

''I didn't need your help Booth,'' Bones didn't let up. Angela cringed at Jack who grimaced back. This was developing into a fight for them all to see.

''This is exactly the problem, you need to come to an agreement regarding how you discipline the children. You also need to reconsider the use of physical punishment, it really isn't effective you know, '' Gordon was perplexed that this couple were being so stubborn and blind to how this was playing out right in front of their eyes.

''Doc, I hear you loud and clear. I admit you have a valid point but we will discuss this in private, Bones and I okay? So just drop it,'' Booth wanted Gordon to butt out and Gordon heeded the warning. He sat back and held his tongue, his input on that matter done for now.

''We've been working on the case,'' Booth was happy to change the subject and Bones was suddenly on alert.

''In what way?'' she asked curiously.

''It's weird sweetie, really weird,'' Angela felt able to contribute now the awkward conversation had changed direction.

''What is weird?'' Bones turned to her best friend.

''All of Andy's records are on lockdown, we can't access anything. They have either gone or being masked'' Angela admitted and Bones frowned.

''Which means someone is hiding something,'' Jack said and Booth nodded.

''Even his birth certificate is unavailable,'' Booth had half expected this development.

''So what do we do? Elliot saw someone at that park who looked like his father,'' Bones felt her foundations wobbling again, they had to lie this to rest once and for all if they were ever going to have a chance of a reasonable future together.

''Angela is going to get on it first thing and I have requested a search warrant for Connor's house. I'm going to speak to him in the morning. We might get some answers there,'' Booth tried to calm her down and she nodded.

''That's about all we can do I guess,'' Bones wasn't happy but at least there was some leads.

Booth's phone buzzed and he groaned as he flipped it open. Bones watched his face as he listened and she knew immediately it wasn't good news.

''Thank you,'' Booth flipped the phone shut.

''What?'' Bones asked, her voice rising.

''Connor has had a stroke, he is in a bad way,'' Booth replied grimly.

''Oh no,'' Bones couldn't believe it, were they ever going to catch a break?

''You won't get a warrant now,'' Jack pointed out reluctantly and Booth had to agree with him. He had twisted Caroline's arm as it was because there was no real reason to search Andy's father's home and she definitely wouldn't proceed now.

''We're gonna have to hope that Angela can find something that will give Caroline no choice,'' Booth was hopeful and smiled at Angela who tried not to feel the pressure.

''It's okay Ang, we know you'll do your best,'' Bones thought she was helping but in fact her words had the opposite effect.

At that moment Angela really wished she could have a drink.

Elliot slipped down the hallway and paused as he battled indecision, he had heard every word and now he knew that Connor was hiding something, he couldn't wait for the slow wheels of the law to turn.

''What are you doing?'' Gracie whispered and Elliot jumped as he pulled on his converse.

''Nothing, go back to bed Gracie,'' Elliot dismissed her but she wasn't going.

''If you're leaving, I'm coming with you,'' she said firmly and Elliot shook his head.

''No, it might be dangerous,'' he tried to push her back into the bedroom.

''Elliot, '' she said raising her voice as she looked down the hallway.

''Ssssh, they'll hear you,'' Elliot put his hand over her mouth and she glared at him.

''What about Parker? We can't all go,'' He asked as he let her go.

''He's asleep and I am coming. I'm not letting you go without me again,'' Gracie insisted and Elliot felt guilty for all those months they had abandoned her.

''Alright but you have to do what I say. We're going to my grandpas and I'm gonna search for papers. You can be my look out,'' Elliot agreed as in truth he wanted her with him, he was afraid to go alone not that he would admit it.

''Let's go,'' Gracie hadn't even got her pyjamas on so there was no delay.

The two children had left the apartment when Booth answered his phone once again and took the news that Alessandro De Luca had broken out of jail.


	16. Chapter 16 The Law

Right so I am away but it is pouring with rain and the view is nice but there is little to do especially as I sprained my ankle so am laid up.

That makes it lucky for you lot as I am stuck here on my own whilst everyone else is out having a good time, damn them!

So what else is there to do other than to write?

Enjoyed the reviews, the kids are annoying many of you but that is the nature of the beast.

It gets even worse here but it is set to get even more dramatic in the next few chapters.

I have written them but they are under lock and key for now.

Thanks for taking the time to review and keep doing so as they are very encouraging. I am starting to fall out of love with the show Bones as one of the reviewers said they were. However I still love the characters just don't think the writers are making the best of them at the moment.

Laters S

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''I'm just going to check on the children,'' Bones felt much more relaxed even though Booth was brooding because he had been told not to come to the De Luca scene, he was considered to be too personally involved.

''That is a Latin word, you cannot use a Latin word in Scrabble,'' Jack pointed out to Gordon who was defiant.

''I beg to differ Jack, it is not against the rules. Latin is after all the root language of English is it not?'' Gordon had a competitive streak which he didn't hide very well.

''You're cheating doc,'' Booth decided to put his worries to one side. It was true that recent developments were not good but at least his family were safe and sound under one roof which was pretty much all he cared about.

''Gracie and Elliot have gone,'' Bones stood at the doorway, swaying with a face as white as snow.

''Whoa Bones, it's okay. I've got her,'' Booth caught her as she fell to the ground, her blood pressure dropping through shock.

''Check the bedroom,'' Booth said to Jack as he laid Bones on the couch gently.

''Here Bones, have some of this,'' Booth offered her the water that Angela shoved in his hand.

''Oh Booth, no, this can't be happening. Where would they have gone?'' Bones was distressed and turned to her rock who was feeling less than solid himself.

''Bones, I will find them. Trust me okay? I will find them and have them home before you know it,'' Booth reassured her and then stood putting her hand into Angela's who knelt instantly beside her distraught friend. Bones felt pathetic and tried to stand up.

''Bones goddamn it, just stay put will you?'' Booth snapped and Bones had little choice as her dizziness got the better of her.

Booth looked at Jack who shook his head.

''Connors, I'm betting they went to Connors. Elliot must have overheard,'' Booth had a handle on the situation, his perception paying dividends once more.

''I will be right back, stay here and look after Bones,'' Booth barked out orders as was his way. None of the adults were inclined to argue with him in this mood apart from one.

''I'm afraid Seeley I am going to have to insist that I go with you. The FBI is very clear, agents do not travel alone,'' Gordon puffed out his chest ready for the inevitable argument.

''You're not in the FBI anymore doc,'' Booth replied as he checked his gun.

''That is true but I still adhere to the spirit of that rule. It is a good rule and I couldn't in all conscience allow a friend to embark on such a dangerous mission alone,'' Gordon gave a speech and Booth rolled his eyes.

''He's right Booth, you shouldn't go alone,'' Bones pleaded as she placed a protective hand on her stomach. Booth saw the movement and he knew that he had to heed the advice, he planned to be around for this kid's birth and going into a situation like this alone was foolish.

''Okay, can you shoot?'' Booth asked and Gordon gave him a disparaging glare.

''Yes of course, I was in the FBI remember? Even shrinks have to be able to shoot in the FBI,'' Gordon replied snootily.

''Take this,'' Booth handed him his spare gun. ''Try not to shoot either me or one of the kids,'' he added as an afterthought.

''I will do my best,'' Gordon answered caustically.

''Let's go,'' Booth stooped and kissed Bones on the cheek. He paused and ran a caring hand over her still flat stomach.

''Keep our line backer safe okay Bones?'' He smiled at her as she fixed him with angst ridden eyes.

''Bring my children back in one piece please Booth,'' she whispered and he nodded.

''I promise,'' he said and then he was gone. Bones couldn't hold it back any longer and she began to cry.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot tried for the key but it was gone so he picked up a rock. He pulled down the sleeve of his hoodie and wrapped the excess material around his hand and the rock. He smashed the window with the first blow and climbed confidently onto the window sill.

''Keep watch,'' he hissed back to Gracie who was looked around the pitch black yard anxiously.

''You're not leaving me here,'' she said plaintively.

''Ssssh,'' Elliot put his finger to his lips. ''It's safer out here, hide over there and keep watch. If you hear or see anything then use our whistle okay?'' Elliot told her and she nodded, recognising the old Elliot, the one who she obeyed at all times.

Elliot clambered into the kitchen knocking several cups off the counter. He froze and listened but it was clear the house was empty. He crept to his grandfather's bedroom and started to rifle through the drawers. There was nothing and he began to get more and more frustrated. Then he remembered, the cellar, his grandpa always kept the cellar locked. Whatever he was hiding would be there.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''You're very upset and not a little angry?'' Gordon said after a few tense minutes.

Booth's jaw was tight with tension and a nerve was flickering in his eye. He was furious, it didn't take an expert to see that.

''I thought he trusted me, finally I thought we had got somewhere and then he does this. Worse, he takes Gracie with him,'' Booth said through gritted teeth and Gordon could understand his viewpoint.

''Have you ever thought that the obsession and anxiety that Elliot displays regarding the truth about his family is because he desperately wants to have a normal life with you and doesn't feel he can whilst this is hanging over him?'' Gordon gave an alternative view.

''I get that but I just don't think I can keep doing this,'' Booth hammered his hand on the steering wheel as they waited at a red light.

''Are you giving up Seeley?'' Gordon hoped he wasn't but he had to ask.

''No, I'm not but I am tired. Tired of the drama, I want some peace. Some peace for Bones, peace for all of us,'' Booth said and Gordon nodded.

''You have to solve this case and put it behind you. That's the only way to achieve your aim,'' Gordon replied and Booth nodded.

''Yeah, I know but right now all I want are my kids alive and breathing. That would be enough for now doc,'' Booth looked at Gordon and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Gordon took a sharp intake of breath, this was a man in torment.

''You'll find them Seeley, you will,'' It was all Gordon could say and he just hoped he was right.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot looked at the photo in his hand in disbelief. It was of a teenage Andy standing next to his double, their arms draped around each other grinning inanely at the camera.

Elliot turned it over and the words' Andy and Eddie' hit him in the face. Elliot sat on the ground and tried to gather his thoughts. His father had been a twin, how could he have kept that a secret and more importantly why did he?

Suddenly, Elliot was jolted from his daze by a huge bang and the sound of smashing wood.

''Police!'' the shout echoed down the stairs and sent Elliot into a state of panic, he had to get to his sister. She might run and that could result in a disaster that he couldn't comprehend.

Elliot ran to the top of the steps and then stopped breathing hard as he listened, he could hear the cops in the kitchen and he knew that the front door and escape was only yards away. He looked upwards for some divine intervention, inhaled deeply and slipped into the hallway.

''Freeze, hands where I can see 'em. On the ground! On the ground!'' The cop screamed orders as Elliot flung his arms above his head mesmerised by the barrel of the gun pointed straight between his eyes.

''I said on the ground,'' the cop took Elliot's legs away with one well aimed swipe of the foot. He fell heavily, groaning with pain.

His arms were yanked unceremoniously behind his back and he was cuffed in a matter of seconds.

''Not your lucky night kid,'' the cop pulled Elliot to his feet by the arm and he winced in pain.

''How old are you?'' The younger cop looked askance at this angelic, young boy they had just apprehended committing a felony.

Elliot hung his head as a wave of nausea rose in his throat, where the hell was Gracie?

''My partner spoke to you son,'' the older cop shook Elliot's arm and he looked up through cloudy eyes.

''13, I'm 13,'' he managed to croak.

''Jesus, unbelievable. Parents have no goddamn control, it's crazy. 13 year olds breaking and entering,'' the younger cop shook his head in disgust.

''Tell me about it. Let's go, gonna need to get mommy and daddy to come bail you out,'' the older cop guided Elliot through the front door whilst his partner secured the premises.

Elliot saw the car and heaved a sigh of relief, the cavalry had arrived.

''Special Agent Seeley Booth, what is this?'' Booth held out his badge and looked Elliot over for any signs of injury. He appeared fine although the look of terror on his face wasn't reassuring.

''FBI, what the hell do you guys want?'' the cop was mystified why the federal authorities would be interested in a house robbery.

''This is my son, what happened?'' Booth explained. Gordon was standing beside Booth with a sad, disappointed expression that cut Elliot to the core, he had well and truly screwed up this time.

''You have got to be kidding me? He's an FBI brat? Do you know what he's been doing? He broke into that house,'' the cop was ready to tear into Booth but his older, experienced colleague put a restraining hand on his arm.

''I'm guessing the agent is very aware John,'' he said quietly and John gave his colleague an astounded glare.

''John, when you have kids of your own, you may understand. Try to remove the stick from your ass just this once,'' Booth liked this older man, he wore a world weary expression that told Booth he'd been through the ringer with his own off spring.

''I'm sorry Agent Booth but we are gonna have to take your boy downtown, it was called in by neighbours but I'm sure we can straighten this all out at the station house. Our desk sergeant is real good, he'll help you out,'' the older man was apologetic and his eyes shone with sympathy.

''Thank you Officer Noakes. Can I have five minutes with my son please?'' Booth requested politely, he appeared outwardly calm but inside he was in turmoil as he registered that there was no sign of Gracie.

''Sure, take all the time you need,'' Noakes let go of Elliot and gestured to John to follow him back to their squad car.

Booth dropped to one knee, he took Elliot's arms and waited until he was sure the cops were out of earshot then he had only one question.

''Where is your sister Elliot?'' He snarled and Elliot stepped back in fear but Booth pulled him roughly back towards him.

''Tell me now,'' Booth slightly moderated his tone but only slightly. Elliot blinked several times at the fury in Booth's eyes, his stomach dropped with fear and he squirmed as Booth's grip tightened.

''She's round back, I told her to stay there, that it was safer that way,'' Elliot stammered and Booth looked back towards Gordon.

''I'm going,'' Gordon walked purposefully around the side of the house hoping that the cops wouldn't notice, they didn't.

''You better hope for your sake that she listened to you,'' Booth held his breath as they waited and then offered a silent prayer of thanks when he saw Gordon reappear with Gracie by his side. He held his hand up in a signal that they should stay out of sight.

''What the hell were you thinking? You promised me son, you promised didn't you?'' Booth shook Elliot in frustration and the boy looked sideways at him, his face red and his eyes full of shame.

''I know and I'm sorry. I had to know dad, I just had to know. I found this,'' Elliot handed Booth the photo, he gave it a perfunctory glance and pocketed it rapidly. At least Elliot was calling him dad again but it was small comfort at that moment.

''Elliot, you say nothing, you hear me? Nothing at all, I will be there soon okay?'' Booth softened as he saw Elliot nod, tears welling in his eyes. Despite all his time on the streets, he had never been arrested and the thought scared him rigid.

''Nothing bad will happen to you, they are nice guys. You got lucky, don't be a smart ass and I will have you out before you know it. Try and be brave,'' Booth put his hand on Elliot's cheek and the boy made an effort to stop the tears. He sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve.

''Good now behave,'' Booth pulled him in for a quick hug, kissed him on the head and stood up. He walked Elliot over to the squad car and handed him over.

''Thank you,'' Booth nodded to Officer Noakes as he took Elliot away. Booth steeled himself as he watched the boy he loved as a son being driven away in a police car.

''Why have the cops taken Elliot away?'' Gracie asked the minute she got to Booth. She had been crying and was plainly upset but Booth was too annoyed to have much sympathy.

''Because young lady, he broke into the house and that just happens to be against the law,'' Booth snapped and it began to dawn on Gracie that she could be in some strife herself.

''He wanted to get something,'' she thought that was a good enough explanation.

''He should have asked me Gracie, not run off into the night with you in tow.'' Booth didn't agree.

''Why did you come with him Grace?'' Gordon asked and Gracie went red as the two men waited for her reply.

''Did he make you?'' Booth didn't think that was very likely but he asked anyway.

''No,'' Gracie was indignant and Booth quirked an eyebrow.

''Did you make him take you then?'' Gordon assessed the situation accurately and Gracie pouted at Booth.

''Not exactly, I just kinda asked and he kinda said okay,'' Gracie told half the truth and Booth pointed at her.

''Lying isn't going to help. Let's go, we need to get you home. Your mom is worried sick and I have to go bail out your brother don't I?'' Booth didn't have time for this now but he would get to the truth if it killed him.

The drive home was silent until Gracie could stand it no longer.

''Are you mad at me daddy?'' She asked in the voice she reserved especially for these moments when she needed to manipulate Booth.

''Yes Grace, I am,'' Booth replied firmly catching her eye in the rear view mirror.

''Oh, how mad?'' Gracie's voice returned to normal and Gordon hid a wry smile which Booth noticed but ignored.

''Very and you will be punished Grace, this was naughty, very naughty,'' Booth was unequivocal and Gracie sat back in her seat without another word.

''I guess Bones and me need to have that talk about the kids sooner rather than later doc,'' Booth said quietly and Gordon nodded.

''So it would seem Seeley,'' he agreed.

XyXyXyXyXy

Oh dear, so not good, not good at all. At least we know who the strange man was now don't we?

S X


	17. Chapter 17 A Blast from the Past

Thanks for the reviews. One reviewer pointed out I had used doc too many times and she was right. Sorted that out. Thanks for taking the time to say because sometimes you need others to notice such things!

If you notice anything else like that please say so as I am quite anal about such things!

My sodding ankle is black and blue, I am so bloody bored! I have watched all my Bones and Supernatural DVDs so I have returned to Fan Fic to entertain myself. I am even googled out! I am really missing Sky, who says I'm a TV addict? How dare you! Its raining again by the way and really bloody cold so I have an excuse.

This is a serious chapter, lots happening. The next one is concerned with how our lovable duo are going to deal with their little hellions. The boys are easy but Gracie, I need some help with. She's great but a puzzle in many ways. I am just not good with girls despite being one! I was treated like a little princess as a child hence being so in touch with my inner brat! Maybe you think that's the best idea? I can write that with my eyes shut!

I need some help so please tell me what you think. It would be much appreciated.

**NB Make sure you read my A/N at the end as I have had an idea that I think could be alot of fun but needs your input to work. **

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Booth waited whilst Bones and Angela fussed over Gracie but the small girl wasn't fooled and she watched Booth nervously as her mother and pseudo aunt hugged and kissed her.

''Bed now,'' he said once they had finished and Gracie scampered away without a word of protest. Bones frowned and crossed her arms.

''Where's Parker?'' Booth asked very aware that Bones wasn't happy with his harsh tone towards her daughter. In truth, he was lost when it came to Gracie, he had no idea how to deal with her so chose to avoid the issue for the time being.

''He's in the living room and he's been creating merry hell,'' Angela answered Booth who nodded perfunctorily before striding away.

''Gordon, where is Elliot?'' Bones asked the silent man who had watched proceedings with a resigned expression. He knew that this would end with his favourite partnership falling out over their children, it was like watching a car crash and Gordon had real misgivings about the future of this family.

''He has been arrested Temperance which explains Seeley's tense demeanour, he is not as strong as he would like you to believe. Frankly, this is tearing him up so I suggest that you go easy on him,'' Gordon was blunt and Bones frowned.

''Gordon, I will support Booth, I always do,'' Bones rankled at the critical undertone apparent in Gordon's voice.

''I'm going to tell Booth about Parker who has been a total brat,'' Angela gave Gordon a dirty look as she walked away, the battle lines clearly drawn.

''Gracie is in the wrong here as well Temperance, you are aware of that aren't you?'' Gordon decided he would try despite having no real hope it would help much.

''Yes, I know but she would never do such a thing if it wasn't for Elliot, he's a bad influence,'' Bones could be stupid for such an intelligent woman but Gordon reminded himself that she was still emotionally immature despite all her recent strides.

''What are you suggesting Doctor Brennan? Do you think that your daughter, your obstinate, wilful daughter was dragged from this house against her will? Is that what you really believe?'' Gordon asked and Bones sighed, looking away as she knew he was right.

''Exactly, my advice to you would be to refrain from making snap judgements and wait for the cold light of day before you throw blame around. Better still don't blame anyone but just deal with the children's behaviour decisively,'' Gordon was pretty upset himself. The whole day had been a disaster from start to finish but there was the chance something positive could come from it.

''No, you are right. Emotions cloud judgement so I will refrain from making one until I have all the facts,'' Bones responded to the logic and Gordon smiled.

''Very wise, at the risk of appearing impertinent can I also suggest that you decide how to handle this current misdemeanour together and attempt to be even handed?'' Gordon raised his eyebrows at Bones' expression.

''This is about what you said earlier isn't it? About how we have double standards with the children?'' Bones wasn't that emotionally immature and Gordon nodded.

''Indeed it is,'' he agreed.

''I will consider your opinion as I value it. Excuse me, I need to speak to Booth,'' Bones nodded and then strolled towards the raised voices coming from the end of the hallway.

''Parker, you go to bed. I've told you now do it,'' Booth was short of patience and Parker was being difficult, he was whining and complaining. He was also demanding to know where Elliot was which was adding to Booth's stress considerably.

''Parker, your brother is safe. He got in some trouble as usual but he will be home soon. Now do as I just told you and go to bed!'' Booth raised his voice and Parker glowered at him.

''No!'' He mumbled it but it was still a very adamant no. Booth's face flushed with anger and Bones stepped in quickly.

''Booth, calm down,'' Bones urged as Booth was plainly about to lose his temper which wouldn't help anyone.

''Parker, your father just told you that Elliot is fine. It's very late and you should be in bed. Now go to bed!'' Bones took over and she was very firm.

''No, you can't tell me what to do,'' Parker crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

''Do you remember earlier in the kitchen?'' Bones said smoothly and Parker narrowed his eyes with defiance.

''Dad, tell her. She is not my mom, '' he turned to the one person who usually defended him but Booth knew he couldn't undermine his partner.

''Not this time bub, you listen to Bones. She is just like your mom and she deserves your respect. You have to mind her,'' Booth took Gordon's advice and supported Bones.

''Now go to bed,'' Bones tried again and Parker hesitated for a split second before getting up and stomping sulkily away.

''That is what a united front does for you,'' Gordon remarked somewhat smugly.

Bones bit back her sharp retort as she had more pressing matters to attend to.

''Booth, Gordon told me about Elliot. You need to go and get him right now,'' Bones didn't want her child spending any more time than was absolutely necessary in a cell.

''I'm going,'' Booth checked he had his wallet and keys. Bones pulled on her coat and Booth stared at her.

''What are you doing?'' he asked and Bones glared at him.

''I am coming with you,'' Bones didn't leave any room for argument.

''Sweetie…'' Angela tried to intervene but the words died when Bones turned her cold stare on her.

''I think Bones should go, he's her kid as well,'' Jack spoke and Gordon nodded in approval.

''Indeed, it's a splendid idea. A real opportunity to bond,'' Gordon clapped his hands and Booth threw him a glance of disdain.

''It's not a trip to the zoo doc. We're going to bail our kid out of jail,'' Booth pointed out but Gordon was undeterred

''Bonds formed in adversity are the strongest bonds of all, I know I don't need to tell you that Agent Booth,'' Gordon smiled sardonically and Booth rolled his eyes.

''Chop! Chop! Bones, we need to get going,'' Booth wanted her with him so agreed in his own way.

He strode from the apartment with Bones rushing after him just like in the old days.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

They made them wait and Booth was pacing irritably when the door to the tiny, claustrophobic waiting room finally opened.

Booth found himself face to face with Deputy Director Cullen, a blast from his past and he wasn't exactly happy to see him.

He glanced at Bones whose hostility towards this man was legendary, he lifted his hand in a silent 'calm down' message, he knew it was unlikely to work but tried anyway.

''What are you doing here?'' Bones asked icily ignoring Booth's efforts. She stood and lifted her chin regarding the man with ill disguised suspicion.

''How nice to see you again Doctor Brennan, Booth,'' Cullen could be smooth when he wanted to be and Booth knew then that he was not bringing good tidings.

Cullen had been drafted in from retirement after the previous Deputy Director's fall from grace as an emergency measure on the Agency's part. He was heavily involved in the De Luca case but Booth had managed to avoid him until now.

''Where is our son?'' Bones asked, her voice cutting and laced with distrust.

''Your son? Well that is a surprise, I never saw you as the maternal type Doctor Brennan,'' Cullen managed to upset Bones even more.

''Things change, where is he?'' Bones didn't rise to the bait, she kept to the point.

''Well he isn't really your son is he? As of now he is officially parentless and therefore a ward of the state,'' Cullen showed the first signs of stress as he wiped his hand over his face, he hadn't really planned to engage in a confrontation but this woman did not bring out the best in him.

''I adopted him,'' Booth felt the weight of the Agency bearing down on him but he still stood up for his family.

''That is true and we trusted you to look after him but it hasn't really worked out that well has it?'' Cullen smiled but no one smiled back.

''Why is he parentless? He has a mother, not a good one but still a mother,'' Booth knew what was coming.

''She was killed in the state penitentiary just over two hours ago,'' Cullen relayed grimly and Bones gasped.

''Oh no, does he know?'' Bones had only one thing on her mind, Elliot would be distraught, despite everything she was still his mother.

''You're taking him away from us aren't you?'' Booth could see the writing on the wall. Cullen didn't say anything, he just grimaced.

'' You can't. We will fight you, we will get the best lawyer that money can pay for and we will fight you. You will lose, this is a child, our child and you would do well to remember that. This is not happening, I won't allow it, '' Bones rose to the challenge, her maternal instinct rearing up and she was clinical with her threat.

Cullen laughed sardonically as Booth struggled to control an irrational surge of desire as he watched the woman he loved in all her glory. Talk about bad timing!

''We are aware of that so we have a proposition for you. It means you making a choice and it's a serious one. You cannot agree unless you are completely committed, this could take some time,'' Cullen's words offered some hope and Booth exchanged a look with Bones.

''What kind of proposition?'' He asked trying to stay calm and not over react. He got himself under control and focused on the very serious prospect that their family was about to be torn apart. It worked way better than a cold shower ever could.

''This boy is the star witness in one of the biggest mob trials in years and we need to make sure he stays alive. We were hopeful that your protection may be sufficient but it hasn't worked out that way. We cannot have him exposed, we have to ensure his safety. This is already a huge embarrassment, we don't need another dead child compounding that,'' Cullen looked intently at Booth.

''The brother?'' Booth needed to know more.

''We have been aware of Edward Mack for many years, he was estranged from his family, his birth family, because of his choice to commit himself to the De Luca family. He has operated in Italy for the last twenty years but returned just after his brother's death to help them with Elliot. It was how the boy's parents met, Edward introduced them but your friend was an honourable man. He cut his brother out of his life completely. Edward Mack operates as a hit man which is why he has remained so well hidden but he has blown his cover as he has one intention and one intention only,'' Cullen filled in most of the gaps but Booth still wasn't happy.

''Which is?'' He asked sharply and Cullen looked at him with troubled eyes.

''He is a close friend of Alessandro De Luca and he has vowed to kill his nephew. He is a very determined man, a cold blooded killer which is why…'' Cullen stopped talking and Booth had a sudden revelation.

''Witness protection, you want to put Elliot into witness protection,'' he said, he cringed, this had always been a threat.

''No, we will never see him again,'' Bones gasped and Cullen sighed.

''We are not suggesting it is permanent just until after the trial. It is not necessary to make this permanent,'' Cullen tried to soften the blow.

''Too expensive right?'' Booth took the cynical view and Cullen hunched a shoulder not denying it.

''You're asking if we will go with him? Go undercover again?'' Bones had her own revelation and neither man denied it. Booth had already worked that much out himself.

''We have other children,'' Booth said, his voice devoid of emotion as he tried to assimilate all this information. ( A/N-just like you my dear reader!)

''Yes, I know you do which is why you have twenty four hours to decide,'' Cullen was efficient and brisk, he was finding this difficult as he had a lot of time for Booth.

''Right, of course we do, a whole twenty four hours! '' Booth sounded bitter and Cullen slapped him on the back. He had huge affection for Booth and hated what he was doing to one of his own. He had fought long and hard but ultimately one man couldn't fight city hall when it was determined. To his credit he had insisted that he be the one to tell Booth the bad news.

''Seeley, I'm sorry. I fought against this but the Agency is in a bind. They are panicking,'' Cullen was genuinely sorry and Booth nodded although fury seethed beneath the calm surface.

''Can we see Elliot?'' Bones asked, her voice breaking.

''No, I'm sorry you can't. We will wait for your decision,'' Cullen was back to business, detached and efficient.

''Please, do just one thing for us please?'' Booth stopped him as he went to the door.

''Okay,'' Cullen nodded.

''Don't tell him about his mother, let us do that please?'' Booth knew that Elliot needed someone he loved to give him that news.

''Okay, it is not necessary for him to know yet anyway. Good night, we will wait to hear from you,'' Cullen left and the partners sat in silent contemplation as the minutes ticked by.

''We have to agree, Elliot will be too damaged. We can't abandon him now, not after everything we've been through,'' Bones made the decision with her heart but Booth hesitated.

''Hold on Bones, this is a big deal. What about Gracie and Parker? We have to think of them,'' Booth wanted to say yes but it wasn't as simple as that.

''Booth, do you think they would ever forgive us?'' Bones was certain, this was the only way they could remain a family.

''They would get over it,'' Booth wasn't sure that was true but said it anyway.

Bones regarded him and she rose coming to sit next to him, she took his hand. He looked up at her, his eyes wrought with indecision.

''But we wouldn't. It would destroy us and you know that, deep down you know that. Look how it was when he was with Connor. It's the only chance we have, the only way we can survive as a couple. We have to do this, for the children we have and the child we are going to have. I can't lose you Booth and that would be the result of saying no,'' Bones exhibited a depth of insight that Booth had never seen in her before.

''I love you Doctor Brennan, '' he said breathlessly and she smiled before kissing him softly. She leaned her forehead on his as he clutched her hand.

''And I love you which is why the only answer is yes,'' she added and Booth nodded his agreement, no words needed.

''Anyways, we were so happy those months. It will be good, you can work construction and I can teach plus it will give us a chance to work out the problems with the kids.'' Bones was thinking very clearly.

''Like a fresh start?'' Booth could see what she was getting at and in truth there had been times when he had missed their simple life as the Walsh family especially recently.

''Okay, we will do this but there is one more thing before we agree,'' Booth surprised her and she frowned.

''What?'' Bones was mystified and Booth looked deep into her eyes.

''I know all about your beliefs but you would make me the happiest man alive if you would agree to marry me,'' it wasn't how he'd planned it but needs must and all that.

Bones was stunned and her instant reaction was no, she didn't believe in marriage and monogamy but she bit back the negative response. If she had learnt one thing through all this, it was that sometimes you needed to take a moment, to think before you speak.

Booth watched as she considered her answer, he knew her and this was her process so he had to be patient.

Bones sifted through many thoughts but she always returned to one certain truth. Despite everything she believed, she could never see herself loving another man as deeply and completely as she loved the man sitting in front of her with hope shining in his eyes.

''Yes, Seeley Booth, I will marry you,'' she agreed solemnly and the deal was sealed with a tender kiss.

XyXyXyXyXy

Some good news at last. They are hitting the road again and I want your input with that. I am English and have exhausted my personal knowledge of the US, they've been everywhere I have now.

So I had a fun idea, how about they come to your home town? You would need to consult with me, tell me what its like etc. Plus you could even appear as an OC.

So if you have suggestions and reasons why your place would be a good idea get reviewing and tell me. I considered Texas just because I thought Brennan in Texas might be entertaining but as I know naff all about Texas I would need some help.

Look forward to hearing from you.

S X


	18. Chapter 18 An Agreement of Sorts

A long chapter this one, alot to sort out.

Thanks for the reviews, I have had some suggestions for a location but more would be appreciated. It doesn't have to be Texas, that was just an idea.

Anyway this could be controversial but it feels right to me.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

The whole room went quiet as the sound of the front door opening echoed around the small apartment.

Booth came in followed closely by Bones, they were holding hands Gordon noted with pleasure. They appeared very united but they were still one down.

''Where's Elliot?'' Angela asked, she clutched for Jack's hand unsure what this meant.

''It's a long story. I need a strong drink, anyone gonna join me?'' Booth fetched a bottle of bourbon and set down some glasses.

''Not for me,'' Angela said quickly and Booth smiled knowingly at her, he winked as he filled the glasses and Angela blushed.

''You know,'' she said simply and Bones laughed.

''He's a detective Ang, we figured it out. Congratulations both of you,'' Bones placed a kiss on each of her friends' cheeks and sat wearily back in a chair, she closed her eyes with exhaustion.

''Yeah congratulations,'' Booth shook Jack's hand and kissed Angela as well.

''Indeed, splendid news,'' Gordon noticed that Bones didn't reveal her little secret but the couple were obviously preoccupied with something else.

''Cheers,'' Booth held up his glass and drained it in one hit, he poured himself another immediately.

''Tough night huh?'' Jack spoke for all of them as their collective concern grew.

''You could say that,'' Booth gave a tight smile and exhaled deeply.

''Elliot? Where is he?'' Angela asked again.

''Foster care probably,'' Bones replied, her eyes teary as she sat up. Booth squeezed her hand.

''I'll explain,'' he said and Bones nodded happy to let him bear the burden, she was just too exhausted.

Booth took a breath after talking solidly for ten minutes and looked around. Their friends were staring at him with appalled faces and he sighed, expecting this reaction.

''Bren, no you can't,'' Angela was particularly upset.

''Ang, it makes sense. I hate to agree with the FBI but they have a point. Elliot is a sitting target, De Luca is free and the equivalent of the Jackal is gunning for him. It's the only way,'' Support came from Jack of all people.

''That's ridiculous, there is no reason he can't be kept safe here,'' Angela knew that wasn't true but she couldn't bear the idea of losing her friends again.

''It will be easier this time, the FBI will make the arrangements. It won't be so hard,'' Bones tried to ease her concern but Angela looked less than convinced.

''Please Ang, try to understand. We are doing this because we have to,'' Bones pleaded and Angela nodded slowly.

''Okay Bren, for you,'' she said quietly.

''You do know they could send you anyway, Alaska, Texas, anywhere,'' Jack said mischievously and Booth rolled his eyes.

''I've been trying not to think about that,'' he admitted. He was a home bird at heart, liking to stay as close to the east coast as he could.

''We do have some good news,'' Bones said and Gordon thought she was about to reveal the pregnancy but she surprised him.

''Booth and I are getting married,'' she said with a coy smile at her intended who blushed.

''You are kidding me! Oh my God that's amazing news,'' Angela squealed and embraced her friend.

''About time dude, totally,'' Jack pumped Booth's hand who let the 'dude' ride this one time.

''Splendid, splendid,'' Gordon said over and over.

''When? Where? Well at least we have time to make all the arrangements, we are going to get you the best dress,'' Angela was happy that she would have a distraction whilst Bones was away.

''Uuuum Ang,'' Bones said and Angela looked suspiciously at her alerted by her tone.

''No Bren, come on!'' Angela was exasperated.

''We have tomorrow to organise that's it, the FBI are going to rush through the legalities,'' Bones crushed Angela's dreams of a huge, fairytale wedding with one sentence.

''Right okay,'' Angela pulled herself together and got out her laptop.

''I can do this, I promise you Bren, you are gonna have the best wedding. One day is enough time,'' Angela began to type whilst Jack called out for some champagne.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Bones was up early and she was surprised to find Gordon in quiet contemplation in the kitchen gazing out of the window.

''You okay?'' she asked as she put the kettle on and started to make Booth's coffee.

''I should be asking you that,'' Gordon smiled and Bones hunched a shoulder.

''Not really but this is necessary. We're committed to this family and this is the only way we will ever be free,'' Bones was being very philosophical and Gordon was impressed.

''Have you made the arrangements?'' Gordon asked curiously and Bones nodded.

''Almost, I want to ask you something,'' Bones was embarrassed.

''What?'' Gordon tried not to show his concern but it was written all over his face, somehow in the last couple of days he had invested in these people.

''According to Angela, I have to have somebody to give me away. Its tradition and it's important to her. It seems slightly ridiculous to me but as an anthropologist I know that's it important to respect rituals so would you?'' Bones didn't have to explain why her own father couldn't do it.

''I would be honoured, thank you,'' Gordon was touched and he laughed out loud with relief, these people would survive. They were strong and they would survive.

''You truly are a remarkable woman Temperance, if I were only twenty years younger,'' Gordon accepted a cup of tea and his eyes twinkled as she sat down.

''You know Gordon, we were very happy when we were in hiding, the boys were more settled as well. This could be a good thing for us,'' Bones had begun to look forward to some time with her family.

''That is actually true, it can be very beneficial to be removed from the shackles of our lives. It helps us rediscover what we really value,'' Gordon felt more hopeful for them than he had in a while.

''I have done something Temperance and I hope you don't mind,'' Gordon said awkwardly and Bones was puzzled.

''I have asked the FBI if I can consult on your case, they always allocate a psychologist in these cases to help with adjusting. Seeley still has his nightmares to confront as do you and Elliot of course, well Elliot is definitely going to be in need of my assistance,'' Gordon didn't want to admit that his interest wasn't entirely professional, he would miss them all dreadfully and this was a chance to keep contact.

''That sounds like a very good idea,'' Bones was touched, she knew his true motivation and she clasped Gordon's hand affectionately.

He blushed and then stood blustering, embarrassed by being found out.

''I must shower, please excuse me. Morning Seeley,'' Gordon nodded to a bleary Booth who had just wandered in rubbing his eyes.

''Is there coffee?'' he said with a yawn and Bones pointed.

He collapsed next to her gulping hungrily.

''Morning,'' he smiled and kissed her heartily on the lips.

''I think we already did that,'' Bones blushed as she recalled their early morning delight, through all this their sex life remained alive and very much kicking.

''Yeah well can't have too much of a good thing can you? How you guys feeling?'' Booth placed a loving hand on her tummy which she covered with hers.

''We're good, better than good. I feel….'' Bones didn't know how to verbalise what she felt, she was worried it was inappropriate to feel so happy considering.

''Yeah me too, weird or what?'' Booth shrugged and grinned at her, she laughed.

''Well I hate to be a downer but we need to talk about the kids,'' Booth grimaced and Bones nodded.

''Yes we do but where do we start?'' Bones was overwhelmed but Booth moved to reassure her.

''Let's start with how we're gonna deal with last night shall we?'' Booth said uncomfortably, he didn't want to ruin the mood but this couldn't wait.

''I'm not sure,'' Bones knew she was going to be defensive but she couldn't help it.

''This time we don't have Elliot as our fall guy do we?'' Booth pointed out.

''It was his idea Booth,'' Bones rankled and she cringed at herself. Gordon was right, Elliot was her fall back option.

''I know that and I will deal with him when the time comes but for now we are talking about Gracie aren't we? '' Booth refused to be distracted.

''Yes, we are,'' Bones admitted reluctantly.

''Bones, listen. When we go back undercover we have to present as a believable family, you know how this works. If I am afraid to scold Gracie or I appear less than natural with her then it will arouse suspicion and we can't do that,'' Booth was earnest and Bones smiled.

''I know I'm being over protective, I do know that. It's just hard, she's my little girl and I hate seeing her unhappy,'' Bones gave some of herself and Booth laughed.

''Yes, I know, I know. Rose tinted but this is new for me,'' Bones laughed with him.

''It is for me too Bones but raising kids involves being hard ass sometimes, we have a responsibility to do this right,'' Booth raised his eyebrows and Bones nodded.

''You don't have a problem coming down on Elliot, we can't treat Gracie any differently. It's not good for her and she is already showing signs of thinking she's untouchable. How do you think she got Elliot to take her last night?'' Booth was brutal and Bones flinched.

''Okay, okay, so she isn't perfect. What do we do?'' Bones gave into the inevitable and she knew in her heart it would lead to a better relationship with her daughter.

''Well, I should spank both of them, that's what they deserve but I don't feel comfortable doing that to Gracie. '' Booth admitted and Bones was surprised.

''Right but isn't that the problem? Doesn't that send out the wrong message, that they are different? Anyway you have swatted her, I've seen you,'' Bones hoped he wasn't suggesting what she thought he was.

''Yeah I know and I can't promise I won't do that again, sometimes kids need that extra motivation but that's as far as I want to take it. Don't worry Bones, I'm not asking you to do it. No, on this I think we can treat them differently, they are boys and she is a girl so it makes sense. It just doesn't feel appropriate, I think we just have to make sure she is punished as well so the boys don't feel hard done by,'' Booth had thought about this long and hard.

''There is some logic in that so I agree. We have to ensure that they all feel fairly treated,'' Bones was relieved as she had thought this was going to be much harder.

''Yes we do which means you also have to feel able to be that way with Parker. I will support you Bones, I won't undermine you, I promise,'' Booth offered.

''Ditto,'' Bones agreed and Booth sipped his coffee with satisfaction, they had managed to do that without a single cross word which was a miracle.

''Another thought,'' Bones ventured and Booth stifled a groan, it had been going so well.

''What Bones? '' He was almost afraid to ask.

''How about we don't spank any of them?'' She suggested and Booth considered it for like a millisecond.

''Bones, Gordon is a very wise man but on this he is wrong. Not every child responds to spanking but some do. My sons would ride rough shod straight over us leaving nothing in their midst if that threat didn't exist, it's not a great fact but it is still a fact,'' Booth wasn't giving an inch on this and Bones looked disappointed.

''I'm surprised that's all considering your past,'' she commented and Booth sighed, aware this was developing into a philosophical discussion which he had been hoping to avoid.

''We've been through this Bones and anyway you have said that spanking was anthropologically sound, a method used for thousands of years to correct children remember when you said that?'' Booth caught her out and she blushed.

''Evidence suggests that children who are spanked have a lower IQ,'' Bones countered.

''Other evidence contradicts that. Did you know that a high percentage of the CEOs of the largest corporations in America were spanked as children, they are on the whole very intelligent people?'' Booth replied coolly and Bones was astounded.

''You're hurting my feelings Bones, I went to college you know and I can do research as well,'' Booth didn't admit that it had bothered him so had looked into it himself. He took his role as a father very seriously, probably even more that his job.

''Research can say whatever the researcher wants it to if they have an agenda,'' Bones admitted and Booth laughed.

''Bones, I don't like it in fact I hate it but this is not up for discussion. But it is only a last resort, we will do the standard things first so this time we'll remove privileges for all of them. Now get dressed, we've got a lot to do,'' Booth stopped the conversation escalating with a gentle kiss and he walked away whistling as he did.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Gracie wasn't impressed as both her parents let rip on her, by the time they were done her ears were ringing.

''No TV, no computer, no cell phone for two weeks, why don't you just kill me now cos my life is over?'' she was melodramatic and over the top but she did appear contrite which was the point.

''No whining young lady, you got off easy and don't forget that,'' Booth was firm and she stared sullenly at him but didn't say anything further. Booth didn't think there was any harm leaving the threat hanging, Gracie didn't have to know about their agreement.

''Sorry mom, sorry dad,'' Gracie said softly and Bones smiled indulgently, she started to move towards her but Booth shook his head. Gracie needed to stew and the hugging could wait.

''Now you Parker, what on earth did you think you were doing? Having a tantrum when Angela and Jack were taking care of you? '' In the spirit of their new agreement Bones took him to task.

''I was scared,'' Parker tried manipulation as it usually worked.

''Cut it out right now. You were safe and you knew it,'' Booth took over, they were definitely operating as a team.

Gracie and Parker exchanged baffled glances, this was now how it was supposed to work. The children in this family had had the upper hand for so long that in the face of opposition, they were bewildered.

''Sorry,'' Parker sniffed miserably.

''No TV for a week,'' Bones issued the punishment and she braced herself for the nasty response but none was forthcoming.

''Okay,'' Parker replied meekly and Bones looked at Booth, her surprise clear. He shrugged and sipped his coffee.

''Right guys, you need to get cleaned up and tidy your bedroom, it's a mess,'' Booth sent them away and approached his soon to be wife.

''That went really well,'' Bones was pleased.

''Yeah it did, Gordon was right, we're better as a team. Two down and one to go,'' Booth referenced their missing child and on cue the front door bell rang.

''It will be fine, let me handle it and you can provide morale support,'' Booth gave her a get out and she was relieved but she shook her head.

'' No, I can't let you do that,'' she said but Booth laughed.

''He is a much tougher adversary Bones, don't run before you can walk okay?'' Booth kissed the end of her nose and went to answer the door.

Elliot looked fine and Booth was relieved as he had been expecting a haunted, sad face but Elliot appeared almost cocky.

''Thank you,'' Booth nodded to the social worker as Elliot stepped into the hallway.

Booth hugged him and then stepped away fully aware that he had to exert some much needed parental authority.

''So you look like you've had a good time, have you?'' Booth was disgruntled, he had been hoping this might be a lesson learnt but Elliot wasn't presenting that way at all.

''I played poker with all the cops, I won $30 from John and Brian and they got me donuts then I stayed in this real nice house. I had pancakes for breakfast although they weren't as good as yours but they were still great,'' Elliot shared his good time enthusiastically and on one hand Booth was annoyed but on the other hand over the next few days they would have to tell him about his mother so he was glad in a perverse way.

''Right, that's all peachy but you were still arrested weren't you?''Booth had to point out and Elliot's face fell.

''I thought I was in the clear about that, some suit said it wasn't a problem. He said I had to stay with these people and then I could come home. That was it, that was all that would happen,'' Elliot realised that he hadn't considered Booth's reaction to his criminal intent.

''It's a done deal with the authorities but you still need to worry about me and mom,'' Booth gave him a push towards the kitchen and Elliot moved very slowly as it dawned on him that he was in trouble with them if no one else.

Bones was standing with her arms crossed and her mouth set in a firm line. Elliot stopped walking but Booth helped him into a chair by dumping him there.

''So how about you explain this latest stunt?'' Booth stood beside Bones and together they were very intimidating. Elliot gulped.

'' I told you last night and I'm okay which is all that matters right?'' Elliot tried the smile and twinkling eyes approach and it fell very flat.

''Explain it again as I'm yet to hear how you could possibly justify being so reckless,'' Bones said ominously and Elliot had little choice but to attempt to defend the indefensible.

''Give me one reason why I shouldn't handcuff you in your room every night?'' Booth barked once Elliot was done.

''Cos you're not allowed to,'' Elliot mumbled and Bones had to hide a smile. Booth cleared his throat to remind her that she was supposed to be hanging tough.

''Which is real lucky for you. I've got a way better idea, how about you swear to me that you will never do anything like that again?'' Booth suggested and Elliot shrugged.

''I would but you wouldn't believe me would you?'' he said tracing the grain of the wood with his finger to avoid seeing the disappointment in his parents' eyes.

''No that's true, so you are gonna need to work real hard to gain some trust but in the meantime, I am gonna watch you like a hawk and you don't go anywhere or do anything without mine or Bones say so. You got that?'' Booth finished up.

''Yes sir,'' Elliot chose to be extra respectful in an effort to avoid what he thought might happen next.

''Mmmm, not really convinced but it's the best we're gonna get isn't it?'' Booth was actually quite pleased by the gesture, it exhibited good intent if nothing else.

''Sorry,'' Elliot muttered.

'' So your sister can't watch the TV, use a computer or her cell phone for two weeks so the same goes for you, '' Booth said and Elliot stared at him.

''Are we done then?'' he asked, he dropped his head to conceal his relieved smile but Booth saw it. He knew that Elliot believed he had got away with it but this was what they had agreed.

''Elliot, you are a very lucky boy but we are going to trust you to keep your word this time. Please don't let us down again,'' Bones had the very same thought and moved to reinforce the message.

''Go help your brother and sister with cleaning your bedroom. Go on scoot,'' Booth flicked his head and Elliot didn't need telling twice.

''Was that a mistake Booth? You saw his face?'' Bones wasn't sure but Booth grabbed her around the waist, pulling her in tight.

''Maybe but it's worth a try. Anyways we are gonna have to tell them that they can't use computers and cell phones for a lot longer than two weeks quite soon so I didn't want to be too harsh. That's going to be difficult enough as it is,'' Booth admitted, showing his softer, more insecure side. They were waiting to hear from the FBI regarding where they were going so were holding off telling the kids until they knew. ( A/N I'm waiting guys)

''That is true,'' Bones gave into temptation and kissed his neck.

''Now that Doctor Brennan could get you in all kinds of trouble,'' Booth laughed as he slipped his hand under her blouse.

''Booth, the children are down the hallway,'' Bones pulled his hand away and he rolled his eyes.

''Yeah I know but you can't fault a guy for trying can you?'' Booth grinned and Bones gave him a push.

''We should get moving, we haven't got much time to get your tuxes,'' she had given in to Angela's insistence that they have a proper wedding albeit a very small one.

It was mainly through guilt from deserting her again but Angela didn't care, she was in her element and was determined to make it something special.

In Bones' opinion it would be special if they all wore rags but she held her tongue.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Married, you're getting married,'' Gracie repeated as if Bones had spoken in a foreign language.

''Wow, that is awesome, totally awesome,'' Elliot didn't hide his pleasure and flung his arms around Bones who laughed at his exuberance.

It was just like the baby and Booth waited with bated breath for the younger children's reaction.

There was silence as Parker and Gracie looked at each other.

''I know it's a shock but…'' Bones started to make excuses and Elliot laughed.

''Stop it, don't be such brats,'' he shoved Parker who giggled.

''They're kidding with you, they're real happy,'' Elliot hugged Booth who was very confused.

''That is the best, best news mom,'' Gracie's whole face lit up and she cuddled Bones who was over whelmed with relief when Parker joined them.

''Yeah it is. Like El said, awesome,'' Parker buried his head in Bones' side and she looked at Booth who shrugged.

''Just go with it, they're happy, we're happy, lets enjoy it,'' Booth raised his eyebrows and Bones nodded.

''We don't have to get all dressed up do we?'' Elliot had a horrifying thought as he stood with Booth's arm draped around his shoulders. Parker trotted over to hug Booth around the waist and he placed a loving hand on the back of his head. It was so wonderful to see all her boys together and smiling for once that Bones felt tears prick her eyes.

Gracie walked to Booth and stood on tip toes in front of him.

''I can't reach dad, you're too tall, come here,'' she said beckoning to him with her finger and Booth stooped down, she placed a kiss on his cheek and then whispered in his ear.

''I'm very happy you're gonna be my real dad,'' Booth was touched by the love in her voice. He cleared his throat in an attempt to remove the lump that had mysteriously appeared there. He straightened and Bones could see he was moved.

Bones felt similar, this was the right decision for all of them. They all needed the stability and security this union would provide.

''So do we?'' Elliot asked again, he threw himself on the couch and Gracie frowned as she took Booth's hand.

''I'm not wearing a dress, I'll wear new jeans but no crappy dresses.'' She stated precociously.

Bones pulled a face as she knew that Gracie would be mortified when she saw the dress that Angela had all picked out for her.

''We do don't we? I don't have to wear a frigging tie do I? I hate ties, I wear one at school all the time, I don't want to wear a tie,'' Elliot moaned and Parker took up the mantra.

''Me either, no tie dad,'' Parker looked up at Booth who laughed and looked over at Bones who was trying to pluck up the courage to tell Gracie the terrible truth. The fleeting moment of family unity had disappeared in a flash.

''It never lasts Bones you know that, just enjoy it when it happens,'' he advised and Bones nodded as she smiled indulgently at her amazing but very challenging children. Bones decided she wouldn't change a thing about them, they were perfect just the way they were.

''Okay boys, sorry but yes you are wearing ties,'' Booth's words were met with groans but he didn't mind as he was more than aware he had left Bones the much harder task of telling Gracie she had to wear a dress!


	19. Chapter 19 A Gift

Thanks for the reviews, the story continues to develop nicely. This is a reaction to those who feel that these kids are just not worth it. I would disagree, yes they can be a pain but they have redeeming features as this chapter clearly shows.

Anyway enjoy it, its light relief and will restore your faith.

I think I have a destination and I also have had a really good suggestion from another person for a job for Booth which I think will work really well. I will contact those people for some information as soon as I get a chance. Its a secret for now.

laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Something's going down and it's not good,'' Elliot sat at the kitchen table, he was so bored and he looked longingly at the TV sitting in the living room calling to him.

''Like what?'' Parker sat beside him, he put a large jar of peanut butter down. He handed Elliot a spoon and they tucked in.

''Not sure. Is Gordon asleep?'' Elliot asked Gracie through a gooey mouthful as she wandered in, humming to herself.

''Yeah and he's snoring,'' Gracie joined them at the table. Parker offered her a spoon which she took, she scooped up a huge mound of peanut butter.

''Right so do we dare turn on the TV then? I am so bored that I was even thinking about reading a frigging book,'' Elliot made Gracie giggle.

''Dad will be very pissed,'' she pointed out and Elliot pulled a face but stayed where he was.

''You gonna wear that dumb dress?'' Parker asked with interest.

''No, I am not. Its gross and I will look like a total idiot,'' Gracie stated and Elliot scoffed.

''Yeah right, good luck telling Angela that. Mom would be kinda stoked Gracie, maybe you should?'' Elliot suggested and Gracie looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

''Bite me El, if you like the crappy dress so much you wear it,'' Gracie was being stubborn and Elliot rolled his eyes.

''I really think I might turn on the TV, Gordon is asleep and they're gonna be a while,'' Elliot said yet again.

''Don't Elliot, let's try and be good this time,'' Gracie surprised both boys but they didn't disagree with her.

''You gonna wear the dress then?'' Elliot chanced his arm and Gracie nodded.

''Yeah, it'll make mom happy,'' Gracie looked defiantly at her brothers daring one of them to laugh, they didn't.

''I think that's great Gracie. I'll wear a tie then,'' Parker said and Gracie smiled shyly.

''Yeah, me too. Right so this sucks ass and I am going out of my mind,'' Elliot licked off his spoon and wiped sticky hands on his jeans.

''So what we gonna do?'' Parker looked to Elliot for all the answers as usual.

''I think we should make a cake,'' Elliot came totally from left field.

''What?'' Parker screeched.

''It'll be fun, my mom, the train wreck one used to make cakes with me all the time. It's about the only good time we ever had,'' Elliot explained, it wasn't true but recent events had screwed up his memories so he was left with mostly bad ones.

''What as a gift?'' Gracie understood what Elliot was suggesting and she liked it.

''Yeah, for mom and dad,'' Elliot was pleased he'd thought of it.

''Do you know how?'' Parker was interested as well. Elliot started opening the cabinet doors looking for ingredients.

''Yeah, I do but we don't have all we need here,'' Elliot was disappointed as he looked at only flour, eggs and butter.

''We need chocolate and something to decorate it with,'' Elliot bit his lip and wondered if he dared.

''No Elliot, dad will be mad even if we make him a cake. I'm gonna ask Gordon,'' Gracie took charge and went to wake the babysitter so he could go to the shops for them.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Angela, I'm really not sure,'' Bones walked to meet Booth and Jack with a certain amount of apprehension.

The dress that Angela had persuaded her to buy was stunning but Bones still wasn't sure if it was appropriate.

''Bren, it is so perfect and you love it, you know you do,'' Angela had no time for her protests.

''Don't you? Admit it, don't you?'' Angela raised her eyebrows and Bones gave in graciously.

''It is the most wonderful colour,'' she conceded with a smile.

''And gorgeous material and the best cut ever, just say it I'm brilliant,'' Angela took her arm and Bones allowed herself to be drawn in, it was a change to be carefree for a moment.

''You look happy,'' Booth remarked, he kissed her lingering for a split second, his hand rested gently on her waist. He stroked some bared flesh with his thumb and Bones trembled, he pulled away, a knowing smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. Bones went very red and Jack laughed.

''Jeez, you guys are smouldering. You really do need a room,'' Angela couldn't resist saying.

''We should get home, did you get everything?'' Bones asked in her best, school teacher voice.

''Yes ma'am,'' Booth replied meekly and Bones pursed her lips at him.

''Seriously though you should get back, remember what happened last time Gordon was in charge?'' Jack reminded them.

''Mmmm,'' Booth was curious to see whether the reading of the riot act had made any difference.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Wow, that is great. I can't believe we made such an awesome cake,'' Parker was beside himself with glee.

''Yeah, it's good isn't it?'' Elliot stood back and admired their handiwork. He knocked knuckles with Parker and then Gracie.

''Thanks Gordon,'' Gracie remembered her manners and Gordon nodded, he didn't risk speaking as he didn't want the children to pick up he was upset. He had spent two very enjoyable hours with the Booth children and he was totally smitten. He was going to miss them immensely but he held onto the fact he would see them occasionally.

''Do you think they'll like it?'' Parker asked Gordon anxiously and the psychologist knew that to any parents this would be a welcome gift but for these parents in their present predicament, it was close to perfection and was a complete vindication of their decision.

These complicated yet unique children deserved the sacrifices the adults in their lives were prepared to make for them, hell Gordon would do the same thing if he had the opportunity.

''Yes Parker, I think they will like it very much,'' he managed to say and he was rewarded by three beaming smiles.

''Can we watch TV?'' Elliot asked cheekily and Gordon guffawed.

''No Elliot, you cannot,'' he replied hugging the young boy around the shoulders.

''Yeah that's what I thought,'' Elliot replied good-naturedly.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Stop stealing money Parker, you suck at this game,'' Elliot slapped Parker's hand and shoved him for good measure.

''Hey! Hey! No fighting. My turn I believe,'' Gordon rolled the dice and Elliot crossed his eyes at Gracie who giggled into her hand.

Gordon's competitive nature meant he was wiping the floor with the kids and he was the only one enjoying the game.

''I would like to buy that,'' Gordon declared as he landed on Fifth Avenue.

''Would you?'' Elliot said sarcastically whilst Gracie glared indignantly at Gordon.

''We're kids, you're supposed to be nice when you play with kids,'' she didn't get Gordon at all.

''Yeah, you are,'' Parker was equally offended.

Elliot heard his parents come in at long last.

''Dad, tell Gordon to give us a chance, he's being nasty,'' Gracie wailed at Booth as he walked into the room, he dropped his multitude of bags in a heap.

''I am not being mean, I am teaching you the realities of life,'' Gordon defended his position and Elliot laughed at him.

''No, you're not. You're just trying to win at all costs for some twisted reason. I'm done,'' Elliot put his playing piece back in the box.

''Me too,'' Parker followed suit with Gracie just behind him.

''Have you been playing nice doc?'' Booth sat down to rest his weary limbs.

''No, he hasn't,'' Gracie answered, poking her tongue out at the older man.

''Well in that case, I am taking myself off to have an early drink with Doctor Sweets and leave you to enjoy some family time alone,'' Gordon excused himself, he waved to the kids and patted Booth on the shoulder before taking his leave.

''So guys, did you have a good time?'' Booth was perplexed when the children all exchanged looks, a secret was afoot.

''Where's mom?'' Gracie asked.

''I'm here,'' Bones was not enjoying having to visit the bathroom every five minutes, she would be glad when the first trimester was over and that side effect settled down.

''We made you something,'' Parker couldn't contain himself any longer.

''Did you? What?'' Booth was reticent, unsure what this could possibly be.

''Come on, we'll show you,'' Gracie jumped up and grabbed Booth's arm, pulling him from the chair. He let her powerless to resist.

''We worked real hard on it dad,'' Parker took Booth's other hand. Bones gave Elliot a puzzled look as he stood up.

''It's okay mom, we cleaned up,'' Elliot slipped it in hoping she wouldn't notice, she did but said nothing despite the fact she was thrilled to hear that endearment from his lips again.

They followed the others into the kitchen.

''Look, it's a cake!'' Parker stood beside a huge chocolate cake decorated with the words 'Congratulations mom and dad' in M & Ms. He was bouncing with excitement and his face shone with satisfaction at their amazing feat.

They were both genuinely speechless, it was about the best present either of them had ever received.

''You made that yourselves?'' Bones asked incredulously. The kitchen was spotless, it was unbelievable.

''Gordon helped out,'' Elliot mumbled, he felt embarrassed by what he now saw as a lame and childish gesture but it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

''Not much, Elliot knew how and he told us what to do. I used that big machine and everything,'' Parker was so proud of himself, it was beyond cute, way beyond.

Bones welled up and tried to think of a way to express to her children how touched she was.

''I did the letters, they're a little crooked. Sorry,'' Gracie was apologetic and Bones put her arm around her, squeezing her tightly as she continued to search for the words.

''That is the best cake I have ever seen and I bet it tastes even better than it looks,'' Booth did have the words.

''Yeah, it is isn't it?'' Parker basked happily in the glory and Booth picked him up enveloping him in a bear hug.

''Thanks guys, we love it,'' Booth ruffled Elliot's hair, he was standing uncomfortably away from them but Booth knew it was an act. He had worked as hard as anyone.

''Yes we do,'' Bones managed to say as she stood holding onto her daughter for dear life, she wanted to stay in this moment forever. All of them together safe and happy in a warm kitchen filled with the delicious smell of freshly baked chocolate cake.

''I think you guys need some fresh air,'' Booth knew the kids had been cooped up all day and despite the fact they were obviously making an effort, they would have cabin fever soon which was not a good thing for any of them. He let Parker down with regret, noting that he was so heavy now that Booth couldn't hold him for more than a few minutes before his arms protested.

''Can we go to the park?'' Elliot was on it in an instant, inactivity was not his forte.

''Yeah we can, mom needs to rest up and I would love a game of catch. Any takers?'' Booth asked and Parker responded immediately

''Me! Me!'' He said and Booth laughed.

''Go find your mitt and yes, Elliot, you can take your skateboard,'' Booth was happy to agree to just about anything.

''Don't forget your helmet,'' Bones called after him and she heard him groan but knew today he would wear it just for her.

''Get your coat Gracie, we'll go the carousel okay?'' Booth remembered each child's needs and Gracie disappeared happy with the promise.

''Well, what can I say? One minute you wonder why you ever had kids and the next you realise it's the best thing you've ever done,'' Booth put his arm around his soon to be wife as they gazed down at the source of their pleasure.

''It's the most wonderful thing I have ever seen,'' Bones said in a choked voice and Booth laughed.

''Don't worry, I'll have yours and I won't tell the kids that you don't eat cake,'' Booth tapped the side of his nose and went to hurry the children up.


	20. Chapter 20 The Big Day

Thanks for the reviews. I have made the decision and the relevant people's help has been requested. Thanks to all those who joined in, I really appreciate it.

So this is a romantic chapter, something I believe is way overdue for our favourite TV couple.

Hope you like it,

Laters Sammie X

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''We're going to the church and we're gonna get married,'' Booth crooned in Bones' ear and she popped an eye open as she turned away from the dreadful noise.

''You really are a terrible singer,'' she croaked and Booth tickled her.

''Thanks Bones, I love you too,'' he enjoyed the fact that Bones was very ticklish and he could reduce her to a quivering wreck so easily.

''Booth, stop it, stop it,'' Bones managed to say between bouts of hysterical laughing. It was mortifying to her that he had discovered this weakness as it was a contradiction to the cool façade that she liked to present although Booth knew the real her better than anyone.

''As you well know we are not getting married in a church,'' she said snootily once he'd backed off and she'd caught her breath.

''It's a song Bones and play nice or I'll tickle you again,'' Booth threatened as he walked towards the bathroom.

''Don't you dare,'' she said and a mischievous grin spread across his face as he turned back to her.

''Booth, don't. I said don't,'' she tried to dodge around him as he crawled across the bed towards her. He caught her easily around the waist and stood up with her in his arms.

''Put me down Booth,'' she slapped at his chest but he just quirked an eyebrow.

''Now you aren't being a good girl are you so I think that you could do with a good soaking?'' He carried her through the door to the bathroom where a large bath of fragrant bubbles awaited her.

''Oh, did you do that for me?'' She asked in wonder, it never ceased to amaze her when people did nice things for her.

''For us, I did it for us.'' He put her on her feet and stripped off her nightgown before pulling her towards him, her body moulded with his as if they were two halves of one.

Booth placed soft, butterfly wing kisses along her shoulder blade taking her breath away as she melted against him.

He grinned before he climbed into the tub and held his hand out. Bones joined him without a moment's hesitation.

XyXyXyXy

''Eeeew, what are mom and dad doing?'' Gracie padded into the kitchen and stopped dead.

''And what are you doing?'' She said in response to the strange sight confronting her.

''I'm reading the newspaper. I've got nothing else to do,'' Elliot said through a mouthful of cereal.

''What? You have to be kidding me!'' Gracie thought that was hilarious and Elliot flicked her cheek with his finger.

''Bite me Gracie, I can read you know,'' he mumbled as he went back to the sports page.

''Sports, should have guessed,'' Gracie was relieved, she thought for one minute that Elliot had been possessed.

''What's wrong with you?'' Elliot noted the surly face.

''Mom and dad are making funny noises in the bathroom and I have to wear that goddamn dress,'' she was feeling less magnanimous now she was faced with reality.

''Sucks to be you,'' Elliot laughed and Gracie splashed some milk at him.

''What happened to lets be good?'' Elliot asked in a mocking voice.

''Have you seen that dress?'' Gracie sounded all of thirty and Elliot rolled his eyes.

''It's only for one day Gracie, suck it up for mom and dad okay?'' Elliot didn't want her rocking the boat.

''I know, I know but I can still be pissed can't I?'' Gracie gulped down some orange juice.

''I'd quit cussing, it'll make dad mad and you know what happens then,'' Elliot was a hypocrite, Gracie's words were copied almost directly from his own and he knew it.

''You're always cursing,'' Gracie pointed out and Elliot shrugged.

''I'm older, just be nice for one day, Gracie. Okay?'' Elliot carried his dishes to the sink which was yet again unusual behaviour for him.

''Yeah okay,'' Gracie was feeling grumpy but agreed anyway.

''Pinkie swear?'' Elliot held out his little finger.

''Do you know how lame that is?'' Gracie was scornful but Elliot persisted.

''I know but swear anyway,'' he said and Gracie shook on it just to get rid of him.

''You swore so if you break it, I can kick your ass,'' Elliot reminded her.

''You wouldn't dare, dad wouldn't let you,'' she called but he flipped her off over his head.

''I'll tell dad that you did that,'' she yelled louder this time but Elliot's only response was to slam the bedroom door.

XyXyXyXYXy

''The kids are fighting,'' Bones said dreamily as Booth stroked her arm, she was mesmerised by the myriad of sensations such a simple touch evoked.

''Ignore it Bones,'' Booth dropped a kiss on her shoulder and she sighed in contentment sinking down into the warm, scented water.

''This is bliss,'' she breathed.

''Yes, it is,'' Booth closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax completely for the first time in a long while.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''I can't do this anymore, I am going out of my friggin' mind. Do you think they're asleep?'' Elliot knew there hadn't been a sound for at least fifteen minutes.

''You'll catch it,'' Gracie said as she watched her brother's growing agitation.

''What's wrong with Elliot?'' Parker looked up from his comic book.

''He's craving TV, it's pathetic,'' Gracie had extended her vocabulary since starting school and could be really annoying.

''Give me that,'' Elliot spotted the comic book and snatched it from Parker's hands.

''Hey, that's mine,'' Parker protested and Elliot ignored him, sitting down to read.

''El, give that back to him you douche,'' Gracie surprisingly defended Parker.

''Bite me Gracie, he can have it back when I'm done,'' Elliot considered that fair as he was the eldest.

''Here,'' Gracie grabbed the comic and gave it to Parker.

''If you take it again, I'll call dad,'' Gracie threatened and Elliot knew she was serious.

Elliot heaved out a deep sigh and began to tap his fingers.

''I thought you were going to watch the TV,'' Gracie smirked at Elliot who glowered back at her but didn't move.

''Scared of dad huh?'' Gracie called him on it and Elliot shrugged.

''So are you,'' He retorted and Gracie considered his point.

''I'm not, I'm gonna be nice for today but I'm not scared of dad and he won't tell me what to do the way he does you. I won't let him,'' Gracie was a very strong willed girl and up until now she had accepted Booth's authority but that was only the case to a certain point.

''Whatever,'' Elliot didn't argue with her, he figured she'd find out the hard way.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Where are your mom and dad?'' Angela strode in pushing Elliot out of the way.

''In the bathroom making whoopee I think,'' Elliot's words threw Angela.

''Well go get them,'' she demanded.

''No way, you go get them,'' he laughed as he made his way back to the living room.

''You do know that they aren't even supposed to see each other before their wedding let alone…'' Angela stopped as she saw Gracie and Parker looking curiously at her.

''Tell them that not me although I think it's too late,'' Elliot could be a real smart ass as they all knew.

''Now Angela, calm down,'' Gordon had stayed with Jack and Angela to give the Booth's some space and he had attempted all morning to slow Angela down to no avail.

''Calm down? Calm down? We have only got six hours,'' Angela was verging on hysterical and Elliot swirled his finger at his temple behind her back causing the other children to laugh at her expense.

Unfortunately for him, Booth had walked into the room a minute earlier sent by Bones. He cuffed Elliot around the head and the boy slunk away with a resentful glare at his father.

''Booth, where is Bren? We need to get to the hotel?'' Angela was like a whirl wind and Booth was taken aback by her fervour.

''She's coming, we were….'' Booth didn't know how to finish that sentence so he didn't.

''We know what you were doing, can I go in?'' Angela dismissed him like a minor irritant and he nodded as no wasn't an option, she might kill him on the spot.

Booth looked at Gordon who chuckled and held his hands up.

''She is a force unto herself. I decided long ago that when confronted by a woman on a mission it's best to accept the inevitable and go with the flow to use the vernacular,'' Gordon had followed his own advice since he got up.

Jack staggered in weighed down with bags and a large bottle of champagne.

''Let's get this party started shall we?'' Jack yelled and Booth rolled his eyes.

''It's not a frat party Jack,'' Booth said but Jack wasn't assuaged.

''You didn't have a bachelor party so I figured we would toast you before we left,'' Jack explained the magnum in his hand.

''Don't get plastered sweetie,'' Angela appeared with the Bride to be trailing behind her, she wore a rabbit in the headlights expression.

Booth pulled Bones to one side by the hand.

''Don't look so terrified, Angela wants to spoil you so let her. Enjoy it, you deserve it. I know you don't believe me but you do,'' Booth tapped the end of her nose gently and she nodded.

''I know but…'' She started her protest.

''No buts just go and be pampered and I'll see you later,'' Booth gave her a push and patted her gently on the butt, she looked back at him and he winked causing her face to flame red immediately.

Elliot rolled his eyes at Parker who had a look of disgust on his face.

''Eeeew,'' he said and Elliot laughed.

''Double eeeew, come on Parks. We'll go find something to do, smash something or do some tagging as apparently we aren't allowed to watch TV,'' Elliot dragged Parker away and Bones looked about to protest, glad of any diversion to distract her.

''He was kidding, the boys are my responsibility. Now go, get out of my sight,'' Booth waved his hand and Bones finally did what he said.

''Gracie,'' Booth said, a warning sounding in his voice when his daughter didn't follow them.

''Dad,I…'' Gracie started to protest but Booth silenced her with a pointed finger.

''Don't, not today,'' he said and Gracie stomped off through the front door.

''Drink?'' Jack raised the bottle and Booth nodded.

''Drink,'' he agreed.

XyXyXyXyXy

''You look good doesn't he Parks?'' Elliot nodded in approval as he looked Booth up and down.

''You look like James Bond dad,'' Parker was in awe, this didn't look like the father he knew and loved.

''Right back at you,'' Booth teased and Parker giggled.

''Yeah right, whatever, we look dumb,'' Elliot pulled at his collar and frowned as Booth straightened it.

''The girls won't know what's hit them,'' Booth was choked as he looked at his two boys, they were so handsome and there was a glimpse of the men they would become.

''Oh yes, you are a striking trio aren't you? Temperance is a lucky woman,'' Gordon said approvingly as he looked them over.

''Do you have the rings Jack?'' Booth checked and Jack patted his jacket pocket.

''All present and correct,'' he assured him and Booth was satisfied that all was well.

''The car's here so we can go when you're ready,'' Jack said and Booth froze.

''We'll see you in a minute dad, good luck,'' Elliot held his hand out very formally and Booth shook it solemnly.

He almost gave into tears when Parker did the same.

Jack took the boys downstairs to give Booth a moment with Gordon who was in the role of father for the day. Booth wished Pops was there but Gordon was a good stand in.

''You should be very proud Seeley,'' Gordon said quietly and Booth nodded.

''Feel like the luckiest man alive today Gordon,'' Booth used his real name and Gordon was touched.

'' I think that's a fair assessment, Temperance is a fine woman, look after her won't you?'' Gordon did his duty.

''Always Gordon, you know that,'' Booth went along with it as it felt right.

''So let's go, make you legal,'' Gordon slapped Booth's back and led the way.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Wow mom, you look like a movie star,'' Gracie gazed up at her mother, the emerald dress had a tight beaded bodice which hung in silken waves from the clinched waist. It flattered Bones' pale skin making it appear almost alabaster like and her eyes shone with bright anticipation. Her hair fell in Pre Raphaelite curls and Gracie was right, she looked stunning.

In her hands she held a bouquet of lilies which were bold and striking just like Bones.

''Phew, Booth will fall over when he sees you,'' Angela whistled as she finished fixing Gracie's hair which was not easy as the little girl spun and pulled to get away.

Gracie was also in green and she looked like a princess much to her disgust.

''Gracie, you are beautiful just like your mom whether you like it or now,'' Angel scolded her and Gracie tutted before she gave up. Secretly, she wanted to look like her mom so she allowed Angela to weave her magic.

''You look great honey,'' Angela embraced her friend as the call came from the foyer to say the car had arrived.

''Thanks you for this Angela, you worked miracles,'' Bones was truly grateful and Angela accepted her thanks with a wave of the hand.

''I wanted you to have the best Tempe, you deserve it,'' she repeated Booth's words and Bones was intensely grateful that at last she appeared to have found her place in the world with people who loved and valued her.

''Come on hun, don't keep that hot man of yours waiting,'' Angela checked her over once more, she nodded in satisfaction and they left.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

They pulled up to a tiny, Gothic ornamental garden tucked away in the outskirts of Washington and Bones was overwhelmed by its beauty. At the centre was a small, ivy covered sculpted folly dressed with huge sprays of lilies and there waiting for her was Booth looking like the hero from a golden era Hollywood movie.

Bones always believed if she ever got to this point, she would turn tail and run in fear.

As she climbed from the car she looked for him and their eyes locked for a breathtaking, vivid moment that Bones would remember for as long as she lived.

Then she went willingly and without a single doubt that she had found the one man placed on this earth just for her.

XyXyXyXyXy

All together now! AWWWWWWWW

Ready for a new adventure?

S X


	21. Chapter 21 Short Shorts?

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last few chapters and all their fluffiness. The respite is over and the story with all its turmoil begins again in earnest.

There are matters to be resolved and I am not going to apologise for pulling on the heart strings at the end of this chapter.

Gracie is shaping up, she's going to be entertaining to say the least.

Need to develop Parker more, any suggestions for his character? How would you like him to develop?

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Oh God, I knew it,'' Booth flipped the phone shut and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands roughly through his hair as he tried to digest the news. He glanced at the beautiful woman who was now his wife and decided to use these few precious hours alone constructively, it might be the last time they could indulge themselves to this extent for many months. Bones was asleep and he slipped his hand around her waist as he lay down next to her. He leant up on his hand and watched her slumber, tracing the slope of her shoulder lightly with his finger.

He knew he should let her rest but he couldn't stop himself, he kissed her on the lips gently at first but when she didn't wake up, he became more urgent.

She groaned and then responded in kind, the liquid thrill of desire enveloped her.

''Morning Mrs Booth,'' his voice gruff with lust and Bones stopped any further words by kissing him deeply.

''Morning Mr Brennan,'' she said cheekily as she broke away and he laughed.

''I have news but it can wait,'' he rolled over on top of her and she placed her hand on his cheek.

''Yes, it can,'' she agreed.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Can I go out?'' Elliot asked Jack over breakfast, Jack frowned and tried to remember if he was allowed to say yes to that request.

''Technically I'm not grounded. I'm not allowed to watch TV, use a cell phone or a computer and I haven't done any of those things have I?'' Elliot pointed out quite correctly and Jack realised that he was actually right.

''Where do you want to go?'' Jack felt himself weaken, Angela and the other kids were fast asleep but Elliot didn't seem to sleep much.

''Just to skate with some of my friends, no biggie,'' Elliot shrugged, he really needed some down time, it had been so full on for what felt like forever.

''Where?'' Jack wasn't sure Elliot had had enough time to make any real friends.

''Just at a skate park, it's only a bus ride away and I'll be back whatever time you tell me too. Honest Jack, I will,'' Elliot tried his begging look and he saw Jack's resolve falter. Elliot knew that his dad had said that he was only allowed to go places when he or Bones said yes but Elliot figured they wouldn't be home for a while and Jack appeared not to know that.

''No Elliot, I'm sorry but you can't,'' Jack was only too aware that Elliot was marked and needed to be kept close.

''Why Jack?'' Elliot watched his face closely and he saw something that disturbed him.

''No reason kiddo, just we're responsible aren't we?'' Jack tried to cover by rising to make toast.

''Jack, are they going to take me away?'' Elliot tried not to sound frightened but he just wasn't that good an actor.

''Who are they exactly, kiddo?''Jack asked curiously, Elliot was a bright boy and he obviously sensed something in the air.

''The suits, Jack. Are they gonna take me away? I don't, I want…'' Elliot's voice cracked and he dropped his head.

''Dude, don't get upset. Your dad will take care of you, you know that,'' Jack placed a comforting arm around the young boy's shoulders.

''It's not just up to him is it?'' Elliot looked up and Jack was taken aback by the intensity of his stare.

''Elliot, please don't worry. Booth has this under control,'' Jack said helplessly and Elliot dropped his head again.

There was silence but Jack could see that Elliot was fighting back tears of fear and apprehension.

''I blew it Jack, I got a second chance and I blew it,'' Elliot whispered and Jack started to panic, he was in the unenviable position of either telling an outright lie or breaking his best friends' confidence.

''I know they're gonna take me away and I'm scared. I love dad, I love Bones and I even love the brats. I don't want to be alone Jack,'' Elliot came clean and Jack had little choice.

''You are not gonna lose your family Elliot, I swear that is not going to happen. You're gonna have to trust me okay?'' Jack told a half truth and Elliot considered his words carefully before replying.

''They're gonna come with aren't they?'' Elliot didn't let up and Jack was speechless, he could say no more or he would betray his closest friends.

The moment stretched into long minutes and eventually Elliot exhaled deeply.

''That's what I thought,'' he said, his voice resigned and dull as if the world had sucked him dry. He wanted to stay with the people he loved but he couldn't let them make such a sacrifice again, it wasn't fair. Elliot knew what he had to do but the thought sickened him.

''I didn't say anything Elliot,'' Jack reminded him and Elliot gave him a wry smile.

''You didn't need to Jack,'' he said with a shrug and Jack chose to say no more, he had said enough already.

''Can we go out for the day then?'' Elliot wanted to take his mind off what he knew was coming.

''Sure, why don't we? How about The American Indian museum?'' Jack suggested and Elliot nodded.

''That sounds good, maybe we can get a dream catcher and that way I might get some sleep?'' Elliot admitted for the first time that he was suffering from nightmares.

''Yeah that's an idea,'' Jack ruffled his hair before he began to clean up, he knew that Elliot had gone easy on him and he was grateful for small mercies.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Austin? As in Texas, that Austin?'' Bones asked as they sat in the hot tub. She sipped her champagne watching her husband's expression darken.

''Yeah, that's the one,'' he replied without much enthusiasm.

''I clearly remember reading that Austin is one of the best places in the United States to live and it has a great campus,'' Bones was almost enthusiastic.

''I know Bones but Texas?'' Booth's reply exposed all his prejudices and Bones tutted.

''Booth, I think you need to reserve judgement, it's a good choice for us,'' Bones could see the logic, it was a place with few mob connections and it would be very hard to trace them there.

''They want me to coach high school football,'' Booth was pleased with that suggestion.

''See? That's a good fit, you were a jock weren't you?'' Bones teased him and he threw her a warning glance.

''Are you gonna have to wear short shorts?'' Bones giggled and before she knew what was happening, she was pulled under foaming, warm water, champagne and all.

XyXyXyXyXy

''I'm hungry,'' Gracie skipped happily alongside Angela. The museum had proved a fun time for all, with just the right balance of information and hands on experiences.

''So do you think a dream catcher will work?'' Elliot yawned, he wasn't feeling so great and he had a headache through lack of sleep.

''Yeah kiddo, I think it will,'' Jack had purchased him the biggest one he could find.

''How about we go home and order in pizza?'' Angela was attuned to the children and she could see Elliot was tired.

''Can we swim in the pool Jack?'' Parker took Jack's hand and the adult man nodded, he was starting to relish the role of father and was really looking forward to his own baby.

''That's a great idea,'' Angela saw Jack's pleasure and she was filled with a sense of well being. She had chosen a great guy and he was going to be an outstanding father.

All was well with the world for now at least.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Booth grabbed a slice of pizza from Gracie's plate as he slipped into the chair next to her.

''Hey dad,'' she grinned at him, happy to share her food with him.

''Hey princess, you miss me?'' Booth ate the pizza in one go and Gracie rolled her eyes.

''Dad, that is lame. Don't call me princess, that's for airheads,'' Gracie was most definitely not one of those.

''She's right dad, it is,'' Parker agreed, he looked up as Bones entered the room after yet another trip to the bathroom.

''Bones, we saw a tipi and listened to stories about the stars, it was cool and do you know what happened to the Apaches? It was real bad and kinda sucked,'' Parker was full of their day.

''We took the kids out. Hope that's okay?'' Jack explained and Booth nodded, this was a very different homecoming from last time, everyone appeared calm and relaxed.

''Where's Elliot?'' Booth frowned, he had a speech planned and he didn't want to deliver it twice if he could help it.

''He's asleep, he had a rough night,'' Jack told Booth what he needed to know with one troubled glance.

''Right, okay,'' Booth should have known that Elliot could not go on untouched by events, inevitably it was now affecting his everyday well being.

''Just in time,'' Bones smiled at Booth who nodded. She was right, this was what they needed.

They had to get away, regroup and spend time as a family bonding so they would be a strong unit that could face whatever transpired. Booth would tell Elliot later, it was probably for the best.

''Guys, there's something I need to tell you,'' Booth started and Bones cleared her throat.

''Something we need to tell you,'' Booth corrected himself. Jack and Angela discreetly left the room to allow Bones and Booth some space with their kids.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''So we're gonna be a family again?'' Parker's eyes shone.

''Aren't we a family now then?'' Bones was hurt by the insinuation of Parker's words.

''Yeah but a weird one. We're all mixed up. Am I gonna be called Harry?'' Parker was almost bouncing with excitement and Booth laughed.

''No bub, I'm not sure what our names are gonna be. The FBI are gonna choose those,'' Booth was a little worried about that. They were at the Agency's mercy and as they could construct complete new identities, it was slightly worrying. He just hoped Scully wasn't involved or he could end up as a Percy or Wilbert.

''Do I have to stay behind again?'' Gracie looked about ready to cry so Bones moved fast to reassure her.

''No Gracie, you belong with us. We will never leave you again I promise,'' Bones said firmly and Gracie smiled as her mother put her arm around her shoulders.

''Good cos I'd hate that,'' she admitted and Parker nodded.

''Yeah so would I,'' he agreed and Booth smiled over at Bones. Finally they had achieved some unity and it felt good despite the apprehension about what the future might hold.

''Where are we gonna live?'' Parker asked anxiously as he realised that important detail had been missed.

''That's a surprise but you will have your own rooms so I will finally have somewhere to send you when you need to think about what you've done wrong without being disturbed,'' Booth teased and both kids frowned.

''But we didn't do anything,'' Parker didn't get the joke.

''Not yet you didn't but it's only a matter of time isn't it?'' Booth rolled his eyes when Bones frowned at him in disapproval.

''We'll be real good won't we Parks?'' Gracie declared, jutting her chin out defiantly and she meant it, she really did.

''Yeah we will,'' Parker agreed earnestly and Bones laughed.

''I'm sure you will. How about a movie and ice cream?'' Bones wanted to spend some quiet time with the kids before the turmoil began.

''Can I have my room decorated in clouds? I like clouds,'' Gracie had accepted the huge upheaval with barely a blink of the eye but Booth was canny enough to know that she was going to be difficult. Especially when she realised that she had to share her mother permanently not only with the boys but him as well.

''Yes Gracie, if you want. We'll paint it together,'' Booth started the ground work and Bones nodded in approval.

'' Okay,'' Gracie was satisfied that all was well.

''Can I have Flyers colours in my room?'' Parker got in on the act and Gracie sniffed in disdain.

''Orange? You want your room orange? It's a gross colour, that will look really crap,'' Gracie ruined the jovial mood of accord and Parker threw her a murderous glare. Booth moved rapidly to prevent any fallout.

''You can have your room any colour you want bub and quit with the smart mouth young lady. I am warning you right now that I will swat the first one who puts a hand on the other and they will go straight to bed with the smarts. Got it?'' Booth knew he had to establish the boundaries quickly if they were to have any chance of masquerading as a normal family.

''Mom, tell him he can't speak to me that way,'' Gracie did what she always did and looked to Bones to defend her. Meanwhile Parker was already heading for the living room not doubting his father's threat for a second.

''Be a good girl Gracie, just for me,'' Bones stumbled at the first hurdle as instead of supporting Booth, she attempted bribery. He tried not to show his disappointment but when Bones flicked nervous eyes at him, he knew she was very aware that she had undermined him. It was worrying that she did it anyway.

''Can we have popcorn too?'' Gracie metaphorically flexed her muscles at Booth, sending him a clear message that when it came to Bones she had the upper hand and the most influence.

''Yes Gracie, you can. Go and choose a movie and I'll make some,'' Bones deliberately didn't look at Booth as he leaned back against the counter, crossed his arms and exhaled heavily.

''Thanks mom,'' Gracie smiled triumphantly at Booth and skipped happily away. He watched her go with a sinking heart, their start at co-parenting didn't bode well for the future.

''Don't say anything. I'm making our children some popcorn that's all and you need to go check on Elliot. You have to tell him before someone else does,'' Bones was short with her new husband who hesitated, unsure whether to engage or not. He decided not and made his way from the kitchen without another word.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot sat on the window sill and rested his forehead against the cool glass, his head throbbed with fatigue but whenever he closed his eyes his mother's face flashed into his mind's eye.

He didn't react as he heard the door to his dark room open and then close gently. The window was ajar and a cool breeze bellowed the drapes.

''You're home then?'' Elliot didn't turn around as he made the enquiry. Booth stilled as he registered the lack of emotion in his voice.

''You okay?'' Booth joined him at the window and he lifted his hand to sweep the bangs from Elliot's eyes but the boy drew away from him. Elliot's eyes met his and then he dropped them.

''Sorry,'' he mumbled looking out into the dark grounds of Hodgins' Mac mansion.

''It's alright,'' Booth shrugged although he was hurt but hid it.

''I know, I figured it out. We're leaving again aren't we?'' Elliot stole Booth's thunder and he was stunned for a second.

''How do you know that?'' Booth stuttered. Elliot lifted the corners of his mouth in a tight grimace and shrugged slightly.

''Its the suits, won't let me be will they? They need me so I figure that's what they want, my uncle he's a bad guy right?'' Elliot had been thinking a lot and Booth nodded.

''Yeah kiddo, he is,'' he admitted softly. Elliot looked intensely at him, frowned and looked away.

''Figures, bad DNA or something I guess,'' Elliot mumbled and Booth searched for the correct response.

''You are your father's son do you hear me? Your father was the bravest and most honourable man I have ever met. This other man has nothing to do with you, nothing at all,'' Booth took Elliot's arms and turned him around. Booth searched Elliot's face for some clue that he accepted his assertion but the defensive mask was firmly in place.

There was a stilted silence and then Elliot gave Booth the saddest smile he had ever seen and it damn near stopped his heart beating. This was now a damaged child and Booth felt a failure, he had failed to prevent this and it bit deep. It was his duty to at least try and repair some of that damage.

''I don't want you to come, any of you. I can go alone, I should go on my own,'' Elliot stated but at the end his voice quivered betraying his true feelings. Booth shook his head slowly.

''Not happening tough guy. You are stuck with us, the whole damn circus is coming with and that's the way its gonna be. There's nothing you can do to stop us, we love you,' Booth made it clear arguing was pointless. Booth saw Elliot's hard eyes flicker at the endearment and he knew that this was exactly what this boy needed to hear.

''You're a stubborn bastard aren't you?'' Elliot challenged, he studied Booth's face for a weakening of intent. Booth remained impassive and considered his reply carefully.

''So you get to say that to me just this once, this discussion is done and that remark is forgotten. Now give me a hug and stop being a pain in the ass,'' Booth didn't wait for a reply, he enveloped Elliot in a tight bear hug. Elliot didn't fight, he just closed his eyes and pretended for one second that this feeling could last forever. He also remembered another man's protective embrace, the one other person who made him feel this safe, this special.

''Uncle Seeley, I have to say goodbye to my dad before we go,'' Elliot whispered into Booth's chest and the older man cringed as he nodded.

''Yeah kiddo, I know you do,'' Booth felt the same way.

Booth had to say goodbye for one final time and then he had to get on with the vital task that faced him, somehow against the odds he had to protect his family from the wolves who were circling and getting closer with every second that passed.


	22. Chapter 22 A New Start?

Hey guys, sorry about the long delay but life has been busy beyond belief. Those who have read my stories before know I always finish them ( with one notable exception, soz about that) so your loyalty is not misplaced.

Thanks for the reviews and those who have helped me out with information. Much appreciated. Special thanks to Robert Modean and EliH2 who have been gracious with their assistance.

This is quite fraught, sorry but I did say the fluff was over for a while although there is some here although a little diguised.

Check out my closing comment as I want some help from you guys, my mind is blank about this aspect of the story so need some input.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot looked down at the skull, he frowned and glanced at Booth who was struggling to control the tight lump forming in his chest. Disturbing pictures flashed in his mind as he recalled with perfect clarity the details that Bones had uncovered.

Thankfully or not depending on which perspective Booth took, Bones' suspicion that natural causes may have come into play had proved inconclusive. There was nothing in Andy's records to suggest an underlying medical condition so the unbearable was the accepted theory.

''What are the marks?'' Elliot's question cut through Booth musings and he started, staring at the young boy as he tried to formulate a reply.

''We're not sure,'' Booth gave into his protective instinct and stepped up for his now permanently absent friend. Booth could see in Elliot's eyes that he didn't believe him but he didn't voice his doubts instead he just nodded slowly.

''It doesn't help does it?'' Elliot said and Booth couldn't disagree. He placed his arm around the boy's shoulders and they stood together silently.

''He's not here. Somehow I thought he would be here. That's dumb isn't it?'' Elliot sounded angry and Booth squeezed, again keeping quiet.

''I'm done,'' Elliot turned abruptly around and walked away. Booth glanced down pausing for a brief second. He whispered goodbye before moving towards the person where the essence of his closest friend now dwelt.

''I'm a coward,'' Elliot said miserably as he stared down at his feet and Booth grimaced.

''No kiddo, you are not. You are as far from a coward as it is possible to be. Your father would, is very proud and so am I,'' Booth offered huskily and Elliot exhaled deeply as the weight of the world descended on his slight frame.

''I want to go home Uncle Seeley,'' Elliot said , his eyes flashed with hostility as he stepped away from Booth, he stood defensively as if daring Booth to say no.

''Okay kiddo,'' Booth was puzzled by this sudden change in demeanour. Elliot shook his head and rushed out the words.

''No you don't understand, I mean my real home where I used to live with my dad. I think he might be there,'' Elliot asserted desperately and Booth swept the lab looking for Bones, he needed her.

''Now, I want to go now!'' Elliot ran down the steps and started for the door, Booth was caught off guard and it was a moment before he took chase.

Bones came from her office in time to see Elliot dash past her, Booth was some yards behind him. She was taken aback and froze unsure whether to intervene.

Booth reached him just as he got to the exit, he caught him around the waist and swung him around. Elliot fought, punching and screaming as his emotions and loss overwhelmed him.

''No! No! Let me go! Fuck off and leave me alone. I don't want you, I don't want you!'' Elliot yelled and the anguish in those words echoed around the vast space, quickly drawing a curious crowd. Booth held on as Elliot kicked and hit out at him.

''I want my dad, I want my dad!'' Elliot began to tire and his voice weakened, he issued the desperate plea breathlessly as he slumped defeated in Booth's arms.

''Ssssh, ssssh, I know you do. I know you do,'' Booth soothed him and Elliot went still apart from the wracking sobs that threatened to burst his lungs.

''It's okay, it's okay. I've got you kiddo, I've got you,'' Booth continued to try to offer some comfort and Elliot blinked, looking at him through glazed eyes.

''Sorry, I'm sorry,'' Elliot began to weep, bowing his head in perceived shame.

''It's alright Kiddo, I know. I miss him too,'' Booth sat pulling Elliot into the circle of his arms as he continued to cry away his pain.

''He's gone, he's really gone,'' Elliot murmured over and over to himself as Booth watched with wonder the start of true acceptance. He had a revelation that Elliot had secretly harboured the deep belief that this was all a mistake and his father was going to return to claim him. It explained a lot, the lack of true grief, the apparent ability to continue with normal life as if all was as it should be.

Booth looked up into Bones' eyes as she stood silently nearby, barely able to breathe. She had never witnessed such an out pouring of hurt and it was strangely beautiful as well as being immensely disturbing. Booth's eyes asked for her help and she responded immediately, she knelt beside them and held her arms out to Elliot who crawled to her, laying his head on her shoulder.

''I'm tired mom, I'm real tired,'' he whispered to her and Bones nodded, she placed a soft kiss on his sweat soaked hair and laid her head against his. Booth shuffled over and placed his arms around them, a peace descended rather like the calm after a hurricane that had destroyed all its wake.

''What's wrong with Elliot?'' Parker slipped his hand in Jack's who looked down at him and smiled.

''Nothing now, he's gonna be just fine,'' Jack said firmly and Parker nodded uncertainly.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Booth checked his rear view mirror and the trailing car was still there, it reassured him. He had demanded that he drive his family to their new home without an agent in the car with them. It was a futile attempt to keep up a façade of normality although on reflection this was normal for his family.

''You okay?'' Booth clasped Bones hand and she glanced over, flashing a tight smile at him.

''That was tough huh?'' Booth referenced the heart wrenching goodbyes, Bones had found it the most difficult clinging onto Angela as if she was drowning.

''Yes, much harder than last time,'' she admitted, she was right, the last time had been such a rush that they hadn't been able to indulge the pain of leaving the closest people they had to a family. Adding to their upset was the knowledge of what lay ahead, the total cutting of any ties. It was a real possibility that neither couple would be able to celebrate their new arrivals together.

''It might now be for so long this time,'' Booth offered some grain of comfort but it was a false platitude, the likelihood was this would be long term possibly even permanent. Rebecca had attempted to thwart their escape as a complete family but the FBI had ensured her efforts were in vain. One woman was not standing in the way of them protecting their main witness in one of the biggest mob trials for years although the small problem of the absence of the main defendant remained.

Bones sighed out her response to Booth's words and Booth cringed, he glanced again in the mirror and was met by the cold eyes of his dead friend. They held his for a long second, guilt reflecting before Elliot looked away.

The atmosphere in the car was as it had been for the last few days, Elliot was a shadow of his former self and despite all their efforts refused to re-engage in any meaningful way. It made for a quiet, uneasy ambience that was wearing for all of them.

''Wow, you are kidding me! Is this it? Is this really is?'' Parker sat forward and his excitement made Booth smile. He looked up at the large detached house that was to be their home, it was in a quiet suburb just outside Austin and was impressive. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze as they drew up. Booth could almost believe that they might be happy here but somehow he knew deep down that was unlikely. He mourned for the carefree days of the Walsh family who had been happy before all their worst fears had been realised.

Parker was out of the car before Booth had even stopped.

''Parker! Parker!'' Booth yelled after him but the exuberant little boy was already trotting up the driveway gazing at the house in wonder.

Grace remained where she had for the last few days, stuck to Elliot's side. They had closed ranks and she was as quiet as her adopted brother.

Booth looked at the two children who remained staring straight ahead.

''Get out of the car guys, we're here,'' Booth spoke in the tone that was becoming his fallback position, it was a mixture of caring and begging. It was not becoming as it made Booth feel needy but he didn't know how else to handle his damaged children.

Elliot nodded and climbed from the car, Gracie following him like a shadow.

Booth sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

''This is unbearable,'' Bones said and Booth rubbed his hand over his what now felt like permanently furrowed brow.

''I know Bones but I don't know what the hell to do. It's like he left and now there's someone else living in his body. Someone I don't know, none of us know,'' Booth was anguished but Bones didn't contradict him, it was how she felt. They had a stranger in their midst, a slightly dangerous even menacing stranger.

''Apart from Gracie,'' Bones said and Booth nodded.

''Yeah part from Gracie who, if we're honest, has withdrawn almost as much as Elliot. I'm out of my depth here Bones,'' Booth admitted. A tense silence descended again, the atmosphere of pain and suffering affecting them as much as their children.

''Which is why Agent Booth, the FBI sent the cavalry,'' a loud, confident voice made them both jump and a very familiar face stared in at them.

''Jeez Doc, where the hell have you been?'' Booth almost leapt from the car and embraced the man who could prove to be their saviour. He had disappeared from their radar just as Elliot suffered his melt down and had proved impossible to reach ever since.

''I'm sorry about that Seeley, FBI protocol but I appear to have arrived just in the nick of time as all does not appear well in the world of Booth,'' Gordon managed to make Booth laugh, a thankful release after all the tension.

''You could say that Gordon,'' Booth agreed.

''Temperance, as beautiful as ever,'' Gordon offered his hand to help Bones from the car. '' Some might even say glowing, I trust the latest addition to your sizable brood is progressing well?'' Gordon made Bones smile as well.

''Aaah pensive, well to be expected. How about we go and make a start getting your children back for you?'' Gordon offered as he held his hand up to guide the way.

''Yes, I'm glad you're here Gordon,'' Bones was almost gushy by her standards. Gordon smiled and nodded. They strolled together up the drive way as a car drew up outside the house, the occupants watching them closely.

Across the street, a man stepped away from the window and dialled a cell phone.

''They've arrived,'' he said abruptly. He cut the call off and went back to his perusal of the house across the street that now had new occupants.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''What's that?'' Parker asked the question but Booth could see that even Elliot was curious as they sat around the table. They were alone at last, the whole house had just been checked by several agents and was deemed safe, free of intruders, virtual or otherwise.

''This,'' Gordon held up a brown envelope. ''This is your new life, do you want to know your new names?'' He asked as his eyes swept around the circle of people staring at him.

''Yeah, I want my name to be Thor,'' Parker yelled and Booth laughed.

''Thor? You have to be kidding me, no kid of mine is gonna be called Thor,'' he teased Parker who poked his tongue out at him.

''Watch it bub, you have a room now remember?'' Booth warned.

''Can I go choose which one?'' Parker was almost on hyper drive which was a distraction from the virtually comatose children sitting either side of him.

''Open it Gordon,'' Bones encouraged, she was as keen to know her identity as Parker but a little more restrained with her enthusiasm.

''Yeah, go ahead doc, let's get this over with,'' Booth was convinced he was going to end up as Humphrey.

''Gracie?'' Gordon didn't open the envelope, instead he addressed the blank faced girl across the table.

She nodded but Gordon shook his head.

''No, you have to speak. You have to tell me,'' Gordon insisted and Booth watched with interest, he had considered forcing the kids to communicate but the memory of Elliot's distress had restrained him.

Gracie glanced at Elliot and Gordon rapped the table with his knuckles. Gracie jumped as did everyone and looked at Gordon with wide eyes.

''I asked you not Elliot,'' Gordon said as harshly as Booth had ever heard him speak. There a long moment as the adults braced themselves for the inevitable outburst.

''Yes please,'' Gracie agreed meekly and Booth let out the breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding.

''Elliot?'' Gordon was going for broke and Elliot narrowed his eyes, glaring at Gordon who held his eye steadfastly.

''Whatever,'' Elliot hunched a shoulder nonchalantly as he attempted to save face.

''That is not an answer, that could mean anything. Do you or don't you want me to open this envelope so you can start your new life with your family?'' Gordon was asking about far more than an envelope and everyone around the table knew it.

Elliot scowled and then he pouted, his bottom lip almost touching his crossed arms.

''Well?'' Gordon demanded, evidently not moved by the non co-operation. Elliot looked away, sighed deeply and then looked back.

''I would like you to open the envelope,'' he said and Gordon raised his eyebrows.

''Please,'' Elliot added without any further prompting.

''Good then as we are all in agreement,'' Gordon beamed as he tore open the offending item and scanned the page rapidly.

XyXyXyXyXy

Need some ideas about names guys, got any favs or clever ideas? Please let me know as I can't decide. Put any suggestions in reviews or in a mail and all will be considered as this is a blank page at the mo!

S X


	23. Chapter 23 Rules and Yet More Rules

Right, so sorry thats its been a while but I have been busy. I am having porblems with Fan Fiction on AOL and I have no idea why.

Gracie is going to be a problem as you can see. Yes, someone was waiting but is it friend or foe? We shall see.

I chose the names from a selection and I like them, they are a mixture of everyone's suggestions. Thanks for the reviews and taking the time to offer me ideas.

Review and let me know what you think.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyX

Booth laughed when he saw his new name, he was going to be a regular Joe literally.

''So?'' he looked at Bones who nodded and smiled.

''Marie, I like it. Marie Curie was a great woman,'' Bones was secretly pleased, it seemed poetic to be known by the same name as one of the most famous scientists of all time.

'My name is Chase, can you believe that?'' Parker said in wonder and Booth ruffled his hair.

''Gonna have to get in some batting practise bub if you're gonna live up to that name,'' Booth laughed and Parker looked a little intimidated, he had just been given the same name as one of his biggest sporting heroes.

''I want my room in Philly's colours now,'' Parker tapped Booth's arm who nodded.

''No problem bub,'' Booth gave him a quick one armed hug.

''So young lady, what do you think of your new identity?'' Gordon turned to Gracie who screwed up her nose.

''Elizabeth is sucky but I kinda like Libby, so you can call me Libby,'' Gracie informed the table solemnly and Booth nodded.

''Okay so Libby it is then, sounds similar to Gracie doesn't it?'' Booth tried not to notice that Elliot was frowning but it was quite hard not to notice, his silence deafening as always.

''And,'' Gordon gave his attention to the one member of the family yet to speak.

''Sam, Samuel which is just so….'' Elliot forgot that he was supposed to be brooding and making everyone around him worry. In reality he was tired of that act but he was locked in and didn't know how to stop now he'd started. He was wounded by the death of his father and that would be the case forever but he felt safe and loved so was starting to come to terms with his loss. In truth, he enjoyed the attention he received when he pulled one of his dark, withdrawn moods, the effect was quite impressive. Booth gave him an easy ride and Elliot was enjoying it. He pretty much ate and did what he wanted, it was empowering.

''Ordinary,'' Elliot finished with a grimace. Booth quirked an eyebrow at Bones, they both silently agreed that ordinary was just what was needed at this crossroads.

Elliot looked up and he saw Gordon regarding him and he blushed. Gordon tipped his head to one side and Elliot had the uneasy feeling this man could read his mind.

''Sam suits you,'' Bones said quietly and Booth agreed with her, it actually suited him more than his real name which was strange.

''Certain South American tribes believe that your given name should reflect your soul. A mother should pause and look into her new born babies eyes before they name them, look into their souls. Sam is a strong and brave name so it suits you. Joseph is a loyal, honourable name which fits Booth. Someone took great care choosing these names,'' Bones decided suddenly and Booth realised with a start that she was right.

Gordon cleared his throat and Booth looked at him suspiciously. Gordon held up his hands.

''I could not possibly hypothesise about the names that were chosen. However, could I speak to Samuel outside for a moment?'' Gordon deflected the implication and Booth smiled knowingly at the older man. Booth glanced at Elliot who appeared alarmed and not a little reluctant.

''I…I.. Uuum I have a headache,'' he stuttered and Booth gazed at Gordon, he saw something between boy and older man that was very illuminating.

''I think that sounds like a real good idea. Take a walk in the yard and we'll start dinner. Libby, you make the salad and Chase, you set the table. Chop! Chop! Let's go. We'll eat and then we'll have a family meeting. Lay down the rules, '' Booth stood up and clapped his hands.

Gracie and Elliot looked at each other and Booth narrowed his eyes, this was becoming clearer and clearer every second that passed.

''Shall we?'' Gordon held his hand up and Elliot got to his feet reluctantly, Gracie followed him but Booth was now a lot wiser.

''Oh no, not you young lady. You have salad to prepare,'' Booth took Gracie's arm, propelled her towards the kitchen sink in one fluid movement before Gracie had a moment to protest.

Bones looked at Booth like he'd lost his mind and was perplexed when he winked at her. She was about to verbalise her disquiet but Booth pointed at a compliant Gracie who was pulling various ingredients from the fridge.

''Oh,'' Bones looked over at Elliot who was loitering by the table pouting whilst Gordon waited patiently for him to join him at the patio doors.

''Samuel, Gordon is waiting for you,'' Bones followed Booth's lead and Elliot scowled.

''Now kiddo!'' Booth was more assertive than he had dared to be for days but Elliot didn't seem surprised, he was resigned. It didn't stop him huffing and puffing the whole way whilst Booth watched him with irritation, Gordon smiled at Booth's impatience.

''Perhaps you might like to join us in a few minutes?'' Gordon gave Booth his orders in his own inimitable way and Booth nodded.

''What are we having?'' Bones poured them a glass of wine and Booth grabbed her around the waist, he pulled her close and kissed her gently on the neck.

''Eeew,'' Parker laughed, his delight obvious and Gracie tutted.

Bones was too busy laughing to notice and she whispered something in Booth's ear. Gracie stared at them in horror and Parker rolled his eyes.

''This is what they do when we're undercover, they're like this all the time. Get used to it, we had to,'' Parker was the voice of experience and wandered nonchalantly away to watch TV once the table was ready. He felt contentment as he flicked channels, it was as if he had finally arrived home after a long trip.

Gracie watched them for a few moments and then she frowned. She crashed the colander in the sink, jealousy eating away at her but her parents didn't seem to notice as they only had eyes for each other.

XyXyXyXyXy

''What are you looking at?'' Gordon asked and Elliot jumped. He blushed, he'd been watching his parents and a feeling of contentment overtook him as he watched them canoodling in the kitchen the way they always had in the past.

''Nothing,'' Elliot mumbled as he moved quickly away and Gordon pursed his lips.

''Is that right?'' Gordon took Elliot's shoulders and turned him back towards the kitchen window where Booth and Bones were illuminated, both totally absorbed in each other as they shared a private joke.

''You see those people,'' Gordon crouched beside Elliot and pointed, the boy grunted and Gordon chose to interpret that as an affirmative answer.

''They love you, they love your siblings and they love each other. That love and their children are the most important things in the world to them. Do you consider me a liar?'' Gordon spoke in a quiet voice but his words were firm and calculated.

''No, I know you're not. I know they do,'' Elliot replied gruffly. Gordon waited a second and then he sat down on the wall beside Elliot who glanced at him.

''I have a perplexing question,'' Gordon said and Elliot shuffled backwards, Gordon raised his eyebrows and Elliot stopped moving.

''Oh,'' Elliot was desperate not to engage but Gordon was giving him no opportunity for avoidance.

''Why oh why if you know that, have you been torturing those poor people for the last few days?'' Gordon's voice betrayed that he was very annoyed at Elliot who flinched at his blunt words.

''I'm traumatised,'' Elliot protested and Gordon nodded.

''Yes, yes you are but I can see an improvement in your state of mind regarding your father, signs of acceptance. That does not explain why you have convinced those people, who I hasten to add I am very fond of, that you are on the verge of an almost catatonic state. '' Gordon was uncompromising and Elliot blinked as he stalled in an attempt to formulate a reasonable reply.

''I will wait,'' Gordon folded his arms and smiled, he hummed softly to himself and Elliot began to panic.

''I don't know,'' he uttered and Gordon looked steadfastly at him. Elliot squirmed and then exhaled deeply.

''I was upset, real upset when I saw my dad. I just wanted to crawl away and die but then I started to feel better,'' Elliot stopped talking and Gordon tapped him gently on the head.

''They left me alone, I could do what I wanted, watch TV whenever, go to bed late, all the stuff they get so crazy about normally. I didn't have to talk to them, hell I didn't even have to go to school, no school means no homework. It was sweet,'' Elliot saw Gordon's face darken.

'' Sorry,'' Elliot said with a hopeful smile. Gordon shook his head and the smile disappeared rapidly.

''Was that a good choice?'' Gordon asked simply and Elliot kicked the wall, scowling at the ground.

''Was it?'' Gordon asked again and Elliot looked at him. Gordon was not giving Elliot an inch so he got grumpy which was becoming his fall back position.

''You're a pain in the ass, a total pain of ass. Why do you wanna talk about this? Can't we forget it, a new start and all that?'' Elliot really didn't want to talk.

''No Samuel, we can't,'' Gordon stretched his legs out in front of him. Elliot stamped his foot in frustration and Gordon gave him his best admonishing glare which seemed to do the trick.

''Sorry,'' Elliot said again.

''Apology accepted although I suspect your father may be a more difficult proposition when he realises that you have been playing him,'' Gordon warned and Elliot nodded sheepishly.

''I hate that name,'' Elliot sat beside him on the wall and Gordon placed his arm around him.

''No, you don't. Sam, do not manipulate those you love into doing what you want them to. It shows a lack of respect for who they are and it devalues the love you feel for each other. Do you understand that?'' Gordon delivered his lesson and Elliot nodded.

''Yeah I do, sorry,'' Elliot came easily in the end.

''Good,'' Gordon nodded.

They sat together in silence for awhile and the patio door opened behind them. Elliot's stomach dropped and he slumped down on the wall, looking at the floor in misery.

''I believe that Samuel has something to say to you,'' Gordon stood up as Booth walked down the steps towards them. Elliot cast pleading eyes up at him and Gordon winked, it didn't help much.

'' It is a most pleasant evening Seeley, I am going to fetch us some beers. I will be back in a blink of an eye,'' Gordon patted Booth on the back and walked jauntily away. Man and boy watched him go.

''He's happy, is that because of you?'' Booth asked, his voice light and airy. Elliot bit his lip and traced the pattern of the paving stones with his toe as he stood up, not happy with the difference in heights.

''What do you have to say to me?'' Booth tried again, more firmly this time.

''Nothing, I don't know what he's talking about,'' Elliot shrugged and Booth quirked an eyebrow.

''You seem better, why is that?'' Booth sat down on the wall and Elliot moved away from him.

''You pissed?'' Elliot asked from a safe distance and Booth nodded.

''Yeah, some. Thought we'd built something between us. Am I wrong?'' Booth didn't pussy foot and Elliot felt guilty.

''No, you're not wrong. I'm sorry, I was upset but then it got kinda fun with you and B…'' Elliot stopped and looked over at the fence that surrounded the yard.

''Mom being so….'' Shame stopped Elliot from finishing.

Booth considered his options and rejected the one that sprang to mind immediately. He took his time, allowing Elliot the chance to wallow.

''I think that as we are in a new house and that we have a fresh start that I'm gonna let this ride but don't do it again. We need to trust you, okay?'' Booth was rewarded with a huge smile which made him very happy as he had begun to believe that Elliot would never smile again.

''Thanks dad,'' Elliot really meant it.

''Here we are,'' Gordon handed Booth a beer and Elliot a soda.

''To the Kent family,'' Gordon clinked his bottle against Booth's.

''Yeah absolutely, to the Kents,'' Booth added his own toast and Elliot laughed.

''You do know that was Superman's real name right?'' He said and Gordon nodded.

''I am aware of that but it is also the place of my birth. Oh and did I mention that Samuel and Elizabeth were my parents' names?'' Gordon revealed and Booth rolled his eyes.

''No you didn't but somehow that doesn't surprise me doc?'' Booth took a long pull of beer and he felt peace for the first time in a long while.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Right so perhaps I should call this meeting to order,'' Gordon smiled and Parker giggled.

''Why are we having a meeting again?'' Elliot asked and Gracie sniggered.

''We are having a meeting so the rules are clear,'' Bones was the one who spoke and Booth smiled gratefully at her, he appreciated the support, it got tiring being the disciplinarian parent.

''Rules? Right, I thought they closed Alcatraz,'' Elliot mumbled and Booth cuffed the back of his head.

''Hey, don't. Do you approve of that?'' Elliot asked Gordon who had to suppress the answer that actually he'd wanted to do that himself. The Booth children were rewriting Gordon's entire philosophy regarding raising children, they were just a challenge too far.

''Right well, I think we should establish some rules regarding family meetings,'' Gordon carried on undeterred and Elliot snorted derisorily.

''You want rules for this as well, jeez this is gonna take a while,'' Gracie was equally as uncooperative.

''You're not kidding,'' Elliot supported his little sister.

''Doc?'' Booth had agreed to let Gordon run this but his children were now enjoying the sound of their own voices way too much after days of enforced silence.

''Patience Joseph, patience,'' Gordon held his hand up.

''That's the first rule by the way, you use your new names at all times, inside and outside the house. This is the last time you use your old names,'' Gordon said and Gracie looked at Elliot with twinkling eyes.

''I'm confused, can you tell us a rule before you've told us the family meeting ones? Is it constitutionally sound before the rules of the family meeting have been agreed to issue a rule and don't we have to vote or something?'' Gracie was smug and over confident.

''Elizabeth!'' Bones snapped and Gracie gazed at her with a furrowed brow.

'' So that rule stands then?'' She asked innocently and Elliot began to snigger into his chest.

Gordon looked puzzled but then seemed to rally.

''Right so during a family meeting, you must allow everyone to speak without interrupting them or judging them. Are we agreed?'' Gordon continued manfully.

''Do we?'' Gracie asked Elliot who shrugged.

''Damned if I know,'' both kids then started to giggle uncontrollably.

''Sorry doc,'' Booth had held his tongue long enough.

''Right so this is how it is, we use the names all the time and you behave yourselves. Same as before, everything as before, show respect, do your homework and behave at school. Any questions?'' Booth kept it simple and Parker nodded looking doubtfully at his siblings who were having their own private conversation.

''Okay so at this moment some people are not showing respect and if they don't shape up in the next thirty seconds they will be doing time,'' Booth said staring at his eldest children who both stopped talking at once.

''Are you really gonna coach football? Do you know anything about teaching kids?'' Gracie asked with wide eyes.

''Yes Libby, I do not that it's any of your business,'' Booth replied coldly.

''Ooooh, you were told,'' Elliot wound her up and Gracie flushed with embarrassment.

''I think that's a crock and I think you're gonna make a shit teacher. I hate you and I hate this!'' Gracie flew from the table.

''Samuel, join her,'' Booth said after the whole house shook when Gracie slammed her bedroom door.

''Why? What did I do? She's the one having a hissy fit,'' Elliot protested and Gordon gave Booth a disapproving stare.

''Go to your room, I'm not arguing about it. Just do it,'' Booth said it again and Elliot stood up, throwing a sullen glare before sloping resentfully away.

''Joe, over disciplining again,'' Gordon scolded Booth whilst Parker watched with curious eyes.

''Go watch TV Chase,'' Bones said quickly and Parker went reluctantly.

''Elizabeth was the problem there Joe, why did you feel the need to correct Sam?'' Gordon used the names but they felt awkward and uncomfortable.

''I have to agree with Gordon, Joe. Libby was the one causing problems,'' Bones had to speak up.

''Sam was encouraging her, they make each other worse and I'm not gonna let it ride anymore,'' Booth stood up and disappeared towards the bathroom in an attempt to give himself some time.

''Marie, you are going to have to resolve this problem. It is clear that Libby resents her father and this is exasperated by the fact he appears afraid to admonish her adequately,'' Gordon felt a real problem developing.

''It will be okay, we'll adjust,'' Bones was struggling enough with the names and she wasn't ready to step into the breach between her husband and daughter.

''Okay, if you say so. We will see,'' Gordon admitted defeat for now although he was hoping that he had just lost the battle not the whole war.

XyXyXyXyXy

The undercover thing is always difficult as you get used to the new names but they will grow on you, honest they will.

S X


	24. Chapter 24 So How Was Your First Day?

So how are we all feeling? Mmmm, yeah me too. So in an effort to make myself feel better, I have written a chapter of my story, just to remind myself what could be if Bones would open her heart.

Thanks for the reviews, this is a long chapter but I am very upset so forgive me. Its a family chapter and has little to do with the case, again hope you don't mind.

Dunno what with Supernatural and Bones, the angst is getting overwhelming.

Right a reviewer said she was struggling with the new names which is understandable.

Clarify-

Booth- Joe Kent

Bones- Marie Kent

Parker- Chase Kent

Gracie- Elizabeth ( Libby) Kent

Elliot- Samuel ( Sam) Kent

I try to only use their new names when a character is talking and use their real names when I describe what they're doing/feeling, etc.

I figure if I just go over to their new names wholesale then you lose the essence of the original characters, it worked on the other one but I know its hard.

Let me know if you disagree or can think of a better less confusing way.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot smiled at Parker who was staring down into his cereal bowl with mournful eyes. Elliot saw his bottom lip trembling and he shoved him playfully with his shoulder.

''Chill little bro, I'm just next door. You get any trouble and I'll make the kid eat dirt,'' Elliot reassured Parker who looked up, his eyes full of doubt.

''I wanna stay home,'' he said, Elliot knew he would be fine but it was pointless telling him that. He had been like this last time as well, he was just so used to having Elliot beside him that he panicked when he wasn't there.

''Dude, come on. You're a Kent now, just like Superman,'' Elliot tried to make him laugh but Parker remained stricken.

''Look Parks, any trouble just text and I'll be there just like that. Trust me okay?'' Elliot tried again.

''Do you promise and you're not supposed to call me that?'' Parker asked uncertainly and Elliot nodded ignoring the jibe about the name thing.

''Totally, I promise and I'll even make a pinkie swear, see?'' Elliot held out his pinkie and Parker shook it.

''Okay, what was that?'' Booth stopped abruptly as he caught the end of the agreement.

''Nothing,'' Elliot shrugged and then he began to laugh as he looked his dad up and down.

''Don't,'' Booth warned which just made Elliot laugh more.

''Those shorts look kinda weird, dad?'' Parker piped up and Booth rolled his eyes.

They weren't short shorts, they were ordinary sports shorts, part of his uniform but the kids found it funny because their dad usually wore a suit. His legs didn't get out much.

''Have you got your gun?'' Elliot asked, he couldn't see how he could have as there was nowhere to hide it.

''Sam, do you really think I can pack when I'm a teacher?'' Booth resisted the urge to say duh as it was a little childish.

''Duh,'' Parker said it instead and Elliot hunched a shoulder.

''Right, I guess not,'' Elliot wasn't sure how that made him feel, Booth saw his uncertainty and he agreed with him but it was his job to make these kids feel safe.

''Okay guys, I know that this feels scary but you have your cells so just use those if anything and I mean anything makes you nervous,'' Booth did what he could.

''See, you just text,'' Elliot watched Parker carefully and he nodded.

''Okay so I text,'' Parker found some courage from within.

Elliot held out his knuckles and Parker knocked them with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Booth hesitated as he realised that he was missing something, his thoughts were interrupted by Bones flying into the room. She was anxious and over wrought, he didn't miss that.

''You okay babe?'' Booth caught her hand as she swept past him. Bones was brought up short and suddenly she appeared nervous, she licked her lips and tried to formulate a reply that would cause the minimum of fuss. She had spent a very fraught fifteen minutes with Gracie and was already exhausted before the day had even started.

''Yes, yes I'm fine,'' she faltered and Booth turned her to face him, searching her face for a clue.

''You're a sucky liar mom,'' Elliot pointed out quite succinctly in Booth's opinion.

''Thank you Samuel, that's good to know,'' Bones sighed and Booth frowned at her.

''So what is the problem?'' he asked again trying not to notice that time was ticking by, they were close to being late for their first day at their new jobs.

''Libby is taking a long time in the bathroom, that's all,'' Bones blustered and Booth pulled a pained face. That was outside his remit although he suspected there was more to this than Bones was letting on but he was reluctant to intervene.

''I'll go,'' Elliot reacted immediately and left before either adult could stop him.

''Bub, go get your backpack,'' Booth gulped his coffee.

''Okay dad,'' Parker got up and hugged Booth around the waist for a brief second before disappearing into the hallway.

''This is tougher than I remember,'' Bones admitted and Booth nodded.

''Yeah it is but when it gets too tough, just remember that tonight I get to do my special thing all over again,'' Booth said with a suggestive glint.

''That is very true,'' Bones was happy to engage in some harmless marital banter, it stopped her considering the day ahead.

XyXyXyXyXy

''What the hell did you do?'' Elliot walked into total chaos, Gracie's bedroom floor was covered in every item of clothing she owned and she was sitting in the midst of the debris. She was dressed and looked fine to Elliot but apparently not.

''I cannot wear any of this stuff, it's all crap. I hate everything, I hate this house, I hate mom and dad, I hate my name,'' she wailed and Elliot tried very hard not to laugh, he cracked a small smile which rapidly disappeared when Gracie glared at him.

''Libs, this place is not like DC, its more laid back. I don't think you need to worry about what you wear here so much,'' Elliot pointed out but Gracie didn't seem to hear him.

''I want to go back to my old school, I wear a uniform there and I liked it,'' Gracie was not about to be comforted.

''You're kidding?'' Elliot didn't get that especially as he was the only one who had to adhere to a dress code, a strict one and he was less than impressed with the chino shorts and smart polo shirt he had to wear. Worse he was expected to tuck it in which made him feel stupid.

''I want to go home,'' Gracie sniffled and covered her face melodramatically.

''Gracie, cut it out okay? You're being a brat, dad will not let you do this. I know he's all wussy with you but if you don't stop then he will get mad eventually,'' Elliot was a little baffled by Booth's attitude to Gracie but had held his tongue thus far.

''I don't care what he says, he can't tell me what to do,'' Gracie snapped back, her face obstinate and disagreeable.

'' Gracie, there's nothing wrong with any of these clothes. Ang got most of 'em and she is way cool as well as uber hot so you've got nothing to worry about,'' Elliot decided to try reasoning with her as he was not getting into the dad debate with her.

''You think?'' Gracie was interested in his opinion, her face was blotchy and tear stained but she had stopped wailing which was progress.

''Yeah and I gotta warn you that Dad is gonna be pissed when he sees this and I figure you have five minutes max before he comes in here,'' Elliot began to pick up discarded items.

''Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't care,'' Elliot waved his hand when she looked about to spout forth once again about Booth not being the boss of her, Elliot was getting tired of hearing it.

''Come on Gracie, help me please,'' Elliot tried begging and it work.

Gracie recovered herself and got up to help him.

Elliot kicked open the closet and dumped the clothes on the floor.

''Elliot, what if they pick on me?'' Gracie asked as she added her own pile and shoved the door shut.

''Gracie, listen. If anyone says or does anything to you then you call me,'' Elliot was starting to feel like an unpaid bodyguard, this big brother stuff could be wearing.

''What if I can't?'' Gracie was more canny than Parker and saw the fault in Elliot's plan.

''Right, uuum, well the thing is Gracie, kids are basically like pack animals, they follow a leader and if that leader sees a sign of weakness in the new kid, they rip your throat out,'' Elliot saw immediately by the expression on Gracie's face that he had chosen an analogy that terrified her.

''Look, all I'm trying to say, if someone picks a fight then you fight back. You land the first hit, don't give them a chance,'' Elliot didn't know if this was how little girls operated but it was what he knew.

''So I should hit them, that's what you're saying?'' Gracie picked up her back pack and Elliot nodded.

''Yeah I guess I am,'' Elliot shrugged.

''Thanks Elliot, I love you,'' Gracie hugged him and then skipped from the room.

Elliot hung back as he wondered if he should have given that advice but there again, it had always worked for him.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Do you think Gordon was right about not telling Sam about his principal? That he would see it as a personal challenge to take her on?'' Bones was worried, the principal of Elliot's school had a reputation for being eccentric and old fashioned in her expectations of the children in her care. She was also known for being draconian and handing out punishments that were tougher than they needed to be.

''Yes Marie, he was. Sam would go out of his way to provoke her, he would find it funny,'' Booth knew his teenage son had a streak of mischievousness a mile wide.

''Okay, I trust Gordon so I guess I agree,'' Bones looked at the high school with trepidation, kids were streaming around the car and she watched them carefully. Her anthropological brain went into gear and she saw immediately that these children were similar to the ones she'd taught before although there were some sub groups that stood out, denoted by their clothes.

''Tribal,'' she said to herself.

''Huh?'' Booth heard her and was puzzled as he parked the car in a space that had his name on it. It was strange to see ''Assistant Coach Kent'' in black and white, made it real. Suddenly Booth was nervous, he was the new kid all over again.

''They gather in tribes, look, see those boys there,'' Bones pointed and Booth pulled her arm down.

''Don't point at the Goth kids Hun, they might suck your blood when you're not looking,'' Booth joked and Bones gave him a look of consternation.

''That is very judgemental Joe, they wears those clothes as protection from people like you,'' she said snootily as she checked her purse for one last time to allow some time to gather herself.

''People like me? What does that mean?'' He asked and Bones sniffed.

''You're a jock aren't you?'' She said as she climbed from the car leaving Booth to contemplate the fact that technically she was right.

''Does that mean you'll meet me behind the bleachers after school?'' He said in her ear as they walked towards the main buildings.

''Maybe,'' she said coyly and Booth nodded in approval. This was the Bones he liked, the playful, teasing Bones relieved from her shackles as Gordon put it, this Bones had an open heart.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Health class?'' Booth smelt a rat when he looked at his colleagues, Steve and Josh appeared straight up type of guys and had been friendly until they dropped this bombshell.

Booth had helped out with a freshman football session, it was clear he was a natural and was going to enjoy his new job.

''Yeah, sorry Joe but we need cover. It's sophomores and Health is your area. Wouldn't normally throw you in like this but needs must and all that. You have 30 minutes, all you need is in here. What we teach is dictated by the School Board so it's easy streets. Good luck,'' Josh slapped him on the back whilst he handed him the manual.

''Lesson 3,'' Steve added helpfully as the two men left him alone. Booth couldn't help but notice they were laughing as they went. It was obviously an initiation and he couldn't afford to fail, Booth felt like he was the one in High School and had just found out there was a pop quiz he hadn't studied for.

Booth's suspicions were confirmed when he read the second sentence, it was a lesson about the correct use of condoms and the kids were required to practice using bananas.

Booth had to laugh, he had four kids, not that they were all biologically his but these people didn't know that. He wasn't sure that Joe Kent was the best choice for a lesson on contraception.

Then Booth had a horrifying thought, was it boys only or mixed? Boys he thought he could handle but girls, not so much.

Booth walked to the classroom with a confidence he did not feel and when he closed the door behind him, he was met with rows of eager faces who were all thankfully male.

''Coach Kent, that's not right is it?'' One of the boys pointed at his condom which was about to burst due to the air that had collected in it. Several of his buddies laughed at his expense but theirs weren't much better.

''No, it's not. You guys need to watch and listen or you are going to end up with large families. Shall we try this again?'' Booth opened another condom and was surprised when the kids crowded around and then it struck him.

These kids were very different from his generation, this mattered, they had a lot to lose if they failed to learn this lesson. No one, boys included, walked away these days, the stakes were high and this was important. Booth knew that he was going to enjoy his days teaching and it was a relief.

''Prefer bare back myself,'' there was always one smart ass and Booth stiffened expecting that to breach the wall, he braced himself for the goofing off to begin. There was an expectant silence as all the boys looked at him waiting for his reaction.

''Right wise guy, if you're so experienced how about you show the rest of the class how it's done on accounts of you being so mature and all?'' Booth didn't miss a beat and faced down the rebel who blushed bright red. He looked down at the offered condom and shook his head.

''No?'' Booth asked and the kid looked at the ground.

''That's what I figured. Okay boys so listen up. This matters, yes you should wait until you're married but just in case, this will protect you from unexpected fatherhood and lots of other nasties,'' Booth smiled as several faces went white.

Some of the boys laughed as he demonstrated but Booth understood that was embarrassment and nothing else.

''Right guys, let's talk about those nasties shall we?'' Booth's words were met by several groans but he was really feeling confident now so ploughed on regardless.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Gracie stared at the girl who was standing with a smug smile and her hands on her hips. Gracie glanced around at the group of girls surrounding them and realised this was what Elliot had spoken about. She had not experienced it before, at her old school the honour code was so strict that no student would have been this openly hostile.

''I bet you think you're cool with those clothes but you're still a geek. I can spot a geek and you're one,'' The girl pointed as she spoke and Gracie realised that this was as a result of her morning performance in class. It had won her adult approval but her peers were a different matter.

''No, I'm not,'' she stammered although she didn't really know what was wrong with being a geek, her mom was one and she was the best anthropologist in the country.

''Prove it then,'' another girl said from her side and Gracie remembered Elliot's words. She was a tough little girl under the cuteness, yes she was small and dainty but she was her mother's daughter after all.

Gracie didn't say anything, she just stepped forward and punched the girl on the nose just the way Elliot had taught her.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Mrs West, '' The young girl stood nervously in front of her desk and Bones looked up.

''Yes, Felicity,'' Bones remembered her name as she had been so enthusiastic throughout the lesson.

''I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're here, that was the best biology lesson I've ever had. I had no idea that bones could tell us so much,'' Felicity positively gushed and Bones had never felt so loved.

She had learnt in her last job that you have to hook kids and nothing hooked kids better than demonstrating how bones could solve murders. Yes, she had to censor some details but it still fascinated them and it gave Bones hope for the future of Science.

''Thank you, I'm glad to be here as well,'' Bones was surprised she meant it and all the doubts from that morning felt like a distant memory.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot crossed the field despite being told by several of his new friends that it was an action punishable by death but his brother had texted so he had to respond. There was no way he was letting him down at the first sign of a problem.

''Chase, fuck what happened to you?'' Elliot was appalled, Parker's eyes were red raw and he was distraught, both his knees were bloodied and he had a graze on his elbow.

''They asked me to play, I thought they were being nice,'' Parker spluttered and Elliot was instantly on alert.

''What did they do?'' He asked urgently and Parker explained in between hiccups that several kids had asked him to join in a game of tag and used it as an opportunity to push him around culminating in one kid shoving him so hard that he cut himself up.

''Should I tell?'' Parker wanted to but was aware that there was an unspoken code.

''No, you do not rat. Which kid?'' Elliot asked and Parker pointed at a fat kid who could kill Parker if he sat on him.

''Name?'' Elliot was now on a mission.

''Chad, Chad Porter,'' Parker began to calm down.

''Right, you need to do two things and you're gonna need to be real brave and you are gonna get in trouble but you have to suck it up,'' Elliot explained, he heard his school bell go behind him but ignored it.

''I don't wanna get in trouble,'' Parker started to cry again and Elliot got irritated with him.

''Man up Chase, you can't be a frigging wuss about this,'' Elliot tried to snap him out of it and Parker attempted to stop crying.

''Okay so you need to go right over to that kid and punch him real hard in the stomach and then kick him as hard as you can in the shin,'' Elliot knew that Parker wasn't going to like his suggestion much and he was right.

''Noooo, he'll kill me,'' Parker looked fearfully back at the kid who was oblivious to the attention.

''No he won't if you kick him hard, you have to kick him hard. Do you understand me?'' Elliot emphasised and Parker nodded slowly although he looked scared to death.

''And don't look like that, you look about three. Do you think dad lets anyone push him around?'' Elliot was brusque and Parker's face showed his hurt.

''No, I guess not,'' Parker knew he didn't.

''Exactly so walk over there like a man, just like Dad would, take a deep breath and do it. Later find out if he has an older brother,'' Elliot added and Parker frowned.

''Why?'' Parker was happy to stall but Elliot was very aware the school yard behind him had emptied a while ago now.

''Cos I'm gonna pound him just to make sure everyone gets that you don't mess with Kent kids. Now go and I'll be right here okay?'' Elliot gave Parker a shove and watched from a safe vantage point using a wall to hide behind.

Parker was hesitant at first but once he'd landed the punch, he gave the kid a kick that Elliot would have been proud of. The boy offered no resistance, he fell to the ground clutching his leg and howling like he was about to die. All the boys were looking at Parker in wonder and he gave Elliot a happy thumbs up as he recognised the immediate change in status.

Elliot waited, he watched as a teacher pulled Parker away to his fate and then he ran back to school, happy that his good deed for the day was done.

As he reached the door, he saw an ominous figure standing watching him with hard, disapproving eyes. It was the famed and notorious Mrs Trunchbull, which was an unfortunate name for a principal but very appropriate. Trouble was she looked very unhappy.

''Mr Kent isn't it?'' She asked with pursed lips. Elliot nodded, she was very intimidating and had a demeanour that made Elliot extremely nervous.

''You are required to answer,'' she said bluntly and Elliot cleared his throat which appeared to have closed up.

''Yes Ma'am,'' Elliot was annoyed when his voice came out all quivery.

'' I require you in my office as certain misdemeanours have been brought to my attention. Come,'' She beckoned with her finger and Elliot did as she said, even he wasn't about to argue with this extremely formidable woman. No one in their right mind would.

As he walked, his foreboding grew and by the time he got to her office, Elliot was on the edge of tears.

''Are you going to call my parents?'' Elliot croaked, for some bizarre reason he was hoping she was going to reply yes.

''Oh no,'' she smiled menacingly. ''I think we can handle this between us don't you?''


	25. Chapter 25 Gordon is Drowning!

So this is helping me get over the show although I am positive their plan is to make Bones jealous with a new love interest for Booth which will bring her to her senses. It should be entertaining to watch her beg his forgiveness.

Thanks for all the reviews, the Bones section is a warm and welcoming place. I love you all!

For the British readers here, you don't know what I'm talking about so apologies but just wait! Don't ask how I know already as I'm British too. ( taps side of nose with a jaunty wink!)

This appears as a filler but its not entirely, there are clues to future developments. There are several challenges ( and not just from the kids) coming for our couple, real marriage breaking ones. Can you spot them? One is obvious, one not so much.

The case is still there in the background but this is also a tale of family which is dominating at the moment but don't forget the suspicious neighbour.

Gracie is being a little cow but have some sympathy for Bones, she hasn't done this before so she struggles and Booth is reticient to step over his line. Being a step parent is never easy.

Another long one, enjoy and I'm off to do some gardening as the weather is glorious!

S X

Booth poked his head around the door and beamed at Bones.

''You look happy how was your first day?'' Bones was feeling good herself, she had missed teaching and it was nice to be back although she was still struggling with the name change.

''I had to do a sex education lesson for the tenth grade which was illuminating and not just for them,'' Booth bounced an orange off the inside of his arm and swaggered in looking cocky.

''Oh god, did you?'' Bones laughed, she knew he wouldn't be this relaxed if it had been an ordeal.

''These kids are great, they're respectful and really nice kids,'' Booth waited as she pulled on her coat.

''I know, it's a good school. I like it,'' Bones agreed and Booth put his arm around her. She stopped and looked at him sternly and he stepped back holding up his hands.

''Understood, no touching at school,'' he said and Bones nodded.

''Absolutely,'' she teased.

''So your day was good too. Wonder how the kids enjoyed their new schools?'' Booth knew that the kids were with Gordon who was masquerading as an Uncle. They were going to meet the nanny on the weekend which was going to be interesting for all concerned.

''I'm sure they were fine, they understood that they weren't supposed to draw attention to themselves,'' Bones was confident her bright and gifted children would have behaved impeccably, Booth looked less sure.

''Hey guys, just the people I was looking for. Wow, great reports all around,'' Principal Roth was smiling as well, it appeared to be catching.

''Thanks, it was a good day. I think we're going to like it here,'' Booth nodded.

''That is great to hear as I know that you are both going to be huge assets. I can't stop but we'll catch up tomorrow okay?'' Principal Roth was another straight up guy and Booth really thought he had landed on his feet.

''Oh by the way Joe, heard about what the guys did to you with the 10th graders, good job on not dropping the ball,'' Roth winked and then hurried away.

''I think we deserve a drink on the way home, Gordon has the kids and I am sure if there was any problems we would know by now,'' Booth was feeling care free and enthusiastic.

''Yeah let's get a drink, this is a great city. We should take the kids out at the weekend. Get familiar,'' Bones was infected by his good mood and she was more relaxed than she had been in a while.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Samuel, please join us,'' Gordon waved his hand at the vacant chair around the table. Elliot looked between his little brother and sister.

''Is there something wrong?'' He asked as he slid into the chair.

''I don't know. You tell me, is there?'' Gordon asked amicably and Elliot wondered if somehow he was psychic and knew about the letter burning a hole in his pocket.

Principal Trunchbull lived up to her fictional character and Elliot had never experienced a scolding like it. He was still shaky and upset because he had pulled a week long detention on top of whatever his dad was going to say when he read the dreaded letter. The burn of resentment and dislike towards this new adult in his life was smouldering nicely.

''Uh no, I don't think so,'' he looked quickly at Parker who was staring at the table, he sniffed loudly and Elliot realised that Gordon knew about the events at lunchtime.

''Oh right, now I get it. You're real sorry aren't you Chase and he won't do it again?'' Elliot knew he wouldn't have to.

''Samuel, is it correct that you advised Chase on the course of action, even encouraged him to strike this boy?'' Gordon asked, his voice giving away his consternation and frustration.

Elliot shrugged, deciding it was one of those rhetorical questions his English teacher talked about all the time.

''And Elizabeth, is it a mere coincidence that you followed a similar recourse when resolving a conflict at school?'' Gordon was flabbergasted, it was the only word he could use to describe the feeling of total incomprehension he was experiencing. On the one day the children needed to keep a low profile, they had ensured that the entire faculty were aware of them.

Gordon made the decision to protect Booth and Bones when he received the phone calls. Therefore, he had suffered the unpleasant experience of picking up wayward children and found that schools treated the parents, or in his case carer, of naughty kids as if they had misbehaved as well. It was chastening and Gordon was feeling affronted by the indignity of their disapproval.

''She was being mean so I rubbed her face in the dirt. She's a skank and deserved it,'' Gracie was defiant and she shot a quick smile at Elliot who winked. Go Gracie! Was his clear message. Gracie positively glowed with pride and satisfaction which didn't help Gordon's mood.

''A skank? A skank? What on earth is a skank?'' Gordon threw his hands up and Elliot screwed up his face to stop the laughter at Gordon's outrage which was comical.

''Aaah, you may laugh, indeed laugh and be merry but I can assure that your parents will not be laughing when I regale them with this litany of fractious insubordination,'' Gordon's outrage made him forget he was talking to children.

''Huh?'' Parker looked up and Gordon snorted.

''You have been very naughty and your parents will be angry. Is that clear enough for you?'' Gordon snapped and Parker's eyes filled with tears.

''Chase, don't ruin it now by being a baby,'' Elliot reminded Parker of the need to hang tough.

''Oh no, don't do that. Do not make it worse by making him feel guilty for being upset, he should be upset. His reaction is the expected one, it's you two. No remorse, no guilt, no sign of contriteness, nothing. It simply won't do you know,'' Gordon was now blustering.

''Uuum, sorry although technically I didn't really do anything did I?'' Elliot was going to sign the letter himself, no way was he letting his father anywhere near it. He was in enough trouble as it was.

''Didn't you? Do you really believe that you have no culpability at all?'' Gordon asked and Elliot tried to work out what he was asking.

''Don't bother trying to answer that because I will do it for you. You are just as guilty as they are, you told them to resort to violence. You set the tone,'' Gordon was getting more worked up than Elliot had ever seen him.

''I didn't say that. He didn't, I did it all by myself. Don't blame Sam,'' Gracie corrected him and Gordon lifted his eyes to the heavens as if hoping he might get some guidance there.

''It was me not Sam,'' Parker joined in and Gordon composed himself, he very meticulously clasped his hands together on the table and slowed his breathing.

''Gordon, this is not that big a deal,'' Elliot began the charm offensive, he looked at the clock, he had just enough time to resolve this problem and hopefully leave his parents none the wiser.

''Don't,'' Gordon held up his hand.

''What?'' Elliot was confused, he hadn't said anything yet.

''Do not try and use your considerable talents at manipulation on me. I am not keeping this from your parents, I will be telling them the whole story as soon as I get the chance. Now, does anyone else have anything to tell me?'' Gordon looked around and Elliot almost put the letter on the table but then the chance was gone.

''Give it to me,'' Gordon held his hand out to Elliot who jumped back and gave him a baffled glare.

''Give you what?'' He stuttered and Gordon's eyes clouded with disappointment.

''Right so I will add deceit to the now considerable list but you should still give me the letter because Joe will just print off the E Mail if you don't,'' Gordon flicked the fingers of his out spread hand.

Elliot sighed and placed it on his palm.

''Thank you, better late than never I suppose,'' Gordon placed it like a ticking bomb on the table and Elliot fixed his eyes on it.

''A question, I have a question. Not that I like to quote overly sentimental musicals of the sixties, I much prefer to use Shakespeare. However in the words of the wonderful Julie Andrews how can such lovely children do such dreadful things?'' Gordon really wanted to know and Elliot shrugged.

''To survive,'' Elliot thought that Gordon lived in cloud cuckoo land.

''Aaah, right survival, yes indeed survival of the fittest but is it really necessary to use violence, couldn't you use your intelligence instead? Has the human race not evolved beyond the Neanderthal? '' Gordon saw in their faces that the younger children didn't have a clue what he was talking about but Elliot was a different matter.

''Have you met dad?'' he commented sarcastically and Gordon almost clumped him, he just about restrained himself, it answered his own question. Plainly, not even he had evolved that much.

''You say that but now Chase and Libby will be left alone at school. The bullies will stay away from 'em which was the point,'' Elliot patronised Gordon and he gave up.

''That's it, I admit it, your father knows how to deal with this better than I do. You can justify yourselves to him,'' Gordon was spent and reached the conclusion that for all his studying and the many books he'd read and even written that it equalled nothing against experience. To give realistic parenting advice to parents you had to be one first. It was a lesson that the Booth children had taught him the hard way.

''Justify what?'' Bones looked around and she groaned inwardly when she took in a distinctly flustered Gordon.

''What did you do?'' She asked with weary resignation.

There was a long and prolonged silence. Booth felt all his good cheer drain out of him, Parker looked like he had been crying, Gracie was sulking and Elliot had his look of feigned innocence that always meant trouble.

''I punched a girl at school on the nose, she was a skank and I'm glad. I am so not sorry,'' Gracie folded her arms and Parker began to cry again.

''I did not make him cry, I have done my utmost to be reasoned and calm but really, they would try the patience of a saint.'' Gordon wanted it to be clear.

''Gr...Elizabeth, you didn't did you?'' Bones avoided Booth's look of amusement at that, she'd landed a few punches herself back in the day.

''Yes, I just told you didn't I? Are you deaf?'' Gracie was unrepentant and Booth bit back the sharp rebuke that sprang to his lips. He waited for Bones to scold her but she didn't. She just stared at Gracie in confusion and what looked like fear.

''Why don't I get you a drink Doc and then you can all tell us what happened today?'' Booth took the path of least resistance and ran away.

''Yes, some wine would be most welcome. The children have eaten,'' Gordon remembered his babysitting duties.

''Thank you Gordon, thank you very much,'' Bones was grateful but also embarrassed.

'' Well Marie, don't thank me just yet,'' Gordon remarked caustically as Booth handed him a full glass. He saw the letter and picked it up as it was addressed to him and Bones.

''What's this?'' he asked as he sat down next to Parker who crawled into his lap immediately.

''I'm sorry dad,'' Parker whispered and Booth threw a questioning look at Gordon. He put the letter down as he focussed on his little boy and Gracie took the chance, she slid it surreptitiously off the table.

''Unfortunately Chase allowed himself to become involved in a fight with another boy at school. He made him cry, he kicked him rather hard apparently,'' Gordon replied to the unspoken enquiry.

''Hey bub, what have I told you? You don't use your fists or your feet to settle arguments,'' Booth only said it because he knew he had to. He understood the law of the jungle and there were times when a kid had to stand up for themselves.

''That's your job, it's what you do like all the time,'' Elliot exclaimed and Booth rankled.

''No, it isn't,'' he retorted although there was some truth in what Elliot said.

''Your father cleans up when people allow their emotions to get the better of them and react in a violent way. If anything what we do proves the point that giving into your baser instincts is the wrong thing to do,'' Bones protected the man she loved and Elliot rolled his eyes before collapsing his head on his arms. They were using far too many long words for him and he couldn't keep up.

''Wow so you guys have been real busy haven't you? Any more confessions?'' Booth looked at the top of Elliot's head, his crime was missing from the list.

''Aaaah, yes well Sam was the mastermind of the whole sorry affair. He advised his younger siblings on the best way to make friends and influence people,'' Gordon was the one who filled Booth in. Elliot raised his head to see Booth's reaction who looked coolly back at him.

''And I didn't open the letter but it's from Sam's school. They called to say they were sending it but declined to inform me of the nature of its contents which I think may have been a blessed release,'' Gordon smiled for the first time in an hour as the wine hit the spot.

Booth looked down at the table to find an empty space where his correspondence had sat mere seconds ago.

''Hey, give,'' Booth held his hand out just as Gordon had.

''I haven't got it,'' Elliot did the butter wouldn't melt thing again.

''Oh and he lied about it too. Only gave it to me when I said you could print it off E Mail anyway,'' Gordon had no conscience about snitching on the kids, they had worn him to a frazzle with all their nonsense.

''Samuel, I am gonna count to 3 and you had better give me the letter,'' Booth tried to think of a suitable threat but decided to leave it to the imagination.

''I told you I haven't got it,'' Elliot appeared to be telling the truth.

''You must have dropped it dad,'' Parker stepped up on the kids' side very subtly, he went back to his own seat as well.

''My god, they're more skilled at warfare than Montgomery, Field Marshal Montgomery that is, not the place,'' Gordon was warm and befuddled now so more inclined to be impressed especially as they weren't his problem anymore.

Bones looked sharply at Gracie.

''Did you take it?'' She asked and Gracie shook her head.

''Tell me the truth, did you?'' Bones knew she had, it was the only possible explanation.

''Give it to me now,'' Booth asserted himself but Gracie gave him the most disdainful look known to man.

''I don't have the stupid letter and don't tell me what to do, you have no right,'' Gracie said it because she knew Bones would do nothing and she was right. Bones sat paralysed, blinking rapidly.

''Give it to him Libs,'' Elliot said softly and Gracie stared at him.

''It's okay,'' Elliot was resigned to his fate and Gracie tutted before throwing the letter across the table.

''I hate you, you're mean and I hate you. I'm gonna find my real dad that's what I'm going to do,'' Gracie stomped from the room in a repeat of the previous night.

The air was so thick and strained that you could cut it with a knife as Booth tried to control his hurt, he loved Gracie, really loved her and he hated that she had turned so venomous towards him.

''She didn't mean that dad, she's jealous,'' Elliot was the one who spoke and Gordon remembered in that moment why he loved these kids so much.

''Sam, take Chase upstairs please,'' Gordon ordered gently and Elliot did it quickly, both boys throwing anxious glances at their parents as they went.

''You can't let her talk to you that way Bones,'' Booth slipped but it was understandable under the circumstances.

''I know, I know,'' Bones couldn't understand her own inaction, all she really knew was that she felt horribly guilty for not giving her daughter enough time alone with her before she dropped her into a readymade and very complicated family.

''Can I make a suggestion?'' Gordon said and Booth nodded.

''Yeah doc,'' Booth pinched the bridge of his nose, their good day had disappeared in one sentence.

''Why don't you ignore what Elizabeth said about her real father for now? Deal with the behaviour and then speak to her together when this has all calmed down,'' Gordon thought they should let the dust settle for now.

''He's right Joe, we need to gather ourselves,'' Bones meant she needed to gather herself and he knew that.

''That sounds like a good idea,'' Booth agreed but the spectre of Gracie's real father was one he'd consigned away in a box and now it was free, running around in his head..

''Read the letter,'' Bones wanted a distraction from her true dilemma.

Booth scanned it quickly and then threw it down.

''It says he's been disruptive and disregarded school rules. He's got a week's detention and if it happens again, he'll be suspended which is dandy,'' Booth was too tired to say much more.

''Oh great so what do we do about that?'' Bones had thought it would be minor but it just wasn't their day after all.

''Have you considered threatening him with a long, painful death?'' Gordon joked and Booth laughed.

''Tempting Doc, very tempting,'' Booth took Bones' hand and she looked up, her eyes troubled.

''Marie, don't over react. It's just teething problems. We've done this before and we will have to do it again. We knew before we agreed to this what it would be like,'' Booth was also happy to concentrate on this problem to avoid the real one.

''I know. I love you,'' Bones said from nowhere. Booth smiled and sat forward resting his forehead against hers.

''And I love you too which is why this will be fine, we will be fine,'' he reassured her and she gave him the special smile she kept just for him. He kissed her tenderly and they paused for a second, just to relish the closeness. Booth sat back with regret but he noted that Bones face appeared less strained.

''So?'' Bones knew they hadn't really resolved anything.

''Sam was trying to help, it wasn't the advice we wanted him to give but he was looking out for his little brother and sister so I don't want to be too extreme. His intentions were good,'' Booth was balanced, he could see both sides of this story.

''Grounding with threats of spankings all round if it happens again is my recommended remedy although Samuel really could use a damn good thrashing as my old house master used to say,'' Gordon gave his opinion and Booth looked at him, his astonishment evident.

''This does not mean I am revising my opinion of physical punishment for children, it is counterproductive but with your children I am prepared to make an exception because I think they might kill me before the weekend unless you do something drastic,'' Gordon said with a chuckle and Booth laughed.

''Well Doc, thrashing as you put it is considered abuse these days so that's kinda off the agenda, sorry,'' Booth teased and Gordon nodded.

''Yeah I suppose it is a mite draconian even for your little devil,'' Gordon conceded.

''I agree with Gordon's suggestion, grounding sounds like a measured and appropriate response,'' Bones was compliant.

''Although you must be firm, make it clear that you will not stand for such behaviour again,'' Gordon felt that Bones was yet again a little weak in her stance.

''Right good, so who gets to tell them then?'' Booth looked at Bones, his eyes twinkling.

''Rock, paper, scissors,'' he held out a fist and Bones laughed.


	26. Chapter 26 Booth Steps upto the Plate

Thanks for the reviews. This is ticking along nicely.

A controversial chapter but come on she was driving us all crazy and Booth couldn't take much more.

Warning- Mild discipline in this chapter, if you don't like then avoid although it is very mild.

Long chapter and still focused on family although that will change soon.

We're also overdue some fluff but that has to wait for now.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXy

''You do that very well,'' Bones said breathlessly as Booth pulled her under his arm and tried to catch his breath. He puffed the pillow behind his head and pulled the covers over them.

''Only very well?'' Booth asked with mock offense.

''An A+ definitely,'' she responded as the trembling finally retreated.

She frowned at the ceiling, not even endomorphines rushing around her system able to quell her worry.

''Penny for them?'' Booth could feel the waves of anxiety reverberating around the bedroom.

''I should talk to her, speak to Gracie about her father,'' Bones stated and Booth cringed, he should have known this would come up sooner rather than later.

''Bones,'' Booth turned to face her, tracing the slope of his shoulder with his finger.

''Marie,'' Bones corrected him, he was being much more careless this time, last time he had been meticulous.

''Marie, you need to talk to me first,'' Booth said and Bones' face clouded.

''I feel foolish,'' she admitted and Booth kissed her before moving to reassure her.

''Trust me Marie okay?'' he said and Bones nodded, giving a tight smile.

''It's Michael, Michael Stires,'' she said and her face filled with regret.

''What? Your old professor? That guy who tried to undermine you?'' Booth couldn't hide his outrage and Bones place a hand on his cheek.

''Don't get mad, it won't help,'' she urged but Booth's face remained strained as if he was trying to control himself.

''Did he know?'' Booth asked, it was inconceivable to him that a grown man would act this way towards his own flesh and blood. He had always thought that Gracie's father had been a kid, a struggling under graduate who didn't have the means to support a child. This put an entirely different complexion on how he felt.

''Why do you need to know that?'' Bones asked but Booth was adamant.

''I said did he know?'' Booth saw the answer in her face. He pulled away from her, he turned his back and sat on the edge of the bed.

''Booth, it was complicated,'' Bones moved next to him but she didn't touch him.

''For you maybe, not for him. Jesus Bones, you acted like he was the love of your life when he came to DC and he had done this to you,'' Booth sounded disappointed and Bones was aggrieved.

''I made the decision, it was my decision, my body, my child and my decision,'' Bones stated firmly, it didn't sound convincing even to her ears.

''So you made that choice not because you had no one but because you thought it was the right thing to do. Is that what you're trying to say?'' Booth looked at her and his eyes were tormented, Bones could almost see him begging her to deny it.

''I...I...'' she had always believed that was the case but now here in this moment, after all that had transpired, she knew she had been fooling herself.

''Bones, be honest if he had stood by you would you have still given your daughter away?'' Booth demanded that she face this, acknowledge the truth.

Bones froze, what was the truth and in her heart she knew?

''No, no I would have kept her,'' she said, her heart broke as she realised that but for the actions of one selfish, egotistical man she would not have missed the first eight years of her child's life.

''That's what I thought so why Bones? I don't understand,'' Booth continued berating her but she was confused by what he was asking.

''You just said why,'' she answered, the bemusement clear in her tone.

''No Bones, why did you let him get away with it, why did you let him back into your life?'' Booth clarified and Bones shied away from answering.

''You loved him?'' Booth watched and her face answered him again.

''Do you still love him?'' Booth sounded desperate and Bones reacted immediately.

''No, of course I don't. I love you, what I felt for him was not real, I didn't know that at the time but this is what real is. This,'' Bones grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, the soft curve revealing the wonder that lay within.

Booth smiled then but his eyes were still troubled.

''I still don't get it Bones, he was a gutless son of a bitch and you invited him back into your bed without a second thought,'' Booth needed more although he left his hand resting gently on her midriff.

''I compartmentalized it,'' Bones explained and Booth frowned.

''You did what?'' Booth shook his head and looked away.

''I made my decision and then I compartmentalized it, I did not allow myself to think about it again. That way I could deny it happened, it was the only way,'' Bones had no choice but to share her innermost feelings but he was the only person she had ever completely trusted so she did it gladly. Anything to remove the sadness from his face.

''Bones, that is the unhealthiest thing I've ever heard. That could drive a person crazy,'' Booth sounded concerned now and Bones felt the ball of tension in her stomach relax, he was coming round.

''I had my work,'' she said with a cringe and Booth laughed, it had a bitter edge to it and there was a distinct lack of humour.

''Yes, you did. Boy, did you,'' Booth wiped his hand over his face. He was tired and they had work tomorrow.

''Booth, I'm different now. I know I should have punched him on the nose the first time he walked into the lab. I get that now, you made me understand,'' Bones was distressed that he was so hurt and he turned to her.

''I get it, I do but it's a shock that's all. You're gonna need to give me some time to adjust,'' Booth realised with horror that he could see this man in his step daughter's face and it cut deep.

''I know, I will. I suppose that means we hold off talking to Gracie?'' Bones wanted to unburden herself and she knew that she had to try and explain to her daughter. She also had to reveal his name which she knew would cause further pain to the man she loved, this man with the open heart who loved her daughter like his own.

The trouble with an open heart was that it was unprotected so vulnerable to being broken.

''I will let you know when I'm ready, I know we need to do it soon but I can't face it yet. I have to prepare myself,'' Booth was brutally honest and Bones nodded.

This was her penance, she had hurt him so had to suffer his withdrawal from her, it hurt like hell but she would suffer it as she knew it was only temporary.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Why are you still here? You're late,'' Booth was harsh as he came into the kitchen and found the kids still eating breakfast, they were staring at the TV, a cartoon star fish dancing across the screen.

The kids ignored him and Booth turned the TV off abruptly.

''Up, all of you up and get to school before I crack skulls,'' Booth snapped, the kids exchanged looks, their dad was clearly in a very bad mood.

''Right okay. I'm out of here, come on Chase, Libs,'' Elliot reacted immediately, there were occasions when it was smart to just do as you are told and this was one of those. He ushered his siblings out of the door, keen to avoid Gracie mouthing off.

''Bye, have a good day and behave yourselves,'' Booth felt guilty as the kids beat a hasty retreat and he called out a belated farewell.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot walked very slowly towards Ms Trunchbull's office, he was frightened and he would admit it to anyone who listened. His principal scared him because he had never met an adult like her, when she looked at you, it was like she could see every nasty thought that you had ever had.

''Why are you here?'' Elliot had the misfortune to meet her as she left her office and she got straight to the point.

''I've been sent out,'' Elliot stammered, he hated that she could do this to him but he firmly believed that this woman would kill him in cold blood if she could.

''And why, Mr Kent might that be?'' She asked coldly and Elliot gave an involuntary shiver.

''I made Sarah Porter cry,'' he admitted with a cringe.

''You did what?'' she blasted him in the face and Elliot almost fell back from the force of her displeasure.

''We were doing a science task and I said she looked fat in her pants,'' Elliot wanted to explain that was because she had told his friend, Rob that he was stupid and he was only protecting him.

''Do you know what that makes you?'' Ms Trunchbull glowered in his face and Elliot tried very hard not to flinch. He held fast but his heart was pounding.

''No ma'am,'' Elliot managed to say.

''It makes you a bully and I cannot abide a bully,'' Ms Trunchbull replied grimly and Elliot felt his legs begin to wobble.

''Did you hear me, you are a bully,'' Ms Trunchbull raised her voice and Elliot lifted his eyes briefly.

''Do not look at me like that, don't you dare,'' Ms Trunchbull was offended by what she saw as insubordination.

''Sorry,'' Elliot mumbled.

''Mr Kent, my role here is to produce well rounded and educated young people, you are not likely to achieve that goal if you don't shape up. I do not tolerate failure. Do you understand that?'' Ms Trunchbull demeaned Elliot and his hate for her expanded immensely.

''Yes ma'am,'' he said what was expected.

''Do you know what this is for?'' Ms Trunchbull held up a garbage bag and Elliot nodded.

''Respond appropriately please,'' Ms Trunchbull was a hard ass through and through.

''It's for collecting trash ma'am,'' Elliot said, he couldn't keep the resentment from his eyes.

''That look means that not only will you be collecting trash every lunchtime this week and writing a letter of apology to Sarah but I will also be calling your father, not your uncle, but your father. It is about time that I had a chat with him, '' Ms Trunchbull was uncompromising and Elliot had upset her so would now pay the price.

''A word to the wise Mr Kent as that is how you seem to view yourself, I have seen many boys like you, boys who believe that they can ignore the rules when it suits them. I will not tolerate it and unless you want your time here to be unpleasant, I suggest you change your ways. Do you understand me?'' She got right into Elliot's personal space.

''Yes ma'am,'' Elliot nodded emphatically, she was the only teacher he'd ever encountered who belittled and intimidated kids to such a degree and Elliot, tough as he was, was not immune to her questionable charms.

He was worried sick about his dad who had been in a filthy mood that morning which meant he wouldn't take kindly to being called at work especially if Ms Trunchbull spoke to him in her normal manner.

'' Now turn that chair to the wall, sit on it until lunch and do not make a sound. Do I make myself clear?'' Ms Trunchbull did a good impression of a hairdryer again.

Elliot's stomach sunk and he knew that as soon as his dad received that phone call, he would be in big trouble. Elliot felt tears burn his eyes as he sat down and faced the plain wall.

''Do not move Mr Kent because you are on very thin ice, so thin that I can hear it cracking,'' Ms Trunchbull had a parting shot as she strode away leaving a miserable boy behind her.

XyXyXyXyX

''Are you ready?'' Booth walked into the room. Bones could see that he was still preoccupied by their conversation from the previous night and he was angry judging by the tightness of his jaw and the expression in his eyes.

''Joe,'' Bones couldn't ignore it so she tried to confront it but her husband stopped her in her tracks.

''Relax Marie, I'm not pissed because of that. I told you I needed some time and I'm taking it. No, this is because of Sam. I have had the pleasure of a long conversation with his principal, who sounds like a camp commander by the way, and he's been in trouble again. He made some girl cry so he is one strike away from being suspended in his first week. That's why I'm upset, I had had a really good day until then. How was yours?'' Booth wasn't the type of man to exact revenge or score points for the sake of it so he was open and honest.

''It was good,'' Bones didn't mention that she had been distracted all day by worrying about him.

Bones nodded and as she stood, she pecked him on the cheek.

''Tsk, tsk, Marie, no touching at school remember? I've had one scolding already today, don't want another one,'' Booth winked and Bones knew that he was well on the way to coming to terms with her bombshell.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Stop it, cut it out. Stop being brats,'' Elliot tried to quieten down Parker and Gracie who were squabbling over the remote. He was doing his homework in a belated attempt to curry favour.

''You are a douche bag and we are watching this,'' Gracie shoved Parker back on the couch.

Gordon was upstairs doing some work after preparing dinner which was in the stove so the kids were watching themselves for half an hour.

''No, we aren't. Hannah Montana is crap, total crap. I am not watching crap,'' Parker argued back just as fervently.

''Hey, quit with the yelling, you're disturbing the neighbours. Watch your mouth, bub,'' Booth dumped his keys and helped himself to a beer. Elliot sank his head down but Booth didn't say anything to him so Elliot allowed himself to breathe easy for now.

''Where's my mom?'' Gracie demanded precociously, her hands placed defiantly on her hips, she emphasized the 'my' and Booth took a swig of beer before replying.

''You wanna try that again without the attitude?'' He said as he leaned back against the counter.

Parker took his chance and turned over the TV to Stargate which was currently his favourite show. Gracie didn't like Hannah Montana either but was throwing her weight around as usual, Parker was pleased to see his dad, she might stop now.

''I don't like this, it's stupid,'' Gracie tried to grab the remote again and Parker very wisely sat on it.

''Tell him to turn this crap off, its mindless and totally random,'' Gracie spoke again to Booth like he was something nasty on her shoe. Parker stared at the screen, losing himself in another world, he was just as bored with Gracie's bratty persona as his older brother.

''Right so the answer to my question is no then. Which means..'' Booth took Gracie by complete surprise when he put down his beer, took her arm and swatted her hard on the butt twice. Gracie went bright red and then tried to kick him.

''Do not do that and do not speak to me that way. Now go to your room, you won't be watching any more TV today,'' Booth let go of her and Gracie burst into tears. She galloped from the room. Booth went back to the counter and picked up his beer again as if nothing had happened.

Elliot was staring at him with wide eyes and Booth quirked an eyebrow at him.

''I'm getting to you. I just want a beer first,'' Booth dispelled any notion in Elliot's head that he was in the clear. The boy dropped his eyes and looked again at the equation that he couldn't make head or tail of.

''You shouldn't have done that dad, mom will be mad,'' Parker stated without taking his eyes from the screen.

''How about you let me worry about mom, okay?'' Booth had decided that Gracie's free ride was over and he was quite prepared to argue the point with Bones. In fact in some ways he would consider an open and honest debate about Gracie's behaviour a relief.

Parker shrugged and Booth drained the beer, there might be those who would criticize him for having a beer when he was about to get into it with his teenage son but one small beer wouldn't adversely affect him although it would relax him.

''So?'' Booth sat down and Elliot sighed.

''She hates me,'' he said without looking up and Booth nodded slightly.

''Yeah so I gathered although I have a feeling your principal hates everyone so I wouldn't take it personally if I were you,'' Booth made a joke and Elliot did a double take.

''Oh, I'm mad as hell but I figure you know that so I'm not gonna yell,'' Booth explained and Elliot kept quiet, there wasn't a lot he could say.

''Right so here's the deal, you do one more thing and you're gonna be suspended which is not a good thing for a whole bunch of reasons, you miss out on your education, I have to yell plus you pull yard work and a long list of nasty chores, it's not a great scenario for anyone is it?'' Booth caught Elliot's eye who shook his head in response.

''Good so we agree, well I have the perfect solution, don't do anything else wrong, stay out of trouble and keep your head down then everyone will be happy. Do we have a deal?'' Booth offered his knuckles and Elliot knocked them after hesitating slightly.

''I guess you've already spotted there's something missing right?'' Booth asked and Elliot nodded again, he didn't want to speak in case he made an inadvertent wise crack.

''Mmmm, I considered skipping it and giving you a break but when I thought about it, I've been doing that a lot lately. Way, way too much and you are still acting out so I figure the two things may be connected. What do you think?'' Booth was prolonging the agony as he knew this was as much of punishment as the actual punishment itself.

''No, it's not. It's just that she picks on me,'' Elliot gave the excuse utilized by millions of school children the world over and Booth smiled.

''Not gonna help this time kiddo. Let's go,'' Booth stood up and flicked his finger.

''Where are we going?'' Elliot asked, he gave his best sorrowful look and Booth rolled his eyes.

''You're cute, I'll give you that. We're going upstairs to your room because I want to talk to you in private to answer your next question,'' Booth waited patiently as Elliot reluctantly dragged himself up the stairs.

Elliot backed right up against his bedroom wall as Booth came in and shut the door behind him.

''Don't look at me like that, I warned you. There are consequences for actions, try remembering that next time you have a choice to make,'' Booth really hated doing this and it always made him feel like a bully but he honestly believed that with Elliot, it was a necessary evil.

''I get it, I do. I tried but my mouth says the words before my brain can stop it,'' Elliot tried using honesty to buy a break.

''Yeah, I know that kiddo but like I said, I've been letting your behaviour ride lately and you've let me down haven't you?'' Booth's voice was regretful but determined and Elliot realized that he made a valid point.

''Yeah, I guess so. Sorry dad,'' Elliot apologized as he was genuinely sorry not because he thought that was what Booth wanted to hear. Booth pulled out the desk chair, put one foot up on it and reached over to pull Elliot towards him

''Yeah, me too kiddo. Me too,'' Booth said as he manoeuvred Elliot over his raised leg and then delivered a hard, sound spanking.

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones was surprised it was so quiet when she came into the family room, she had stopped by the grocery store for some milk and had expected to walk into chaos as usual.

''Hey mom,'' Parker greeted her from the couch. It was a beautiful evening and Bones was surprised the kids weren't in the yard.

''Where is everyone?'' Bones noted Elliot's school books spread out on the table.

''Mom, dad hit me. Tell him he can't do that, tell him now!'' Gracie flew down the stairs and crashed into the family room ruining the peace.

''Hey hun,'' Booth walked in behind her and kissed Bones on the cheek as she stood frozen by indecision.

''I told her what you did,'' Gracie glared at him as he got himself another beer and flicked it open.

''Right and did you tell her why?'' Booth took up his casual position from before.

''I can speak to you anyway I like. You are not my father,'' Gracie was like a broken record.

Booth didn't reply, he looked at Bones who was wearing her rabbit in the headlights look but Booth had already resolved that he wasn't going to save her this time.

''Gracie, you mustn't be so unkind,'' Bones first attempt was pathetic and Gracie ignored her totally.

''You always take the boy's side, always. You are way nicer to them than me,'' Gracie went on the offensive.

''Try telling Sam that, I think he would disagree with you about now,'' Booth was calm and allowed Gracie to dig her own hole. Gracie tutted and stamped her foot in frustration.

'' You are so mean, real mean. Mom tell him to say sorry for what he did,'' Gracie wanted to prove who had the upper hand.

''Your call Marie,'' Booth made it clear that Bones would have to chose.

''Joe, I..'' Bones appealed to him but he nodded his head towards Gracie who was scowling and had her hands on her hips yet again, she looked as if she was about to explode and it was not a flattering stance for a little girl.

''Is that how you want her to be? It's a simple choice Marie,'' Booth risked Gracie's wrath and she went straight for him.

''Shut up, just shut up! Mom, tell him, he's a son of a bitch and I hate him!'' Gracie pulled out all the stops.

''Marie?'' Booth asked the question and Bones found the strength.

''Elizabeth, do not speak to your father that way, apologize for what you just said,'' Bones was amazed she sounded so assertive.

Gracie's face filled with rage which she directed at Booth.

''You did that! I won't say sorry to you, I hate you! Why couldn't you keep your big fat mouth shut?'' Gracie then flew at him, she began to pummel Booth with little fists and landed several hard kicks to the shins.

Booth held her off as carefully as he could but she was strong. He looked at Bones.

''Marie?'' He asked again and Bones looked mortified.

''But you said no to that,'' Bones recalled their agreement.

''You took my mom, give her back, give her back,'' Gracie carried on with the tirade.

''Well now I'm saying yes, come on, we have to deal with this,'' Booth hissed as Gracie landed a punch far too close to a very sensitive area for his liking.

''Bones!'' Booth admonished her sharply and the use of her real name shocked her from her stupor.

''Okay, okay. Yes, if you think it will help,'' she surrendered and Booth dropped instantly to one knee and looked Gracie directly in the eye keeping a tight hold of her arms.

''Stop it, stop it now Gracie,'' Booth's voice was loud and very firm, Gracie stopped kicking and punching as she recognized the shift in power but she continued to struggle.

''You are still a son of a bitch,'' Gracie stopped moving when she saw Booth's face as she cussed at him again.

''That is enough young lady, you keep your hands to yourself and stand still,'' Booth stood and Gracie looked up at him, her eyes narrowed and she kicked him again, catching him on the bone.

''Ow! Ow! That really hurt,'' Booth exclaimed and Gracie backed away from him as he approached her.

''Gracie!'' Bones knew then that she couldn't hope this was going to resolve itself, they needed to talk to Gracie but first, just as Gordon advised, they had to deal with the behaviour which they so clearly hadn't. She reverted to real names as well believing that was what was called for.

''I am done Bones, sorry but I love this little girl and she needs me to prove that to her,'' Booth spoke as he picked up Gracie who started pushing at his chest in an attempt to get down, her face contorted with temper.

''Let go of me, let go!'' she said between gritted teeth.

Bones nodded and Booth needed no further encouragement, he carried Gracie from the room and up the stairs.

Bones stood bereft although she knew it was the right decision, she needed Booth's help with Gracie, she couldn't handle her alone.

Bones jumped as a small hand crept into hers. She looked down and Parker smiled at her.

''Why don't we finish dinner?'' he said and Bones grinned at him. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his curls.

''Yes, let's do that,'' she agreed.

XyXYXY

Booth put Gracie down after making sure the door was safely closed.

''Let me out! Open the damn door!'' Gracie demanded although she was a lot less sure of herself now as Booth towered over her.

'' I love you Grace, so does your mom but we can't let you behave like a brat. I get that you're jealous because we got married but you cannot express it like this. You know how to behave, I know you do. You are a nice little girl and nice little girls do not cuss or kick people. You understand all of this which is why you have to be punished,'' Booth finished talking and sat down on the bed.

Gracie backed away from him as it became apparent to her what his intention was.

''I know and I'm sorry daddy. I was upset but I will try harder,'' she went for cute but Booth was way past that.

''Good, glad to hear it but let's just make sure you keep that promise,'' Booth moved quickly and before Gracie knew what had happened, she was over his knee and staring at her rug.

Booth then handed out his second spanking of the day. He made it fast and not as harsh as Elliot's taking into account Gracie's age and gender.

She began to cry on the third swat and Booth felt dreadful but he delivered the full quota of eight, one for each year of her life.

He sat her up and pulled her in for a hug, she sobbed into his chest as he stroked her back tenderly.

''Sorry daddy, I'm sorry,'' she said and this time Booth believed her.

XyXyXyXy

''Today sucked,'' Booth said to Bones as she sat beside him, dinner had been a quiet affair and if Gordon noticed, he chose not to comment.

The kids were asleep and finally it was just them as Gordon had diplomatically retired early.

''I'm sorry, I know you hate being that way with the children but if it helps, they both deserved it,'' Bones comforted him and he gave her a half smile.

''Let's go to bed, have an early night'' Bones held out her hand and he clasped it.

''Yeah, that sounds good,'' Booth was happy to find relief in some, good old fashioned love making.

They checked the house, turned out the lights and went to bed.

For once, the Booth household was quiet.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Poor Booth, he really had no choice did he? He's a good dad though and he loves his kids more than anything in the world except Bones of course so cut the poor guy a break.

Can you really criticise? He's trying his best in very difficult circumstances, hopefully Bones will back him up more now.

We shall see, another challenge is on the horizon.

S X


	27. Chapter 27 Wow, She's Hot!

Thanks for the reviews, they were all very supportive of Booth who is doing a good job, Bones not so much.

This chapter adds yet another complication.

Hope you enjoy.

Laters S

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot sat up with a start, breathing heavily and in a panic. There was someone in his room.

''El, can I talk to you?'' Gracie was standing there and Elliot was relieved.

''Yeah I guess, what's wrong?'' Elliot yawned as he shuffled up the bed to make room for her. She got on and he handed her a pillow which she cuddled. She looked sad so Elliot put his arm around her.

''Whasamatta Gracie?'' He asked and she sniffed loudly but didn't speak.

''Are you mad at dad?'' Elliot went for the obvious option but Gracie shook her head.

''I kicked him,'' she said and Elliot's eyes went very wide.

''You're kidding. That was real brave or real stupid, dunno which,'' Elliot was amazed but not that surprised, Gracie had been building up to a blow out.

''He hit me,'' Gracie mumbled miserably.

''Yeah, I know. Dad's a good guy but kicking him would piss him off big time. You okay?'' Elliot was still pretty chastened and he hadn't slept well, he was worried about school, he couldn't see how he could follow Booth's advice no matter how hard he tried. The she devil was gunning for him.

''I'm not mad at him, I've never been mad at him, not proper, proper mad. Do you think my mom loves me?'' Gracie's words stumped Elliot for a second.

''Yeah, sure she does. A lot,'' Elliot answered truthfully although he could see the doubt in Gracie's face.

''She doesn't care what I do, what I say. It's always daddy who notices,'' Gracie gave some insight into the workings of her mind.

''Yeah but that's just cos he's that guy,'' Elliot had figured this out a long time ago.

''What guy?'' Gracie was confused.

''He's like uber dad, he takes it real seriously, cares what we do, how we are. Some of my friends don't see their dads ever, they're always working or playing golf. Dad is the dad who takes you to the park for batting practise before the big game. I think he actually likes kids, wants to spend time with us. My dad was that guy too, maybe it's from the Rangers, I dunno but it makes us lucky Gracie, honest it does,'' Elliot smiled but Gracie was still puzzled.

''I don't feel lucky, he hurt me, he made me cry,'' Gracie shifted uneasily more from the memory than anything else.

''Yeah but it didn't really hurt that much did it? I bet he was real nice afterwards,'' Elliot caught her out and she shrugged, burying her face in the soft pillow.

Elliot knew how this went, Booth was careful and controlled plus he always, always made it clear afterwards that it was over and done with. You had paid for your crimes and he didn't hold grudges. Although he expected you to return the compliment so sulking was a big no-no.

''Gracie, he's old school, he thinks that kids should be a certain way and if you're not then he pulls you on it. If you push him too hard, he does something about it,'' Elliot explained more and Gracie nodded.

''I don't like the something he does,'' Gracie commented and Elliot laughed.

''No me either, it sucks but it's how he is,'' Elliot yawned.

''Did he spank you as well?'' Gracie was unaware of that fact and Elliot blushed.

''Yeah, great big grown up me but don't tell anyone okay? It's embarrassing that he does that, I'm thirteen so I feel stupid,'' Elliot admitted.

''Oh right, '' Gracie digested that piece of information, Elliot was so tough in her eyes but it helped her, knowing he'd got the same punishment she did. It made her feel like she belonged, belonged with him and this family.

''He is bigger than you, way bigger and he's really, really strong so you shouldn't feel stupid,'' Gracie said in an effort to make Elliot feel better, he smiled and flinched as he recalled the discomfort. He was fine now but he had been smarting right until he went to sleep the previous night so he didn't disagree with Gracie's assessment of their father's attributes.

''My mom is not a good mom,'' Gracie stated and Elliot baulked, that wasn't the nicest thing to say. He didn't want his sister to feel that way, he knew what it was like to really have a train wreck for a mother.

''Don't say that Gracie, it's just that she's not used to it. Sometimes she doesn't know what to do especially if dad isn't around to help her. She can be pretty good, she's real clever but not always with the regular stuff that's all,'' Elliot defended Bones, he loved her.

''She's clueless, it makes me crazy,'' Gracie said resentfully and Elliot sighed, she was getting nasty again but aiming it at Bones this time.

''Gracie, you're not thinking of doing anything stupid are you?'' Elliot could see that determined look in her eye.

''No but I want her to notice me,'' Gracie was explaining in her own immature way her conduct over the last week or so.

''Gracie, it will just piss dad off and he'll do it again. Don't think that cos he's done it once then that's it, he never and I mean never lets anyone upset Bones. It's the worst thing you can do, like ever,'' Elliot had hoped that Gracie would calm down, plainly he was wrong.

She craved her mother's attention and it was irrelevant to her whether it was good or bad attention. Bones was so spacey at times that Elliot could see why Gracie might believe the only way to make her mom notice her was by acting out.

''Have you tried talking to her? Like you're talking to me?'' Elliot suggested and Gracie snorted.

''Yes, I'm not stupid you know but she gets distracted all the time.'' Gracie was defensive.

''You keep asking her about your real dad don't you?'' Elliot had witnessed this, Gracie was like Bones, never happy until she had the full story.

''I want to know, I have a right to know,'' Gracie protested.

''Yeah, I guess so but you are not gonna get anywhere by getting in her face, she feels bad so she gets all spooked when you mention it,'' Elliot had the benefit of more years but he could see that Gracie didn't understand what he was saying.

In her world, you asked a question and you got an answer, that was how she was.

''Will you help me?'' Gracie asked with a winning smile and Elliot pulled a face.

''I'm not real popular with the folks Gracie, I wanna try and be invisible for awhile,'' Elliot was still troubled by how exactly he was going to achieve that aim.

''Please Elliot, I need you,'' Gracie utilised Elliot's loyalty to her.

''Okay, I guess but you're gonna have to give me some time to figure out how to do that without you and me getting our butts kicked again,'' Elliot gave in just the way she knew he would.

''Thanks Sammy,'' Gracie grinned and Elliot threw a pillow at her.

''Brat and don't call me Sammy, that's very lame,'' Elliot was laughing so Gracie laughed as well.

''Guys, it's only six am. Why are you awake?'' Booth stood at the door wiping sleep from his eyes. It was the weekend so he had been hoping to sleep in, no such luck.

Both kids went very still, exchanging anxious glances. Booth rolled his eyes.

''Quit with the guilt trip, I am not falling for it. Both of you had it coming and I am not apologizing. You guys should be apologizing to me and mom,'' Booth was as canny as always.

''Sorry,'' Elliot said instantly and Booth laughed.

''Yeah real sincere kiddo, you're not going back to sleep are you?'' Booth registered that both kids appeared bright eyed and bushy tailed. That was the price for early nights, early mornings.

Neither kid replied.

''Okay pancakes then, come on you guys can help me make pancakes but only if Sam promises not to eat all the blueberries,'' Booth waved his arm and Elliot bounced off the bed not needing any further encouragement, he was hungry but as he was a thirteen year old boy he was always hungry.

''Thanks dad,'' Elliot grinned at Booth who ruffled his hair and then cringed as he heard him thunder down the stairs. That would have woken the dead so the whole house was now disturbed.

''Sorry daddy,'' Gracie was altogether slower and hung back.

''Yeah honey I know you are. Come on, before Sam starts without us and burns down the house, ''Booth held out his hand and Gracie skipped happily over to him.

XyXyXyXyXy

''So guys, we're gonna have a family day,'' Booth smiled as Elliot groaned. Gracie was setting the table and she looked mystified.

''But aren't you mad at us?'' she looked up and Elliot laughed.

''Yeah he is which is why he's gonna torture us. Dad, dunno if you've noticed but our family days they don't go so well,'' Elliot ate a blueberry and Booth pointedly removed the bowl from his reach.

''Well we're gonna change that. No Libby I am not mad, I was never mad just disappointed,'' Booth broke some eggs into a bowl.

''Yeah, right. Sure felt like you were mad,'' Elliot wasn't convinced and Booth gave him a glare.

''What? But it did and whilst we're talking about this. I'm way too old for you to spank me, it's for babies dad,'' Elliot felt the need to put his father right.

''I'm not a baby!'' Gracie protested and Elliot rolled his eyes.

''Apparently you are not too old for a spanking are you? Do I need to prove that again?'' Booth threatened and Elliot shook his head staring hard at the ground.

''Good answer. So guys, this is how today is gonna go. We're gonna have a nice breakfast together and then spend the day getting to know the city. We're gonna have a picnic and then we are coming home because there is someone you have to meet,'' Booth sounded nervous and Elliot looked suspiciously at him.

''Like who?'' Elliot glanced at Gracie who was still upset about the baby remark.

''Sorry Gracie, I know you're not a baby,'' Elliot apologised and Gracie smiled, she always forgave him, their special relationship still very much intact.

''Your nanny, you guys need a nanny and she's arriving today,'' Booth braced himself for the inevitable protests and he didn't wait long.

''I'm too old for a nanny,'' Elliot said instantly and Gracie threw a fork onto the table with a clatter.

''No! No! No!'' she punctuated each word with a stamp of the foot.

''That sucks dad, it really sucks. So what we have to have some dragon lady watching over us? I'll give her a really hard time so then she'll leave and it'll cost you big bucks in severance pay,'' Elliot was a wily kid and knew how the world operated.

''Elliot can watch us, he's big and I'll only listen to him, not some dragon,'' Gracie supported her brother's stance and Booth took a moment. He did not want to start the day this way but it was already looking like he would have to go another round with these two.

''Quit whilst you're ahead kids, no one will be giving anyone a hard time or smart mouthing anyone unless you guys want to end up in your rooms with sore behinds and an empty space where your computers and TVs were. And you need to be more careful, you are Libby and Sam remember? I don't want to hear anything else in or out of the house. Are we clear? '' Booth irritably threw down the towel in his hand and gave both children a hard stare.

Elliot looked at Gracie with 'I told you so'' eyes and she bit her lip.

''Don't worry about answering, I'll take silence as your agreement. Now can we just have breakfast in peace please?'' Booth made it clear the subject was closed.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''You're cheating and I'm not playing anymore,'' Parker threw down the bat and kicked some dust at Elliot who laughed at him.

''I'm not cheating, you just suck. You need to practice Chase. Just cos you think you're a great hitter doesn't make it true,'' Elliot mocked and Parker ran at him, head down.

Booth caught him before he hit his target, they had all been playing ball for about fifteen minutes and this was the first fight so Booth considered it a success.

''Hey bub, you gotta learnt to be a good loser, that was a fair catch,'' Booth still glared at Elliot who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

''Out Chase, fair and square,'' he added which didn't help much.

''I hate you, don't wanna play,'' Parker extradited himself and stormed away kicking the ground as he went.

''Couldn't you have at least given him a chance Sam?'' Booth admonished the smug boy next to him who shrugged.

''He's not gonna get any better if he doesn't suck it up some,'' Elliot was unrepentant.

''Is it my turn to bat now?'' Gracie picked up the bat and Booth sighed.

''You guys keep playing,'' Booth indicated to Bones that he was going to talk to Parker who was more upset than the situation warranted.

''Batter up,'' Elliot said, throwing the ball up in his mitt with a sinister smirk at Gracie.

''Are you gonna pitch the way you did for Chase?'' Gracie wasn't so keen now and she gave Elliot doe eyes to soften him up.

''Nah, I'll be nice on accounts of you being a wuss and all,'' Elliot laughed and Gracie appeared relieved. An unfortunate side effect of their bad behaviour and their subsequent disgrace was that they had bonded as the 'dastardly duo' again and this left Parker out in the cold or at least that's how it seemed to him.

''Wanna go home dad,'' Parker drew a pattern in the dust with the point of his shoe as he lent against the fence.

''Bub, I know this is hard and Sam was mean but it's gonna be okay, I promise,'' Booth went down on his haunches and Parker peered at him from under his bangs.

''Sam likes her more than me now and Libby is a douche, she screams and shouts like a baby. I don't like it, why does she have to be that way? She wasn't before,'' Parker had been looking forward to a return to his life in a normal family and it wasn't working out the way he'd hoped.

''Libby is having a hard time but she will go back to how she was,'' Booth was determined that was going to happen, he had changed his mindset totally and Gracie was going to shape up or she was in for a shock. Booth was not taking any of her nonsense for a second, he just needed to make sure he got Bones on board.

''I will make sure, trust me,'' Booth reiterated and Parker nodded although his eyes remained dubious.

''I don't want you to have another baby dad. I want it to be me and you again, just us'' Parker's plea cut Booth deep and for the first time, he wondered if he had been selfish and his needs had overridden those of his child, his one biological child.

''Bub, you're upset because we've moved and the other kids are being difficult and you're feeling left out. I get that and I'm gonna make that up to you. How about we spend the afternoon together? We'll work on that swing,'' Booth went for bribery and Parker's face brightened slightly.

''That would be good dad,'' Parker still sounded sad and Booth pulled him into his arms.

''Chase, the new baby will not change how I feel about you. I love you and nothing will ever change that. If I'm busy and you want some time then tell me. I'm old so need reminding sometimes that's all,'' Booth grinned and one corner of Parker's mouth flickered.

Booth tickled him and Parker couldn't stop it any longer, he started to laugh and wriggled desperately to get away.

Booth stood up and set him on his feet, he took his hand.

''Now let's go kick Sam's butt shall we? Show him that he's not the big man he thinks he is,'' Booth drew Parker into a conspiracy and Parker giggled.

''Hey tough guy, give me the ball and I'll toss some in for you. See what you've got,'' Booth called out to Elliot who looked less than enthusiastic about that suggestion.

''He's scared dad,'' Parker noted with glee and Booth shrugged.

''Yeah well, he knows how you feel now doesn't he?'' Booth held out his hand as he reached Elliot.

''Give and go get the bat,'' Booth wasn't about to let him run away, he needed a lesson in constraint and that included when to cut his little brother some slack.

''Don't wanna, I'm kinda bored with ball now,'' Elliot dropped the ball onto the ground.

''Yeah, I bet you are. Let's go, it's your turn to suck it up,'' Booth picked up the ball and gave Elliot a shove in the right direction. He went very slowly and Parker grinned at Booth who winked.

''What is dad doing?'' Gracie asked Bones as they watched from the sidelines.

''Well in anthropological terms it's the alpha male flexing his muscles, ensuring the younger emerging male knows he is still dominant,'' Bones said and Gracie frowned at her.

''Huh?'' she said with a shake of the head. She'd asked a simple question and got some scientific mumbo jumbo in reply. Her mom was clueless, totally clueless just like she'd told Elliot.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Booth munched on a sandwich and sighed as a cool breeze meandered by. Bones was lying back on a balled up coat catching a nap. The children were paddling in a nearby river and he could hear happy squeals and shouts so he left them to it.

He saw the approaching figure and paid her little mind until he realised she was making straight for them. The he narrowed his eyes, there was something familiar about her and as she got closer he stood up.

''Sir,'' she stopped in front of him and nodded, her long, blonde hair flicking in a very seductive manner.

''Hailey? Hailey McNab?'' Booth asked even though he knew. He was bemused and confused, what the hell?

''Yes but my name is Hailey Callaghan, it's good to see you again,'' she nodded, a gentle smile playing on her lips, she was very aware of the effect she was having on him.

''What are you doing here?'' Booth looked at his sleeping wife and felt something akin to panic although technically he had done nothing wrong. This was very much part of his past albeit a past he hadn't mentioned to Bones.

''I'm here to look after the children Seeley, I'm the nanny,'' she said. Booth was speechless and not just because she had been careless enough to use his real name.

''Who is that?'' Gracie stepped out of the undergrowth, clutching her soaking shoes and socks to her chest. She was covered in mud and drenched through but feeling much happier than she had for days.

''It's a lady, why is she talking to dad?'' Parker was in a similar state, physically and emotionally.

''I dunno,'' Elliot stopped beside them, he was also very dirty and wet plus he was sporting a long scratch down his face from where he had fallen from a tree.

''Wow, she is really, really hot,'' Elliot was instantly in awe.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

So who is this interloper? I bet you can guess and she is going to liven things up thats for sure.

Review cos I love hearing from you. I'm off, the sun's shining again and I have seeds to plant. Doing the grow your own veg thing, its big in the UK at the mo, rekindling the wartime spirit which is not a bad thing.

S X


	28. Chapter 28 Secrets Revealed or Not!

Thanks for the reviews, lots of loyal readers out there so I apologise that you've had to wait a while for an update but real life and all that.

A lot going on here. I know how this is going to end and this is the beginning of the end.

Not sure how I feel about the show Bones, it's got back to its best recently but it is still a little bit samey, feels like its covering old ground at times.

The writers need to get brave but that is just my opinion for what's its worth.

Enjoy and please review. I promise not to take so long to update if you review.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXy

Bones looked with consternation at the woman staring at her husband with an unsettling spark in her eye. She sat up abruptly, her head fuzzy from sleep.

She glanced around for her children, happy for the distraction as she experienced disquiet at the threat she felt emanating from this stranger.

The children were walking towards them, a bedraggled trio, wet through and covered in mud.

''Marie, this Hailey, the nanny,'' Booth said gruffly, an undertone to his voice that Bones struggled to identify.

''Oh right, pleased to meet you,'' Bones attempted to climb clumsily to her feet, fatigue biting deep. Pregnancy was proving more of a trial this time and she felt tired to her very depths. Booth helped her up and Bones saw the corner of the woman's mouth twitch with amusement. Bones frowned as she felt the threat magnify and little did she know the seed of tension that was germinating in her stomach was the first stirrings of jealousy, not a familiar emotion so she didn't recognise it for what it was.

Bones smiled brightly and held her hand out, Booth watched both woman closely.

''Likewise,'' Hailey grasped the offered hand and gave it a perfunctory shake, it wasn't a genuine pleasure, far from it.

''And these are our children,'' Booth held his hand out and Bones could have sworn she saw a certain malicious glint in Hailey's eye.

''Sam splashed me with water. He's a duffus and I hate him,'' Gracie proclaimed precociously and Elliot rolled his eyes.

''Bite me you brat,'' he dismissed her, his eyes almost out on stalks as he looked Hailey up and down with ill concealed admiration. Booth groaned internally, just what they needed, Elliot harbouring a crush on the babysitter who was actually an undercover FBI agent.

''What happened to your face?'' Bones asked with concern and Elliot looked surprised before lifting his arm up to wipe away the blood with his sleeve.

''It's just a scratch,'' he replied flippantly and Parker sniggered.

''He was climbing trees dad even though you said no,'' Parker said with glee and Elliot threw him a dirty look.

''Thanks Chase,'' he said incredulously, Parker wasn't normally a snitch.

''Really looking out for him aren't you Joe?'' Hailey said quietly and Booth went red. Bones looked sharply at this young woman who she decided she really didn't like one little bit, not that she had any idea why.

''Who are you?'' Gracie asked, her brow furrowed as the green eyed monster bit her as well, she didn't like the way Elliot was looking at this strange lady.

''I'm Hailey and you must be Libby. I'm your babysitter and we're going to have a lot of fun together,'' Hailey showed clearly that she had little experience of children and was far too presumptuous.

''Are we?'' Gracie replied with disdain. ''That dress is ugly,'' she proclaimed and Parker giggled.

''It's not ugly, it's trashy, that's what my mom would call it, trashy,'' Parker forgot himself and Booth corrected him instantly as if he felt on show.

''Chase, your mom would never be that rude so apologise young man,'' he snapped and Parker pouted before mumbling sorry under his breath.

Bones thought Parker was right on the button but held her tongue.

''Sorry, they're brats,'' Elliot smiled sweetly and Hailey nodded.

''You're very handsome even with a messed up face. I know we're going to be great friends. How about I fix you up as no one else is going to bother?'' Hailey linked arms with Elliot and led him away, it was clear who her main focus was and Booth was annoyed that she was so transparent.

''Don't like her and don't want her watch us,'' Gracie said as she walked over to Booth and took his hand. He was shocked as he thought she was still upset with him but her need for reassurance obviously overrode that sentiment.

''What she said. Get rid of her, dad,'' Parker was just as unhappy and as only an eight year old could, he believed his dad could fix anything he asked him to.

''Come on guys. I'm sure that she's real nice,'' Booth told a complete lie to his children, not something he was particularly proud of.

''No, the children are right. She is not staying,'' Bones issued her verdict and then began to clear up. Booth started to help, he couldn't help wondering how he was going to break the news this was not his decision and Hailey stayed whatever they all thought about it.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Elliot?'' Hailey spoke in a soft voice and Elliot looked at her in surprise.

''My name is Sam,'' he said and Hailey smiled. He was sitting down with Hailey crouching in front of him administering to his cut.

''We both know that isn't true. I have to tell you something whilst we're alone,'' Hailey glanced behind her to make sure no one could hear.

''Right, what?'' Elliot felt fear, he had just started to feel secure again and now this.

''Soon, very soon, you are going to have to testify and when that time comes, you are going to have to trust me,'' Hailey announced and Elliot froze at her words, he stared wordlessly at her.

''You will have to come with me and leave your family. It's your duty to protect them, they will be in danger if they come as well. So you have to promise to come with me when I tell you. No arguments, you just come. Do you understand?'' Hailey whispered.

''Soon?'' Elliot asked, his voice quivered and hot tears gathered rapidly in his eyes.

''You have to be brave, you don't want them to get hurt do you?'' Hailey placed her hand on his uninjured cheek and he shook his head.

''It won't be just yet but when the time is right, you must walk away and not say good bye. If you do that then your family will be safe. Do you understand me?'' Hailey asked but Elliot hesitated.

''What's going to happen to me afterwards?'' he asked in an anguished tone and Hailey smiled.

''You are going to be with family again, your real family, your blood,'' Hailey promised and Elliot was bemused, he didn't have any blood family left only a grandfather who was too damaged to take care of him and an imprisoned mother. He was still blissfully unaware of her demise.

''This is how it is going to be, it's been decided by very important people, people that don't take no for an answer. Do you want Booth to get into trouble or even worse get hurt?'' Hailey used Elliot's loyalty and love as a weapon against him.

''No, I'll do what you say,'' Elliot agreed although in his head, he was screaming no.

'Good boy, now we have to teach you to handle a gun,'' Hailey busied herself cleaning the wound on the boy's cheek as cover for their little chat.

''Dad said I couldn't have a gun, he said it's too dangerous, that I'd get hurt,'' Elliot remained loyal to Booth despite Hailey's attempts to damage his bond with the one man who had never let him down.

''Tsk, tsk, Elliot. You are not listening, what I say goes now, not Booth. Is that clear?'' Hailey made Elliot hiss with pain as she roughly wiped his cut with an antiseptic wipe.

Elliot put his hand on his hurt cheek as soon as she stopped and stared at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears and betrayal. He understood what was happening, those charged with protecting him were exploiting him for their own means and he wasn't even surprised. It was hardly the first time.

''Do you?'' Hailey asked more insistently and Elliot nodded. He felt his life slip away from him yet again and there was nothing he could do.

XyXyXyXyXy

''What is wrong with him?'' Bones said in despair as she listened to yet another complaint about Elliot.

''I don't know! Just tell him, he's being mean. He said that I'm annoying and if I didn't move out of the way of the TV, he was going to pound me but he didn't give me a chance. He just...'' Parker started to cry again as he clutched his arm where Elliot had landed a vicious punch not two minutes earlier.

''Come on bub,'' Booth put his hand on the back of the little boy's head and guided him back to the living room.

''Relax Marie, I'll handle it,'' Booth pacified his wife who was looking peaky and didn't need a load of hassle. Booth was only too aware this was because of Hailey who was due back in the morning to take up her duties.

''Sam, did you hit your brother?'' Booth demanded of the boy who was staring at the screen with a vacant expression. He used the remote to turn the TV up in a very disrespectful gesture.

Booth sighed and turned to Parker.

''Go play with Libby in the yard bub,'' Booth sent him away, Gracie was happily occupied with her dolls on the patio and Parker wasn't exactly enthusiastic but knew his dad was getting him out of the way so he went without protest.

''You gonna talk to me?'' Booth took the remote and turned off the TV. Elliot continued to stare at it as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

''Samuel, you need to tell me what's bothering you?'' Booth knew this pattern, Elliot behaved this way when he was distressed, it was his defence mechanism, he pushed away those he loved when he needed them the most.

Elliot glanced up at him and took a deep breath.

''Can I learn to shoot?'' It was an enquiry from the left field but Booth knew immediately that Hailey had a hand in it.

''No, we talked about this. No guns, you don't need to know how to handle a gun, you're thirteen years old. Guns are not for kids, I told you that before,'' Booth was firm and stuck to the party line.

''Right, that's what I thought you'd say,'' Elliot chewed his lip and Booth spotted it right off, it was his tell, what he did when he was insecure and worried.

''What did she say to you?'' Booth sat down, he put an arm around the boy's slight shoulders and was heartened when Elliot leaned into him.

''She said I had to go with her when she told me too, that I would have to testify soon. She said you would be in danger so I had to leave with her without telling you. Is that true?'' Elliot asked, he was opening up to Booth in a way that he had not done before. In the past, he would have allowed himself to be manipulated.

''No, you don't. You tell me as soon as something happens. The minute she tries to make you leave you find a way of getting away from her and you find me whatever it takes. Is that a deal?'' Booth was confused but he knew a hidden agenda when he saw one and the FBI was being less than forthright.

''Are you sure? She's with the FBI right? Don't I have to do what she tells me?'' Elliot began to tear up again. He didn't want his dad to get into trouble because of him.

''Kiddo, you trust me right?'' Booth had to be sure that Elliot wouldn't do anything stupid and he didn't trust Hailey, hell he didn't trust anyone apart from Bones. This was their family and they would make the decisions together. Booth was determined that some faceless organisation would not control his family, his domain. Much as he was loyal to his country, he was more loyal to his wife and children.

''Yeah, I do. I told you didn't I?'' Elliot pulled out some attitude but Booth let it ride for now.

''Yes you did, good boy, that was the right call,'' Booth squeezed his shoulders and Elliot flushed with pleasure at the praise.

''Just do as I say. Behave at school and mind Hailey for now. I'll get back to you okay?'' Booth knew it wasn't a solution but he had to buy some time whilst he used his contacts to get some information. Gordon had left and Booth longed for his wisdom at that moment.

''Alright dad,'' Elliot agreed and he seemed satisfied for now.

''Leave your brother alone okay? Don't take it out on him,'' Booth scolded gently and Elliot nodded. Booth placed a kiss on his head and went to find his wife, they needed to talk.

XyXyXyXyXy

''So we can't trust her then? But we have no choice, she has to stay. Is that what you're saying?'' Bones shivered, she was supposed to leave her children with this woman and she was less than happy about it.

''Yes we have to box clever, not arouse suspicion with the agency that we're onto them but we have some time. I know for a fact that they still don't have De Luca so we have a breathing space. I'll call in some favours, see if I can find out what's happening here? For now, we have to carry on as normal and let her believe we trust her,'' Booth imparted, he was battling with whether he should tell Bones that he had enjoyed a brief fling with Hailey a long while back.

''I don't like her Joe, not at all,'' Bones couldn't make head nor tail of the strange myriad of emotions she was currently suffering but she knew that this interloper was the source of this sudden upheaval in her up to now settled sense of well being.

''I know hun but hold on okay? We have the advantage, she doesn't know Sam told me so we have the upper hand. Trust me okay?'' Booth pulled her to him and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Bones allowed herself to be comforted and Booth knew he had to keep his past with Hailey a secret for now, Bones was way too fragile.

''Joe, what about Libby? Are you ready to tell her the truth about her father?'' Bones didn't want to rock the boat but it was eating away at her.

''Yes, I am. We'll talk to her after dinner, both of us,'' Booth hadn't really made peace with Gracie's true parentage but he was prepared to do anything to keep Bones happy.

''Good, I can't keep this to myself anymore,'' Bones admitted as she pulled away to check the meatloaf in the oven.

''I know, secrets are tough,'' Booth felt his sitting heavily but the decision was made for now, it would cause too much turmoil between them and they needed to be united.

XyXyXyXy

''So he was your teacher?'' Gracie checked and Bones nodded.

''Did you love him?'' Gracie went for the jugular and Bones glanced awkwardly at Booth who remained impassive and strong.

''Yes, at the time,'' Bones admitted and Gracie nodded, she was deep in thought and there was a prolonged silence, both adults aware that they had to let the child lead on this one.

''What was his name again?'' Gracie asked and Booth was surprised, he had been expecting her to ask why Bones had given her up for adoption but Gracie seemed preoccupied with details.

'' Michael Stires,'' Bones repeated and Gracie nodded.

''He does what you do right?'' Gracie again with the details and Bones nodded, she didn't find it strange that Gracie was obsessed with details the way Booth did. She considered it a family trait.

''In Washington right?'' Gracie did it again and Booth frowned but allowed Bones to confirm.

''Okay,'' Gracie sat back and folded her arms, apparently content.

''Don't you want to ask anything else?'' Booth was stunned and Gracie appeared puzzled.

''Like what?'' She asked him as if he was stupid.

''Mommy loved you but she couldn't look after you then so she let you be adopted but she always loved you,'' Booth felt like he was in a Hallmark movie and Gracie shrugged.

''Yeah I know that. I think they died mom, that's why I went into foster care. Can I go now?'' Gracie was flippant and was eager to flee the scene.

It all felt very off to Booth but Bones was wearing a happy smile so he let it go. She had enough to cope with and he didn't want to add to it by mentioning that Gracie was not reacting the way she should. Yet again, Booth found himself wishing Gordon was around.

''Yes,'' Bones nodded and Gracie planted a quick kiss on her cheek before heading upstairs.

'' I have to find out if that's true,'' Bones said to Booth who wasn't sure what she was talking about.

''About her adoptive parents. I'll do some research. Would you like a glass of wine? I think I'd like a glass of wine but I suppose I'll have to make do with juice,'' Bones didn't wait for him to answer as she walked away to get his wine.

XyXyXyXy

''His name is Michael Stears or Stires or something like that, he does what mom does and he's in Washington. It will be real easy to find him on the internet and then I want to go find him. I want you to take me, you said you'd help me and this is what I want you to do'' Gracie burst into Elliot's room and the words tumbled out of her.

''Oh, right, okay then,'' Elliot agreed, from nowhere a chance to redeem his father presented itself. Elliot couldn't let Booth sacrifice anymore for him and he knew that if Booth took a stand against the FBI, he'd lose his job. It was unthinkable to Elliot, he loved Booth way too much to let him do that for him. He didn't deserve it.

Elliot began to formulate a plan, they would take a Greyhound to Washington and find Gracie's father. He would leave her with him and then lose himself back amongst the lost and abandoned where Elliot truly believed he belonged.

XyXyXyXy


	29. Chapter 29 Bones and the Evil Principal

I know, posting again so soon but I had some time so wanted to get this moving.

Thanks for the reviews. This for Bones who is a better mom than she realises.

Review and let me know what you think.

S X

XyXyXyXyX

Sunday was a good day, Hailey called to say she wouldn't be back until Monday morning but didn't say why she was delayed. Booth was relieved so didn't press for answers although he soon knew where she was.

It was all over the news, De Luca had been picked up and according to the reports, the FBI were chasing an early trial date, citing the need to protect witnesses which only meant one person.

Booth kept it from his family, he spent the whole of Sunday running the children into the ground, they went to the zoo and out for dinner so nobody watched any TV at all.

''I'm having an early night,'' Bones' drawn, pinched face made it clear that this wasn't for the reason they normally retired to bed early.

Booth sent her away with a gentle kiss and a cup of peppermint tea and then made some calls.

It wasn't long before frustration set in, all his normal contacts gave him nothing and Caroline was blunt, her words sending him into panic.

''Booth, this is in motion, just play your role and look after that boy. All will became clear in time,'' she said and Booth sighed.

''How much time Caroline?'' his tone begging for some cooperation.

''I did not tell you this but we are talking weeks not months. That is all I am going to say. Goodnight Booth,'' Caroline hung up and Booth threw the phone down as he felt the heavy weight of responsibility descend upon his shoulders.

He made the decision quickly, it risked his career but he didn't really think about that. His sense of duty and his deep love for his children easily outweighed any personal sacrifice he might have to make.

''Jack, it's me. I need you and Angela to do some digging for me but you have to be discreet,'' Booth got right to business and Jack didn't consider saying no, they were his family as well.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot was in a bad mood and the substitute teacher running his class for the day wasn't helping. She was young and inexperienced, the kids were exploiting that to the full.

Elliot allowed himself to be drawn in, a sense of devil may care overwhelming him.

''So what can you tell me about the family dynamic within the Curtis family? How does Pony Boy regard Darryl, as a father or a brother?'' She asked and Elliot rolled his eyes before sinking down in his seat. He ripped up the paper in his lap and popped a piece in his mouth, chewing hard. Jake, who was sitting beside him winked and Elliot grinned.

''He sees him as a brother, that's the problem, he won't let him tell him what to do. Like it isn't Darryl's place,'' Cindy, an earnest sensible girl answered the question when it was clear no one else was going to.

''Can you justify that view point using the text?'' Ms Schmidt made the mistake of turning her back on the class to write on the whiteboard. She was immediately bombarded with half a dozen spit balls. Elliot was a particularly good shot and his caught her on the back of the head, she squealed and span round regarding the class furiously.

''Who threw those? Tell me or you will all stay in at recess,'' She made the classic error of issuing too harsh a threat right from the get go plus it was a threat she couldn't deliver on. She didn't have the authority without permission from parents and every child knew it.

'' I'm waiting,'' she tried desperately to exert some authority but failed dismally.

''Ma'am, you have to ask our parents before you can do that,'' Cindy felt sorry for her so tried to help. Ms Schmidt went red and tried to bluster on as normal.

''What about Soda pop? He's older but how does his relationship with Pony boy differ from

Darryl's'' She looked hopefully at them and Elliot sniggered before accepting a note from Jake.

It was your classic, 'hot or not?' survey, asking for a rating on Ms Schmidt's sex appeal out of 10. Elliot sucked his pencil and considered whether to rate her a 3 or 4. Ms Schmidt did it again and turned her back. Elliot gave the heavy science book sitting on his desk a shove and it landed with a loud crash closely followed by ten others from around the room.

Ms Schmidt turned, she put her hand to her head as if trying to figure out what to do next and there was the distinct glint of tears in her eyes.

''Samuel Kent, show me that note,'' Ms Trunchbull seemed to apparate before them and before Elliot knew what hit him she was bearing down on him. He tried to shove it in his mouth but it was snatched from his hand before it was even half way. Ms Trunchbull read it and then put it in her pocket.

''Up, get up,'' she gestured with her hand and Elliot frowned at her waiting for her to question the class as to the originator of the note.

''I said get up boy so get up,'' Ms Trunchbull got right in his face and Elliot stood up, almost falling in his eagerness to put some distance between them.

'' Ms Schmidt, I will remove this disruptive influence from your class and I know..'' her hard eyes swept around each child, almost daring one of them to defy her.

''I know that you will have no more trouble from this class. Do I make myself clear?'' Ms Trunchbull hissed menacingly and there was a chorus of 'yes ma'ams.'

''Come now, bring your bag, you will not be back today'' Ms Trunchbull snapped at Elliot before striding towards the door.

Elliot snatched his back pack and walked rapidly after her. Jake mouthed an apology at him and Elliot shrugged, aware that he was the fall guy but he had known she was gunning for him so it was his own fault for getting involved.

''Samuel, I am most eager to meet your mother, I think I will call her this time. Let her know that she needs to come and discuss this latest misdemeanour as you are suspended forthwith,'' Ms Trunchbull didn't even break stride or look at Elliot as she gave him the bad news.

''There was a time Mr Kent when I would have dealt with this matter with a paddle but the school board in their wisdom now forbid me from doing that,'' Ms Trunchbull said directly in Elliot's face. Her breath stank of coffee and he tried to disguise his disgust. Her words filled him with a new found respect for school officials, his principal was a large woman and the idea of her brandishing a paddle filled him with terror.

''Sit, face the wall and put your hands on your head. I can see you from my office and if you put your hands down, I will add on another day's suspension for disobedience,'' Ms Trunchbull was a monster and Elliot decided that she really hated kids.

He sat, looked at the white wall and put his hands on his head the way she told him. He just hoped that his mom drove faster that she normally did or his arms would wither through lack of blood.

XyXyXyXyXyX

Bones took the call and fortuitously she was free until lunch so could go to the school. She decided to keep this from Booth, he had seemed troubled and preoccupied at breakfast and she didn't want to burden him.

She saw Elliot sitting in the corner, his hands on his head and his back to her. She frowned, it was like a scene from a Dickens novel not something you would encounter in a 21st century school.

''Sam honey?'' She said as she walked towards him but her path was blocked by a large imposing woman with a cruel mouth and hard eyes.

''Mrs Kent?'' It was a bark and Bones pursed her lips with indignation.

''Yes, why is my son sitting in a corner? How long has he been there?'' Bones asked, she pulled her shoulders back and rose to her full height, determined not to exhibit any signs of intimidation.

''He is being punished Mrs Kent and he is still under my jurisdiction so he will remain there as long as I choose,'' MS Trunchbull did not give an inch.

Elliot didn't move, he was trying not to make it worse for Bones, he knew this was humiliating for her especially as Ms Trunchbull treated everyone, even adults as if they were naughty children. He shifted stiffly, his arms were screaming in pain and he was on the verge of tears.

''I have to register my utmost disapproval Ms Trunchbull. I am a teacher myself and methods such as yours do not get the best from children. There are many books on positive discipline perhaps you would like to borrow one of mine?'' Bones smiled and Ms Trunchbull narrowed her eyes at her.

''That will not be necessary,'' she snapped. ''Perhaps we could step into my office and discuss this further?'' Ms Trunchbull dipped her head but Bones stood her ground.

''Samuel should be involved in any conversation that we have,'' Bones insisted and Elliot smiled. The bitch had made a huge mistake calling his mom, she wouldn't take her crap.

''I would prefer to speak alone for now,'' Ms Trunchbull insisted but Bones shook her head.

''I'm very sorry but I refuse to continue this unless Sam is with us,'' Bones was just as insistent.

Ms Trunchbull sighed heavily and then nodded.

''Very well, Mr Kent, join us,'' Ms Trunchbull might as well as have been talking to a dog and Bones glared at her in disapproval.

Elliot stood slowly pulling his hands stiffly from his head and shaking them as he tried in vain to regain some feeling.

Bones watched him grimace with pain as he walked to them and rage ignited at this woman's cruelty.

Bones held her tongue and put her arm around him, smiling affectionately. He gave her a half smile not wanting to provoke his principal who was watching them with a guarded expression.

Ms Trunchbull wasted no time outlining Elliot's offences and she didn't hide her belief that he was a dangerous element.

''What do you propose to do?'' Bones didn't comment, she was waiting to find out the sentence first.

''He is internally suspended for two days. He will spend those two days in the cooler and will write a letter of apology for Ms Schmidt. He will not be allowed to participate in any P.E for the rest of the semester and will do trash duty for another two weeks,'' Ms Trunchbull said with satisfaction and Elliot blinked back tears, that was harsh, extremely harsh for what was really just some goofing off.

''What is the cooler?'' Bones was very calm and she squeezed Elliot's shoulders to try to comfort him. He looked at the ground and sniffed.

''It is a separate area where we put our discipline problems, he will sit in a seperate cubicle and will not be allowed to converse with any other student. He will use the time to consider the error of his ways,'' Ms Trunchbull was fooled by Bones' lack of reaction and inadvertently exhibited some glee.

''I believe that is a method of discipline utilised in prisons, do you really consider that an appropriate sanction for a child? Am I right in believing that you do not intend to give him anything to do in that time? No work at all?'' Bones' tone was controlled and calm but there was a thread of steel running through her words.

''It is a punishment Mrs Kent, it is not supposed to be fun,'' Ms Trunchbull was disparaging.

''No, I understand that Ms Trunchbull.. .'' Bones paused. '' Is it correct that you actually changed your name to that, why on earth would you do that?'' Bones had done her research and Ms Trunchbull blushed.

''That is none of your business,'' she responded and Bones nodded.

''No, you're right, it isn't. However I would just like to say that it is vaguely ridiculous,'' Bones wrinkled her nose and Elliot had to suppress a giggle.

''It is your prerogative to think what you wish but it is my name,'' Ms Trunchbull crossed her arms defensively and Bones smiled again.

''Anyway I digress, I would like to register in the strongest possible terms my disapproval at your draconian approach, there is no place for your methods in this day and age. Sam has misbehaved but it is more appropriate that he is made to reflect on the effect of his behaviour on his classmates and his teacher. He should apologise to her and a week's detention is far more fitting for his crime. Suspension is a last resort for the more serious offences isn't it?'' Bones gave a good argument and Elliot was filled with admiration, he knew she was smart but he was still impressed.

''I will not be undermined Mrs Kent, you have two choices, Samuel spends two days in the cooler or one day at home which will be registered on his permanent record. The choice is yours,'' Ms Trunchbull would not give an inch.

''Fine, he comes home with me and he will not be in tomorrow. Come on Sammy,'' Bones took his hand and Elliot felt a wave of relief, the cooler sounded like hell on earth.

''Mrs Kent, one final thing. Have you considered ADHD?'' Ms Trunchbull had no idea how much that suggestion was going to piss off Bones.

''Goodbye Ms Trunchbull and rest assured I will be writing to the school board,'' Bones left with her dignity intact. Elliot walked with a spring in his step for about ten yards before he realised that Bones was going to have to tell his dad now.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Sorry mom,'' Elliot said as they set off home.

''Sweetie, throwing spit balls and disrupting class isn't really acceptable is it?'' Bones made it clear that despite her protective stance against Ms Trunchbull, she wasn't happy with him.

''Are you going to tell dad?'' Elliot asked fluttering his eyelashes and pulling out his best smile.

''Yes Sam, I am. Why did you behave like that?'' Bones snapped, irritated that Elliot thought she would cover for him.

''I dunno,'' Elliot shrugged and Bones tutted.

''You are going to have to do better than that when your dad asks you,'' she looked both ways at the junction but didn't miss Elliot's grimace.

'' He's gonna go nuclear on my ass again you know that right?'' Elliot tried guilt and Bones shot him a warning glare.

''Stop it, I'm pretty sure your ass can take it but if it can't then maybe you should rethink your behaviour. What do you think?'' Bones was angry so Elliot shut up.

''How about you think on that awhile? You have plenty of free time although I'm sure your father will think of plenty of chores once he finds out what you did,'' Bones pulled into the driveway. She had to go straight back as she had a class in twenty minutes.

Bones unlocked the door and was relieved to see Hailey sitting on the patio enjoying the sun.

''I'm sorry but I have to leave Sam with you. I'll explain later,'' Bones wasn't happy but she had little choice.

''That's okay, we can get to know each other,'' Hailey was compliant and Bones dropped a kiss on Elliot's head, she grasped his chin and made him look in her eyes.

''You behave yourself or it won't be your dad going nuclear on your ass, it will be me. Got that?'' Bones said and Elliot nodded, pulling his head away and dropping his eyes.

Bones left quickly and Elliot found himself alone with the one person he had been hoping to avoid.

''Hungry?'' Hailey asked and Elliot looked up at her.

''Nah, not really,'' he shrugged.

''I have an idea,'' Hailey put down the cup in her hand. ''How about we spend some time at the range, get you started?'' she asked and their eyes met.

Elliot struggled with the conflict, his dad had said no but he wanted to feel safe and believed knowing how to handle a gun would achieve that.

''It'll be our little secret,'' Hailey tapped the side of her nose but Elliot still hesitated. His real father had also refused to teach him about guns and Elliot was clever enough to realise there was a reason why the two men he respected the most in the world made that decision for him.

''Come on, it'll be fun, not scary. I promise,'' Hailey applied some gentle pressure and Elliot nodded, giving into the temptation.

''Good boy, let's go. We'll get ice cream after wards,'' Hailey stood up and pulled Elliot under her arm before leading him away.

XyXyXyXy

OOOOOOH, she's not nice is she? Why is she there and what is the real agenda? I know and its shocking.

The more reviews, the quicker I post. Hailey isn't the only evil one around here you know.

Oh and how do you think Booth should react to Elliot's suspension and Bones secrecy about it? I'm not that sure and would appreciate some input.

Laters S


	30. Chapter 30 Angry Bones is Hot!

Blimey, can't believe I'm posting again but I have momentum.

Bones continues to surprise and Hailey is not as bad as she seems ( well maybe she is!)

Thanks for those who reviewed. Feedback is always appreciated.

Again suggested discipline but no details but if even the thought offends avoid.

Onwards and upwards.

XyXyXyXyXy

''That was fun,'' Elliot licked his ice cream and Hailey laughed.

''Good, you're a natural by the way,'' Hailey relayed, she was telling the truth, Elliot handled a gun like second nature although considering his background, it wasn't that surprising.

''So tell me why did we have an afternoon together? What happened?'' Hailey flicked her key unlocking the car as they walked towards it.

''Got in trouble at school, I got suspended. I have a crazy principal but my mom kicked her ass which is kinda cool,'' Elliot opened up and Hailey took a moment before she spoke.

''Do you really think of her as your mom?'' she asked and Elliot stopped walking, he looked at her suspiciously and Hailey held her breath, maybe she had moved too fast?

''You know she's not my real mom right?'' Elliot asked as he felt yet another breach to his sense of security. Elliot had lived in an alternate universe for so long that fact blurred with fiction at times.

''Yes, I do know that but you appear to have forgotten that fact,'' Hailey stated and Elliot frowned. Hailey realised that Elliot didn't know his mother was dead and even she knew it wasn't her place to tell him such a thing, anyway his ignorance suited her purposes.

''I'm trying to appreciate what I've got. I'm a pain in the ass most of the time so I think I'm kinda lucky that they want me don't you?'' Elliot rationalised and Hailey was struck that he was bright, very bright. She'd read the file several times so she had been expecting that however his deep bond with his adoptive parents was more difficult.

''Look my mother is in jail and my father is dead. I'm a sad orphan but I do have a family and I'd like to keep them,'' Elliot mocked his own predicament and Hailey frowned as she tried to analyse his mood.

''I can understand why you may think that but they aren't really your family are they?'' Hailey felt the stirrings of a conscience but she suppressed such a sentiment.

There was no room for it but as she looked at this handsome boy with flaxen hair and intense blue eyes shining with unspoken pain, she felt remorse for what she knew the future held for him. Powerful people had made decisions about who would finish raising this boy and Hailey wasn't at all sure they had taken the care or given the consideration that was required.

''There are other people who care about what happens to you,'' Hailey said watching his face carefully, she needed to know how hard it was going to be to break this connection.

''I don't think the FBI counts, they aren't in this for the long haul are they?'' Elliot continued with the mocking tone but he really believed what he was saying.

His brain was whirling, he couldn't make head or tail of this woman's motivation. He thought the FBI was happy he was with Booth and Bones but Hailey's words were suggesting the opposite.

''No but they have your best interests at heart,'' Hailey climbed into the car and Elliot joined her, fastening his seat belt without being told. Hailey felt stirrings again, Booth loved this boy and if Hailey was honest, he should remain with him. He was also raising him right, he was polite and well adjusted. He had just the right mix of mischief and a sense of right and wrong. Booth was a good father, something Hailey had always known he would be which was why when he dumped her, it had taken her months to recover if she ever had. She was yet to meet someone like him.

''You said I would go back to my blood, my mom and dad aren't here, my granddad is sick, real sick. There's no one left,'' Elliot asked fixing her with those eyes, eyes that seemed to look deep into your soul.

''I was talking metaphorically, like you said you have a family don't you?'' Hailey couldn't stop herself as she gave him false hope. He was child, a baby and toughened as she was, she was still a human being and not even she could tell him the truth about what had been planned for him.

XyXyXyXyXyX

''So she suspended him and you chose a day at home instead of this cooler place is that right?'' Booth clarified the facts.

''Yes I did, its barbaric, like a form of solitary confinement. He's a child and I am his mother, there is no way I was going to sanction a punishment like that,'' Bones snapped, she glared at him waiting for him to disagree with her.

''No, I get that but he still misbehaved didn't he? I'm happy I don't have to teach him which doesn't reflect that well on us as parents does it?'' Booth laughed and Bones cracked a small smile, she felt the same way.

Elliot was any teacher's worst nightmare, something they were both well aware of. Booth was concerned how this would play out with the Agency when the trial was over and decisions were made about Elliot's long term future.

''Mom, tell Chase, he's being a shit again,'' Gracie ran into the kitchen and collided with Bones. She stumbled back and Booth righted her.

''Hey Libby, be careful. Mom's fragile,'' he scolded her and Gracie scowled.

''Dumb baby,'' she muttered.

Bones landed two hard wallops on Gracie's behind without thinking, she was tired and was fed up with Gracie's foul mouth and bad attitude.

''Mom!'' Gracie was appalled and gave Bones a look of total disbelief. Booth stopped himself from applauding, it was about time.

''No, Elizabeth Kent, don't you dare behave as if you have no idea why I did that. I have had enough of you and your brother. You stop cussing and adopt a better attitude or you will have me to answer to. Now go to your room and do your homework. I don't want to see or hear from you until dinnertime. Scoot,'' Bones turned her around and sent her on her way with another hard swat. Gracie squealed but did as she was told, galloping upstairs without another word.

''We are the adults and I am done with the children in this family thinking they can behave anyway they please. We are in charge and if they both hate me, I really don't give a damn as long as they behave themselves,'' Bones vented and Booth let her, she needed to let off steam and she was right. Enough was enough, Elliot and Gracie had to accept who was in control for all their sakes.

Bones pulled open a drawer with a crash and took out a wooden spoon which she slapped on the countertop.

''What's that for?'' Booth asked, Bones hadn't begun to cook yet.

''That is for you to use on Samuel, he has to learn and if it has to be this way then so be it. I am not playing games any more. They are my children and I love them but I am done being understanding and making allowances,'' Bones continued raging and Booth had to control his lust, angry Bones was very hot!

''Gordon would not approve,'' Booth said although he knew Bones had a point. They were in a dangerous and vulnerable situation and the kids were not helping.

''I think he would actually, Gordon understands the pressure we are under and he also knows how difficult the children are,'' Bones began to calm down but to Booth's surprise she didn't change her stance.

'' Sam will hate me if I do that. I don't think I can,'' Booth knew he had to draw a line but he couldn't bring himself to do this. He had been on the end of a belt several times when he was a child and it was too close to home.

''Well threaten him then but Joe, please we have to do something,'' Bones gave into her turmoil and her eyes shone with frustration and tears.

''Okay, that is a good compromise. The threat should be enough,'' Booth agreed.

''Can I watch TV?'' Elliot asked Hailey as he walked into the family room. He pulled up short as he noticed his parents staring at him.

''No, you can't. You can tell me why you've been suspended from school?'' Booth's voice made Elliot jump and he was temporarily at a loss for words.

Hailey, sensing the tension, stopped to watch curiously from the doorway.

''Didn't mom tell you?'' Elliot looked at Bones and then he saw the spoon, his eyes grew wide and he stepped back proving Booth's assertion to be right on the money, the threat was adequate.

Elliot was secretly pleased that Booth was annoyed, it was so normal and sane, strangely it made him feel secure. After all Booth was only kicking off because he gave a damn. The wooden spoon was something else altogether, that thing hurt and Elliot wanted to avoid it at all costs.

''Yes, she did but I want you to tell me,'' Booth was uncompromising and Elliot glanced at Hailey.

''Quit with that, this is between you and me. So, what do you have to say for yourself?'' Booth was calm although he was beside himself with anxiety because he knew the FBI was plotting behind his back. He didn't trust Hailey and Elliot appeared determined to make a bad situation worse.

''I dunno, sorry I guess,'' Elliot shrugged and Booth scowled.

''What do you want me to say? She's a mad bitch and I pissed her off so now she wants to lock me in a room for two days. It's a crock dad and I really don't give a shit. It's going on my permanent record, big frigging deal, whose permanent record exactly? Elliot Mack, River Walsh, Samuel Kent or whatever other crap name the FBI decide to give me tomorrow. What fucking ever!'' Elliot ranted and then he drew breath, looking between the two adults staring at him with steely eyes.

''I give up,'' Bones threw her arms up in the air and covered her face with her hands.

''Mom, I'm sorry okay? Don't get all stressed out,'' Elliot felt guilty and immediately tried to calm Bones down.

''Go to your room right now and you are lucky I don't put hot sauce on your tongue. Get now!'' Booth lost his temper and Elliot glowered, he shuffled past Booth making sure he kept his distance.

''Where did you take him?'' Booth asked Hailey the moment he heard Elliot's bedroom door slam, not that you could miss it as the whole house shook.

''Just for ice cream,'' Hailey replied flippantly as she moved reticently into the room.

''That is not very helpful, he should not have been rewarded for his behaviour,'' Bones came out from behind her hands and was remarkably strong considering.

''Yes, I know, I'm sorry,'' Hailey found herself feeling some sympathy for this couple, they were coping with a huge amount of stress and upheaval, they were concerned about Elliot's well being and Hailey knew they were the only ones who genuinely were.

''Hailey, Samuel is very conflicted and confused. We must insist that you enforce the boundaries that we have in place. He needs consistency,'' Bones was playing the game of her life and Booth felt deep love as he watched her blossom into the mother he knew she could be. In his eyes, she had fulfilled her potential and won her parenting spurs.

''And whilst we're discussing this, so does Libby. They have experienced much in their short lives and I will only allow you to remain in this house if you agree to uphold our ethos. We love our children but we know what they need. You must not undermine that,'' Bones wasn't done and she stunned Hailey who just nodded, unsure how she could respond to such passion adequately.

Booth let himself take a back seat as he watched the woman he loved with overwhelming pride.

''I'm going to get some air,'' Hailey said falteringly, she couldn't bear to witness this couple who were so obviously deeply in love and so meant for each other. It reminded Hailey of how much she had lost.

As Hailey walked to the end of the garden, she pulled out her cell phone. She was going to use every ounce of her influence to make the powers that be rethink their game plan.

''You scared her you vixen,'' Booth couldn't resist his wife any longer and he came up behind her, wrapping her in his arms, nuzzling her neck.

Bones giggled and turned to face him, capturing his lips in a deep, longing kiss.

''Phew, you are so hot,'' Booth said breathlessly as he broke away.

''You have pleasing features,'' Bones replied with dancing eyes.

''Much as I hate to break this up but I have some brats to put the fear of god into,'' Booth grabbed the spoon, gave Bones a butterfly kiss in the hollow of her shoulder and disappeared upstairs.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth found Bones gazing out of the kitchen window nursing a hot cup of tea. Dinner was bubbling on the stove.

''Penny for them?'' He joined her perusal of the back yard, Hailey was in clear view talking animatedly into a cell phone.

''Who do you think she's talking to?'' Bones asked him seriously and he shrugged.

''I dunno but I think we should keep a close watch on her,'' Booth admitted, he was about to tell her about his brief affair with Hailey but she interrupted him.

''So did you use this?'' Bones removed the spoon from Booth's hand and he looked sheepish.

''So you did but I thought you didn't feel right about it,'' Bones wasn't judgemental, after all it was her suggestion but she was curious, he had been so adamant.

''He cussed at me and he has such a major attitude. It felt right, I'm scared what he might do next,'' Booth confessed his deepest fears.

''Yes, I know,'' Bones put it away.

''Libby?'' She asked and Booth bit his lip nervously.

''I spanked her, just with my hand but she's no better than Sam. They are both so wilful, it's frightening,'' Booth admitted and braced himself for Bones to condemn him but she didn't.

''Yes, it is. I'm going to speak to them. I can't let you do all the dirty work, it's not fair,'' Bones put her cup down and kissed him on the cheek before walking upstairs.

Booth was relieved, at last he felt like he had Bones' support with the children and it was liberating.

''Hey dad,'' Parker slipped his hand into his, he had been at a friend's and Booth was pleased to see him.

''Hey bub, how was your day?'' Booth lifted him on to the counter top.

''It was fun. You okay? You look funny,'' Parker touched Booth's forehead.

''It's all crinkly,'' he giggled and Booth smiled, playfully he tried to grab Parker's fingers in his mouth as he withdrew them.

''What did they do this time?'' Parker asked in a weary tone and Booth quirked an eyebrow.

''I'm sorry bub, I know that your brother and sister take up too much of our time,'' Booth felt guilty as hell that his biological son was always an afterthought. He had been hiding out in the living room since he had been dropped off which pretty much summed up his position in the family. Booth decided he had to do better when it came to his youngest son.

''It's okay dad. I get it, they're real sad that's why they yell and stuff. I understand,'' Parker laced his fingers behind Booth's neck.

''That's real grown up Bub,'' Booth was amazed that Parker could be so rational about such sophisticated issues.

''I like them being here, Elliot isn't going away is he?'' Parker looked panicked and Booth shook his head quickly.

''No bub, Sam is not,'' Booth reminded him gently of the need for caution.

''Sorry,'' Parker responded immediately.

''Could you make Libby scream less? She's real noisy and it's kinda irritating,'' Parker said and Booth couldn't help but laugh.

'I will try but Libby's a girl bub so, you know,'' Booth shrugged.

''Yeah right, I know,'' Parker seemed resigned to the fact that Gracie was a conundrum.

''I'm hungry, what's for dinner?'' Parker went off on a tangent as befitted his age.

''Mom made pasta, how about you set the table?'' Booth hugged Parker as he lifted him down.

''Love you bub,'' He whispered in his ear before setting him on his feet.

''Dad?'' Parker gestured with his finger and Booth leaned over.

''I love you too,'' Parker said, he landed a sloppy kiss on his dad's cheek and then skipped away to get the silverware.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot sat on the window sill, tracing patterns in the mist from his breath. He had managed to upset both his mom and dad, his butt was sore and his ears ringing once they had both done their worst.

He felt miserable and could only imagine what his dad would say or do when he told him that he had been shooting with Hailey.

''I found him,'' Gracie burst into the room and threw several pieces of paper onto the desk.

''What?'' Elliot cringed, he so did not need this, there was so much going on that he didn't understand and Gracie's obsession with her father was just an additional complication.

''I found my dad. I want to go tonight. There's a bus at 2am and I have booked us tickets,'' Gracie informed him and Elliot gazed at her in wonder, she was eight for Christ sakes, how could she had done that?

''Whoa, hold on. You did what?'' Elliot jumped up and grabbed the papers, he scanned them rapidly and groaned when he saw she had done exactly as she said.

'' How the hell did you pay for these?'' Elliot asked incredulously.

''I stole Gordon's credit card,'' Gracie replied smugly.

''You did what? What the hell Gracie? You can't do that, Gordon's our friend,'' Elliot felt like he was on a rollercoaster called Gracie's Revenge.

''It's a coupla hundred bucks, he won't even miss it,'' Gracie couldn't have cared less, she had her eyes set on a target and she would achieve it whatever it took.

''Gracie, this is crazy. Mom and dad are pissed as hell, dad just whaled on me big time and mom tore me a new one. I am not going Gracie, no way,'' Elliot shook his head and threw the papers at her.

''You owe me,'' Gracie said and Elliot gave her a double take.

''How the hell do you figure that?'' Elliot was confused by her logic.

''It's your fault that I found my mom and now all I can think about is finding my dad. I want to know who I am and that's cos of you,'' Gracie had it all figured out.

''Its a good thing you found mom isn't it?'' Elliot hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

''Yes but if I hadn't, I wouldn't feel like this. You promised, you said you'd do anything for me and I want you to do this for me and now you won't,'' Gracie started to cry and Elliot stared at her as guilt took hold of him, there was some twisted logic there after all.

''Gracie, how about we ask mom? She'll take you,'' Elliot begged plaintively but Gracie carried on sobbing.

''No she won't,'' she managed to say.

''Don't Gracie, please?'' Elliot sat on the bed and placed his arm around her.

''Please Elliot, we'll go and then we'll call them I promise. It will only be a day and I'll tell them it was me so you won't get in trouble,'' Gracie wasn't giving up.

''They'll be so worried Gracie,'' Elliot felt himself succumbing In the end he would do anything for her, it had always been this way since the moment their eyes had first met. It was a connection that was solid and unbreakable.

''We'll leave a note then they'll know we're safe,'' Gracie had thought of every angle. Elliot sighed and looked away in the distance.

Maybe one day wouldn't hurt and it would lay the ghost for Gracie plus Elliot knew she was right when she said that Bones wouldn't take her.

''Okay Gracie, I'll do it, just for you I'll do it,'' Even as he said it he knew it was the wrong choice but he was in now so he would see it through to the bitter end because this was Gracie and ultimately he would do anything for her.


	31. Chapter 31 Supermom Bones

Another update, getting closer to this mammoth story being finished but there are still things to be resolved.

The plot thickens and there are fewer and fewer people our beloved duo can trust.

Thanks for the reviews.

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

S X

XyXyxyXyXyXyxy

Booth was sitting on the couch watching football with Bones curled up beside him sound asleep. Hailey had retired to bed giving them some much needed peace, the children were all asleep and the house was quiet for once.

Booth's phone vibrated and he left the room choosing to answer it in the living room.

''Booth, its Jack,'' he sounded edgy and stressed.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Booth asked with a sinking heart, this did not sound good.

''We got in and you are not going to like it,'' Jack launched in eager to off load so Booth just listened.

''You're right, there's a plan. Elliot is going into witness protection but it's with a relative but we can't figure out who. It just calls him person A but you do not figure in his future, nowhere, no how,'' Jack sounded distressed, this was his family too and he loved this kid as a nephew.

''That's what I thought, we can't do anything now. We have to wait for them to make their move,'' Booth was aware that they were all pawns and he didn't know how they could avoid the inevitable but they would, somehow they would. He had to speak to Bones, she had money and that would help. They were going to have become fugitives for real this time and the only real way to do that was to leave the country.

Booth hung up and before he had a chance to get to Bones, there was the sound of loud rapping at the door.

He paused, thinking quickly and then got his gun. Bones came into the hallway just as he was approaching the door cautiously.

Booth placed a finger on his lips and waved her back as he reached for the latch. Bones frowned but went back into the family room, trusting her husband's judgement.

He slid the chain back and then flung open the door thrusting his gun into the face of the person standing there.

''Well, I know you weren't expecting me but that wasn't the welcome I was hoping for,'' Gordon said with a quirked eyebrow.

Booth slumped with relief and then pulled his friend into the house, locking the door behind him.

''Doc, what are you doing here?'' Booth was struck by an unsettling thought, maybe Gordon was an accomplice in this conspiracy? Booth immediately became guarded, training his expression into neutral.

''Are you okay? Something amiss?'' Gordon's face told Booth all he needed to know, the psychotherapist was not party to this and Booth was relieved, they still had a few trusted friends left.

''No doc, its fine. Just the normal problems with the kids that's all,'' Booth covered but Gordon wasn't convinced, he searched Booth's face for clues but he couldn't fathom what he was seeing. Fear and anxiety was clear but there was something else as well.

''Well, I don't wish to be the bringer of bad tidings but I need you to check on the children as a matter of urgency,'' Gordon held up a computer printout which Booth took and scanned quickly.

''Gordon, what are you doing here?'' Bones embraced him, she was also tense and Gordon began to feel very concerned.

''Nothing good I'm afraid,'' he admitted with a grimace.

''What the hell?'' Booth was already half way up the stairs.

''One of your children have used my credit card to book two tickets to Washington leaving at 2am this morning,'' Gordon answered Bones' unspoken question at her husband's erratic behaviour.

''Sam, get out of bed. You need to explain why you are going to DC this morning and don't even think about lying,'' Booth didn't waste any time with niceties as he yanked the covers off his eldest son who sat up guiltily, he was clad in daytime clothes.

''Right, great. Get down stairs. You have about a minute,'' Booth said in his face before striding towards Gracie's room.

Elliot scrambled out of bed and raced after Booth in an attempt to waylay him before he reached his little sister's room.

''Dad, it was me,'' Elliot pulled on Booth's arm as he reached for the door handle.

''Really? Why Elliot would you book a ticket to DC? What in the hell would you do that for? Who are you planning to visit?'' Booth called his bluff and Elliot's face went blank.

''That's what I thought. Now do as you're told,'' Booth turned him around and landed a thunderous smack on his butt which sent him half way down the hall way.

''Downstairs now!'' Booth cut him off before he had a chance to say another word.

Elliot stepped forward, unwilling to abandon Gracie and Booth whistled between his teeth as they locked eyes. Elliot's face was flushed and internally he was quaking but he still stood his ground, albeit with legs like jelly, even though he could clearly see just how angry Booth was.

''Elliot, I am seriously upset so you do as I tell you or I swear to god I will give you a spanking that you will still feel on your sixteenth birthday. Now get your butt down stairs NOW!'' Booth yelled and Elliot moved as he realised that he couldn't stop this, it was a perfect storm and Grace was going to have to fend for herself.

Booth threw open the bedroom door and snapped on a light.

''Grace, get up and come downstairs. We know what you did and it's time for you to explain yourself,'' Booth did moderate his tone with her, he knew it was double standards but Grace was a girl and she was younger. Booth could not help the way he was raised so he just naturally went easier on the girl.

''Daddy, what's wrong?'' Gracie sat up and rubbed her eyes but Booth was not fooled, the use of the pet name and the seemingly babyish, charming behaviour had lost its allure some time ago.

''Down stairs, your brother is waiting,'' Booth pointed the way and Grace hesitated.

''Now Grace!'' Booth yelled again and she moved as if her bed was on fire. Booth's suspicions were confirmed when it was plain she was fully clothed as well.

''What is this?'' Booth slapped the piece of paper down in front of the wide eyed kids. They exchanged guarded glances and both looked down together.

''May I?'' Bones picked it up and perused it quickly.

''Grace, answer your father right now,'' Bones turned sharply towards her daughter and admonished her none too gently.

Gracie began to cry but Bones just frowned even more deeply.

''Do not try the crocodile tears, I am way past falling for that. Did you take Gordon's credit card and use it to book these tickets?'' Bones asked firmly and Gracie let out a small sob.

Gordon stood back watching, he could see that Gracie was doing what she always did and he was interested to see if his favourite couple slipped back to their default positions and went for Elliot as the easy option. Gordon had already decided he would step in if that happened even though it was against his usual policy of not interfering.

''I did it,'' Elliot behaved to form and stepped up to the plate.

''Be quiet Elliot. I will get to you, this is between Grace and her mother,'' Booth verbally slapped him down immediately and Gordon was reassured, there was hope here.

''I asked you a question and I expect an answer,'' Bones demanded again and Gracie glanced up at her as she heard a tone she hadn't heard before.

Gracie shrugged and Bones sighed heavily.

''That is not an answer. Did you or didn't you? It is not complicated,'' Bones now had the bit between her teeth and it felt cathartic, as if they needed to do this so they could move on.

''Yes, I did it. I wanted to see my father and you won't take me will you?'' Gracie replied in a small voice. Booth waited with bated breath, this was very personal for Bones and he wasn't sure whether she was ready yet.

''You didn't ask did you? I actually think it would be a very good idea for you to meet your father but it is not practical at the moment. You know that don't you?'' Bones was steady and confident. Booth smiled at her and she blushed, the corner of her mouth twitching as she registered his approval.

''Yeah, I guess but you're just saying that,'' Gracie argued waspishly.

''No I am not. Have I ever lied to you?'' Bones was now in full flow and all three males were watching her with wonder as she blossomed before them, Grace was less enamoured as she was the target of Bones' developing parenting skills.

Grace shrugged and Bones face took on an indignant glare.

''Answer me right now young lady,'' she snapped and Gracie pulled back, her eyes wide as she registered that her mother really meant business here.

''No, you have never lied to me,'' Gracie replied meekly as the resentment and bloody mindedness of the last few months seeped out of her.

''Exactly so I promise you that as soon as it is possible, we will go and visit your father together okay?'' Bones offered up the deal and Gracie nodded.

''Okay mom, that would be good,'' she said in a small voice, she shot a small smile at Elliot who grinned back at her. This was all she had ever wanted, her mother to notice and care what she did. There was no doubting that Bones cared very much what she did and how she behaved.

''That does not mean you are off the hook. What you did was very naughty, apologise to Gordon,'' Bones snapped again and Gracie followed her direction immediately.

''That's okay Grace but next time please talk to your parents before you decide to run off into the night. It isn't safe you know,'' Gordon admonished and Gracie nodded.

''I know and I am sorry,'' Gracie said earnestly once more.

''You are grounded for two weeks, no TV, no computer. No cell, no nothing and if it wasn't for the fact that you have already been spanked today then you would most definitely be suffering that consequence as well. Now go to bed,'' Bones felt exhausted and decided to quit whilst she was ahead.

''Sorry mom,'' Grace grasped her around the waist and hugged tight. Bones placed her hand on the silken hair of her daughter and wondered if she had been such a hellion back in the day.

''I love you,'' Gracie called as she ran lightly up the stairs and Bones finally smiled.

Elliot shifted uncomfortably and slid off his seat as Booth embraced Bones.

''You did well,'' he said softly as he placed a butterfly kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Elliot froze as Gordon raised his eyebrows at him, he hesitated unsure whether he could go or not.

''I would stay right there if I were you,'' Gordon offered some friendly advice so Elliot sat with a bump.

''I'm going to bed. I'm tired,'' Bones broke away and kissed Gordon on the cheek.

''I'm sorry Gordon,'' she said and Gordon held his hands up.

''I have forgotten it already,'' he replied with a chuckle and Bones nodded, acknowledging his forgiveness with relief.

''We really don't deserve you sometimes,'' Bones gave a parting shot as she walked up the stairs.

''She's right doc, we don't,'' Booth smiled at the older man's discomfort.

''Aaah, perhaps,'' he said with a trace of self mockery.

Elliot decided that he really wasn't needed any longer and took his chance. He walked as unobtrusively as he could towards the stairs as Booth watched him with amusement.

Gordon chuckled down into his glass at the boy's sheer audacity.

''Freeze tough guy, I didn't say you could go yet.'' Booth stopped him in his tracks and Elliot turned to face him.

''I'm sorry dad but she asks and I just find myself saying yes. I can't help it,'' Elliot was more honest than he meant to be but he was keen to avoid a repeat performance of earlier and reasoned that honesty was the best policy.

''Woman,'' Gordon chuckled and Booth gave a half smile.

''Try harder next time. Last chance Elliot, shape up kiddo or you and I are gonna have a lot more conversations like the one we had earlier. We done here?'' Booth asked and Elliot nodded emphatically.

''Good now scoot before I change my mind,'' Booth ushered him away.

''Oh dear, sounds like you've had a very busy, stressful day,'' Gordon chuckled and Booth shrugged as he got the bourbon.

''Same old doc, same old. Listen, I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me,'' Booth poured two shots and Gordon looked intrigued.

''That sounds ominous, please enlighten me? The suspense is killing me,'' Gordon picked up the glass.

''Who is person A and what do the agency have planned for Elliot after the trial?'' Booth asked watching his friend's face carefully.

''I have no idea,'' Gordon replied immediately and Booth saw nothing but confusion and puzzlement.

''In that case there is only one person left who can tell me and I swear to god she will tell me the truth if it's the last thing she does in this house,'' Booth swallowed the shot in one go and slammed the glass on the counter.

XyXyXyxyXy

Mmmmm, its a cloudy picture isn't it? Only a couple of chapters left to go.

Review and let me know what you think.

Laters S X


	32. Chapter 32 Gordon Dishes the Advice

The angst continues I'm afraid although it is important to remember this is a family under stress so it comes with the territory.

Hope you enjoy it, thanks for the reviews. Not many people left reading so I appreciate your loyalty. My stories are too much for many people but I can live with that. Its the way I write and I can't change it now.

The end is in sight.

S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Hailey padded into the darkened kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a carton of juice and poured herself a glass.

''Why aren't you asleep?'' Booth's voice made her jump and she looked guiltily at him.

''I'm not sure,'' she admitted as she recovered herself. She didn't really want to be alone with this man, he was intuitive and she felt her true mission was but an ill chosen word away from discovery.

''Why did they send you?'' Booth was studying her face as she sat opposite him, considering his question. He saw deceit and it motivated him, he needed to know what was happening here.

''You know why. I'm here to help protect the children, that's all,'' She lied well and Booth reminded himself she was trained to handle interrogation.

''That isn't true. Who is A?'' Booth asked, he narrowed his eyes as he waited for her inevitable denial of any knowledge but she surprised him.

''You have no choice other than to accept what happens. You can't control or stop it,'' she gave an admission of sorts.

''That may well be true but that doesn't mean I am just going to accept it without a fight,'' Booth said through gritted teeth and Hailey gave him a sad glance.

''You can't Seeley, this is outside of our remit. We keep the boy alive that's all. What happens to him is not your decision,'' Hailey blew out a sigh and Booth saw her brow furrow with tension.

''I refuse to accept that, I am his father,'' Booth's response was bullish and Hailey's expression deepened with what appeared to be regret.

''I know you feel as though you are but that is not really true is it? He is not your son despite all you have done for him. When it comes to basic biology, you have no more right to that boy than the next person,'' Hailey had to say it and she hated herself, she loved this man, she always had and she did not want to hurt him but she had her orders.

''That's a crock, I am the only family he has,'' Booth knew he had lost the argument although he railed against the truth.

Hailey didn't reply, she looked away into the darkness for the longest of moments.

''Unfortunately Seeley, that is not true. He is collateral damage and you cannot fight the man. The decisions are made. Look, you have a beautiful family and you cannot save this boy. Whatever you do, he is lost to you. Just accept it and move on, enjoy what you have you lucky bastard,'' Hailey whispered the last part and Booth looked up, his entire body stiffened and the air between them crackled with tension.

''You didn't want that, you made it very clear that your career was your priority,'' Booth referenced the past and Hailey gulped, she wasn't sure she could venture there. The wound was still open and the pain raw even after all the time that had passed.

''I was wrong,'' Hailey placed her hand on Booth's arm and he glared at her.

''You are not destroying what I have, I love my wife and I love my children, all of my children. I will fight you and the bastards who think otherwise until my last breath,'' Booth shook off her hand with one furious movement, then he drained his glass before he slammed it down on the table causing Hailey to jump back.

''Seeley, don't do this. You've worked so hard and achieved so much. One small boy is not worth destroying all that. Please, think about what you're sacrificing,'' Hailey pleaded with him and Booth stood up abruptly. He pointed at her, his eyes blazing with rage.

''The fact that you actually believe that is the reason why you and I never even got out of the starting gate, you don't have a trace of compassion or altruism in you. You are not fit to lace my wife's boots,'' Booth hissed in his face.

Hailey stared at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

''You do not have a clue do you? Not a goddamn clue. This job will consume you Hailey, eat you up and spit you out, empty and damaged. Don't you get that? It will never be enough, it will never fulfil you and when it's done with you, it will throw you away like a piece of garbage. Jesus Hailey, wise up before it's too late. Get some perspective, a child is always a straight flush, a winning hand, your career is deuce- to- seven low in comparison,'' Booth gave her a look of utter contempt before storming from the kitchen.

Hailey was frozen, slowly she began to breathe again and as she did, tears gathered. She laid her head on her arms and began to cry softly as she absorbed the fact that Booth was right and she had metaphorically sold her soul.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Gracie was grumpy and her brothers were bearing the brunt of her bad mood.

''You're such a suck up. How come you never get in trouble?'' Gracie was picking on Parker who was trying very hard not to react.

''Leave him alone Libby, stop being a little bitch,'' Elliot stuck up for him, he was sick of her precocious act and wished that the old Gracie would reappear but she was long gone or so it seemed.

''I'm gonna tell dad you said that,'' Gracie was smug and Elliot sneered at her.

''Go ahead you brat, he probably agrees with me,'' Elliot noticed a darkening in Parker's face which was worrying but he was too busy fighting with his sister to do much about it.

''No, he doesn't,'' Gracie looked shocked at that idea and Elliot smiled.

''You sure about that? You keep bitching about your real dad, the genius. Way to make a guy feel good about himself?'' Elliot didn't let up and Gracie scowled.

''He chose to be my dad, he had no choice with you. No one else wanted you,'' Gracie reached a new low and Elliot blinked in surprise and hurt, unsure how to react as that was what he believed deep down.

''Take that back!'' Parker took them both by surprise when he jumped from his seat and glared furiously at Gracie, his small hands clenched in tight fists.

''Chase, chill dude. Its okay,'' Elliot tried to calm him down but Parker was past caring.

''I said take it back, so take it back or I swear I'll pound your ugly face,'' Parker was yelling really loudly and Elliot glanced up the stairs with a grimace, the neighbours would have heard that let alone their parents.

''No, I won't. It's true, no one wanted him and I don't want him either. I hate both of you!'' Gracie felt like she had no option so she escalated the argument although she didn't mean her cruel words.

There was a moment when Elliot thought Parker would back down but then he moved, he moved really fast and before Elliot could stop him, he punched Gracie full on the nose.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''What's wrong?'' Bones lay with her head on Booth's chest listening to the comforting sound of his beating heart. She could feel the tension, every sinew of Booth's body was wound so tight that it was as if he would explode at any minute.

''Bones, would you leave the country? If you had to, would you just up and leave? Take the kids and run?'' Booth asked and Bones felt her chest tighten.

''I thought we'd already done that, twice in fact,'' Bones tried to lighten the mood but her light reply seem to deepen the oppressive atmosphere.

''I'm serious Bones, would you?'' Booth shifted round, Bones sat up and Booth caught her eye. His eyes were fathomless and troubled, there was no sign of the normal twinkle just anguish.

''Yes Booth, I would. I would do anything for you and the children. I have money and we have passports, I would leave now if you asked me too,'' Bones meant it as well, she had no doubts, this man was her home now. She would be happy wherever they were just as long as they were together.

Booth smiled and stroked some stray hair from her eyes.

''That's what I thought. Thanks Bones,'' Booth placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth and slipped his hand beneath her night dress, he gently caressed her thigh and Bones gasped as the warm liquid of desire washed over her.

''God, you're beautiful,'' he murmured.

Bones groaned in pleasure as she pulled him close and savoured his touch.

The scream reverberated around the house, loud and shrill enough to shatter glass.

''What the hell?'' Boot sat bolt upright and fumbled for his gun in the drawer of the bedside cabinet.

Bones leapt from the bed, she recognised her daughter's voice and she was half way down the stair s before Booth caught her.

''Stay behind me,'' Booth pulled her back ignoring the indignation in her eyes.

Booth crept down to the kitchen where the sound had originated and he heard the pitiful crying before he got there.

''You son of a bitch! I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding! Mom! Mom!'' Gracie was inconsolable and Booth could make out Elliot trying to soothe her. Booth stormed into the room, his patience spent. He hadn't slept and he struggled to control his temper.

''I'm sorry, I .. I... didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry,'' Parker was distraught and standing in the middle of the room wailing as Elliot tried to mop up the blood pouring freely from Gracie's nose.

''Parker punched me, he punched me,'' Gracie was wailing as well and it was chaos, total chaos.

''You did this?'' Booth was incredulous and Parker stopped screaming instantly, he stepped back as he was confronted by his father looking at him in disbelief.

Parker nodded and bit his lip as Booth tried to assimilate his confession.

''He was protecting me,'' Elliot said as he continued to try and pacify his hysterical sister.

''Why? Why was he protecting you? From what exactly? She's an eight year old girl, how was she going to hurt you?'' Booth yelled and Parker flinched. Booth saw it and guilt enveloped him, Parker had asked for none of this and he could not be held accountable for the dreadful maelstrom their family currently resembled.

''Let me see,'' Bones swept in closely followed by Gordon who looked around him in disbelief.

''Mom! Mom!'' Gracie threw herself at Bones who took control.

''Grace, let me see your face,'' Bones examined her nose and tutted as Grace looked forlornly at her.

''You will live, it's already stopped bleeding. Come with me,'' Bones ushered her daughter from the room, pinching the bridge of her nose as she did.

''That hurts mom,'' Grace could be heard protesting as they went to the bathroom.

''Grace, will you please stop this? It does not hurt that much and I am warning you young lady I want to know exactly what you did to provoke Chase,'' Bones was no nonsense and Booth was calmed by her attitude.

''Boys, could you explain why something bearing an uncomfortable resemblance to World War 3 has broken out?'' Gordon injected some humour and Booth realised he was still holding his gun. He secured the safety and then pointed at each boy.

''Do not move. I will be right back,'' he warned before running quickly up the stairs.

''Elliot?'' Gordon dropped the fake names, it seemed pointless.

''Gracie said something to me and Parks didn't like it so he...'' Elliot clammed up and looked guiltily at Parker.

''I hit her,'' Parker sniffed and Gordon pursed his lips.

''That was ill advised. I don't think your father would condone you hitting a girl,'' Gordon said unnecessarily.

''But if she was a boy that would be okay,'' Elliot grinned.

''No, it wouldn't,'' Booth came back without anyone noticing and reprimanded Elliot who looked sheepish.

''I didn't mean that,'' he mumbled.

''Sit,'' Booth pointed and the boys took a pew.

''Seeley, a word,'' Gordon flicked his head and Booth hesitated.

''The boys will stay put won't you?'' Gordon asked and he got two nods in reply.

''What doc. I've got my hands full at the moment,'' Booth was impatient, this wasn't the time for a cosy chat.

''What are you intending to do?'' Gordon got to the point and Booth threw his hands up.

''How the hell should I know? I was thinking along the lines of lethal injection. Do you think that's acceptable?'' Booth found some semblance of equilibrium and reverted to humour where he felt comfortable. Gordon chuckled and patted his back.

''Atta boy, keep that cocky front up, it is a good defence,'' Gordon made a serious point and Booth looked uncomfortable.

''Seeley, your children have had enough. The fact that Parker has snapped is a warning sign. He is like a barometer of how you are all doing and I think it is fair to say that it is not good,'' Gordon gave the benefit of his wisdom and it didn't fall on grateful ears.

''That's dandy doc but what do you suggest I do?'' Booth knocked the ball back to Gordon.

''I prescribe some fun. Keep the children off school, take them swimming, kick back and remind yourself why you did this in the first place. Remind yourself what great kids you have,'' Gordon surprised Booth and he frowned.

''Doc, every one of those kids deserve their behinds blistered and to spend the day in their bedrooms staring at a wall. They do not deserve a day of fun,'' Booth was old school and Gordon rolled his eyes.

''That is probably true but it will not relieve the pressure you are currently under. Trust me, you need to spend some quality time with your children and you will all feel better, I assure you'' Gordon was firm and Booth nodded uncertainly.

''Okay doc, if you say so,'' Booth agreed because he found a day of fun with his children enticing, he had forgotten what it felt like and he knew he needed to reconnect with that version of family life.

''I do Agent Booth, I do,'' Gordon slapped Booth on the back again as he turned back to confront his recalcitrant children.

As Booth considered how to word his punishment, he was struck by a troublesome thought, where the hell was Hailey?


	33. Chapter 33 A Happy Family?

So here it is, the penultimate chapter. Its been a marathon and I'm proud of it. The story has twisted and then twisted again. I hope that beneath all the drama, the main theme of family has remained intact. I'm a big believer in family and am lucky enough to part of a large, happy one. They are the most precious aspect of my life and I consider myself blessed.

Thanks for the reviews and I appreciate your loyalty.

Let me know what you think.

S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''We're gonna do what?'' Elliot looked at him blankly and Parker just frowned, his face contorted by confusion and incomprehension.

''I said we're going to the water park and the beach,'' Booth couldn't quite believe himself that he was saying it but he was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gordon nod in approval.

''Are we?'' Bones was equally as disbelieving and she wondered briefly if her husband had lost his mind.

She knew he was the disciplinarian, he loved his children and was affectionate but when it came to bad behaviour he was strict, whatever way you looked at it. She couldn't believe this was his idea of a consequence for the mayhem, she had come downstairs expecting both of her boys to be crying and finding it difficult to sit comfortably.

''Yeah Bones, apparently we are,'' Booth shot a look at a beaming Gordon and Bones followed his eyes.

''This is your idea?'' She asked incredulously and Gordon nodded.

''Wow, we're going swimming?'' Gracie looked amazed but her face flushed with pleasure, she liked to swim although she wasn't very good at it.

''But..'' Elliot was still suspicious and he couldn't help questioning again, he'd been expecting something else altogether.

''But what Sam?'' Booth glared meaningfully at him, he understood Gordon's reasoning but he still felt that the kids were less than deserving.

''We messed up so I thought, well I thought you'd be pissed,'' Elliot thought that maybe Booth had given up on them and he felt very insecure as if there was some subtext that he didn't get.

''I am not happy with you if that's what you mean but Gordon felt that we should spend some time together and I agree with him so you guys just got lucky,'' Booth admitted and Elliot's face split with a triumphant grin.

''But,'' Booth pointed at his eldest son, which is what he was whatever Hailey believed to the contrary. '' But you behave yourself and remember that I will not hesitate to kick your butt if you step an inch out of line, we clear?'' Booth exerted some authority and Elliot nodded, the sheepishness back.

''Good, now go get your stuff together. We're leaving in half an hour,'' Booth was satisfied that he had made his expectations clear.

''Thanks dad,'' Elliot surprised him with a brief, so brief you could have missed it in a blink of an eye, hug.

Elliot wasted no time galloping up the stairs. Booth glanced at Parker who was standing in the middle of the room looking bereft.

''I'm sorry dad and I'm sorry Gracie,'' he stuttered.

''Libby bub,'' Booth reminded him softly and Parker blushed bright red.

''Daddy, I hit her. You know that right?'' Parker felt the need to check as his father should have been furious and the fact he wasn't threw Parker.

Booth glanced at Gordon who finally decided to speak.

''Chase is confused, he knows he was in the wrong and he feels uncomfortable with the fact that you have failed to address that,'' Gordon won the prize for stating the obvious.

''Bub, what you did was very naughty and if you do something like that again then I will spank you. Do you understand that?'' Booth knew he needed to reinforce some boundaries and Parker nodded, relieved that he was still worthy of his father's wrath.

''Yes dad,'' Parker nodded furiously, he wanted to know his father was bothered but he wasn't keen on the spanking aspect.

Booth rarely laid a hand on Parker, if ever, he just wasn't that kind of child but feeling the odd one out wasn't healthy either. It was how Booth treated his siblings and Parker was reassured that he was as important as them. Not that he would go so far as to want a spanking to prove it of course.

''Good now go get ready,'' Booth flicked his head and Parker scuttled away.

''Don't you care that he hit me then?'' Gracie was now the one whose nose was out of joint.

''Yes Libby, of course we do. Parker has been told and if you're not careful we'll ask more questions and I have a feeling that you may not be as blameless as you're making out. Am I right?'' Bones chipped in, she was taking more and more responsibility for Grace, now she just needed to step up for the boys.

''Your mom is right. Do you want to tell us why Chase hit you?'' Booth backed her up and Grace looked between them , she decided that was a minefield best left.

''No dad, I'm good,'' Gracie took the path of least resistance.

''Good call, go get ready as well,'' Booth sent her away and finally it was just the adults.

''That was very constructive and you worked effectively as a team, you did very well,'' Gordon beamed like a proud parent and Booth rolled his eyes.

''Thanks doc, you coming with?'' Booth asked and Gordon shook his head.

''This is just for you and the children. I will stay home and cook you something wondrous for dinner,'' Gordon was magnanimous.

''Thank you Gordon, you really are one in a million,'' Bones embraced him and Booth was amused when he saw him blush, even their unflappable stalwart was touched by Bones' obvious charms.

XyXyXyXyXy

Hailey looked at the agent in horror.

''Why so soon?'' She asked in a choked voice.

''Secret session, the risk is too big and our superiors believe that this needs a resolution immediately,'' the man told her gruffly and Hailey sighed heavily.

''Is there a problem?'' he asked sharply and Hailey snapped to attention.

''No sir but the boy, I don't believe this is right. He's a child, why are his interests so irrelevant?'' Hailey had the temerity to ask.

''You have compassion and that is an admirable trait but one that must be tempered by national interests. Agent Booth has gone way above his duty and it is understood that he is emotionally involved but after consideration this course of action was considered to be the best option,'' the man didn't dismiss her concerns but he certainly made it plain they were redundant.

''You are using him as a bargaining tool. You have children surely you can see how wrong that is?'' Hailey utilised some emotional blackmail but her boss was a professional so he was impervious.

''He is in no danger. I am not a monster Agent McNab and neither are those who took this decision. The risk was assessed and found to be negligible,'' he answered coldly.

''Are we certain that he means him no harm?'' Hailey was brave, Booth's condemnation still fresh in her mind.

''He is his only living relative and he has made it clear that this is his price. He wishes to raise his dead brother's son, he has many regrets and this course of action offers him some redemption for past mistakes,'' the man was abrupt and Hailey realised he knew the informant personally.

''He means him no harm?'' Hailey asked uncertainly and the man laughed.

''Hard as it is to believe he loves him and wants the best for his nephew. That is all I'm prepared to say Agent McNab,'' the man stopped any further discussion.

''Yes sir,'' Hailey knew when she was beaten.

''Oh and Agent McNab I had a child, had being the operative word. Therefore don't you think I more than anyone understands what it is like to lose one? Agent Booth will require our support and consideration but he will recover. This will happen, the order has been given,'' Deputy Director Cullen gave a final thought and Hailey nodded dumbly.

''You deliver the boy within twenty four hours,'' the man strode away leaving Hailey watching him with distraught eyes.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth stood at the top of the water slide looking down at the huge blue and yellow bowl that appeared to have a sheer drop into oblivion at the centre of it.

''You're not scared are you dad?'' Elliot grinned cheekily as he stood beside him.

''Yeah dad, you're not chicken are you?'' Parker asked just as cockily from Booth's other side.

They had the water park virtually to themselves on accounts of it being a school day and the boys had been throwing themselves around this bowl for the best part of an hour. The novelty hadn't appeared to wear off and they were determined that Booth would share in the fun.

''No, are you?'' Booth advanced on Parker with a threatening glint and he giggled stepping back.

Booth pulled him into a bear hug and held Parker tight, he looked speculatively at Elliot who laughed.

''Prove it,'' Elliot poked his tongue out. Booth hung out an arm and pulled Elliot underneath before launching the three of them into the swirling water.

Parker screamed in a mixture of fear and delight as Booth held onto him tightly. Elliot was beside them holding his arms aloft as they span round and round. Booth felt his head begin to swim before they finally dropped into the relative calm of the pool beneath the black hole.

''That was fun,'' Parker whooped and threw himself onto Booth's back. Booth grabbed his legs as Parker settled into a piggy back.

''Your face, I swear,'' Elliot came from the pool, coughing and spluttering but smiling.

They walked together towards where Bones was lying under large hat reading her latest medical journal. Grace was paddling next to her, nervous to go in any further.

''Hey guys,'' Bones looked up and Booth let Parker down before dropping down next to her. He kissed her and sat back on his elbows.

Parker sat beside him and Elliot joined Grace.

''You wanna go swimming? I'll take care of you,'' he said softly to her but she shook her head.

''I'm sorry,'' Gracie didn't look at him.

''What for?'' Elliot kicked some water in front of him.

''I've not been real nice have I?'' She did look at him this time and Elliot shrugged.

''It's okay Gracie, I still love you,'' Elliot grinned, his blue eyes sparkling and Gracie smiled back.

''Love you El,'' she said and Elliot nodded.

''I love you Gracie but not so much that I won't do this,'' Elliot picked her up and dumped her screaming and squealing into the water. He ran away laughing as he did, he ran straight into Booth who tapped him on the back of the head.

''She's my baby sister, I 'm supposed to tease her,'' Elliot shrugged at Booth's raised eyebrow.

Booth smiled at him before going to rescue Gracie who he swept up into his arms before galloping into the water with Parker hot on their tails.

''You okay?'' Bones watched them frolicking in the water but still found time to pat the sun bed next to her. Elliot sat down and Bones wrapped an arm around him.

''Yeah I'm good,'' Elliot chuckled as he watched Booth throw Parker into the air.

''What's the matter?'' Bones picked up he was troubled and Elliot shivered involuntarily.

''Are you cold?'' Bones thought that was unlikely as it was a hot day.

''I've got a funny feeling mom,'' Elliot leaned back against her and she squeezed him across the chest.

''You're safe with us Sam. We'll look after you,'' Bones could feel he was tense and on guard.

''Honey, relax okay? Nothing is going to happen when you are with us,'' Bones placed a kiss on his soft, flaxen hair and Elliot relaxed under her arm.

''You promise?'' he asked looking around at her, he looked so young and scared, Bones melted with love.

''I promise,'' she nodded and Elliot held her eye for a second before turning back towards his family playing in the shallows.

Booth stumbled out of the water, exhausted by throwing children in the air and collapsed on the bed next to Bones. Elliot was sitting on a low wall staring away into the distance and Booth glanced over at him, he looked back at Bones who shrugged.

'' Hey Sam, come get ice cream with me?'' Booth stood and held his arm out. Elliot jumped up and came to him without hesitating and Booth thought yet again how wrong Hailey had been with her assessment of their relationship.

''So come on kiddo, spill. What's with the broody boy act?'' Booth kept a firm hold of Elliot, feeling the need to keep the boy close as they walked to the ice cream parlour.

''I dunno, feel funny,'' Elliot shrugged again, he didn't understand his melancholy either. He was happy and content, happy that he had a family he loved and who loved him but somehow he couldn't shake this sense of foreboding.

''I'm betting chocolate ice cream will cure that,'' Booth suggested, Gordon had been spot on and Booth felt renewed, this was a timely reminder of what they had.

''Yeah I guess. Dad?'' Elliot stopped and looked up at Booth, his eyes boring straight into him. Andy's face flashed in Booth's mind and he inhaled shakily as he controlled his distress.

''Yeah kiddo,'' Booth watched him as he struggled.

'' I won't ever forget what you did for me and I love you,'' Elliot embraced him and Booth frowned.

''I know that kiddo, relax, enjoy yourself,'' Booth hated that even here in this carefree place Elliot was unable to be content.

''I am, I just wanted you to know,'' Elliot couldn't shake the premonition, deep down he knew this was the last day he would spend with these people. It was stupid but he just knew it and he wanted Booth to know how he felt.

''Race you,'' Booth let go and raced away, unable to cope with the suggestion that lay beneath Elliot's words.

As Elliot ran after his dad, he saw Hailey from the corner of his eye. He changed course and went straight to her, the time had come, he had to protect them, it was his duty and a man always did his duty.

His dad had taught him that.


	34. Chapter 34 Missing

This is unorthodox but I am posting three chapters at once. I promised that the last chapter was the penultimate one but it actually took three to finish it. I have a very busy period of my life coming up and I didn't want to leave this unfinished for weeks on end. I have not been great at updating as it is so I didn't want to do that to those loyal people who have been reading.

Its controversial but fits the complexity of the AU I created. I am proud of it. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the reviews, they kept me going.

Well here is the first of the three.

S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot stopped in front of her and she glanced over at Booth who had almost reached the ice cream parlour.

''You know why I'm here?'' She asked and Elliot nodded, his eyes welling with tears.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I have to do this but one day you will understand it's for the best,'' Hailey's words were hollow comfort so she cringed as she said them.

''They will be worried, you'll tell them I'm okay won't you?'' Elliot could only imagine his parents reaction when they realised he had disappeared from under their noses.

''I can't promise that,'' Hailey couldn't bring herself to lie and she placed a comforting arm around the young boy's shoulders as he froze.

''Why? Why can't you promise that? I don't want them to be upset, it's not fair,'' Elliot pulled away from her but she gripped his arm making him hiss in pain.

Hailey saw Booth sweeping the concord with worried eyes and she knew her window of opportunity was closing, she didn't have time to argue about this.

''Elliot, please? We have to go, think of them, this is for them. They deserve your loyalty but also your protection and if you are with them then they will never be safe. They will have to run for the rest of their lives, is that what you want for them? Your little sister will never be able to sleep soundly and that will be because of you,'' Hailey tried one last time, she didn't want to use force if she could avoid it so she used guilt to its full effect.

''I won't be safe either will I? Not ever,'' Elliot gulped and a tear dripped down onto his cheek.

''The plan we have will mean that you will be safe, that I can promise you,'' Hailey had a revelation, this was the best option, it offered all of those involved the best chance of a fresh start, a life free of danger and threat. The fact it would tear them apart in the process was unfortunate but they would recover and more importantly they would live.

''How?'' Elliot jumped as his father yelled his name and he stepped towards him, Elliot remembered what Booth had told him, that he should come to him and he would look after him.

Elliot knew that Booth was the only person he could trust, he turned ready to run to him, his mouth formed the word 'dad' but then it went black.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Booth was panicking, he searched frantically through the small crowd looking for a head of blonde hair but he had gone, just like that he had gone.

''Sam! Samuel!'' Booth yelled but tried to mask his fear, aware an overreaction could arouse suspicion. Kids of Elliot's age wandered off all the time so it was important to behave normally.

''Sam! Sam!'' he bellowed this time and two security guards standing nearby looked up alerted by his tone.

Booth began to walk through the people, checking over and over.

''Have you see my son, he's thirteen, he has white hair and he's about 5'3?'' Booth held his hand out to demonstrate and the woman shook her head. Booth knew Elliot was quite small for his age and in that moment he realised that his boy would be no match for most adult men, let alone a burly agent.

''No, I'm sorry,'' the woman replied and she placed her hand on Booth's arm sympathetically.

''Kid's that age take off don't they? Don't panic, he'll show up. He's probably gone back into the water without telling you, my boys were always doing stuff like that at his age,'' she smiled but Booth felt his gut contract, this felt off, wrong. Elliot had been almost clingy prior to this, there was no way he would have walked off, none whatsoever.

''Have you lost someone sir?'' a security guard appeared next to Booth and he almost said no but then he realised that if security were looking for him, it would be hard for anyone to spirit him away, even the FBI.

''Yes, yes I have. I've lost my son. He was behind me and then he wasn't,'' Booth wanted as many eyes as possible looking for Elliot.

''Okay we'll put out an announcement and an alert. That usually finds them,'' the security guard was calm but he had no idea of the real story did he?

''Can we have a description? Have you had any pictures done?'' the other security guard referenced the photographers who took photos that were available for purchase.

''Umm, yeah we did. About half an hour ago,'' Booth had almost forgotten the smiley, family group that they'd had taken.

''We'll go and check the booth after you've given us his details,'' these guys were efficient for water park guards and Booth thanked god for small mercies.

XyXyXyXy

Bones sighed with contentment, her skin prickled as the sun warmed it and she knew that it was time to reapply sun tan lotion.

''Chase, Libby, come on, you need more lotion,'' Bones called to them and she revelled in the normalcy of her words, she was really enjoying being a mother to a large brood.

''Where's dad?'' Gracie plonked herself beside Bones whilst Parker remained standing, he was staring at something, his brow furrowed with concentration.

''He went for ice cream,'' Bones remarked, she was distracted as she flipped the lid from the bottle.

''Why is he with those cops?'' Parker's words struck ice into Bones' chest and she stood up abruptly, knocking Gracie onto the ground as she did.

''Mom!'' Gracie complained as she picked herself up.

''What's wrong? What's happened? Where's Sam?'' Bones searched the group for her eldest son.

''Marie,'' Booth tried to calm her but if anything his voice alarmed her even more, she heard panic, he was concealing it but she knew him, he was panicking.

''Your boy has gone missing ma'am but don't worry, we'll have him back with you in a jiffy. They always turn up within a few minutes,'' the security guard was oblivious to the anxious conversation the two adults were having with their eyes.

''Where's Elliot?'' Gracie asked, her eyes shining with anguish. She knew this was bad, really bad. Parker didn't say anything, he took Gracie's hand and squeezed.

''Who's Elliot?'' One of the guards picked it up straight away, he was a retired cop and he looked instantly suspicious.

''Sam, I mean Sam,'' Gracie tried to rectify her mistake but already the guards' attitude had shifted.

''Maybe we should call the police?'' he said quietly fixing Booth with wary eyes.

''No, that won't be necessary,'' Booth flashed his badge and both men were dumbfounded.

''I need to make a call,'' he said turning from them and dialled his cell.

Booth walked away, speaking quietly into the mouthpiece.

''This is yours ma'am,'' a guard handed Bones the photo and she gazed down at it, it was a beautiful shot, for once all the children were looking at the camera.

Elliot had his arm slung around Parker's shoulder, both boys eyes danced with mirth and their faces were split by perfect smiles. Gracie was in Booth's arms whilst Bones cuddled into his side, both adult faces shone with pride and happiness, they looked for all the world like the perfect family.

''Cute kids, it's a good one. You should frame it,'' one of the guards tried to relieve the tension by making casual conversation.

Bones felt her heart break as she acknowledged to herself this might be their last family portrait, then she hugged it to her chest as if it was the most precious item in the world.

''Yes, I will,'' she managed to say and the guard nodded.

They waited and Booth returned, his face grim and the small pulse in his cheek revealing to Bones what she already knew.

''Thanks you gentlemen, it would appear Sam went with his uncle. He's on his way home, we'd had a fight so he was acting out. I'm sorry for wasting your time,'' Booth held out his hand and the guards exchanged nervous glances, unsure whether to believe him.

Booth waited patiently, knowing that in the end his badge would do the trick.

''Okay folks, no problem. You have a nice day now,'' the older one took the decision, whatever this was they did not want to get involved with the FBI.

As soon as they were far enough away, Booth snatched up a bag.

''We're going home. Hurry up,'' he began to cram their belongings in.

''Booth, what's happened?'' Bones had to know and Booth stopped for a brief second catching her eye.

''Not here. Take care of the kids,'' he said and Bones remembered that she had two other children who needed her. Children who were standing huddled together with huge, confused eyes watching them.

''Come on guys, we're going. Sam will be at home when we get there,'' Bones cajoled but they all knew that wasn't true.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth cursed under his breath as he waited impatiently for a break in the traffic, suddenly the whole of Austin was in his way.

''What did you find out?'' Bones asked from the corner of her mouth.

Booth checked the rear view mirror and saw two sets of eyes watching him intently.

''Put a DVD on guys,'' it was an order and the kids grumbled but did as he said anyway. They didn't go through the normal ritual of bickering over the choice of movie, they just plugged themselves in.

''So?'' Bones asked as soon as the coast was clear.

''Jack said that the plan is underway but Angela can't access the details. The only update she could find was that the witness was secured and he will give evidence tomorrow with restricted access in operation. No prizes for guessing who the witness is,'' Booth floored the pedal as he threw caution to the wind.

''Where?'' Bones already had her cell out.

''DC,'' Booth jumped a light, Joe Kent could cope with a ticket if it materialised but time was of the essence.

''Who are you calling?'' Booth asked.

''I'm chartering a private jet. We have to get to DC as soon as possible and get our son back,'' Bones replied, her voice laced with determination. This was not happening, she was not losing another family, no way, no how.

XyXyXyXyXy

''I took the liberty of packing for you,'' Gordon opened the door before they had even reached it.

''Oh Gordon,'' Bones collapsed in his arms, she had been stoic in the car but seeing the man she now regarded as a surrogate father, her emotions over whelmed her.

''There, there. Temperance. You'll get him back,'' Gordon hugged her, he wasn't comfortable with physical contact but as with all things, for these people he made an exception.

''I'm sorry, I knew nothing of this. I was merely a pawn in what appears to be a dastardly plan,'' Gordon felt the need to exonerate himself.

''We know that doc?'' Booth ushered the children in, they walked in a silent and solemn procession to the living room and Gordon raised his eyebrows.

''It's been a shock, we didn't see it coming. The kids are having a tough time coping,'' Booth shrugged a shoulder, unable to truly articulate the devastation the children were experiencing.

''Indeed and you as well if I'm not mistaken,'' Gordon had his arm around Bones as he escorted her to the family room. Booth walking in front of them.

''Yeah, not doing so great. I..'' Booth felt responsible, he was supposed to be protecting this boy, he'd made a solemn oath to his dead buddy and he had failed.

''Seeley, this is not over. Don't admit defeat, not yet. You have come this far, you will prevail. The righteous prevail,'' Gordon bolstered them but Booth gave Gordon a sad smile.

''I think you and I know that isn't really true is it Gordon?'' He felt every failed case weigh heavily at that moment, every killer he had failed to apprehend proved Gordon to be a liar. The righteous only prevailed sometimes, other times the less than righteous got away with murder.

''Perhaps,'' Gordon had little choice but to agree, he had his failures to live with as well.

''We need to leave,'' Bones was anxious to get to DC, the time was ticking away and with it their chance of salvation.

''Guys, listen,'' Booth crouched down in front of the two silent children, the house was never this quiet when they were home and it was a reminder something was very wrong.

''You're going to get Elliot right?'' Gracie asked in a whisper and Booth nodded.

''We're going to try,'' Booth placed his hand on her cheek and she gave him a half smile that stayed away from her eyes.

''Who took him?'' Parker sounded angry and he glared furiously at Booth, believing yet again that his father knew everything.

''We don't know,'' Booth couldn't bring himself to admit that it was the FBI, the agency he had devoted his life to and taught his son to respect above all else.

''That's not true, if that was true then how do you know where to go to get Elliot?'' Parker was a clever kid and spotted the flaw in the story immediately.

''Bub, you are gonna need to trust me okay?'' Booth placed a hand on his shoulder and Parker went very still.

''Please bub, trust me okay?'' Booth urged again and Parker nodded.

''Do you promise that you will bring Elliot home?'' Gracie spoke again and Booth looked over at Bones before replying.

''I can't promise that Gracie, I can only promise that I will try,'' Booth held his breath as his younger children, for the first time ever, had to face the reality that their dad was not infallible, that he might fail.

''Okay daddy, I love you,'' Gracie accepted it first and she gave him a hug before jumping up to hug Bones as well.

''I get it dad, try real hard okay?'' Parker was equally as accepting and Booth smiled as he too hugged him.

''Take care of them doc,'' Booth slapped the older man on the back. Gordon was honoured that they trusted him with such an important task at a time like this so he blushed.

''Oh Gordon, you don't have any idea how much you mean to us do you?'' Bones embraced him again and Gordon was lost for words which had to be a first.

''Stay safe,'' he finally choked out as he lifted Gracie into his arms and pulled Parker to his side, placing a protective hand on the side of his head. They were still standing that way on the doorstep as Booth pulled away.

He sighed and turned to Bones, her face was filled with pain and her eyes with unshed tears.

''He'll take care of them Bones,'' Booth reassured her as he misread the reason for her distress.

''It's not that. You didn't promise but I did. I promised Elliot he would be safe with us but he wasn't was he? How am I ever going to live with that? I let him down, I...I...'' Bones looked out of the window in a vain effort to control herself.

Booth stayed silent, aware that nothing he said would comfort her. The only thing that would do that was if they managed to get Elliot back with them where he belonged.

XyXyXyXyXyXy


	35. Chapter 35 The Rescue

Here's number two. Hope you're keeping up.

Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading

S X

Elliot opened his eyes and a blinding pain made him cry out, he felt nausea as his head swam.

''Support his head, he might throw up,'' A voice echoed and Elliot tried very hard to control himself. Hands held his head up and he became aware that he was in a car, the memory of what had happened flashed before his eyes and he frowned as he couldn't remember how it ended.

Was that his dad driving? He couldn't recall much past his conversation with Hailey but he knew he had been on his way back to Booth.

''Why the hell did you hit him so hard Mc Nab? He has to appear tomorrow, how is it going to look if he's all banged up?'' the voice again and it definitely wasn't his dad. Elliot squeezed his eyes closed, praying that this was a nightmare and he would wake up at home in his own bed. The hands laid his head back down again.

''He was fighting me, what the hell else was I supposed to do? We were in public, I couldn't afford for anyone to notice us,'' Hailey's voice replied and Elliot felt some semblance of comfort, at least there was one familiar person.

'' Well you had better pray he wakes up soon or Cullen will have your ass,'' The voice sounded amused. Elliot took a deep breath and tried to open his eyes again, they protested but he persevered and he found himself staring at the back of a leather car seat.

''Well at least he slept through the flight,'' Hailey sounded sulky and the man laughed.

''Yeah well that was the sedative wasn't it? The doctor gave him enough to knock out a horse,'' Elliot decided he didn't like this man so he stayed still as he formulated a plan.

''Are you okay with that Sully? He's an innocent kid, is this what you became an agent for?'' Hailey sounded bitter and there was a stilted silence.

''Look McNab, I get that you don't like this and neither do I really. But orders are orders and it's important to remember that De Luca has killed a lot of people. If this is what has to happen to get that animal then I can live with it,'' The man replied and Elliot waited curious to know how Hailey would respond.

''I guess,'' she didn't really, she just gave in and Elliot knew then that he had no allies here. He was alone and he would have to get away without assistance.

''He will be fine in the long run. He will be with the only family he has left and De Luca will go to the chair. That is a win-win as far as I can tell,'' Sully was still banging on as if he was trying to convince himself as well as Hailey.

''What about Booth and Doctor Brennan, you used to be their friend didn't you?'' Hailey's words pricked Elliot's curiosity again.

''This is best for them as well, this kid is a liability. They have other kids don't they?'' Sully made a good point and it cut Elliot deep but he remembered his father's reassurances, they wanted him whatever this man believed.

''You don't just replace kids with a new one, they're not like cars,'' Hailey was scornful.

''I wasn't saying that. What I meant was that they have to consider their other kids and this is best for them,'' Sully wouldn't let up.

''Maybe,'' Hailey gave up again and there was silence. Elliot felt himself drifting away and he allowed it, aware that he needed to gather his strength.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jack met them at the airport, it was still light in DC as the flight had only taken four hours. They had hardly spoken, both lost in their own thoughts and personal agony.

Booth had made some arrangements with Gordon as Bones slept and he had the comfort of knowing their other children were in good hands.

''Hey guys, know it's inappropriate but it's good to see you,'' Jack embraced Bones and stepped back.

''You look great, can just see a baby bump if you look carefully,'' Jack observed with a laugh.

Bones placed her hand on her stomach, she had forgotten, she was so consumed by her loss that she hadn't given her condition a second thought.

''Where's Ang?'' Bones was disappointed and looked around. Jack's face clouded.

''She's at home, she's resting and she wanted me to tell you. She couldn't face it,'' Jack face reflected his grief before he covered it.

''She lost the baby?'' Bones exclaimed and Jack nodded.

''Oh Jack, I'm so sorry,'' Bones didn't know what to say, she was probably the last person they wanted to see.

''Sorry Jack,'' Booth shook his hand and Jack accepted their condolences calmly. It had been a week ago now and they were starting to come to terms as much as anyone ever did.

''We'll try again,'' he shrugged but his pain was evident.

''Yeah you will,'' Booth agreed, he looked at Bones who grimaced.

''Maybe we should go to my apartment?'' she said, they had kept up their leases, knowing that they could be recalled to DC at any time.

''No, Ang is looking forward to seeing you. She's missed you, she knows that you are going to look pregnant, she's prepared herself. Anyway we want to help, we understand what losing a child is like, more than we ever did before,'' Jack was adamant and took Bones' bag to prove his point.

''Thanks Jack,'' Booth slapped him on the back as they made their way to the exit.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot could tell the car had stopped and he felt a breeze on his face as Hailey climbed from the car. He waited until he was sure the car was empty and then he flicked open one eye.

He could see Hailey speaking to a dark haired man who he assumed was Sully. He kept his eyes on them as he shifted slowly over towards the open door. He was relieved that he wasn't handcuffed, even the FBI hadn't stooped that low.

Elliot watched them as an older man joined the agents and they were deep in conversation, Elliot span his legs around and watching them the whole time, he dropped down against the car. He scooted around the back, keeping low. He was experienced at avoiding detection and used all his wiles.

He waited, scanning the area. He didn't have much time, they would notice he was gone any second and then his chance would be lost.

They were parked in the driveway of a suburban house, typical safe house territory and Elliot ran towards what looked like woods over to his left.

He heard a shout but dropped his head and kept running. He almost made it but just as he was about to escape into the undergrowth, his legs were taken from under him.

Elliot fought, kicking and punching as Sully hauled him to his feet, securing his arms by his side with tight hands.

''Get off me! Get off! Help ! Help!'' Elliot screamed aware that there must be neighbours and they might call the cops if he got lucky.

''Stop it! Stop it! Elliot, stop it!'' This Sully guy was very calm and Elliot went quiet through surprise.

''I will cuff you if you're not careful. Will you behave?'' Sully asked and Elliot nodded, he could see Hailey running to help him whilst an older man watched from outside the house. Elliot realised he had seen him before when he had been busted over breaking into his Granddad's house. He was a suit.

''I'm going to let you go, if you run again then I will cuff you. You understand me?'' Sully was shocked by how ferociously Elliot had fought him and he was nervous but short of carrying him across the street, he had to let him go.

Hailey arrived and stood behind Elliot.

''Elliot, please be a good boy. This isn't helping,'' Hailey pleaded for his cooperation.

''Fuck off, you kidnapped me you bitch,'' Elliot snarled at her and Sully sighed.

''That is not helping anyone. You watch your mouth son,'' Sully reprimanded him, he was still a child and Sully reacted the way most adults would.

''I am not your fucking son,'' Elliot kicked out, landing a hard blow to Sully's shin which made him cry out in pain and surprise.

''Right, so I warned you,'' Sully spun him around and secured his hands before Elliot knew what was happening.

They marched him to the house, Elliot fighting the whole way.

''Get him inside,'' Cullen snapped as he looked to see if any of the neighbours had noticed the debacle. They got lucky, everyone appeared to be out.

Elliot found himself in a family room that bore an uncomfortable resemblance to his own home and a wave of sorrow washed over him. He tried to control the tears but to no avail, they began to spill down his face and he couldn't even wipe them away as he was cuffed.

''Don't cry Elliot, please don't cry,'' Hailey couldn't bear this any longer.

''Take a moment Agent McNab,'' Cullen ordered her from the room.

''I'm going to take the cuffs off. Don't try and run again. The house is secured,'' Sully wasn't enjoying this much himself but he held a professional veneer.

''Okay,'' Elliot felt the fight ebb away, he was confined and there was no way out.

Sully took off the cuffs and looked at his superior as Elliot furiously scrubbed away the treacherous tears with his sleeve.

''Why don't you sit down?'' Cullen suggested gently, he was moved by the image of a terrified little boy trying desperately to be tough. His conscience was pricked and it wasn't for the first time that he suffered doubts about the way this whole affair was being handled.

Elliot sat and stared mournfully into his lap, inside he was crying for his mother but not the one who had given birth to him.

''Elliot,'' Cullen crouched down in front of him and Elliot flinched as he reminded him of another man who always came down to his level when he wanted to talk to him.

''I'm not going to hurt you,'' Cullen misinterpreted the flinch and tried to be conciliatory.

''You already have, well he has,'' Elliot glared up at Sully who shifted guiltily under the accusation.

''I'm sorry about that but you shouldn't have run,'' Cullen admonished gently.

''Why am I here?'' Elliot got to the point.

''You know why,'' Cullen said and Elliot stared into his face.

''What's in it for me?'' he asked gruffly and Cullen frowned, thrown by the question.

''What do you want?'' Cullen replied mildly, he was interested to find out what he would ask for.

''I will testify if you promise I can go back to my family afterwards, back to Booth and Bones,'' Elliot had only one desire.

Cullen paused for a long second and then he nodded.

''I will see what I can do,'' He stood up as Elliot watched him suspiciously.

''How do I know you're telling the truth?'' he asked uncertainly.

''Your father, the man you consider your father now, is a man of honour and so am I. If I give you my word then I will keep it. I am an FBI agent and we keep our word,'' Cullen actually believed what he was saying, he lived his life to a strict code. Elliot read people almost as well as Booth and he knew he could trust him.

''Okay but you haven't said yes yet have you?'' Elliot didn't miss a trick.

''No I haven't,'' Cullen smiled, this boy was as canny as Booth.

''Excuse me, I have some calls to make,'' Cullen left and Elliot eyed Sully speculatively.

''I'm hungry,'' he said and Sully was aware that he had upset this kid and he was going to make him pay.

''What would you like?'' he asked calmly.

''Pizza and ice cream, lots of it,'' Elliot decided he would take advantage. He felt as if this was the eve of his execution and he was ordering his last meal.

''Okay,'' Sully agreed, after all he wasn't his father and he didn't really care what he ate.

''Oh and if you touch me again you fucking asshole, I will yell that you molested me. We understand each other?'' Elliot lashed out at Sully as he was the only one there.

Sully considered his words for a second and then he pointed at him.

''If you kick me again then I will tan your hide, do you understand that?'' Sully wasn't easily intimidated and he had to spend the evening with this kid so couldn't afford to let him have the upper hand.

''You can't, you're not allowed to,'' Elliot said although he wasn't sure that was true.

''I am allowed to use reasonable force to restrain a prisoner and I think blistering your behind would be considered reasonable force don't you?'' Sully was no pushover and Elliot scowled.

''You FBI guys are all the same, brute force, no brains,'' he said and Sully laughed.

''You'd better believe it kid,'' Sully dialled the pizza place.

XyXyXyXyXy

''I'm so sorry Ang,'' Bones felt inadequate as she greeted her friend.

''I know, it sucks but what can you do? It wasn't meant to be or that's what the doctor said anyway,'' Angela tried to tough it out but no one was convinced by her act, not for a second.

'' Sit down and we'll have a drink. At least I can do that now,'' Angela looked at Jack who was already on his way to the kitchen.

Once they all had a drink, they got down to business.

''So they have your little guy, we're sure of it. The hearing is at the secondary courtroom, not the main one and it's a closed session. De Luca has been moved and there appears to be another key witness although I can't find out who he is,'' Angela related all her findings and Booth mulled the facts over.

''Have you spoken to Caroline?'' he asked and Angela nodded.

''Jack did,'' she looked at him.

''She confirmed that they have Elliot and she wanted you to know it was only because it was you that she would tell me that. She also said it stinks but she can't stop it,'' Jack gave up what they knew.

''Right, so he'll be in a safe house,'' Booth bit his lip.

''Bones, you remember that conversation we had?'' Booth looked directly at his wife who nodded.

''I transferred money but what about Parker and Gracie?'' Bones knew what he was suggesting and she agreed.

''Gordon will bring them for us, they are safe with him for now,'' Booth knew that Gordon was already on his way to Canada with the other children but he didn't tell Bones, believing she had enough stress as it was.

''You're leaving the country?'' Angela understood the subtext.

''Only if we can get Elliot back, if we don't then we will stay and search for him. The only way that is going to happen is if we get him out of the safe house tonight or we strike a deal. If they get him into the court house then we will never see him again,'' Booth tried to think.

''But we don't know where he is,'' Bones wiped her hand over her face as fatigue bit.

''I'm going out, take a nap Bones. I won't be long,'' Booth didn't give them a chance to question him, he just left.

''He's in a bad way,'' Jack observed as he drained his beer.

''Yes, he feels guilty, Elliot was with him when they took him. He feels like he's let Elliot and Andy down,'' Bones explained wearily.

''Booth is right Bren, you need some sleep,'' Angela counselled.

''I know but every time I close my eyes all I can see is Elliot's eyes, he trusted me and I promised him. I promised him he would be safe,'' Bones couldn't control it any longer and she began to cry.

XyXyXyXyXyXy


	36. Chapter 36 The End

Last one. Hold onto your hats.

S X

XyXyXyXy

Elliot stuffed in a slice of pizza and looked over at Sully who was dozing.

''Aren't you supposed to be talking to me about this trial tomorrow? I could say anything,'' Elliot provoked the agent mainly because he was bored.

''You will be under oath and we have your affradavit,'' Sully opened his eyes and Elliot pulled a face.

''So what you'd put me in jail if I lied? I don't think so. I'm considering a sudden memory loss,'' Elliot increased the tension but Sully didn't rise to the bait.

''If you do that then you will not keeping your side of our deal,'' Cullen came from nowhere and Elliot looked at him with interest.

''Do we have a deal then?'' he asked and Cullen nodded.

''In exchange for your testimony you will be returned to the care of Agent Booth,'' Cullen had cut the deal ten minutes ago.

''Do I have your word?'' Elliot checked.

''You have my word,'' Cullen held out his hand.

Elliot shook it and sat back. His world had been righted, after tomorrow everything would return to normal but for now he would have some fun with Sully who he didn't like very much.

He flicked on a gory movie and opened his ice cream. Cullen frowned at the screen.

''Are you allowed to watch this?'' Cullen grimaced as a man beheaded a zombie.

''Yeah,'' Elliot thought it was funny that this man was even bothered what he watched on TV.

''I saw a murder you know, this is kinda tame in comparison. I'm damaged,'' Elliot shrugged and Cullen grabbed the remote and flicked it over.

''I like the Discovery channel don't you?'' Cullen threw the remote to Sully and took off his jacket.

''Hey, I was fucking watching that,'' Elliot sat up and glared at Cullen who made himself comfortable in a nearby armchair.

''And another thing. I know your dad so I know that you are not allowed to cuss so I'd quit whilst you were ahead if I were you or I will tell him,'' Cullen warned as he picked up some pizza.

''What fucking ever,'' Elliot was belligerent on accounts of the fact that he believed he was in charge.

Sully looked at his boss interested to see how he would deal with this sassy kid, he had never heard anyone speak to Cullen that way before.

''You young man are very close to me taking matters into my own hands and giving you a good spanking so behave yourself,'' Cullen was back in touch with his paternal instincts, it was why he had persisted with making the deal and now his conscience was clear he felt able to admonish Elliot.

Elliot threw his hands up in despair, they really were all the same, it was ridiculous.

''Sorry,'' he mumbled and Cullen smiled.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth saw her nursing a drink at her normal spot at the bar, old habits really did die hard and he knew exactly where to find her. He hadn't been certain she would be here, she might well have been babysitting his kid so he was relieved when he saw her.

''So you've been busy,'' Booth slipped into the seat next to her and she looked up at him.

''Why am I not surprised to see you here?'' she said petulantly.

''Maybe because you know I wouldn't just roll over because the FBI wants me too,'' Booth ordered a beer and Hailey laughed.

''That's for sure. You are a thorn in their side, don't be expecting a promotion anytime soon,'' Hailey swirled the bourbon in her glass.

''Your boy is putting up a good fight by the way, pissing everyone off,'' Hailey added and Booth wasn't sure if that was good news or not.

''He is not hurt I hope?'' Booth asked watching her face closely for any signs of deceit.

''Not when I left although I think Cullen was struggling not to strangle him but I think he'll restrain himself for the good of the case,'' Hailey's words were humorous but her tone wasn't. Booth was pleased to know that Cullen was looking after Elliot, despite their personal acrimony Booth knew he was an honourable man and he loved children so Elliot was safe for now.

''You're not happy with this are you Hailey?'' Booth asked and she looked at him, her eyes filled with regret.

''You're such a good father aren't you? You would do anything for your kids, how did I miss that?'' Hailey sipped her liquor.

''You didn't want children so my attributes as a parent were irrelevant to you that's why,'' Booth replied emotionlessly, he had got over her a long time ago but the feeling was not reciprocal.

''No that's right, I didn't,'' Hailey paused. '' What do you want Seeley?''

''Where is my boy?'' Booth asked outright and Hailey laughed.

''I can't tell you that,'' she rolled her eyes.

''I want to know what the deal is. He's not coming back to us is he? Where's he going?'' Booth assaulted her with a barrage of questions.

''I can't tell you that either,'' Hailey was uncooperative.

''I expected you to say that so here's the deal. I want you to tell Cullen that we want Elliot back and we don't want witness protection, nothing from the agency, we will look after ourselves. We just want him back, nothing else,'' Booth laid out his terms.

''God, you would give up everything, it's crazy,'' Hailey drained her glass and Booth did the same with his beer.

''One day you might understand. Call me when you have an answer,'' Booth walked away without a backward glance.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Where have you been?'' Bones was pacing when Booth returned.

''I thought I told you to rest,'' he snapped and Bones crossed her arms.

''I am not one of the children. Now tell me where you have been?'' She demanded and Booth laughed.

''I'm not one of the kids either. I went to see Hailey,'' Booth sat down and took the beer that Jack offered him. He had drunk quite a lot but he felt stone cold sober.

''Why?'' Bones was appalled and Angela exchanged a concerned glance with Jack, there was some tension around Hailey whoever she was. Bones had given them brief outline of events but it had been brief and neglected to mention Hailey by name.

''I offered them a deal, said if they returned Elliot we would take care of ourselves. That is what you want right?'' Booth was short because he was tired and Bones looked about launch into a tirade so Jack stepped in.

''What now?'' His words stopped Bones who shut her mouth, it was what she was wanted so there wasn't really anything to fight about.

''We wait for the call. Who wants a game of Scrabble?'' Booth knew it might be a long wait and Scrabble calmed Bones which was his main priority.

''Good idea,'' Angela understood what Booth was doing so added her powers of persuasion.

''Okay,'' Bones wanted the distraction if she was honest and she did enjoy a game of Scrabble.

''No medical terms,'' Jack said quickly and Bones pouted.

''Tsk tsk Bones, no sulking or there'll be no dessert for a week,'' Booth teased her and she stuck her nose in the air.

''I don't even like dessert,' she had to have the last word and Booth rolled his eyes but let it go.

It was two hours later that they got the call. Their deal was agreed and if they waited outside the courtroom at five, Elliot would be passed over to them.

''Short trial,'' Jack commented and Booth shook his head.

''No, it's been in progress for over a week, Elliot is the last witness for the prosecution, their killer blow. The defence will take awhile, De Luca's lawyers will drag it out but that's not our concern. I just want to get back to normal life,'' Booth explained, he had spoken to Caroline himself and his powers of persuasion had gleaned this information.

''And that will be where exactly?'' Angela asked despite the fact she didn't want to know as it would involve losing her friend yet again.

''Vancouver, Canada,'' Bones said and Booth took her hand, it was what they'd agreed.

''Your kid will be Canadian dude,'' Jack chuckled and Booth put his hand on his gun.

''I was kidding, just kidding. Personally I love Canadians,'' Jack held his hands up and they all laughed.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot found testifying fun, even when the defence lawyer tried to rip him to shreds Elliot had little problem dealing with him. When he left the courtroom, Cullen winked at him. He had done well, better than they had ever dared hope, De Luca was going to the chair.

Elliot walked with a spring in his step as he knew that it was almost over. Soon he would be back with his family and a normal kid again.

''You ready?'' Sully was waiting for him and Elliot nodded, he took his tie off and pulled out his shirt as they walked.

''You looked smart, your mom would have liked to see you like that,'' Sully commented and Elliot shrugged.

''I guess, I didn't think of that,'' Elliot was sorry he hadn't stayed as he was, his mom and his dad would have barely recognised him out of jeans and converse.

''Do I have to keep this thing on,'' Elliot pulled at the heavy bullet proof vest covering him under his shirt.

''For now,'' Sully replied and Elliot nodded, it was sensible, even he could see that.

Sully held the door open and Elliot stepped out onto the top of the steps looking around for his mom and dad. He saw them waiting at the bottom and he looked expectantly up at Sully. He nodded.

''Go on and say hi from me,'' the agent smiled as he saw the boy's face light up.

''Thanks, sorry I was a pain,'' Elliot belatedly remembered his manners. Sully nodded, he had revised his opinion of Elliot and found him a nice kid beneath the attitude.

''Scoot, I'm sick of the sight of you,'' Sully sent him away with a gentle push.

''There he is,'' Bones spotted him and she could hardly contain her delight. She held her arms out as he trotted down the steps towards them. Booth grinned with relief, he looked fine and finally they could put this nightmare behind them.

When it happened, it was as if time slowed for those brief seconds, brief seconds that would haunt those who witnessed it for the rest of their lives.

A gunshot cracked through the still, shattering the tranquillity as it raced towards its intended victim. Elliot flew back through the air as it hit him knocking Sully from his feet as he caught him. Photographers rushed forward and cameras whirled as bedlam descended.

Bones screamed and Booth roared as he ran blindly towards his boy. Agents came from all directions surrounding the fallen child, they spirited him away in a blink of an eye and by the time Booth reached the spot there was only a splattering of blood to prove that Elliot had ever existed.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth prowled the interrogation room like a hungry tiger, he was muttering to himself and when the door opened he barely stopped himself from pouncing on the man that entered the room.

''I want to see my son,'' Booth growled and Cullen held his hands up.

''Sit down Seeley,'' Cullen pulled up a chair and ran his hands over his face. Booth watched him and he could see his anguish.

''Is that an order?'' Booth asked confrontationally and Cullen exhaled deeply.

''No, it's not a goddamn order. Sit down, I have to tell you something and it's not easy,'' Cullen sounded battle worn as if he could face no more.

''He's dead isn't he?'' Booth slumped in a chair as reality hit.

Cullen didn't answer immediately and when he did, his words were considered.

''When I agreed to return Elliot to you, I really believed that is what would happen. I am a man of my word and I would not have given you that false hope,'' Cullen wanted absolution, he felt responsible for adding to this family's already considerable grief.

''What are you saying?'' Booth was struck by disbelief, surely they had not done what he thought they might have?

''He is dead to you Seeley, do you understand what that means?'' Cullen watched as realisation spread across Booth's face.

''You used him, you used us and then you betrayed him. Where is he? Who has him?'' Booth had to know, however much it hurt, he had to know the truth.

''What I tell you must not leave this room, you cannot even tell your wife. Any leak of information would put Elliot in the utmost of danger,'' Cullen was firm and Booth just stared at him dumbly.

''I must have your word Seeley,'' Cullen knew what he was asking, if Booth agreed he would carry this secret to his grave.

''What do I get out of it?'' Booth had no idea he was mirroring Elliot's words from what felt like a lifetime ago to Cullen.

''Peace of mind, you get to know that Elliot is alive and he is safe,'' Cullen knew it was inadequate but it was all he had.

Booth considered the request and then he nodded, he had to know whatever the cost, he had to know for sure.

''Elliot is with Andy's brother Edward Mack. He was the other witness in our case, he has been a double agent for years and he asked to come out from under cover so he could take responsibility for his nephew. The only way we could guarantee their safety was to have the world believe that Elliot was dead so the De Luca family would not search for him. Edward gave his evidence anonymously so they are none the wiser who betrayed them. In about three week's time, a body will be indentified as Edward Mack and the case will be closed on him. The De Luca family will cease looking and they will be safe,'' Cullen stopped and waited as Booth digested what he'd said.

''I want you to know that I thought this plan was abandoned when I agreed to return Elliot to you. Elliot wasn't cooperating, he would only testify if he went home with you so they agreed knowing that they would renege. I'm sorry Seeley but there is nothing I can do,'' Cullen appeared exhausted and Booth felt empathy, Cullen had been manipulated as much as they had in the end.

''Can we trust him with Elliot? Will he take care of him?'' Booth tried to grasp at any small comfort.

''Yes, I think so. He is very like Andy, he is honourable and brave. He gave up his family for his career and I think he appreciates getting a second chance. He will look after him and he might even manage to get him to quit cussing although I don't hold any great hope of that do you?'' Cullen smiled as they shared a memory of a boy that they had both so briefly known but who they would always remember.

''Will he love him?'' This was the most important thing to Booth. Cullen patted his hand.

''You are a good man and a good agent Seeley. Yes he will love him, he already does,'' Cullen tried to calm his concern and Booth believed him.

He felt grief as he began to mourn Elliot, he wasn't dead but he was gone, he would never see him again and he would miss him forever.

XyXyXyXyXy

They buried Elliot on a cold, sunny Washington morning. It was a touching ceremony with scores of Elliot's old school friends from his former life attending, it was clear he had made an impression on many lives and it was a joyous occasion, a celebration as it should be.

Booth stood alone at the grave side looking down at the small, white coffin which he knew was empty. After a few minutes, he said his final goodbye to his brave boy and touched his fingers to his lips before placing them against his heart storing his eldest son's memory there where it belonged.

He shivered and pulled up his collar as a cold breeze blew up from nowhere, swirling the rose petals that were scattered around the grave.

Booth turned to join his family waiting for him in the distance. From the corner of his eye he caught a flash of golden hair, azure blue eyes blazed and a mischievous laugh echoed in his ear, it was quickly lost on the wind much like the boy he had just bid farewell to.

XyXyXyXyXy

Thank you for reading. Maybe see you again soon.

S X


	37. Chapter 37

Just a note to say that I have begun the third part to this story. It's called 'The Miracle of the Unicorn?'

Please read it if you liked this one.

Regards

S X


End file.
